los nuevos guerreros z
by super gogetto
Summary: la historia cuenta las aventuras del nieto de son goku o kakaroto el cual enfrentara a grandes villanos a tal punto de dejar impresionados a los mismos dioses
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 la nueva generación

Luego de haber salvado a la tierra incontables veces al igual que al universo al fin goku y vegeta tienen su batalla final en la que ambos mueren y deciden quedarse en el otro mundo

9 meses después de eso…

Todos los guerreros z estaban esperando impacientes en el hospital donde los mas entusiasmados eran gohan , MR satan y la pequeña pan

Cuando por fin un medico había salido de la habitación y dijo…

-quienes son los familiares de la señorita videl- pregunto el medico

-somos nosotros – dijo gohan

-¿usted es su esposo?-

-si-

-felicidades señor es un niño-

Ante esta noticia todos se alegraron mucho de el recién llegado nuevo miembro de la familia son

-dígame como esta videl?- pregunto gohan

-está muy bien pero porque no mejor pasan a verla-dijo el medico

En eso todos fueron hacia allí donde estaba videl con un pequeño bebe en brazos con un aspecto similar al de goku

-vaya es idéntico a goku y ¿Cómo lo llamaras?-dijo bulma

-he decidido llamarlo goku en honor a mi suegro-dijo videl

-gran idea-dijo gohan

Y así 10 años pasaron desde el nacimiento del pequeño

Por la insistencia de chichi hacia videl pan y goku solo entrenaban tarde y noche (y no aclaro porque ya es un poco obvio lo que pidió la exigente de chichi)

Un día sábado por la mañana…

A lo lejos en las montañas de veían dos siluetas de una joven adolecente y su hermano pequeño los cuales se encontraban en arduo entrenamiento con una sola meta superar sus límites

-lo haces muy bien goku-dijo pan

-gracias-dijo goku –pero aun no acabo-

-bien pues ataca con todo-

-si-

La intensa batalla continúo con grandes choques de energías y ataques a velocidades increíbles

-pan , goku la comida – llamo videl y los 2 demi-saiyajines fueron como cohetes hacia allá

En la corporación capsula…

En la cámara de gravedad trunks se encontraba entrenando a su hermana para que lograra el súper saiyajin

-no es justo trunks tu ya estas acostumbrado a esta gravedad yo apenas y me puedo mover-se quejo bra

Trunks apago la gravedad y dijo –bra tú fuiste la que me pidió entrenar además si quieres llegar a tener el nivel de nuestro padre debes entrenar duro no importa a que gravedad-

Trunks después de la muerte de vegeta se había dedicado completamente a los entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad y en la habitación del tiempo junto con goten

Trunks y goten ahora mismo eran los protectores más fuertes de la tierra y en ocasiones también entrenaban formando a gotenks

En la tarde…

Pan y bra estaban entrenando en las montañas junto con gohan el cual a pesar de haber descuidado su entrenamiento se tomaba el tiempo para entrenar a pan y a goku y debes en cuando a bra ya que a ella usualmente la entrenaba trunks

Pero recientemente hace 2 días trunks y goten se habían ido a entrenar con whis para alcanzar el nivel del ssj blue

Mientras tanto picoro no se había quedado atrás e intensifico sus entrenamientos que ahora hacia junto a uub

Majin boo se había ido al espacio para descubrir más sobre sus habilidades y aprender nuevas para proteger a mr satan y a la tierra

Lo que los guerreros z no sabían era que había muchos mas guerreros en la tierra con poderes grandiosos

En una casa en la capital del norte había un niño llamado spot el cual practicaba artes marciales desde los 8 años de edad pero a pesar de ser tan fuerte él no tenía a nadie además de a sus padres y familia no tenía un solo amigo

En un pequeño pueblo en una isla vivía kim la cual era una gran entusiasta de las batallas siendo la niña más fuerte de su pueblo

En una pequeña casa aislada de cualquier cosa vivía jonas el cual desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermano frente a sus ojos a manos de un asesino jonas se cuido solo desde los 6 años de edad lo cual lo volvió fuerte

Pero el destino de estos guerreros cambiaria ese dia…

Lunes 7:30 am residencia de gohan y videl

El sol se asomaba por la ventana con su luz y había un silencio que nada lo rompería excepto…

-¡goku¡ ¡goku¡ ¡goku¡ ¡despierta¡-gritaba pan

-¿he? ¿pan? ¿Qué pasa? Luego entrenamos ahora solo quiero dormir-dijo con voz perezosa goku

Pan al escuchar esas palabras volteo la cama de goku haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¡hay¡ me dolió , ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-porque no escuchas cuando te hablo vístete que…-no tuvo tiempo ni de terminar de hablar cuando goku la interrumpió

-hay pan ya te dije que luego entrenamos ahora es muy temprano déjame dormir-

-¡tonto¡ lo olvidaste la abuela chichi te matara si se entera de que llegaste tarde tu primer día-

-¿es hoy?-

-si-

-¿tan temprano?-

-si-

-no quiero-

-pues no tienes opción a menos claro que quieras enfrentarte a la abuela chchi-

Goku ante esto sintió un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo y salto hacia el techo

-ya deja de hacer tonterías y vístete que la comida esta lista-

-como digas-dijo goku algo adormilado

-buenos días familia-dijo goku mientras bajaba las escaleras

-buenos días hijo- le dijo videl mientras servia todo el desayuno comida suficiente para tres medio saiyajines y una humana normal

Al terminar de comer sin dejar nada intacto goku y pan partieron

-¡nube voladora¡-grito pan y la nube apareció como su transporte

Ya cada uno en su colegio…

Goku no conocía nada asique hablo con la primera persona que vio la cual no era otro más que spot

-hola-dijo goku

-hola-respondió spot

-oye cómo te llamas-

-spot-

-mucho gusto mi nombre es goku me llamaron asi en honor a mi fallecido abuelo-

-un placer-

Goku y spot no paraban de hablar y al rato ya se hicieron buenos amigos

En el almuerzo…

-oye goku por casualidad tu practicas artes marciales-pregunto spot

-si-respondió goku

-¿enserio? Igual que yo podríamos entrenar juntos un dia-

-gran idea-

Mientras tanto pan…

Ella y bra almorzaban juntas y platicaban sobre entrenar más tarde hasta que…

-oigan escuche bien ustedes practican artes marciales-pregunto kim

-si-respondieron ambas

-soy kim yo también practico artes marciales que les parece si entrenamos juntas-

-claro-respondió pan

En la tarde…

Goku y spot han quedado para verse el sábado al igual que pan bra y kim

¿Qué pasara? Descúbranlo en el sig cap

-espero que les haya gustado este primer cap dejen sus reviews aunque no estén registrados y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. ¡¿otro saiyajin?¡

Cap. 2 ¡¿otro saiyajin?¡

Ya el viernes…

Goku había terminado otro día y hasta ahora el único amigo real que tenia era spot y ese dia por la calle mientras iba rumbo a esperar a pan para irse alguien le puso el pie a propósito para que se callera

-se puede saber cuál es tu problema-pregunto goku con inocencia

-que te crees muy rudo para hablarme así niño-dijo el niño

Cuando de repente…

-Goku vámonos debemos llegar lo más pronto posible para empezar-dijo pan

-si-

-jajaajaja su hermanita lo tiene que defender jajaajajaj-

El se rio hasta que un golpe lo dejo noqueado en el suelo con sangre en el labio

-esta hermanita tiene la suficiente fuerza para noquearte-

Goku ante esto suspiro y dijo –esa es mi hermana-

Así ambos se fueron al monte paoz para entrenar

El tan esperado sábado llego y spot ya había llegado para entrenar

-hola tú debes ser un amigo de goku-saludo videl

-asi es soy spot-

-mucho gusto soy videl la madre de goku pasa está en su cuarto-

Cuando de repente goku bajo las escaleras

-hola spot-dijo goku

-hola goku listo para entrenar-dijo spot

-si-

Asi ambos fueron a lo lejos en las montañas y comenzaron a entrenar era una pelea igualada

Goku al creer que así tomaría ventaja empieza a volar pero sorpresivamente es seguido por spot

-vaya no sabía que podías volar-

-yo tampoco sabía que tú podías-

-¿sabes alguna otra cosa?-pregunto goku

-claro mira esto-dijo spot mientras elevaba su poder su cabello se torno rubio y sus ojos un verde azulado

-imposible…-

Era increíble spot se había transformado en súper saiyajin

-¿Qué te parece?-

-tu tu tu tu tu eres un saiyajin-dijo asombrado goku

-¿un qué?-pregunto confundido spot

-debo avisarle de esto a mi padre- dicho esto goku se fue a su casa con spot y le enseñaron a gohan la transformación del super saiyajin de spot y le explicaron a este que era un saiyajin

-entonces yo no soy de este planeta pero si es así mi padre tampoco lo es ya que el también puede hacer esto-dijo spot

-spot podrías guiarnos a tu casa quiero ver a tu padre

-si señor-

Ya en la casa de spot…

Al ir un hombre de pelo negro con una chaqueta de cuero marrón estaba en casa

-papa-dijo spot

-oh hola hijo que tal tu entrenamiento-dijo el hombre

-hola señor mucho gusto mi nombre es gohan el padre de goku-

-que pasa ocasiono algún desastre-

-no, a lo que vine es a preguntarle si usted sabe lo que es-

-soy humano como cualquiera-

-no, usted es un saiyajin señor-

-ok primero soy kay y segundo como sabes eso-

-por la transformación que tienen usted y su hijo yo lo se porque soy mitad saiyajin al igual que mi padre que llevaba el mismo nombre que mi hijo-

-vaya y yo que crei que era un humano especial pero resulta que soy un saiyajin entonces por eso tengo cola-

-¿usted tiene cola?-

-si-

-señor usted nunca vio la luna llena ¿no?-

-no-

-papa que pasa si veo la luna llena? Pasara algo con mi cola-pregunto goku desenvolviendo su cola

-no hijo lo que pasa es que te conviertes en un gigante mono sin razón capaz de acabar con todo-

-ya veo-dijo kay

En las montañas…

3 resplandores se veían a lo lejos volando y batallando

Pan kim y bra estaban teniendo una batalla igualada pero con pan en ventaja

Pan estaba lanzando una lluvia de puñetazos a bra y kim las cuales apenas podían defenderse

-suficiente-dijeron bra y kim

-ok-dijo pan mientras paraba

-¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte pan?-pregunto kim

-pero si estoy combatiendo como combato con mi hermanito y a él le es muy fácil igualarme-

-¡paaan¡- se escucho un grito a lo lejos

-hola goku-dijo pan

-puedo hablar contigo-

-seguro-

Pan y goku se fueron detrás de una montaña

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-y porque tu y tu amiguito pueden ir a entrenar al templo por 1 semana y yo no-

-porque él es un saiyajin-

-¡¿Qué?¡-

-si no es sorprendente-

-y el puede…-

-si si puede transformarse-

Ante esto pan quedo asombrada y un poco molesta porque su hermano menor podía entrenar y ella no

En el otro mundo…

-mal…di…to-sollosaba vegeta

Antes…

Goku y vegeta se encontraban entrenando en el otro mundo ansiosos de que hubiera un torneo para probar sus habilidades

Pero en el infierno freezer se había puesto a atacar a todos pero era diferente sus ojos eran rojos y lo rodeaba un aura roja

Cuando de repente un rayo de luz Salió de freezer dejándolo inconsciente

Enterados de el alboroto el el infierno goku y vegeta fueron a arreglarlo pero de repente un misterioso rayo oscuro toco a goku haciendo que un aura oscura lo envolviera y luego esa aura saliera de el dejándolo inconsciente y yendo nuevamente al infierno

Minutos después vegeta entro al infierno y o veía nada ya que todo era cubierto por una espesa niebla

-¡donde están insectos¡-grito vegeta

De pronto una ráfaga ki lo golpeo en la espalda seguido de una potente onda de energía acompañado de un patada en el mentón por alguien a quien cubría la niebla dejándolo mal herido en el suelo

-mal…di…to-solloso vegeta

-jejeje-rio la extraña figura mientras colocaba su pie sobre vegeta

-preparate para morir idiota-

-esa voz eres…-vegeta no pudo terminar cuando le sucedió lo mismo que a goku

Devuelta en la tierra…

Goku se había ido al templo con spot para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo mientras gohan le enseñaba a kay como controlar el súper saiyajin

En la corporación capsula…

Bra y pan iban hacia la cámara de gravedad a entrenar cuando dos personas aparecieron hay

-pero… si es huranai baba y quien está a su lado-dijo bra

-soy paikuhan busco a trunk y goten-dijo paikuhan

-mi hermano y su tio se fueron hace ya tiempo-

-ustedes son pan y bra-

-si-

-necesito que llamen a todos los demás guerreros necesito advertirles de algo muy importante-

Ya con todos reunidos…

-que paso paikuhan-pregunta gohan

-eso no lo puedo explicar en el otro mundo todo está mal en el infierno ahora no se puede acceder por una capa de niebla que cubre el lugar lo cual hace imposible ver allí-dijo paikuhan

-no lo entiendo crei que mi abuelo protegería el otro mundo-dijo pan

-desde que fueron a combatir al infierno no hemos tenido señales ni de goku ni de vegeta-

El pequeño goku ante esto mostro cara de preocupación ya que a él su tio goten cuando aprendió la teletransportacion le dijo que cuando vuelva de su entrenamiento con whis lo iba a llevar a conocer a su abuelo al otro mundo y ahora eso podría no suceder jamás

-bien yo , el sr picoro y uub iremos los demás se quedan-dijo gohan

-pero papa-dijo goku

-lo siento hijo pero no estas listo para esto , pan si yo no regreso cuida a tu madre y a tu hermano-

-si-dijo pan

Entonces los 3 mencionados fueron al otro mundo y se dirigieron al infierno

-muy bien no se…-gohan no pudo terminar la frase porque noto que ya no había nadie

uub estaba recorriendo el infierno cuando de repente una patada impacto en el dejándolo en el suelo

inmediatamente una potente lluvia de ráfagas ki estaba siendo impactada en uub y al final dos rayos mortales atravesaron sus brazos dejándolo inmóvil

-tu…eres-uub no pudo acabar antes de que un rayo oscuro lo impactara y luego una aura oscura se forme y desprenda de el

Picoro estaba siguiendo un ki que sentía sin saber que cayó en una trampa

De inmediato delante de el una bola de ki que lo impacto directo seguida de una ráfaga roja que lo dejo en el suelo cuando lo golpeo un rayo oscuro pasándole lo mismo que a uub

Gohan a diferencia de los demás fue atacado por el mismísimo cell

-que pasa gohan sientes miedo-dijo cell

-cállate-dijo gohan transformándose

-jeje-

De repente una luz de color rojo brillo en gohan y en el creció un aura oscura gohan trato de luchar pero fue en vano

La luz salió de gohan el cual comenzó a escupir sangre y de repente un brillo rojo brillaba en su pecho y brazos

-adiós-dijo cell

De repente gohan comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo ardiera en lava hasta que de repente cayó muerto y su cadáver fue cubierto por la neblina y luego desapareció


	3. guerreros desaparecidos

Cap. 3 guerreros desaparecidos

3 días después…

En el tiempo que paso los guerreros z no habían recibido noticias sobre gohan uub o picoro hasta hoy

A pan le preocupaba mucho su padre y su abuelo al igual que a goku su padre ya que por su abuelo no tenía mucho que sentir ya que no lo conoció

Ese día sin aviso apareció de repente en el colegio de pan justo en frente de todos huranai baba y paikuhan

Bra y pan a pesar de que todos las vieran fueron corriendo hacia ellos

-paikuhan dime que paso con todos los que fueron he-pregunto bra

-si que paso con mi abuelo y mi padre-pregunto desesperada pan llamando la atención de todos

-pan tu padre y los demás desaparecieron también al igual que goku y vegeta-dijo paikuhan

-no…no puede ser-

-pan lamento ser yo el que te tenga que dar esta terrible noticia…de hecho no puedo seguir viendo esto iré yo mismo al infierno ahora

-no-

-¿Qué?-

-seremos nosotros los que vallamos-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Ni ustedes junto con tu hermano y el resto podrían salir de ahí solos son muy pocos-

-por eso necesitamos mas tu reúne peleadores del otro mundo y yo buscare peleadores de la tierra incluso llamare a whis para pedir ayuda a mi tio goten y a trunks si el infierno quiere guerra eso tendrá por meterse con mi familia-dijo muy enojada pan

-entendido-

Después de eso paikuhan se fue junto a huranai baba y pan llamo a su hermano para decirle de la situación

En las montañas…

-entiendo adiós-dijo goku

-que paso-pregunto spot

-mi padre uub y el sr picoro desaparecieron también-

-oh no…entonces que haremos ahora-dijo spot

-lo que aremos será ir allá con un ejército debemos reunir a más guerreros de la tierra para formar un equipo poderoso-

-si-

-spot contacta a tu padre y avísale de esto el también tendrá que luchar-

-claro-

En el planeta de kaiosama…

Todo estaba destruido el planeta era un caos

Bubles y Gregory habían sido asesinados brutal y sádicamente por una extraña luz roja la cual hiso desaparecer a todos los kaiosamas del este oeste norte y sur

El camino de la serpiente había sido destruido y las nubes de ahí se habían tornado rojas

Devuelta en la tierra…

Pan y bra se habían ido después de paikuhan para no responder preguntas la búsqueda de guerreros había comenzado

Pero de repente en el otro mundo…

Paikuhan había reunido a todos los peleadores del otro mundo cuando vio llegar de repente a gohan el cual además de estar muerto estaba extremadamente herido

-¡gohan¡-grito paikuhan

-pai…ku…han-dijo gohan débilmente

-que te paso como moriste y quedaste asi

-ese lugar…ese sujeto…esa luz…reflejaba muerte-

-que estás diciendo gohan-

-free…zer…ten…cuidado con free…zer-

-porque dices eso gohan que paso gohan ¡gohan¡-

Gohan había quedado inconciente y sus palabras habían dejado confundido a paikuhan

En la tierra sin explicación alguna…

Pan y bra volaban camino a las montañas cuando de repente ven algo en un callejón y cuando van a revisar encuentran a uub el cual no estaba muerto pero si muy herido

-uub que paso?-pregunto pan

-pan…protege a…goku…no…le…permitas…acerársele a esa luz...ella es la razón de que…-uub quedo inconsciente antes de terminar

-uub uub responde ¡uub¡ debemos llevarlo al templo hay lo sanaran-dijo pan

-claro-dijo bra

En las montañas…

Goku y spot entrenaban fuertemente hasta que sintieron un ki familiar pero que estaba muy débil

Cuando revisaron se dieron cuenta de que era picoro

-señor picoro-dijo goku

-goku…no te…acerques…a ese lugar…-

-cual ¿de qué lugar habla?-

-de…-picoro de pronto quedo inconsciente

-vamos al templo-

-si-respondió spot y ambos partieron

Cuando llegaron vieron que pan y bra ya estaban ahí y dende le estaba curando las heridas a uub

-encontraron a uub-dijo goku

-y ustedes a picoro-dijo bra

-goku dime picoro te dijo algo-pregunto pan

-si-respondio goku

-que-

-me dijo que me alejara de un lugar pero no sé de dónde-

-curioso a mí ubb me dijo que te proteja de una luz-

-porque nos dijeron eso-

-ni idea-

De repente picoro y uub despertaron

-al fin despiertan-dijo spot

-¿y goku?-preguntaron ambos

-allí-

De repente ambos fueron hacia él como si fuera el más importante del mundo

-goku desde ahora tú te quedas aquí donde yo y uub te mantendremos vigilado-dijo picoro

-¿Por qué?-dijeron todos

-es por su bien y el bien de la tierra no debe irse de aquí ya sea que tenga que pasar por encima de todos él se queda aquí-

-pero y si la abuela chichi viene aquí es decir mama lo entendería pero ella no-dijo pan

-si chichi viene tendrá que matarnos porque nadie se lleva a goku de aquí-

-pero almenos nos dicen porque-

-pan no voy a entrar en detalles ahora lo importante es mantener a goku alejado de todos los humanos de allá abajo-dijo uub

-déjenlo que decida y ya-dijo spot y lo dejaron que decidiera que quería hacer

-yo me quedo-dijo goku

-pero…-se quejo pan

-lo siento pero si es por proteger a la tierra yo me quedare aquí o eso diría si este fuera el lugar indicado pero como no lo es yo me voy –

-pero goku-dijo picoro

-lo siento pero aun debo entrenar con spot y ser más fuerte para defender la tierra-

-ok pero te vigilaremos-

-de acuerdo-

Al día siguiente…

Goku al tener órdenes de no estar con humanos solo sobrevolaba todas las ciudades viendo que estén a salvo hasta la hora para entrenar con spot cuando de la nada aparecieron paikuhan y huranai baba junto a gohan el cual goku se sorprendió de verlo

-papa-dijo goku

-hijo-dijo gohan

-que paso? Te encuentras bien?-

En eso kay llego a escena al sentir el ki de goku

-gohan estas a salvo que sucedió-pregunto kay

-algo inexplicable luchaba con cell y de repente mi cuerpo comienza a arder y todo lo que veo es oscuridad y una luz roja en mis últimos momentos pude ver a freezer yendo a algún lugar-

-papa tu tienes idea de porque picoro y ubb quieren que me aleje de los humanos

En ese momento gohan miro con rostro serio a su hijo

-por tu bien no lo hagas ellos tienen razón-

-pero…-

-algún problema-

-no-

En ese momento llego spot ya que sintió los ki de goten gohan y su padre

En el planeta supremo…

-aggg….maldición….no puede pasar-dijo el supremo kaiosama

-jeje cuando este niño se encuentre con nuestro sirviente será su fin-dijo una extraña sombra en la niebla

-mi señor-dijo otra sombra que parecía ser un niño-

-miren quien es mi lacayo especial dime ¿Cómo va tu misión?-

-el nameku ye el humano interfieren debemos hacer algo-

-yo me encargo-

-si señor-

Entonces 2 energias oscuras fueron hacia donde estaba goku tomando la forma de uub y picoro

-que pasa-pregunto goku inocentemente

-goku cambiamos de parecer puedes ir con los humanos-

-enserio-

-si-

-viva-

Goku de inmediato fue volando hacia abajo y vio los edificios de cerca

Devuelta en el planeta supremo…

-ya está ahora has que caiga en tu trampa-

-si mi señor-

Dijo la sombra para luego retirarse e ir a la tierra

Al dia siguiente…

Goku y spot planeaban su tarde hasta que un niño se acerco y dijo

-hola tú debes ser goku-

-si porque-dijo goku

-ven con migo te mostrare algo increíble si quieres trae a tu amigo-

Ellos siguieron al niño hasta un callejón

-para que nos traes aquí-dijo spot

De repente una extraña niebla los rodeo y de sin previo aviso el niño quedo inconciente y una energía oscura salió de el y entro en goku para salir al instante y entrar en spot para también salir enseguida

Goku y spot despertaron pero se sentían muy cansados

Después de eso picoro los encontró y dijo

-te dije que no fueras con los humanos-

-pero si usted me dijo que cambio de opinión-

-yo no…-entonces picoro supo lo que había pasado y dejo de discutir

Al dia siguiente…

-NO-

-SI-

-NO QUIERO-

-QUE SI LO HARAS-

Los gritos de los 2 hermanos se escuchaban atreves de todo el lugar

-QUE NO-

-QUE SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO Y SE ACABO-

Entonces los gritos se callaron y pan se marcho pero goku se quedo durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana

Videl recibió una llamada diciendo que spot también estaba tan cansado como goku y se preguntaba que paso

¿Qué habrá pasado? Descúbranlo en el sig. Cap


	4. el dios pesadilla neip

Cap.4 el dios pesadilla neip

Lo que nadie sabía era que spot y goku ahora mismo se encontraban batallando contra un enemigo terriblemente fuerte

-maldición…-dijo goku

-es muy fuerte-dijo spot

-no hay forma de pararlo-

-que haremos-

-no lo sé…-

-jajaja idiotas no pueden hacerme nada yo seré el que los mate-dijo un sujeto de ojos completamente rojos y con apariencia de demonio

Goku se lanzo al ataque de nuevo dando golpes sin parar pero siendo evadido y derribado con gran facilidad

-es inútil ahora sus almas me pertenecen-

De repente unas cadenas se formaron en las manos de los dos atándolos al suelo

-tranquilos es inútil la resistencia nunca saldrán de aquí-

Mientras en el templo sagrado…

Todo era ruinas y había una extraña sombra mirando al mal herido y encadenado dende

-maldito…no te saldrás con la tuya-dijo dende débilmente

-jeje ¿enserio? Porque hasta ahora las cosas van estupendas ya con tigo y las esferas en nuestro poder nadie se nos resistirá-dijo la sombra

-si hay personas que te pueden derrotar-

-si te refieres a esos dos niños uno de nosotros mientras hablamos se ocupa de ellos-

Entonces ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno

De nuevo con spot y goku…

Una oscuridad estaba empezando a tomar a los niños poco a poco

-eso es todo saiyajins ya no habrá más resistencia de parte de nadie

De repente una luz comenzó a brillar por todo el lugar

-tu…-dijo el sujeto

Una melodía sonaba de aquella luz que se extendía mientras los cuerpos de goku y spot eran liberados

El demonio abrió un portal y se marcho mientras aquella luz cubrió el lugar y despertó a goku y a spot

En algún lugar de la tierra

-al fin llegue y justo a tiempo para evitar aquel caos tan devastador-dijo un sujeto

En el infierno…

-mi señor no he logrado matarlos aquel sujeto se interpuso-dijo neip el dios pesadilla

-me has fallado…-dijo una extraña voz

-lo siento le ruego me perdone-

-tal vez deba mostrarte lo que pasa cuando me fallan para que no lo hagas de nuevo-

-por favor mi señor no lo haga téngame piedad se lo ruego-

-muy tarde para eso ya me fallaste-

De repente freezer y cell aparecieron y tomaron de los brazos a neip arrastrándolo hacia otro sitio en la niebla

-tráiganme a zork-

-si mi señor-dijo un guardia

-que pasa amo-dijo zork el dios de la tierra

-necesito que me traigas a esos niños vivos puedes hacerlo-

-claro mi lord-

-bien no falles-

-no señor-

Tan pronto zork se fue otro demonio apareció

-mi amo los guerreros están listos-dijo aquel demonio

-perfecto tráelos ante mi-

En las montañas…

Grandes poderes chocaban al mismo tiempo que una amenaza se aproxima spot y goku entrenan sin descanso

-prepárense a morir-dice una voz a la cual goku y spot voltean para ver quién es

-quien rayos eres tu-pregunta goku

-soy zork el dios de la tierra y ahora vendrán con migo-

-jamas-

-pues será por las malas-

Zork entonces lanza una potente ráfaga a goku siendo evadido fácilmente pero luego percatándose de que pequeñas rocas filosas se dirigían a el lastimándolo gravemente

-jajajajja que pasa no tienes mas-

-maldito…-

Spot se lanzo al ataque transformado en súper saiyajin pero de repente una gran roca se interpuso en su camino seguida de otras dos las cuales lo atraparon rompiéndole todos los huesos del cuerpo

-ahora vamos al infierno-dijo zork y se los llevo desapareciendo los 3

En el infierno…

-señor aquí están-dijo zork

-perfecto zork –dijo esa voz

De repente una neblina negra comenzó a formarse atravez de spot y goku

-jajajaja ahora la tierra no el universo serán mios-

Cuando todo estaba perdido una misteriosa luz aparece segando a todos y llevándose a goku y spot dejándolos en sus casas para que crean que todo fue un sueño

Al despertar los pequeños no sabían que había pasado asique fueron ambos hacia las montañas a entrenar

En la capital del este…

Destrucción cadáveres y fuego se veían por todo el lugar

-no puede ser…maldito-dijo débilmente pan

-perdimos…como-dijo débilmente bra

-no esta pasando…-dijo kim debilitada

-jajajjaaj patético esfuerzo que hicieron solo las condujo a la muerte-dijo una sombra en medio de las llamas

De repente aquella silueta ataco a las tres guerreras con una gran ráfaga ki y luego le lanzo a kim una bola de ki oscura matándola

-ki…kim-dijo bra cuando de repente un aura dorada se formo atreves de ella y su cabello se erizo y se torno dorado al fin bra se había transformado en súper saiyajin

-lo pagaras maldito-

Bra se lanzo al ataque dando varios golpes y ataques hasta que dio el ataque final

-toma esto ¡RESPLANDOR FINAL¡-

Pero al verse de nuevo sin el polvo se vio al sujeto sin rasguños parado como si nada

-eres patética-

El sujeto lanzo una ráfaga mortal hacia bra desintegrando su cuerpo e inmediatamente vio que pan estaba de pie

-¡TAIYO KEN¡-grito pan segando al oponente y huyendo

En al casa de los son…

Todo iba normal hasta que pan llego mal herida y cayo noqueada al suelo apenas pasar

-¡PAN¡-gritaron todos al ver a pan en ese estado

-goku ve a la torre Karin a pedir semillas-dijo videl

Goku fue volando a la torre de Karin y tan pronto obtuvo las semillas se fue directamente a casa

-aquí las tengo-

Goku le dio una a pan que al instante se recupero pero aun estaba inconciente

Goku llevo a pan a su habitación y el fue a la suya

Al dia siguiente…

Goku bajo las escaleras esperando ver el desayuno en la mesa pero no había nada

Viendo esto goku reviso y vio a todos viendo la tele

Cuando procedió a preguntar porque no había nada preparado escucho lo que decía la televisión

-la capital del este ha sido completamente destruida por un sujeto que hasta ahora desconocemos-dijeron las noticias

Goku ante la noticia quedo impactado preguntándose quién habría sido el que cometió tal acto

Para pan no había duda que había sido aquel sujeto que las ataco

Más tarde ese mismo día…

Goku pan y spot habían ido a ver el lugar destruido para comprobar si no quedaban sobrevivientes

Al parecer si se habían salvado algunas personas ya que mientras veian la ciudad pan encontró a alguien que reconoció

-¡mike-grito pan llamando al chico

-hola pan-dijo Mike

-sobreviviste-

-si por suerte logre ocultarme justo a tiempo pero alto ¿Cómo rayos sabes volar?-

-no hay tiempo de explicar rápido sujétate de mi yo te sacare de aquí-

Mientras goku…

-valla no hay absolutamente nadie vivo-dijo goku

-¡ayuda¡-se escucho un grito

-¡allá voy¡-

Goku fue inmediatamente hacia el lugar de la voz y encontró a un niño de su edad y a una niña un año menor que el

-están bien-pregunto goku

-si oye ¿de casualidad no te hemos visto antes?-pregunto el niño

-yo no los he visto o no recuerdo haberlos visto-

-eso es tu eres ese niño goku ¿no?-dijo la niña

-¿tú me conoces?-dijo goku

-claro que te conocemos te vimos muchas veces por los pasillos-dijo el niño

-pues yo no los he visto nunca pero como sea sujétense de mí para largarnos de aquí-

Mientras spot…

-¿está bien señor?-

-si gracias niño ¿podrías ayudar a mi familia están ahí abajo y no pueden salir del bunker-dijo el hombre

-claro-

Spot retiro las piedras y se vio una escotilla de la cual salieron una mujer rubia con un bebe en brazos junto a un niño que era más o menos su edad

-sujétense todos de mi yo los llevo a un lugar seguro-

Ya terminada la exploración solo habían rescatado a los mencionados los cuales parecían ser todos los que quedaban asique se reunieron en una montaña cerca de ahí

-muy bien estos son todos pero ¿Dónde se quedaran?-pregunto goku

-son pocos podemos alojarlos en nuestra casa-dijo pan

-si-

-pero debemos estar atentos seguramente el que causo esto aparecerá de nuevo-

-muy bien ahora debemos llevar a todos a nuestra casa-

-si-

Goku y pan llevaron a todas esas personas a su casa y así termino otro día

Que pasara ahora eso se sabra el siguiente cap


	5. la guerra comienza

Cap.5 la guerra comienza

Ya habiendo llegado a la casa dejaron a los sobrevivientes hay y fueron directo hacia la corporación capsula para llamar a whis

El cual ya contactado se puso en marcha junto con goten trunks y bills

En el planeta supremo…

-vaya vaya bills a decidido tomar cartas jaja al fin…bills va a caer ante mi-dijo una sombra con voz tenebrosa

-a que te refieres-dijo el supremo kaiyosama

-que no te das cuenta esa es la razón por la que estás vivo-

-no…no lo hagas desequilibrarías todo el universo-

-jeje eso no importa cuando nuestro plan finalice con éxito ya no será necesario ni bills ni tu-

En la tierra…

Al estar todos presentes en la corporación capsula se les informo a todos sobre los recientes ataques a las ciudades y lo demás

-asique por eso nos llamaron-pregunto trunks

-si-dijo pan

-muy bien debemos prepararnos para el ataque asique comencemos a…q….que cosa-dijo goten

De repenta una gran ráfaga ki exploto en el techo de la corporación capsula y por aquel ollo en el techo se vio a janemba

-quien rayos…ah no importa ¡lo pagaras¡-dijo trunks lanzándose contra janemba pero había algo diferente janemba ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes logrando una batalla pareja con trunks en súper saiyajin blue

Goten estaba a punto de ayudar a trunks cuando repentinamente cell apareció allí deteniéndolo pero cell era diferente parecía que cell había alcanzado los poderes de un super saiyajin blue dando pelea a goten súper saiyajin blue

Todos fueron en su ayuda pero una extraña barrera se interpuso en el camino bloqueando el paso a los guerreros

-qué rayos….ah…tu..- dijo pan

-me recuerdas?-dijo aquella sombra

-como olvidarte tu fuiste quien mato a bra y kim eres un maldito-

-jejeje tus amigas recibieron lo que merecían por proteger este universo-

-¡CALLATE¡-grito pan mientras se lanzo contra aquel sujeto

-jeje idiota-dijo el sujeto esquivando a pan y lanzándola contra el suelo para luego ir hacia ella y golpearla sin parar

-pan ¡no¡-dijo goku y de inmediato se lanzo al atque

-donde crees que vas-dijo una figura familiar que se había puesto en frente de goku

-t…tu eres…el….abuelo goku-

-jeje adivinaste ahora muere-dijo evil goku mientras arremetía contra el pequeño sin que tenga oportunidad alguna de defenderse

-¡goku¡-grito spot a punto de ir a socorrer a goku cuando fue golpeado en la cara y noqueado de una patada

-¡spot¡ maldito-dijo kay transformándose en súper saiyajin

una batalla encarnizada se estaba librando en aquel lugar golpe tras golpe lanzados a gran velocidad sin embargo a pesar de que bills era superior a goku súper saiyajin blue por alguna razón la estaba costando bastante enfrentar a evil goku el cual estaba igualado con bills en todo aspecto

poco a poco los guerreros cayeron uno a uno hasta solo quedar seis los cuales eran el pequeño goku pan bills whis trunks y goten

Todo parecía perdido para los guerreros restantes y para el universo pero de repente una melodía comenzó a sonar y una luz cubrió el campo de batalla segando a todos y dejando inconscientes a los guerreros

Horas después en un lugar lejos de cualquier ciudad…

-uh dónde estoy?-dijo goku

-en un lugar seguro-dijo una voz

Goku miro hacia el lado del que venía la voz y vio a un tipo pelirrojo con una espada

-q…quien eres tú?-dijo goku

-llámame tapion-

-ta…ta…tapion¡-dijo trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hola trunks-

-tapion?-dijo goten

-hola goten-dijo tapion

-pero como…como estas aquí la ultima vez te fuiste en la maquina del tiempo y…-dijo trunks sin poder terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por tapion

-sí pero no llegue donde quería , cuando estaba viajando hacia la época que había puesto en la máquina del tiempo algo me arrastro a una línea de tiempo diferente en esa línea me encontré con ustedes dos vegeta y majin buu pero ustedes al parecer eran todos los que quedaban asique los ayude todo lo posible pero esos sujetos eran muy fuertes juntos el primero en caer fue vegeta luego gotenks y luego yo quede inconsciente y cuando desperté me di cuenta de que majin buu me había salvado y me había llevado a un sitio seguro el me entreno para que yo domine el ki hasta que ellos nos descubrieron lo último que oí de buu antes de quedar inconsciente fue ``tu no debes morir ellos te necesitan en el pasado eres el único que los puede salvar con esto`` entonces me entrego una ocarina la cual ahora mismo llevo con migo pero al venir al pasado vi que ellos vinieron antes que yo y eran los mismos de aquel tiempo me habían seguido asique me oculte-

-ya veo…-dijo trunks

-entonces que haremos-dijo goku

-debemos meternos en el infierno y acabar con ellos-dijo bills

-no funcionara ellos lo verían venir y ya estarían preparados-dijo tapion

-debemos reclutar otros guerreros-dijo whis

-a que te refieres whis-pregunto bills

-hay que pedirle ayuda al universo 6 asi tendremos más posibilidades de ganar-

-ya veo te estás refiriendo a hit verdad-

-si a el y a los demás guerreros-

-bien ve y busca su ayuda-

-pero mientras tanto algunos de ustedes deben ir hacia una isla ubicada un poco mas al sur de esta y hay habra otro guerrero que podría ser útil en batalla-

-quien?-pregunto goku

-ya lo veras-dijo whis y luego se marcho del lugar

-muy bien goku y yo iremos por ese guerrero los demás se quedan aquí-dijo trunks

-si-respondieron todos

En aquella isla…

-oye trunks porque hay tanta destrucción aquí-pregunto goku

-no lo se pero pero ten cuidado por si acaso-dijo trunks

-claro-

Ellos siguieron caminando hasta estar en medio de la isla cuando de repente un sujeto apareció de la nada

-quien eres tú?-dijo trunks

El sujeto permaneció callado y sin moverse cuando repentinamente un gas adormecedor se propago por el lugar donde estaban provocando el desmayo de trunks y goku

Al despertar…

Trunks vio que estaba amarrado con goku y comenzó a buscar al sujeto que les hiso esto hasta que lo encontró

-porque haces esto-dijo trunks

El sujeto permaneció callado y se fue de la habitación y de inmediato trunks y goku se liberaron del amarre y fueron tras el pero al atravesar la puerta vieron al sujeto que había creado en su mano una espada de energía roja y se lanzo hacia trunks cortándolo y dejándolo mal herido

-maldito…-dijo trunks

De inmediato goku ataco al sujeto siendo cortado y herido gravemente

-goku¡ ahora me las pagaras-dijo trunks mientras se transformo en súper saiyajin blue derribando al sujeto y dándole una semilla senzu a goku

-adelante matame…-dijo el sujeto

-no lo hare vinimos a pedirte que te unas a nosotros para salvar este mundo de una amenaza muy fuerte-

-lo hare-

-bien vámonos-

Hasta el siguiente…


	6. el reencuentro familiar

Cap.6 el reencuentro familiar

Ya todos de nuevo en la isla estaban esperando a que whis llegara con los guerreros del universo 6 para comenzar la revancha contra aquellos sujetos

-oye aun no te he preguntado ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto trunks a aquel sujeto que había aceptado venir con ellos

-Jonás- respondió Jonás

-yo soy trunks gracias por ayudarnos en esto-

-no hay de que-

Mientras tanto en el infierno…

-mi señor le prometo que la próxima los matare con mis propias manos solo necesito mas poder por favor concédamelo-dijo evil goku

-te dare la capacidad de goku para transformarse en súper siyajin pero solo el primer nivel-dijo aquella niebla roja

-señor se lo ruego deme todo el poder de goku asi podre acabar fácilmente con ellos-

-bien tenlos-dijo la niebla mientras que evil goku fue cubierto por un aura roja la cual le aumento la fuerza notablemente

-muchas gracias señor-

-ahora que tienes todo ya no necesito a ese insecto para nada…mándenlo a la tierra para ver si encuentra a sus amigos para y nos guía hacia ellos en el proceso-

-si señor-dijeron 2 sombras en la niebla

En la isla…

Whis había llegado con los guerreros del sexto universo y había comenzado a entrenar a todos para estar preparados cuando repentinamente…

-que es esa energía?¡-dijo el pequeño goku

-no lo sé-dijo pan

-es grande y familiar acaso es…-dijo goten

-goten estas pensando lo mismo que yo-dijo trunks

-si pero no es posible o si?-

-no lo se-

De repente una figura conocida aterrizo frente a los guerreros era nada más y nada menos que goku

-pa…pa…¡papa¡-dijo goten corriendo hacia goku al igual que pan

En cambio el pequeño goku no sabia que hacer era claro que este era su abuelo

-ah que pasa goku mira este es tu abuelo-dijo trunks señalando al héroe goku

-oh asique este es mi segundo nieto ven aquí vamos no tengas miedo-dijo goku (desde ahora me referiré a el pequeño como goku niño)

Goku niño fue corriendo hacia goku y le dio un gran abrazo siendo recibido y devuelto por goku

Pero el momento no duro demasiado cuando de repente una voz se escucho en los cielos

-que linda reunión lástima que ya se acabo jajaja-dijo evil goku

-tu¡-dijo bills

-mire pero si es el dios destructor del universo 7 espero un buen combate esta vez-

-tenlo por seguro¡-dijo bills lanzándose al ataque y dando una lluvia de golpes a evil goku acertando gran cantidad y estrellándolo contra el suelo

-que te pareció sabandija-dijo bills

-je patético-dijo evil goku lanzando una patada al estomago de bills para luego acertar otra en la cabeza y mandándolo a volar al suelo para luego caer hacia el y golpearlo al aterrizar

Bills se levanto y ataco a evil goku con una fuerte oleada de ráfagas ki siendo recibidas sin problemas por evil goku el cual comenzó a reunir energía en su mano y grito

-súper bola maligna ¡-

Bills intento esquivar el ataque pero evil goku controlaba ese ataque haciendo que le impactara directo a bills

Bills cayó al suelo derrotado y enseguida evil goku lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hacia los demás

-maldito¡-dijo trunks lanzándose al ataque en súper saiyajin blue siendo evadido y tomado por la pierna estrellándolo contra el suelo repetidamente para luego lanzarlo en el aire y darle un golpe a trunks en el corazón dejándolo derrotado en el suelo

-trunks¡ me las pagaras maldito-dijo goten atacando sin piedad lanzando una gran lluvia de golpes hacia evil goku el cual los recibió sin problema para luego dar un fuerte golpe a goten arrojándolo por los cielos para luego descenderlo hasta el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la espalda dejándolo derrotado en el suelo

-quien más quiere acabar como ellos-dijo evil goku

De repente se escucho una voz la cual decía las palabras…

-¡KAME¡-

-donde…-dijo evil goku

-¡HAME¡-

-de donde viene…-

-¡HAAAAA¡-

Un gran kamehameha fue lanzado desde lo alto de una montaña dándole directo a evil goku

-eso no bastara…-dijo evil goku cuando repentinamente delante de el había un goku súper saiyajin blue listo para la batalla

-enserio lucharas contra mi con ese poder viendo como humille a tus amigos jajaja-dijo evil goku

-no luchare con este poder…haaaaaaaaa-grito goku mientras su poder aumentaba exponencialmente y su cabello se erizaba cada vez mas hasta al fin terminar completamente con la transformación

-que rayos-

-sorprendido esto es a lo que yo llamo súper saiyajin blue fase 2 – dijo goku revelando su nueva transformación

-je no eres el único que guarda secretos haaaaaaaa-grito evil goku mientras su poder crecia y su pelo se erizaba con una tonalidad roja

-que cosa…-

-esto lo llamo súper saiyajin red demon-

La batalla comenzó con grandes golpes lanzados de ambos lados ninguno tenía ventaja la batalla era pareja con ambos igualados en todo aspecto pero a goku poco a poco se la gastaba la energía y a evil goku parecía no agotársele nunca

-no puedo seguir asi necesito reunir toda la energía posible pero el no me lo permitirá-dijo goku

-abuelo cuanto tardaras en hacer lo que dices-dijo pan

-solo necesito 1 minuto-

-bien intentare mantenerlo ocupado hasta entonces-

-pero pan…estás segura es un riesgo muy grande-

-lo estoy-

-bien hagámoslo-

-si-

Pan se lanzo contra evil goku mientras goku reunía energía para volver a la batalla

Pan lanzo una gran cantidad de golpes a evil goku sin causarle ningún daño entonces evil goku la tomo del cuello y la estrello fuertemente contra el suelo mientras la golpeaba sin parar dejando a pan gravemente herida cuando evil goku la tomo de la cabeza y uso su pierna para golpearla en el estomago

-¡paaan¡-grito el pequeño goku lanzándose al ataque dando una lluvia de golpes a evil goku sin efecto alguno siendo pateado en la cabeza y luego en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

-tus estúpidos nietos ya no se meterán en nuestra pelea-dijo evil goku lanzando a pan contra la montaña

-ya cállate¡-grito goku lanzándose al ataque nuevamente dando una fuerte lluvia de golpes a evil goku dejándolo sin oportunidad de defenderse hasta que perdió la transformación del súper saiyajin red demon quedando inconsciente en el suelo

-ahora…acabare con tigo-dijo goku preparándose para lanzar un kamehameha cuando repentinamente una niebla roja cubrió a evil goku y una voz se escucho en la niebla

-felicidades son goku has ganado esta batalla pero la guerra aun no acaba te aseguro que tu y tus ingenuos amigos la pagaran caro y solo espera a ver a los nuevos miembros de mi equipo y ya para terminar mi mensaje dile a tu nieto que lo vere muy pronto…jajajajaajja-dijo aquella voz

-ya veo…-dijo whis

-whis porque tu y los del universo 6 no lucharon-dijo goku

-yo mantuve ocultos bajo una barrera para que no sepan sobre todo nuestro ejercito-

-oh ya veo buena idea-

-que crees que habrá querido decir con esas últimas palabras que dijo en el mensaje-

-no tengo idea pero debemos estar alerta-

Hasta el sig cap….


	7. entrando al infierno

Cap. 7 entrando al infierno

2 semanas después de lo ocurrido…

Todos los guerreros estaban preparados para atacar el infierno y librar al mundo de todo este caos

-¿listos?-pregunto whis

-siii-dijeron todos

-pues vamos-

Así todos partieron al otro mundo donde se encontraron los demás guerreros elegidos por paikuhan y juntos se marcharon hacia el infierno

Al entrar todo estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla la cual no permitía ver nada asique solo avanzaron con una bola de ki iluminando el camino sostenida por paikuhan

Siguieron caminando hasta que la niebla se desvaneció de del sitio donde estaban cuando alguien izo su aparición justo en ese momento

-al fin llegan no podía esperar para vengarme-dijo freezer

-ustedes sigan yo me encargare de freezer-dijo trunks y todos siguieron su camino

-valla valla eres aquel que me mato cuando fui con mi padre a la tierra-

-ese no era exactamente yo pero no importa lo que importa es que caerás-

-eso lo veremos-

Mientras tanto los demás siguieron avanzando hasta encontrarse con otro oponente el cual era cell

-de aquí no pasaran yo los matare-dijo cell

-este es mío-dijo goten

-jeje crees poder-

-claro que si ustedes continúen-

-eres valiente al enfrentarme solo-

-basta de palabras-

Al continuar los demás llegaron a una zona en la que se encontraron con janemba slug y turles el cual estaba transformado de algún modo en súper saiyajin red demon

-nosotros iremos-dijo kyabe mientras se disponía a luchar junto con magetta y botamo

Los demás continuaron hasta llegar al sitio donde se encontraba cooler King cold y las fuerzas ginyu

-yo peleare aquí-dijo bills dejando a todos muy sorprendidos ya que bills entreno al igual que ellos y se creía que era para pelear con evil goku pero aun con la sorpresa continuaron

Freezer y trunks llevaban un combate parejo con freezer en su verdadera forma y trunks en estado base

-muy bien ya termino el calentamiento hora de luchar enserio-dijo trunks transformándose en súper saiyajin blue

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo freezer accediendo a su estado golden y lanzando una patada siendo evadida por trunks y recibiendo un puñetazo y una patada

Freezer lanzo un rayo mortal hacia trunks el cual se defendió con una ráfaga ki muy potente dándole el ataque a freezer quedando muy herido

Trunks se transporto detrás de freezer dándole un golpe mandándolo a volar transportándose y dando una fuerte patada enviándolo al suelo

-eso es todo…-dijo trunks

-jejeje al contrario esto es solo el comienzo-dijo freezer

-que cosa…-dijo trunks sorprendida

Goten sin pensarlo 2 veces uso el estado de super saiyajin 3 contra cell llevando la ventaja por el momento

-si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer estoy decepcionado – dijo goten

-eres tan confiado como tu hermano no podrás vencerme-dijo cell

-que no ves que ya lo estoy haciendo-

-jejeje jajajajaja haaaaa-grito cell mientras su cuerpo se tornaba con un tono azul marino

-no puede ser…-

-súper saiyajin blue jeje ¿asustado?-

-claro que no haaaa-grito goten transformándose también en súper saiyajin blue

Cell y goten chocaron ambos a increíble velocidad dando golpe tras golpe siendo recibido y devuelto por el oponente

Cell dio una fuerte patada a la espalda de goten lanzándolo contra la pared y golpeándolo duramente sin cesar hasta que goten se teletransporto detrás de cell y empezó a regresarle todos los golpes a cell para luego retroceder y decir las palabras

-este…será tu fin…desaparece¡ ka…me…ha…me

-no perderé aun ka..me..ha…me-

-haaaaaa-gritaron ambos lanzando sus kamehamehas chocando entre si

Trunks y freezer levaban una lucha empatada con ambos en su máximo y muy agotados

-muy bien freezer acabare con esto de una vez haaaa-dijo trunks mientras elevaba su poder

-que cosa…-dijo freezer

A trunks comenzó a erizársele el pelo y su poder se elevo completamente mas alla del super saiyajin blue

-contempla el super saiyajin blue fase 2 no lo use porque aun no lo controlo y me gasta demasiada energía pero tengo tiempo suficiente para acabarte-

-no…no es posible…no denuevo…¡malditos saiyajins¡…¡muere¡-dijo freezer lanzando una ráfaga mortal hacia trunks

-ahora ve mi nueva técnica-dijo trunks mientras concentraba energía en su cuerpo y antes que el ataque lo impactara el grito –taiken¡- de repente un aura verde brillo junto al aura azul de trunks y la ráfaga enviada por freezer se evaporo al entrar en contacto con su aura

-que cosa es eso¡-

-te lo dire al aprender el kaioken vi que es una técnica con demasiadas desventajas asique comencé a crear una técnica basándome en el kaioken pero sin desventajas y he aquí el taiken el cual a diferencia de su antecesor es una técnica que usa la energía de tu alrededor y la combina con la tuya-

-no puede ser¡-

De repente trunks desapareció y reapareció detrás de freezer haciendo un gran burning atack destruyendo por completo a freezer

-Muy bien ahora debo alcanzar al resto-dijo trunks yendo por el camino que fueron los demás

Mientras tanto el gran choque había terminado con un choque directo hacia cell dejándolo gravemente herido pero logro regenerarse

-jajjaajaja eso es todo-dijo cell

-no me queda otra que usar esta técnica rayos quería reservarla para la batalla final pero al parecer la tendré que usar ahora-

-de que estás hablando-

-ya lo veras haaa-dijo goten mientras acumulaba toda la energía de su cuerpo

-que cosa…-

-¡rokuken¡-grito goten cuando un aura blanca surgió junto al aura azul de goten

-que rayos…eso no es el kaioken que es eso…-

-es mi versión del kaioken pero mejorada ya que a diferencia del kaioken esta usa la energía de tu alrededor y la del oponente en su contra-dijo goten antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en frente de cell

-haaaaaa-grito goten lanzando un gran kamehameha desintegrando a cell por completo

-ahora debo apresurarme a alcanzar a los demás-

Mientras tanto todos luego de que bills acabara fácilmente con todos sus oponentes continuaron su camino hasta toparse con otro oponente

-tu¡-dijo goku niño al ver a neip el dios pesadilla en frente de ellos

-me recuerdas chiquillo?- dijo neip

-claro que si nunca me olvidaría de ti maldito-

-valla pero que enano tan insolente tuviste suerte de no morir la ultima vez pero ahora nadie te salvara ni a ti ni a tus amigos-

-eso lo veremos demonio-

``y aquí lo dejo no sé si es corto o largo pero el punto es que me encanta escribir esta historia y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo si quieren darme su opinión solo dejen su review y nada hasta el próximo cap``


	8. el legado saiyajin

Cap. 9 el legado saiyajin

Kyabe convertido en super saiyajin ataco a turles el cual llevo una batalla pareja con él a pesar de estar en súper saiyajin red demon

Botamo ataco a slug llevando ventaja gracias a su habilidad de que los golpes no tienen efecto

Magetta fue contra janemba el cual apenas podía mover a magetta

En otro lado…

Trunks y goten se reunieron y fueron tras los demás cuando de repente se rencontraron con un viejo oponente con gran poder el cual era broly el super saiyajin legendario

-muy bien goten debemos usar todo contra el-dijo trunks

-si-respondió goten asi ambos pasando al super saiyajin blue y atacando a broly

Mientras tanto…

-ahora sentirán una pesadilla vuelta real-dijo neip

-yo me encargo de este-dijo goku niño atacando a neip dando varios golpes sin acertar ninguno y recibiendo un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cabeza dejándolo herido en el suelo

-siguiente-

-eres un maldito¡-dijo goku lanzándose al ataque acertando varios golpes a neip

-toma esto¡- dijo goku a punto de lanzar el golpe final cuando de repente…

-jeje- rio neip y desapareció y reapareció detrás de goku dándole un gran golpe lanzándolo lejos

Goku volvió a atacar llevando la ventaja en el combate pero repentinamente neip creo copias de el y ataco a goku siendo 3 contra 1

-no permitiré que mi abuelo luche solo- dijo goku niño lanzándose al ataque intentando rivalizar con neip lanzando grandes ataques destruyendo a las copias de neip

Goku aprovecho esta oportunidad y lanzo un gran kamehameha a neip desintegrándolo por completo

Mientras tanto trunks y goten luchaban duramente contra un broly super saiyajin legendario red demon el cual a pesar de recibir todos los ataques de los dos saiyajin hibridos parecía que no recibía daño alguno

-ahora trunks¡- dijo goten a su amigo

-si¡-respondio trunks y seguidamente grito -¡taiken¡- mientras que goten grito -¡rokuken¡-

Luego trunks lanzo un gran burning attack y goten un kamehameha mientras que broly lanzo una gran bola de energía

En algún lugar del infierno…

-jajajaja esos tontos van directo a mi trampa y a la vez directo a sus amigos y sabes que hacer cuando lleguen-dijo aquella voz

-si mi señor-dijo un sujeto antes de marcharse

Tras eso otro sujeto apareció cargando 2 cuerpos

-ya tengo estos 2 mi señor-dijo aquel guerrero el cual era broly que había conseguido derrotar a goten y trunks

-bien hecho no esperaba menos del guerrero legendario-

-nosotros también ya acabamos con estos-dijo un sujeto acompañado de otros 2 los cuales eran turles slug y janemba que de algún modo derrotaron a kyabe botamo y magetta

Goku y los demás llegaron a algo que parecía un castillo hueco por dentro y en medio del lugar encontraron a todos sus amigos

-todos están bien¡-dijo goku niño llendo a rescatar a sus amigos

-no te acerques…-dijo picoro antes de quedar inconsciente nuevamente

Pero ya era tarde todas las puertas se cerraron y de las sombras apareció otro de los sujetos desconocidos

-tu¡-dijo pan

-jeje-rio aquel sujeto

-tú eres el que mato a bra y kim-

-al parecer me recuerdas pero es tarde para eso aquí llego su fin ¡súper fire spikes¡-grito el sujeto y repentinamente una ráfagas de fuego cortante fueron lanzadas hacia goku y los demás dejándolos inmóviles siendo dañados por aquellas ráfagas

-este es su fin¡-dijo aquel sujeto cuando repentinamente …

Todas las ráfagas fueron desintegradas por una gran explosión que destruyo el castillo

-qué rayos?¡ -

-no te metas con la sangre saiyajin…-dijo aquel sujeto el cual era…

Y aquí lo dejo con el suspenso lo lamento si es corto pero lo que viene merece todo un capitulo


	9. el guerrero mas fuerte del universo

Cap. 9 el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo

Vegeta el cual de alguna manera había logrado escapar y encontrar donde tenían prisionero al supremo kaiyosama salvo a todos de morir a manos de ese demonio

-¡maldito me las pagaras¡-dijo aquel sujeto

-cállate-dijo vegeta

-insolente nadie me calla-

-tu asesinaste a un miembro de mi familia…grave error insecto-

Dicho esto vegeta se lanzo hacia el sujeto acertando un golpe en el estomago dejándolo aturdido y dándole otro en la cara seguido de una patada en el pecho dejándolo en el suelo inmovilizado

-esto te enseñara a no meterte con mi familia ¡bigbang attack¡-un resplandor cubrió todo el campo de batalla y al verse de nuevo a vegeta ya no había rastros de aquel villano

-vegeta¡-dijo goku al igual que muchos otros se alegraron al verlo

-no hay tiempo para reencuentros síganme yo sé donde ir-dijo vegeta

Entonces todos siguieron a vegeta hasta llegar a un lugar en el infierno que parecía una mazmorra

Cerca del lugar…

-se acercan demasiado ese imbécil de fanko fallo ustedes dos deben pararles el paso a esos inútiles-dijo aquella voz

-si majestad-dijo evil goku

-cuente con ello-dijo evil vegeta

-pero por si acaso necesitan poder me encargare de que lo tengan harán la fusión metamoru pero con un pequeño cambio adelante háganla-

-si¡- dijeron los dos guerreros para luego realizar los pasos cuando de repente una aura negra los cubrió a ambos a la vez que terminaron la danza

-listo¡-dijo evil gogeta

-bien con mi magia he creado un hechizo que hara la fusión eterna ahora vallan-

-si señor¡-

Todos siguieron el camino hasta llegar a un lugar donde se encontraba evil gogeta

-jeje los esperaba-dijo evil gogeta

-la…fusión….imposible-dijo goku

-no importa-dijo vegeta

-pero vegeta que haremos-

-no me dejaron decirlo pero mi fusión es infinita gracias a mi amo-dijo evil gogeta

-mejor aun kaiyoshin tienes los nuevos pendientes-dijo vegeta

-¿nuevos pendientes?-

-si señor goku durante mucho tiempo he estado fabricando unos pendientes sin limitaciones para cualquiera a pesar de no ser kaiyoshin y para desfusionarse solo deben quitarse un pendiente-dijo el kaiyoshin

-genial vamos vegeta-dijo goku y de inmediato ambos se unieron formando al grandioso vegeto

-ja ni con esa fusión podrán ganarme estúpidos- dijo evil gogeta

-cállate ya y ataca de una vez- dijo vegeto

Gogeta se lanzo contra vegeto atacando con una fuerte oleada de ráfagas ki las cuales fueron evadidas con facilidad por vegeto quien luego ataco golpeando a gogeta sin piedad lanzándolo contra el suelo y acabando con un kamehameha a máximo poder

-jejeje jajajajajajaja-rio evil gogeta

-¿de qué te ríes?-dijo vegeto

-aun me queda mucho poder suficiente para matarte haaaaa-dijo evil gogeta transformándose en super saiyajin red demon fase 2

-eso es todo lo que tienes haaaa- dijo vegeto transformándose en super saiyajin blue fase 2

-ahora veras ka…me…-

-yo también puedo ka me….ha…-

-me…

-haaaaaa-gritaron ambos lanzando sus kamehamehas colisionando entre si

-¡muere¡-dijo vegeto aumentando el poder de su ataque impactando contra evil gogeta –creo que ya se termino la pelea

-no te confies-

-que cosa?-

-haaaaaaaaaa-dijo evil gogeta elevando su poder llegando al super saiyajin red demon fase 3

-no es posible…-

-jajajajajjaa que pasa ¿asombrado?-

-no me queda de otra tendre que superar mis limites haaaaaaaa-dijo vegeto elevando su poder al máximo haciendo temblar el infierno

-que haces….-

-kaioken x10-dijo vegeto mientras un aura roja se juntaba con la azul

-eso no te servirá de nada haaaa-dijo evil gogeta lanzando una potente ráfaga ki que no le dio a vegeto

-fallaste-

-no te apunte a ti…-

-que…- dijo vegeto cuando repentinamente el ataque dio directo a pan

-pan¡-grito goku niño horrorizado

Pan tras recibir el ataque a causa del enorme poder cayó muerta

-eres un desgraciado haaaaa¡-grito goku niño mientras su cabello se torno de un color dorado al fin el pequeño goku había logrado el super saiyajin

-maldito…sin corazón…no te lo perdonare…eres un maldito¡ haaaaaa-dijo vegeto en un arranque de ira se lanzo junto a goku niño contra evil gogeta acertando fuertes golpes dejando a evil gogeta sin oportunidad de defenderse o atacar hasta que perdió la transformación

-no es posible…como…como perdi-dijo evil gogeta

-eso es lo que te mereces por meterte con mi familia-dijo vegeto dándole otro fuerte golpe en la cara a evil gogeta

En otra parte…

-me has fallado bueno cuando alguien quiere hacer algo bien debe hacerlo el mismo es hora de acabar con esta batalla-dijo una voz

En la batalla…

Vegeto ya se había separado de nuevo en goku y vegeta creyendo que todo estaba bien cuando repentinamente…

-aaaaaaaaa¡ porfavor¡….noooo¡…no me haga esto…aaaaaaaaaaa¡-evil gogeta comenzó a gritar mientras sufria una transformación su masa muscular comenzó a aumentar y sus ojos y piel se tornaron de un color rojo y su cabello poco a poco se torno gris

-es hora de acabar con ustedes-dijo aquella voz que ahora sonaba en gogeta

-que cosa es esta…-dijo goku niño

-jejeje ahora ven aca¡-dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño goku con su mano

-sueltalo¡-exigio goku

-lo siento pero el es mio y esta será mi despedida ¡taiyoken¡-dijo segando a todos y huyendo no solo con goku niño sino también con spot

-maldición…-dijo goku golpeando el suelo lamentándose el no haber podido salvar a su nieto

-calma goku lo recuperaremos ahora que estamos todos juntos denuevo-dijo picoro ya recuperado

-si papa y cuando encontremos a ese maldito me asegurare que lamente haberse metido con mi familia y haber secuestrado a mi hijo-dijo gohan frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada

-gohan…-dijo vegeta

-que pasa vegeta-dijo gohan

-que paso con bra no la veo por ningún lado-

-vegeta…bra…ella…murió-

-que…no…no no pero bulma está a salvo cierto ¿¡cierto?¡-

Gohan ante esto solo agacho la cabeza y vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir

-ese maldito… me las pagara…nadie se mete con la familia del gran vegeta y se sale con la suya-dijo vegeta

Los guerreros siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un puente enorme en medio de un abismo que parecía eterno donde al avanzar oyeron una voz familiar

-kakaroto…-dijo broly apareciendo en frente de los guerreros dejándolos impresionados

Y hasta aquí pero como me tarde un pequeño adelanto:

-maldito¡-dijo un muy cansado goku

-jajajajaj que se siente son goku que se siente ser derrotado por el verdadero guerrero mas poderoso de los 12 universos que resulto ser yo el gran….

Y hasta hay el adelanto para no dejar el cap sin suspenso jajaja bien adiooos hasta el siguiente


	10. batalla familiar

Cap. 10 batalla de familia

-kakaroto¡-grito broly lanzándose al ataque

Gohan patea a broly en la cara mandándolo hacia atrás

-papa tu y vegeta sigan los demás encarguémonos de broly- dijo gohan

-si¡-dijeron todos

Goku y vegeta siguieron su camino hasta llegar al centro de todo

-como lograron llegar malditos insectos, da igual tan pronto tenga mi forma física será el fin para ustedes dos-dijo la voz

-a que te refieres con forma física qué o quién eres-dijo goku

-son goku aunque no lo creas ya te he matado en el pasado y puedo hacerlo de nuevo-

-a que te refieres?-

-jajajja yo llegue a esta línea temporal antes de lo que creen mucho antes que tapion-

-que estás diciendo? Imposible…-

-déjame refrescarte la memoria en esa última pelea que tuvieron tu y vegeta donde creyeron matarse entre si…pero no fue asi ¿verdad son goku?-

-kakaroto de que habla este sujeto-dijo vegeta confundido

-no lo se vegeta-dijo goku aun mas confundido

-Yo te lo recordare… veras en el momento que lanzaron los 2 su ultimo ataque…-dijo la voz

Flashback…

-ka…me…ha…me-grito goku

-resplandor final¡-grito vegeta

Al instante que los dos ataques impactaron hubo una gran explosión junto a un fuerte resplandor

En ese momento el cuerpo de vegeta fue desintegrado completamente pero goku seguía vivo a pesar de estár en muy malas condiciones pero en ese instante antes de que se disipara el brillo

-son goku…-una voz le susurro a goku

-quien es porque no te veo-dijo goku

-yo soy tu fin…-dijo lanzando una ráfaga lo suficientemente fuerte para desintegrar el cuerpo de goku por completo

-jaja-rio la voz

Fin del flashback…

-ah…eras tu…ahora lo recuerdo pero como…no lo recordaba-dijo goku

-porque en el momento que te robe la energía para crear al tu maligno también remplace algunos recuerdos-dijo la voz

-pero qué clase de monstruo eres tu-

-yo soy el poderoso y pronto único son goku-dijo aquella voz

-que…que cosa…imposible…otro yo-

-no son goku no soy tu yo soy el-dijo señalando al cuerpo noqueado de el pequeño goku

-eres…pero porque haces esto-

-veras querido abuelo yo vengo de una realidad muy diferente a la tuya una en la que naci con un corazón maligno-

-si vienes de otra realidad porque estás aquí- pregunta vegeta

-porque en mi conquista de planetas me encontré con una leyenda muy interesante que dice que si un ser mata y absorbe las energías de sus copias de otras realidades ese ser seria tan fuerte que nadie lo podría igualar-

-no te lo permitiré haaa-dijo goku transformándose en super saiyajin blue fase 2 al igual que vegeta

-jajajajaja su patética transformación no se compara con la mia haaaa-dijo evil goku mientras comenzaba a mostrar su cuerpo y a la vez se transformaba volviéndose cada vez mas grande y su cabello se torno blanco mientras un pelaje blanco cubrió todo su cuerpo hasta terminar su transformación en un gran simio blanco

-jajaja que les parece-dijo el ozaru goku

-oh no…vegeta escúchame debemos hacer la fusión solo así le ganaremos-dijo goku

-de acuerdo kakaroto hay que vengar a todos los que murieron-dijo vegeta colocándose el pothala al mismo tiempo que goku así fusionándose de nuevo

-jajajajaja esa ridícula fusión no ayudara en nada-dijo el ozaru sin percatarse que vegeto estaba en frente suyo

-esto es por trunks…-dijo vegeto dando un gran golpe en el estomago del ozaru mandándolo a volar y teletransportandose hacia allá

-y esto es por goten-dijo vegeto dándole una patada en la cara teletransportandose de nuevo

-y esto es por bulma-dijo dando un rodillazo en el estomago al ozaru

-y finalmente ¡esto es por bra y pan¡ ¡final kamehamehaaa¡- impactando directo en el ozaru creyendo vegeto que el combata había acabado cuando de repente un sujeto salió de las sombras quitándole un pothala a vegeto provocando la separación

-bien hecho spot-dijo evil goku ya des transformado

-es hora amigo mío terminemos con ellos-dijo evil spot

-claro que si-dijo y le quito el otro pothala a goku colocándoselo al mismo tiempo que evil spot fusionándose

-ahora acabare con ustedes malditos saiyajins-dijo evil gokspot

Gokspot golpeo a goku sin piedad hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas y fue tras vegeta empezando a golpearlo sin misericordia

-maldito¡-dijo un muy cansado goku

-jajajajaj que se siente son goku que se siente ser derrotado por el verdadero guerrero más poderoso de los 12 universos que resulto ser yo el gran gokspot

-te equivocas-dijo bills el cual había llegado con el resto de los guerreros después de acabar con broly de alguna manera

-ja tu a mi no me asustas-dijo gokspot atacando a bills dejándolo muy herido cuando de repente

-señor bills¡-dijo gohan atacando a gokspot en su estado de super saiyajin blue

Gokspot atrapo a gohan y lo sujeto del cuello presionando con fuerza

-adiós saiyajin-dijo gokspot y lanzo un rayo mortal que atravezo el pecho de gohan y luego lanzando un gran rayo por dentro de gohan pulverizando todos sus intestinos incluyendo el corazón

Goku tras ver esto cae desmayado y en su mente empieza a ver fuego por todas partes cubriéndolo por completo

El cuerpo de goku comenzó a levitar en el aire poniéndose de pie y aumentando su poder sin parar su cabello se torno más largo y poco a poco termino su transformación la cual tenía un cabello tan largo como la fase 3 pero blanco

-te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste-dijo goku desapareciendo y reapareciendo delante de gokspot dándole un gran golpe en la cara enviándolo a volar

Luego apareció delante de él y empezó darle varios golpes en todo lugar

Seguido de un gran kamehameha eliminando un brazo de gokspot

-ah maldito no me rendiré tan fácil-dijo gokspot

Goku ante esto solo miro a gokspot sin inmutarse con un rostro serio dijo – no te lo perdonare… yo me asegurare de eliminarte ¡-

De repente los ojos de goku se volvieron blancos y ataco a gokspot con fuertes golpes en el estomago y en la cara luego le dio una patada mandándolo contra una pared y atacando de nuevo sin piedad provocando que gokspot empiece a sangrar

-maldito saiyajin…. No perderé asi de fácil…. Si yo muero me llevare a alguien con migo- dijo gokspot tomando a los inconscientes goku niño y spot y comenzando a elevar su poder

-que rayos esta haciendo… no me digas que…-dijo vegeta

-es un canalla-dijo picoro

-no te lo permitiré¡-dijo goku lanzándose al ataque deteniéndose al ver algo que lo dejo impactado

Kay transformado en super saiyajin se lanzo contra gokspot sorprendiendo a todos empujando a gokspot haciéndolo soltar a goku niño y spot y sosteniendo fuertemente a gokspot quien ya no podía detener su autodestrucción

-que estas haciendo?¡-

-no permitiré que este maldito se salga con la suya y mucho menos que mate a mi propio hijo con migo pudiéndolo evitar rápido huyan este lugar va a explotar díganle a spot que lo siento y que tendrá que continuar con su vida sin mi… adiós a todos-dijo kay despidiéndose de sus amigos y su hijo

Todos los guerreros huyeron del lugar a toda prisa abandonando el infierno y llegando nuevamente al templo de enma y en ese momento se sintió una gran explosión que disperso toda la niebla que se había formado en el infierno

3 semanas pasaron nuestros guerreros volvieron a vivir en paz pero por desgracia kay no había podido ser revivido como todos los demás ya que la explosión fue tan poderosa que no solo desintegro su cuerpo sino también su alma

A pesar de eso spot con ayuda de su amigo el pequeño goku logro superar la muerte de su padre y a la vez logro superar sus límites llegando al super saiyajin 3 con ayuda de todos los guerreros z

Un dia como cualquier otro…

Goku estaba de nuevo viviendo la vida de un niño cualquiera y noto que una niña de su edad se estaba acercando a él lentamente hasta estar a su lado

-tú eres goku ¿no?-dijo la niña un poco nerviosa

-si tu quien eres?-dijo goku

-me llamo kairi la verdad desde que te vi tenía ganas de hablarte

-por qué?-

-bueno es que…-

-qué pasa?-

-lo que pasa es que megustasmucho-dijo tan rápido y con todas las palabras juntas provocando que goku no supiera lo que dice

-como dices?-

-dije que me gustas mucho-

Goku ante esto quedo sorprendido

-E-enserio-dijo goku

-si…-respondió kairi

-valla pues debo admitir que tú también eres muy linda y tierna-

-gracias-dijo kairi sonrojada- que tal si nos vemos luego en la heladería de la ciudad-

-claro te veo allá-

-adiós goku-

-adiós-

Y hasta aquí este cap nadie se esperaba eso ¿he?


	11. desconfianza

Cap. 11 desconfianza

Goku tan pronto llego a su casa salió a entrenar con pan un tiempo hasta que…

-muy bien pan tengo que irme-dijo goku

-adónde vas-le pregunto pan

-quede de verme con kairi en la heladería en unos minutos-

-quien es kairi-

-una niña a la que conocí hoy-

-huuu y ya tan pronto la invitaste a salir-

-no pan solo somos amigos-

-si porque será que no te creo-

-enserio pan-dijo goku un poco ruborizado

-claaaaro….-

-ok adiós-

-adiós- dijo pan y tan pronto goku se fue casi susurrando dijo –está completamente enamorado de esa niña-

En satan city…

Goku voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde quedo con kairi hasta que por el camino se topo con spot

-hey goku donde vas- pregunto spot

-quede de verme con kairi en la heladería-

-kairi? La niña que llego hace como una semana-

-si-

-vaya no crei que te gustara ella después de todo ni conocerla parecías-

-otro más…solo somos amigos-

-claro…lo que digas adiós-

-adiós-

Ya en la heladería

-hola kairi-dijo goku que iba llegando

-goku al fin llegas –dijo kairi

-lo siento si me tarde es que tuve ciertos inconvenientes-

-tranquilo no pasa nada vamos pidamos los helados-

-si-

Luego…

-y dime goku que haces todo el dia-

-a que te refieres-

-me refiero que tu no pareces cualquier niño que se la pasa todos los días estando con amigos o cosas normales parece que tu eres diferente-

-bueno…es cierto-

-y bien vas a responder a mi pregunta o no?-

-quisiera…pero no puedo-

-porque…-

-kairi tu pareces ser alguien muy tierna y buena pero aun asi no puedo decírtelo es un secreto-

-ok entonces te puedo preguntar otra cosa?-

-claro ¿Qué?-

-tu…me preguntaba si…quieres…-

-que-

-quieres ser mi novio-

Goku ante esta pregunta se sorprendió

-bueno jeje esto es muy repentino… claro después de todo no niego que me gustas mucho-

Kairi y goku se ruborizaron y luego caminaron uno en frente del otro

-bueno…que te parece si mañana en la tarde nos vemos aquí a las 4- dijo goku

-claro…-dijo kairi y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a goku –adiós…-

-a…adiós-dijo goku impactado por lo que acababa de suceder y a pesar de apenas conocerla sentía que su corazón y todo su cuerpo es feliz al tenerla cerca de algo había seguro goku estaba profundamente enamorado de kairi

Al llegar a su casa goku aun seguía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar ya que eso pudo haber sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida si no es que el mejor

Pan al notar lo sorprendido que estaba goku lo siguió hasta su habitación

-y bien?-dijo pan

-que cosa-dijo goku

-qué tal te fue con ella-

-pan si te digo prometes no contarles a mama y papa-

-lo prometo-

-te…tengo novia-

Pan ante esto salto de la alegría al oir que su hermanito tenía una novia y ella tenía razón aunque a la vez estaba un poco celosa porque goku consiguió una novia y ella aun no tenía ningún novio

3 meses habían pasado desde aquel acontecimiento goku y kairi poco a poco fueron revelando su amor mas y mas mientras tanto trunks se había casado con una chica llamada iris la cual amaba con todo su corazón y un dia…

Goku estaba almorzando con kairi y de repente…

-qué rayos?¡- goku sintió un ki hostil a lo lejos aproximándose

-goku sentiste eso-dijo spot

-si y no tarda en llegar-

-de que hablas?-dijo kairi preocupada

De repente una gran explosión abrió un hueco enorme en el techo

-esta aquí-dijo goku serio

-arrodillense humanos ante mi la toda poderosa reina mistic-dijo una extraña mujer con armadura saiyajin piel blanca y cabello rojo

-kairi ocúltate bajo la mesa y no salgas hasta que yo te diga-dijo goku

-pero goku…-dijo kairi

-hazlo ahora-

-si-

-jajjaaja ingenuo crees que podras protegerla todos ustedes están condenados-dijo mistic

-cierra la boca-dijo goku

-que muchachito tan insolente que acaso planeas enfrentarme jajajaja un humano como tu no tiene oportunidad-

-antes de acabar contigo dime que vienes a hacer a este planeta y lo mas importante quien rayos eres-

-jajajaja yo soy la poderosa mistyc la caza recompensas mas poderosa del universo y vengo por el saiyajin vegeta-

-llegas tarde el que buscas murió hace tiempo vete-

-lo siento pero me dijeron que podía hacer lo que quiera con el planeta luego y ya que vegeta esta muerto pues entonces me quedare con la tierra como pago-

-no lo permitiré-

-y que haras he acaso intentaras hacerme frente-

``tiene razón no puedo enfrentarla con todos ellos aquí maldición`` pensó goku

-y bien niño? Qué esperas?-

-oye tu yo seré tu oponente-dijo una voz familiar para goku

``esa voz es de…``pensó goku –trunks¡-dijo

-hola goku-dijo trunks –ahora tu eres mia yo sere tu adversario soy el hijo del que buscabas-dijo trunks dirigiéndose a mistic

-no se cuando los humanos aprendieron a volar pero da igual acabare con tigo-dijo mistic

-eso lo veremos-dijo trunks transformándose en super saiyajin

-valla se nota que eres un saiyajin pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tigo- dijo mistic lanzando una trampa que atrapo a trunks en unas cuerdas que lo dejaron inmóvil

-trunks¡-dijo goku transformándose en super saiyajin 2 y llendo a atacar a mistic

La pelea iba pareja golpe tras golpe era esquivado o recibido por el otro al igual que sus ráfagas ki

-maldito toma-dijo mistic lanzando la misma trampa que lanzo contra trunks pero goku no se confio y la desintegro antes de que llegara a el

-acabare contigo-dijo goku-ka…me…ha…me-

-oh no lo aras super assassin wave¡-dijo mistic lanzando una gran ráfaga rosada mortal hacia goku

-haaaa-dijo goku lanzando su kamehameha a máximo poder

Todo iba parejo pero poco a poco el kamehameha de goku fue ganando terreno hasta llegar a mistic desintegrándola por completo

Goku se des transformo viendo a todos impresionados por lo que acababan de ver

-goku¡-fue corriendo kairi a abrazarlo –goku estas bien que fue todo eso que paso alla

-kairi ven con migo necesito hablar contigo sobre aquella cosa que te dije que era un secreto-

Tras eso goku se llevo volando a kairi lejos del lugar…

Y hasta aquí el cap adioos…


	12. confesiones y revelaciones

Cap. 12 confesiones y revelaciones

Goku llevo a kairi hacia un callejón donde nadie los viera ni los escuchara y entonces…

-goku porque me trajiste aquí?- pregunta kairi

-necesito decirte algo-dijo goku

-que cosa-

-bueno es que… no sé por dónde empezar-

-empieza por lo más importante-

-ok… yo no soy humano-

-goku dejate de chistes y dime lo que quieres decirme-

-es la verdad yo no soy humano solo mitad humano y la otra mitad…-

-que-

-saiyajin-

-saiyajin? Que es eso?-

-es una raza guerrera del espacio que viven para la lucha, lo que viste allá es a lo que se llama súper saiyajin-

-un momento…dijiste que eres mitad saiyajin ósea que alguien en tu familia es un saiyajin al 100%-

-los únicos saiyajines puros que quedan son mi abuelo son goku y el señor vegeta pero ya están muertos-

-pero…si son una raza debería haber todo un planeta de saiyajins-

-lo hubo el planeta vegeta pero fue destruido por el bastardo de freezer hace años-

-freezer? Hay goku no entiendo muy bien de quienes me hablas-

-quisiera explicártelo bien pero debe ser en otro lugar-

-que tal si mañana ya que es sábado voy a tu casa temprano y me explicas ya que hay no habrá problema si nos escuchan-

-buena idea entonces nos vemos mañana-

-te veo mañana-

Al dia siguiente…

Alguien toco la puerta en la residencia son…

-yo abro-se escucho a pan decir

Al abrir la puerta pan se encontró con una niña la cual ella suponía era kairi

-hola esta goku?-dijo kairi

-si pasa tu debes ser kairi-

-si-

-espera aquí ya vendrá-

En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de alguien…

-hola kairi-dijo un alegre goku

-hola goku-dijo kairi

-muy bien ya que estas aquí empezare-

-que van a hacer-pregunto pan

-goku me va a contar toda la historia de los saiyajins que el sepa-

Pan ante esto quedo impresionada

-c…como sabes…como sabe…como ella sabe de los saiyajins-pregunto pan

-le tuve que contar pan ella me vio transformarme en super saiyajin y trunks me dijo que el deseo no funcionara en ella si se le pide a shenlong borrarle la memoria ya que es mi novia y eso la hace como del grupo de personas que no se les borra la memoria-dijo goku

-ok creo que me quedare por si olvidas algo importante-dijo pan

Y haci goku con la ayuda de pan le contaron a kairi sobre las aventuras de su abuelo goku narrándole sobre la llegada de los saiyajins y freezer hasta llegar a cuando gohan destruyo a cell

-pero… no fue mr. Satan el que destruyo al monstruo cell?- pregunto kairi confundida

-el abuelo satan se robo el crédito de lo que mi padre hizo pero no importa-dijo goku

-goku acaso no sabes?-

-que cosa-

-hay un sujeto que grabo a escondidas los juegos de cell hasta el final y el martes nos van a mostrar ese video-

-que que?¡-gritaron goku y pan sorprendidos

-así es pensé que sabias hasta dieron folletos de seguro la ciudad entera estará hay-

-pero yo…no recibí nada…o acaso seria ese folleto vaporice por accidente-

-recuerdo recibir un folleto de algo pero lo use como blanco para mis ráfagas de ki-dijo pan

-ok luego resolvemos esto terminare de contarte todo-

Goku y pan siguieron contando sobre buu y lo ocuarrido para seguir con bills y whis y todo lo demás

-valla su abuelo si que tuvo grandes aventuras ya entiendo porque guardan este secreto es algo muy grande-dijo kairi

-asi es por eso no debes contarle a nadie kairi entiendes-dijo pan

-si tranquilos no diré nada-

En algún lugar del espacio…

-señor hemos encontrado las coordenadas del nuevo namek-dijo?

-bien hecho ahora fijen el rumbo y vamos rumbo hacia alla-dijo?

-pero no lo entiendo señor, para que necesita las esferas? si usted ya posee el poder para vencer a esos miserables saiyajins-

-eso es cierto pero no pienso cometer el error que cometió el tonto de freezer si voy a vengarme lo hare bien y para eso necesito a un aliado poderoso-

-pero señor…no hay nadie tan fuerte-

-claro que lo hay…si no me equivoco hace años hubo un saiyajin muy poderoso que fue el primer súper saiyajin , freezer no se dio cuenta pero al destruir el planeta vegeta mando a un saiyajin al pasado así creando al primer súper saiyajin-

-y que planea hacer señor-

-ya lo veras…lo que te puedo decir es que si logro mi objetivo ni el dios destructor podrá detenerme-

De nuevo en la tierra…

Los días pasaron y el día llego…

Había millones de personas reunidas en un solo lugar esperando ver lo que creían era el momento en que mr. Satan derroto a cell y de repente

-hola a todos aprecio su presencia hoy aquí verán lo que realmente paso en los juegos de cell

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados exepto goku, pan, kairi y bra

Goku por los nervios estaba golpeando su cabeza contra el muro

-que sucede goku no estas ansioso de ver a mr. Satan en acción-pregunto un niño de la edad de goku

Goku no respondió y simplemente lo ignoro

El video había comenzado mostrando principalmente la pelea de cell contra mr. Satan y como cell lo arrojo a una montaña seguidamente se vio el comienzo de la pelea de goku vs cell y en ese momento

-puros trucos ¡dejense de trucos y peleen enserio¡- dijo un niño

Goku al oir esto lo hiso enfadar ese niño no era quien para decir eso

-¡farsante¡ ¡ya sal de la pelea¡-dijo otro niño

Esta vez no solo goku sino también pan estaba furiosa como se atrevía el a insultar a su abuelo

Mas gritos y abucheos se oyeron hasta que…

-¡silencio¡-dijo el hombre que mostraba la película –no son nadie para insultar a este gran guerrero y menos cuando dio su vida por todos nosotros-

El punto cumbre del asunto fue cuando un ingenuo niño se atrevió a decir -¡por favor¡ es un farsante solo está haciendo trucos y efectos especiales es mas creo que ni sabe pelear ni ninguno de esos otros de ahí solo mr. Satan sabe lo que hace-

Ante esto no solo uno sino los cuatro se habían enfadado hasta kairi la cual a pesar de no conocer al abuelo de su novio en persona le molestaba mucho que hablaran así de un tan grandioso héroe

Pan ya no aguanto y se lanzo contra el que había dicho eso y lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta y dijo

-ni te atrevas a insultar a mi padre de nuevo y si sigues llamando farsante a mi abuelo yo misma me asegurare de que estés medio muerto al salir de aquí-

Todos quedaron impactados y asustados por lo dicho por pan y no dijeron nada más y siguieron viendo

A medida que avanzaba la pelea llego el momento en que goku renuncio y le dio lugar a la pelea de gohan vs cell

Todo siguió normal hasta el momento del sacrificio de goku

Pan y goku vieron con sus propios ojos el momento en que su abuelo murió a manos de cell y en ese momento muchos se arrepintieron de haberle dicho farsante

El video finalizo y ahora todos los presentes sabían la verdad sobre quien mato a cell

-y ahora quiero invitar al frente a 2 niños que quisiera que nos cuenten mas sobre estos valientes guerreros son goku y son pan por favor vengan-

Goku y pan ante este llamado quedaron atónitos jamás pensaron que tendrían que hacer esto pero al parecer era necesario asique fueron al frente

-muy bien quien de los dos podría decirnos principalmente lo que sabe sobre el que murió contra cell-dijo el hombre

-su nombre son goku alguien que a pesar de que todo estuviera en su contra siempre dio la cara por el universo por el planeta y principalmente sobre todo por su familia el puso a todo eso sobre su propia vida-dijo pan

-y que hay del sujeto de pelo negro y armadura-

-vegeta un guerrero orgulloso cada batalla demostraba su espíritu a pesar de saber que no lo lograría el siempre siguió adelante-dijo goku

Después de haber respondido a todo fueron a casa…

Al dia siguiente…

-arriba goku-dijo pan tratando de despertar a su hermanito

Goku sin embargo siguió durmiendo

-despierta¡-

Pan intento de todo pero no logro despertarlo hasta que tuvo una idea

Ella disparo un pequeño rayo de ki a su hermano despertándolo instantáneamente

Con pan…

-Hola preciosa-dijo un chico a pan

-quien eres no te he visto por aquí antes-dijo pan

-soy nuevo en la ciudad mi nombre es deimian-dijo deimian

-mucho gusto soy pan-

-oye que te parece si nos vemos luego en la cafetería de en frente para conocernos mejor-

-claro te veo luego-

-adios-

Deimian tan pronto se fue pan fue a los baños y saco un artefacto que al parecer era un holotransmisor

-ya me infiltre con éxito señor pronto la saiyajin estará en mis manos y podremos sacarle la información-dijo deimian

-bien hecho mortex tu habilidad de cambiar de forma me será muy útil recuerda tan pronto la capturemos tú te harás pasar por ella mientras yo le saco información

-si mi amo-

Y hasta aquí adiooos….


	13. sucesos extraños

Cap. 13 sucesos extraños

Pan tal como acordaron se vio con deimian y poco a poco pan creyó que deimian era un buen sujeto y quería verlo más seguido

Al día siguiente…

Todo sucedia normalmente hasta que repentinamente se oyó un grito diciendo -¡un incendio¡

Goku al escuchar esto fue hacia donde se oía la voz y se encuentra con que un casillero se había incendiado repentinamente y cuando no hubo nadie más en el edificio goku uso su ki para apagar el fuego que se extendía

Goku al ver a quien pertenecía el casillero que se incendio se sorprendió al notar que era el suyo pero quien provoco el incendio

De repente goku se percato de la presencia de alguien en el edificio y miro detrás suyo encontrándose con un niño que parecía de su edad

-valla valla asique tu eres goku-dijo aquel niño

-quien pregunta –dijo goku

-no necesitas saber mi nombre-

-tú provocaste esto-

-para que mentir si fui yo…saiyajin-

-qué? Tu como… como sabes sobre los saiyajin-

-solo te daré una advertencia mantente fuera de mi camino si no quieres que el mundo entero lo sepa-

-como dices?-

-así es si yo quiero puedo hacer que todo este planeta sepa sobre lo que son tú y tus aliados-

-no eres de la tierra cierto?-

-adivinaste pero puedes saber de qué raza soy-

-no lo sé-

-tal vez esto te ayude a saberlo haaaaa-dijo aquel niño quien sorprendentemente se transformo en súper saiyajin

-cómo es posible?...eres un saiyajin-

-así es hay más de nosotros de los que crees-

-es imposible se supone que mi abuelo y el señor vegeta eran los únicos saiyajines puros que quedaban-

-pues ahora vez que no…hay muchos más de los que crees-dijo aquel sujeto desapareciendo al instante e instantáneamente todos entraron de nuevo en el edificio

La policía se puso a investigar la escena del incendio y a la vez se levantaron sospechas sobre goku

A la salida…

-goku…-dijo kairi

-que pasa-dijo goku

-dime tu provocaste el fuego-

-claro que no…kairi porque crees que yo lo hice-

-pues eres el único aquí que posee esas habilidades-

-kairi no fui yo…fue otro saiyajin-

-como que otro saiyajin acaso hay más que los que me dijiste-

-al parecer hay más de los que creí hoy me tope con un niño saiyajin el cual causo el fuego-

-pero…entonces hay más saiyajines en algún lugar-

-eso creo pero donde-

En algún lugar de la tierra…

-señor encontré al nieto de kakaroto y ya le dije todo lo que debe saber-dijo un niño saiyajin

-bien hecho vamos a necesitar a kakaroto y sus amigos si vamos a defender nuestro hogar de la amenaza que se acerca-dijo un saiyajin

-Señor sobre eso…kakaroto esta muerto-

-que…bueno al menos aun queda vegeta-

-el también mi señor-

-pues entonces habrá que usar lo que nos queda-

De nuevo en satan city…

Goku estaba caminando a algún callejón para volar a su casa y cuando por fin encontró uno

-¡ayuda¡ ¡goku¡-gritaba kairi la cual estaba siendo atacada por unos sujetos armados

Goku tras ver esto se transporto en medio de kairi y esos hombres

-déjenla-dijo goku

-quítate niño esto no te concierne-dijo el hombre1

-yo creo que si-

-ya déjate de juegos niño si no te quitas tu serás el que salga lastimado-

-inténtalo adelante-

-no te hagas el valiente ni creas que tu amiguita escapara-

-ni pienses en tocar a kairi-

\- y quien nos detendrá tu?-

-escucha podrás meterte fuertemente con migo pero no perdonare al que se meta con un amigo y mucho menos tolerare que se metan con mi novia-

\- asique te haces el valiente pues toma esto-dijo el hombre1 tratando de apuñalar a goku con un cuchillo pero goku lo detuvo fácilmente con dos dedos

-buen intento mi turno-dijo goku dándole una patada en la cara al tipo dejándolo noqueado en el suelo

-toma esto¡-dijo el hombre2 disparando a goku

-goku¡-dijo kairi preocupada

Para sorpresa de kairi y el sujeto goku desvió las balas con un solo dedo luego se transporto hacia el sujeto y aplasto la parte delantera del arma con una mano

-aléjate…-dijo goku fríamente

El sujeto salió corriendo de miedo

-gracias goku…-dijo kairi

-no agradezcas yo haría lo que sea por ti kairi-dijo goku

Más tarde…

Goku estaba entrenando con pan cuando de repente sintieron un ki cerca entonces fueron hacia él hasta encontrar de donde provenía

-que eres-dijo pan

-son goku y son pan me ordenaron pedirles que vengan con migo-dijo un saiyajin

-para que-

-ustedes son los nietos de kakaroto eso los vuelve saiyajins deben venir con migo para estar con su raza-

-pero porque-

-les explicare todo pero necesito a todos los saiyajins amigos suyos reunidos-

-seguro-

Ya con todos y en la casa son…

-muy bien ahora les diré el motivo por el que deben venir con migo un fuerte enemigo se aproxima y junto con el una guerra que se desatara en la tierra nosotros los sobrevivientes saiyajins hemos estado ocultos entre humanos y ahora nos hemos reunido necesitamos que pan goku y bra al menos vengan con nosotros para que podamos prepararlos para lo que viene tanto física como estratégicamente nuestra idea es que se unan a los otros saiyajins en entrenamiento pero si los padres quieren acompañar a sus hijos son libres de venir-dijo el saiyajin

Y asi entre todos acordaron que irían todos para asegurarse que no planeaban nada malvado estos sujetos

En otro lugar de la tierra…

-llegamos aquí es donde se hospedaran este será su dormitorio por un tiempo pan, bra, goku su entrenamiento especial con los demás saiyajins comienza mañana al amanecer a primera hora del día yo los vendré a recoger para guiarlos hacia allá

-si-dijeron los tres

-ahora descansen les espera un largo entrenamiento-

En la mañana…

Gohan despertó a todos para que no surja ningún inconveniente y luego tocaron la puerta era aquel saiyajin

-listos?-pregunto el saiyajin

-si-respondieron los 3 y luego se marcharon

Al llegar se encontraron con todo tipo de saiyajins desde saiyajins que parecían tener la edad de goku hasta saiyajins mayores que pan

Goku al mirar por todas partes observando el lugar se percato de la presencia de un saiyajin familiar para el

-tú eres…-dijo goku viendo al saiyajin que resultaba ser el del incendio

-hola asique al fin te uniste a tu raza-dijo aquel saiyajin

-pues…si-

-oye siendo nieto de kakaroto espero que seas fuerte-

-tenlo por seguro-

-todos al frente-resonó un grito por la habitación

-si señor-dijeron todos yendo hacia allá

Y asi comenzó el entrenamiento para enfrentar al peligro próximo

4 meses después…

-muy bien escorias han progresado bastante bien en los entrenamientos pero aun les hace falta un verdadero reto asique hemos decidido enviarlos al campo de batalla para probar sus habilidades irán en grupos de 4 y la primera orda ser formada por bra pan goku y Mark ahora vallan su nave los espera-

-si general-dijeron los 4

Ya en el planeta de batalla…

Goku vio el campo de batalla con muchos rastros de destrucción y fue al ataque convertido en súper saiyajin al ataque lanzando grandes ráfagas de ki a todos los soldados enemigos poco a poco acercándose a su base

Al estar cerca el camino de goku se vio irrumpido por un extraño sujeto idéntico a freezer

-f…f…freezer- dijo goku aterrado

-yo no soy ese debilucho yo soy el gran artic líder de este escuadrón y ahora seré lo último que veras-dijo artic

Goku intento atacar a artic en estado de súper saiyajin 2 pero artic evadía sus golpes con suma facilidad entonces goku decidió atacar a distancia lanzando grandes ráfagas de ki sin embargo artic no hizo movimiento alguno dejando que todas las ráfagas de ki le dieran saliendo ileso del ataque

Viendo esto goku se preparo para lanzar su más fuerte ataque diciendo las palabras –ka…me…ha…me…haaa- lanzando su gran kamehameha artic ante esto se preparo y cuando el kamehameha iba a impactar en el de una patada logro desviarlo

-imposible…-dijo goku ya sin energías

-mi turno-dijo artic transportándose en frente de goku tomándolo del cuello con su cola y estrellándolo fuertemente contra el suelo una y otra vez luego lo lanzo contra una roca y lanzo varios rayos mortales atravesando distintas partes del cuerpo de goku dejándolo muy herido entonces artic comenzó a golpear a goku sin parar propinando fuertes golpes en cada parte de su cuerpo luego lo tomo nuevamente del cuello con su cola y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho una y otra vez para luego simplemente tirarlo al suelo y con un rayo mortal atravesó el pecho de goku dejándolo mal herido y pisando esa herida dándole al niño un sufrimiento insoportable

Goku al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño en lugar del campo de batalla

-donde…estoy-dijo goku viendo que pan y sus padres se aproximan a el

-goku que bueno que estas bien estaba preocupada-dijo pan abrazándolo

-que paso-

-peleaste cara a cara con artic un demonio del frio muy fuerte-dijo un saiyajin que entraba a la habitación –de hecho es un milagro que estés vivo-

-como sobreviví-

-el general te salvo ahora mismo mientras hablamos él se enfrenta a artic-

-debo…ayudarlo…ah-dijo goku escupiendo sangre

-no tú estas muy mal como para seguir peleando además solo estorbarías no podrías ni tocar a artic-

En el campo de batalla…

-agh…maldito te destruiré-dijo el general muy herido en súper saiyajin 3

-es inútil general jamás podrá vencerme es momento de que descanse…en paz-dijo artic atravesando el pecho del general con una mano y oprimiendo su corazón hasta explotarlo entonces lanzando una fuerte ráfaga ki pulverizando todos los intestinos del general matándolo definitivamente

Con goku…

De repente otro saiyajin entro a la habitación que estaban todos y dijo –el general…ha muerto-

Todos quedaron impactados ante la noticia no lo podían creer

-no…no no…todo esto es mi culpa si no fuera tan débil podría haber acabado con artic-dijo goku

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes el general era uno de los más fuertes y de los que mejores dominaba su poder en súper saiyajin 3 sería inútil seguir intentando matar a artic ahora-dijo el saiyajin

-maldita sea ¡-

2 años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-listos soldados?-dijo goku

-si-respondieron todos los presentes

-acabemos con artic y su ejército de una vez por todas-

-siii-

-vamos-

Todos avanzaron matando a varios de las tropas de artic hasta dejarlo sin ejército y llegar donde se encontraba artic

-artic…-dijo goku con furia

-valla valla de nuevo tu goku cuantas veces tengo que derrotarte para que entiendas que no me vencerás

-eso lo veremos haaa-dijo goku transformándose en súper saiyajin 3

-pues que comience la batalla definitiva-

-que esta sea la batalla que decida el destino del universo aquí uno de nosotros morirá y me asegurare que seas tu ese-dijo goku

-hablas mucho pero puedes demostrarlo-

-claro comencemos-dijo goku con seriedad en su rostro

Y hasta aquí la batalla comenzara pronto…


	14. el renacer de la esperanza

Cap. 14 el renacer de la esperanza

-eso es lo que me agrada de ti goku tienes confianza y eso hace que pierdas contra mi-dijo artic

-ja crees que ganaras ya he sufrido demasiado como para permitir eso haaaa-dijo goku aumentando su poder al máximo

La batalla comenzó dando golpes certeros cada uno siendo recibido por el otro sin dificultad artic dio un gran golpe en el estomago a goku dejándolo aturdido pero recuperándose al instante para luego acertar una patada en la cara a artic mandándolo a volar transportándose hacia él y dando un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego en el estomago estrellándolo contra el suelo y atacando con una fuerte oleada de ráfagas ki

Artic se transporto detrás de goku intentando darle un fuerte golpe con su cola siendo evadido y contraatacado con una gran patada por la espalda entonces artic viéndose con dificultades lanzo varios rayos mortales a goku tratando de herirlo siendo evadidos todos por este y otra lucha intensa comenzó con fuertes golpes y patadas esta vez con todo lo que tenían la batalla era extremadamente pareja con grandes choques entre las dos potencias hasta que ambos quedaron en el suelo por gastar tanta energía

-valla esta batalla se pone interesante-dijo artic

-concuerdo contigo pero es hora de darle fin-

-asique tu también ocultas algo bajo la manga-

-primero tu muéstrame lo que ocultas y luego yo lo hare-

-muy bien ahora serás el primero en presenciar la ultima transformación del gran artic haaaaaa-

Artic comenzó a transformarse hasta verse como cooler en su última forma

-se testigo de mi poder saiyajin-dijo artic

-bien mi turno haaaaaa-dijo goku aumentando su poder y diciendo –taikuken-dijo goku y un aura verde y blanca comenzó a mezclarse con su aura amarilla –estas son las técnicas del tío goten y trunks combinadas y perfeccionadas-

La batalla se reanudo con poderosos golpes que hacían temblar el planeta en el que estaban la batalla era pareja golpe tras golpe hasta que…

-toma esto ridículo saiyajin¡-dijo artic lanzando su más fuerte ataque hacia goku

-kame…hame…haaa-dijo goku lanzando su más fuerte kamehameha impactando contra el ataque de artic

-muere¡-dijo artic

-no puedo…no puedo sostenerlo más…lo siento a todos-dijo goku lamentándose

Todo parecía perdido para goku hasta que…

-no te rindas…-dijo una voz

-ah…esa voz…acaso es de…-dijo goku

De repente alguien bajo desde lo alto era goku

-abuelo…-dijo el pequeño goku

-kame hame…ha-dijo goku lanzando su kamehameha

Las cosas fueron estando a favor de goku

-concéntrate no debes temerle o dejar que la ira te siegue-dijo el general el cual también descendió de los cielos –haaa-

Así con la fuerza de los 3 guerreros unidos artic fue derrotado para siempre…

-gracias a…-goku no pudo terminar ya que los 2 guerreros ya no estaban hay

Ya en la tierra…

Los saiyajins se habían ido a otro planeta exepto los guerreros ya que su hogar está en la tierra

Goku volaba por satan city ansioso de ver a kairi de nuevo pero cuando estaba llegando escucho un grito y fue volando a ver de quien era su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que era kairi la cual estaba siendo atacada

-déjenme por favor-dijo kairi asustada

-no lo creo-dijo el sujeto1 cuando de repente recibió una patada dejándolo estampado contra la pared

-yo creo que si-dijo goku

-con que quieres pelear he toma-dijo el sujeto2 lanzando un golpe hacia goku el cual no le causo ningún daño

-valla…-dijo goku atacando a los sujetos dando fuertes golpes a ambos –ja 2 tontos en el infierno espero que se arrepientan por cierto cuando bajen denle recuerdos a artic…que también fui yo quien lo mando-dijo goku entre golpes pero cuando iba a dar el golpe final

-espera ¡no los mates no es necesario-dijo kairi

-como quieras…-dijo goku resignado

-espera un momento eres tu goku?-

-si kairi soy yo-

-goku ¡-dijo kairi abrazando a goku

-también me da gusto verte-

-oh goku donde has estado estos 2 años han sido terribles sin ti-

-calma he estado ocupado pero ya estoy de vuelta y listo para todo-

-grandioso ahora estamos juntos de nuevo es genial-

-sí y ahora ya todo está tranquilo de nuevo-

-a que te refieres?-

-te lo digo luego ahora hay que apresurarse –

-ok…-

Todo iba normal hasta que…

El celular de goku sonó

-hola?-

-goku¡-

-pan… que pasa-

-necesito tu ayuda¡-

-que paso otra amenaza-

-no-

-entonces que-

-necesito que vayas a casa y respondas el teléfono si no me equivoco mama y papa no estarán asique todo estará bien y cuando respondas intenta sonar igual a papa-

-para que quieres que haga todo eso…un momento…y ahora que hiciste-

-eso no importa¡ solo hazlo quieres¡-

-ok-

Goku cuando nadie lo vio fue lo más rápido posible a su casa y contesto el teléfono que estaba sonando

-hola?-dijo goku intentando sonar como Gohan

-señor son-

-si?-

-necesitamos que venga a recoger a su hija-

-porque?-

-porque está suspendida señor son-

-he… mándenla a casa que no puedo recogerla ahora estoy esperando un paquete importante que llegara en…5 minutos-

-ok señor son adiós-dijo cortando

-uuuf…no me descubrieron-

-jovencito que haces aquí?-se oyó una voz

-abuela…es que…yo…-

-quien era…-

-he…nadie solo…

-goku…-

-ah…llamaron por pan y ella me pidió que yo contestara-

-ya veo asique todo fue obra de pan-

En ese momento llego pan…

-oye goku muy bien he…-

-lo siento…-susurro goku a pan a lo que pan no respondió

Más tarde…

Goku había llegado sin que descubran que se había ido pero no contaba con que mientras él estaba imaginando cual sería el límite de un saiyajin cuando un niño de delante suyo grito –señor este es nuevo aquí- goku ante esto se quedo boquiabierto era cierto que era nuevo pero esperaba que no tuviera que presentarse ante nadie

-muy bien pase y preséntese-dijo el y goku obedeció

-lo único que deben saber de mi es que me llamo goku si te metes con migo te mato si te metes con mis amigos te mato y básicamente si tocan a los que me importan los mato y créanme si pelean con migo desearan no haber nacido-

Mas tarde alguien dijo algo que sorprendió a goku por completo

-hoy hablaremos sobre uno de los peores tiranos que según se cuenta era llamado el emperador del universo hablo de freezer alguien sabe algo de el-

Goku ante esto se quedo callado y volteo la mirada hacia otra parte queriendo fingir que no sabía nada

-goku usted sabe quién es freezer- ``maldito viejo`` pensó goku y sin escapatoria tuvo que responder

-freezer hace mucho tiempo era conocido como el emperador del universo junto con su padre y su hermano gobernaban el universo pero había algo que el mismísimo freezer temia lo cual era al legendario súper saiyajin el cual fue el motivo por el que freezer decidió destruir el planeta vegeta hogar de los saiyajins solo quedaron 4 sobrevivientes 3 de ellos trabajaban para freezer sin saber que él fue el que había destruido su planeta-dijo goku

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que sabía goku sobre el tal freezer incluso el viejo quedo boquiabierto

-muy bien digame como es que sabe tanto de freezer-pregunto

Goku con curiosidad decidió responder para ver que pasaba –porque mi familia se encontró con el hace muchos años-

-enserio y como-

-lo diré así freezer quería ser inmortal asique se lo quería pedir a porunga sabiendo que existen esferas del dragón en namek luego llegaron a namek 2 humanos y un saiyajin los cuales se llamaban krillin bulma y Gohan los cuales se aliaron con el saiyajin vegeta para derrotar a freezer tras una dura pelea llego el que derrotaría a freezer siendo el primer súper saiyajin

-y…y como era su nombre-

-su nombre era…son goku o kakaroto-

-acaso…era pariente suyo…-

-si él era mi abuelo-

-y donde esta ahora-

-el murió-

-como-

-eso no importa-

-es una lástima quería ver a ese súper saiyajin-

-aun puede verlo-

-como-

-mire haaa-dijo goku transformándose en súper saiyajin

-q…que…que…como-

-ahora si quieren ver mas síganme- todos siguieron a goku afuera y el apunto al cielo y dijo

-kame…hame…haaa-lanzando un kamehameha

-increible oh recordé algo importante la siguiente semana iremos a pasar toda la semana en la corporación capsula-

Todos ante esto quedaron emocionados excepto goku que estaba impactado ir de paseo a la corporación capsula era un día normal para el y lo peor era que apenas ayer vegeta había sido revivido

Flashback…

Era un dia tranquilo en capsule corp cuando…

-bulma¡-dijo una voz que rezono en todo el lugar

-vegeta eres tú?-dijo bulma

-así es te hablo desde el otro mundo porque necesito un favor-

-cual-

-necesito que le digas a bra que valla a las montañas hay la están esperando goten y trunks para irse a namek-

-y para que-

-porque ahora que se que yo no mate a kakaroto y viendo que en el otro mundo no lograre superarlo necesito que me revivan para entrenar lo mejor posible-

-ok vegeta enseguida le digo-

Fin del flashback…

Luego…

-no te emociona esto goku-pregunto kairi

-no-dijo goku

-por que acaso no sabes que la corporación capsula es la empresa más famosa del mundo-

-es que eso de ir allá ya es muy normal para mí-

-como?¡-

-pues si después de todo, nuestras dos familias son amigas hace tiempo-

-desde cuándo-

-desde que mi abuelo era niño y conoció a bulma-

-es increíble-

-enserio no lo sabía-

Ya en la semana y en la corporación capsula…

Todos estaban esperando en la puerta hasta que alguien abrió

-que quieren aquí?-dijo un furioso vegeta

``que no me vea, que no me vea`` pensaba goku

Vegeta miro a todos esperando a que le respondieran cuando vio al pequeño goku

-niño¡-dijo vegeta a goku

``Maldición`` pensó goku –si?-

-te espero en la cámara de gravedad y trae a tu amiguito-dijo vegeta antes de marcharse y que llegara bulma

-disculpen la actitud de mi marido yo estoy algo ocupada asique… les traeré a alguien para guiarlos-dijo bulma

Bulma se fue y minutos después llegaron bra y pan

-pan¡?-dijo goku

-goku?¡-dijo pan

-que haces aquí-

-estaba con bra hasta que me dijeron que los ayude a encontrar sus cuartos junto con bra-

Pan y bra los estaban guiando hasta los cuartos hasta que…

-hey¡-dijo vegeta

Todos voltearon a vegeta

-le hable al mocoso del hijo mayor de kakaroto-

Hubo silencio hasta que al fin respondió goku…

-que sucede señor vegeta-

-te dije que los quiero a ti y a tu amiguito aquí para entrenar con migo-

-pero podría ser en otro momento?-

-no, claro a menos que quieran que la multitud de aquí sepan el secreto más grande que guardan-

Al oír esto goku y spot entraron a la cámara de gravedad y vegeta antes de entrar…

-cuando acaben de guiar a estos insectos quiero que ustedes también vengan a entrenar-dijo vegeta a lo que pan y bra asintieron y siguieron su camino mientras vegeta entro a la cámara de gravedad

-muy bien ustedes dos quiero que me muestren todo lo que tienen-dijo vegeta

-si-dijeron ambos pasando al súper saiyajin 3

-comencemos-dijo vegeta pasando al súper saiyajin blue

-si usted va a usar ese estado pues yo igualare las cosas taikuken-dijo goku usando el taikuken

-interesante técnica niño pero crees que será suficiente-

-o créame que el taikuken no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera y menos combinado con el súper saiyajin 3-

-pues muéstrame que es cierto y no es pura palabrería-

Lo que ni goku ni vegeta se esperaban era que los estuvieran observando desde afuera

-valla goku es muy fuerte- dijo kairi asombrada

-y tu que miras tanto he-dijo un niño

-he nada no es nada riku-

-a no? Entonces no importa que yo vea verdad hermanita-riku era el hermano de kairi

-no no puedes ver-

-y porque no-

-porque solo yo puedo verlo-

-y dime acaso tu vas a evitar que yo lo vea-

-si-

-jeje ya veo…pero puedes evitar que nosotros lo veamos ¡chicos¡-dijo llamando a sus secuaces

-he…bueno…-

-ahora quitate-dijo riku y cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe a su hermana para quitarla goku apareció entre medio de ellos deteniendo su puño

-aléjate de ella-dijo goku con un tono frio y enfadado

-no te metas…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a vegeta mirándolo fijamente –tienes surte idiota vámonos chicos-dijo retirándose del lugar

-gracias goku-dijo kairi

-no hay de qué kairi solo abisme si ese idiota aparece de nuevo y me encargare de que se arrepienta de haberte molestado-dijo goku

-goku aunque no me guste decirlo ese idiota es mi hermano y quiero que me prometas que no le haras daño a menos que te veas obligado a hacerlo-

-bien pero si se atreve a ponerte una sola mano enzima voy a asegurarme de que se arrepienta de haber nacido-

-oh goku eres el mejor-dijo kairi besando a goku

-muy bien nos vemos-

-nos vemos-


	15. los nuevos rivales

Cap. 15 nuevos rivales

(Antes de empezar los recuerdos de freezer y lo del súper saiyajin fue borrado de las mentes de los que no debían saberlo por las esferas del dragón)

El entrenamiento de vegeta había acabado los resultados habían sido un spot inconsciente una pan súper cansada una bra igual y un goku extremadamente herido

-ay…bulma donde están las semi…-goku no pudo terminar cuando vio a todos hay mirándolo con cara de preocupación

-si lo que buscabas eran las semillas aquí las tienes-dijo bulma entregándole las semillas a goku

-gracias…-dijo goku aun mirando a la multitud antes de comer una semilla y recuperarse para luego notar que no estaba kairi…ni riku

-donde están…-dijo goku con una voz fría

-quienes-dijo bulma

-kairi y riku-

-o kairi salió y pues luego vi a un niño salir después de ella acompañado de otros dos ese era riku-

-se lo advertí…-dijo goku yendo a máxima velocidad hacia los 4 pequeños ki que sentía lejos

Kairi estaba en el jardín de la corporación capsula acorralada por riku y sus secuaces y algo herida

-por favor hermano…para-dijo kairi

-esto pasa cuando me ocultas secretos hermanita-dijo riku a punto de dar otro golpe cuando fue detenido por goku

-te advertí que te alejes de ella…-dijo goku notándose su enfado

-esta vez nadie te salvara idiota toma esto-dijo riku tratando de darle un golpe a goku siendo evadido

-eso fue todo-

-no te confíes nosotros 3 podemos acabarte fácilmente asique te lo advierto ruégame perdón y tal vez te libres de esta paliza-

-oh yo no estaría tan seguro de vencer después de lo que has hecho te lo vas a merecer ¡taikuken¡ ahora veras mi poder y con mi sed de venganza me motivare-

-silencio ataquen-dijo riku y los tres se lanzaron al ataque dando golpes siendo esquivados por goku fácilmente y de un golpe a cada uno siendo el ganador goku

Luego goku tomo a riku por la camiseta y le dijo –te seré breve maldito aléjate de kairi si veo que le tocas un pelo será lo último que hagas y esta es la última advertencia la próxima vez no me importa que seas su hermano y no me importa cuánto me ruegues piedad si veo que te atreviste a hacerle daño a kairi de nuevo te matare-

Luego…

-oye niño-dijo vegeta a riku

-que-dijo riku

-vi como te humillo el kakaroto jr –

-si se refiere a goku simplemente fue suerte-

-lo que digas pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a estar parejo con el-

-enserio-

-si-

-como-

-lo primero que haremos será buscar las esferas del dragon-

-y para que sirven unas esferas-

-esas esferas conceden cualquier deseo las necesitamos para lo que planeo-

-que cosa-

-seré breve serás un saiyajin-

-que es eso-

-te lo explico en el camino ahora sujétate de mí-

-claro-

Con las esferas reunidas…

-sal Shenlong y concede mi deseo

Shenlong sale…

-cuál es tu deseo-

-adelante pidelo tu – dijo vegeta

-si, deseo ser un saiyajin-pidió riku

-concedido- de repente a riku le creció una cola

-cuál es su siguiente deseo-

-eso es todo-dijo vegeta y Shenlong se fue

-y ahora que-

-ahora entrenaras con migo ven vamos a la cámara de gravedad-

-si-

En la mañana…

Goku se dirigía a desayunar cuando

-goku¡-dijo riku

-que quieres-dijo goku fríamente

-te reto a una batalla en serio tu contra mi afuera-

-echo-

Entonces ambos fueron afuera

-comencemos-dijo riku

-claro-dijo goku

Riku lanzo un golpe que sorprendentemente le dio a goku entonces comenzó la batalla la cual era una muy pareja golpe tras golpe rápidamente la batalla incremento su nivel en los cielos con grandes ráfagas ki

-ahora tomare ventaja haaa-dijo goku transformándose en súper saiyajin 3

-no lo creo…-dijo riku pasando sorprendentemente al súper saiyajin 3

-toma esto ka…me…ha…me-se preparaba goku

-oh no lo harás galick Ho-

-haaa-dijo goku lanzando su kamehameha chocando contra el de riku causando un gran temblor en la tierra hasta que –esto debe acabar taikuken¡-dijo goku usando el taikuken ganando el combate

Riku cayó al suelo fuertemente al igual que goku luego goku se levanto y fue hacia riku extendiéndole la mano y diciendo –buena pelea- a lo cual riku respondió tomando la mano de goku y diciendo –tu también-

-que dices riku ¿amigos?

-no-

-porque-

-no somos ni seremos amigos, desde hoy seremos rivales ¿hecho?-

-claro-

-te juro que algún día caerás ante mí-

-eso lo veremos-

Y así 4 años pasaron goku vivió una vida normal junto a su familia y su novia kairi y hasta los combates con riku se volvían cada vez más intensos aunque goku seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos

-qué esperas vas a pelear o a correr tonto-dijo un sujeto de la edad de goku

-si gano esta batalla prometes no lastimar más personas-dijo goku

-lo prometo-

-muy bien-

Un combate se estaba llevando a cabo en la Orange star

La pelea comenzó el sujeto trato de atinarle varios golpes a goku fallando todos y recibiendo un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente

-bien hecho-gritaban todos

-¡son goku¡-dijo un señor que se aproximaba

``genial y ahora que`` pensó goku –que sucede-

-a mi oficina ahora¡-

-ps-dijo goku ``viejo estúpido`` pensó

Ya en el lugar…

-cuantas veces te lo he dicho bla bla bla-

``aquí vamos de nuevo con sus quejas y mi suspensión que mas da me lo sé de memoria y ahora está en la parte en que llama a mis padres`` pensó goku

Y ya pasado lo que para goku era algo común se encontraba en su casa

-cuantas veces me van a llamar diciendo que hiciste exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior-dijo gohan enfadado

-lo se verdad ya deberían dejar de tratar de cambiarme y acostumbrarse a mi-dijo goku

-el que debe cambiar eres tu tu madre y yo nunca nos comportamos asi a tu edad-

-y el abuelo?¡ él nunca paso por esto y fue el más fuerte de la tierra hasta su muerte y aun así sigue siendo el más fuerte del universo

-porque no ves que lo de tu abuelo es diferente y que nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti-

-callate no olvides quien es el mas fuerte aquí sabes que adiós me voy con el señor vegeta a entrenar-

-tu no iras a ningún lado estas castigado-

-bien…como digas¡-dijo goku yendo a su habitación y abriendo una ventana

-otra vez escapándote?-dijo pan

-solo no digas nada si-dijo goku

-no lo hare-

Entonces goku se fue volando a capsule corp donde se encontró con el pequeño Jack el hijo de trunks y iris de 4 años de edad

-Goku¡- grito Jack yendo a abrazar a goku

-hola Jack cuanto tiempo dime esta tu abuelo?-dijo goku

-si está en la cámara de gravedad-

-muy bien-

Goku fue hacia la cámara de gravedad…

-hola vegeta-dijo goku

-que haces aquí kakaroto 2-dijo vegeta

-me preguntaba si quieres entrenar un rato-

-ja será un placer-

Y así goku entreno con vegeta hasta el cansancio…

-muy bien vegeta debo irme-

-vuelve cuando quieras mientras sea para entrenar-dijo vegeta

-claro-

Al volar hacia su casa se encontró con alguien inesperado en el camino…

-papa que haces aquí?-dijo goku

-lo mismo te pregunto no deberías estar en tu habitación-

-no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan necio jamás conseguirás que sea una patética excusa de saiyajin como tu-dijo enfadado goku

-vuelve a casa ahora-

-oblígame haaa-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin

-si asi lo quieres-dijo Gohan pasando al súper saiyajin

La batalla padre e hijo comenzó con grandes golpes por parte de los dos pero poco a poco la pelea se torno a favor de goku

-ves lo que pasa padre cuando pones excusas para no entrenar ahora tu propio hijo te vence-dijo antes de encestarle una patada en la cara a Gohan dejándolo inconsciente

-adiós ingenuo-dijo goku antes de marcharse hacia la capital del satan city sobrevolando la Orange star

-todo es tu culpa ahora pagaras por lo sucedido-dijo goku disparando una ráfaga ki al edificio seguido de muchas otras dejándolo en ruinas –eso bastara-dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a su casa


	16. el plan de vegeta

Cap. 16 el plan de vegeta

Vegeta había entrenado duramente los 4 años después de revivir no solo en la cámara de gravedad también en la habitación del tiempo seguidamente había entrenado con el que él llamaba kakaroto2 al igual que en ocasiones entrenaba con su hijo y muy seguido con su nieto de 4 años pero a vegeta no le basto él sabía bien que el solo no lograría defender este mundo pero con Gohan interponiéndose entre él y el pequeño goku no lograba formar al guerrero que se necesitaba como aliado para defender la tierra y ser un rival digno asique decidió esperar el momento y llevar a cabo su plan y rápidamente un mes paso…

Goku estaba teniendo un dia normal durmiendo sin que nadie lo notar cuando de repente

``ese ki es…no no puede ser para que vendría aquí`` pensó goku sintiendo lo que parecía el ki de vegeta acercarse

Luego de un rato goku caminaba hacia donde estaban kairi y riku hasta llegar a ellos

-goku también sentiste ese ki ¿no?-pregunto riku a lo que goku solo asintió

-de quien hablan-dijo kairi

-por alguna razón sentimos acercarse el ki de vegeta…pero a que vendría aquí-dijo goku

-no lo se pero sea lo que sea conociendo al señor vegeta algo se trae entre manos-dijo riku

Luego goku estaba nuevamente a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que lo sintió aun mas cerca

-goku…tu crees que…-dijo riku llamando la atención de todos

-tal vez pero que querría aquí-

-yo puedo responder eso-dijo una voz la cual goku riku y spot conocían bien

De repente vegeta apareció en frente de todos

-valla…como es que ustedes 3 se tragan el orgullo tanto como para venir a este basurero-dijo vegeta

-oiga señor no permitiré que insulte…-dijo el viejo a lo que vegeta lo interrumpió apuntándole con la mano

-pero que escandaloso cierra la boca insecto-dijo vegeta haciendo que una ráfaga de viento lo mande a volar contra la pared

De repente otro viejo atravezo la puerta preguntándose que paso y viendo a vegeta dijo –y usted quien se cree viniendo asi de repente señor-dijo el viejo a lo que vegeta lo miro con molestia en sus ojos

-no molestes sabandija…-dijo vegeta antes de mandar a volar al viejo con tan solo 2 dedos para luego decir –algún otro insecto quiere hacerse el valiente?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza…

-bien, tu-dijo señalando a goku a lo que este aparto la mirada –ponte de pie y no me obligues a ir hasta allá-dijo a lo que goku obedeció sin voltear la mirada a vegeta –y a mí me miras cuando te hablo entendido escoria de clase baja-dijo vegeta a lo que goku lo miro enfadado y dijo

-retráctate-

-porque hacerlo si fueras un verdadero guerrero saiyajin de clase alta este lugar estaría en ruinas-

Riku viendo como vegeta estaba poco a poco destrozando la cordura de goku desde su orgullo intento ir a calmarlo cuando…

-y tu-dijo vegeta señalando a riku-no puedo creer que a alguien al cual yo me encargue de transformar en saiyajin y entrenarlo se haya rebajado a estar con estas basuras de cuarta- dijo a lo cual riku apretó fuertemente sus puños –creo que me equivoque con ustedes no son guerreros son simples basuras como todos ellos-dijo a lo cual riku y goku no soportaron mas y se lanzaron a atacar a vegeta en súper saiyajin 3 y goku también usando un taikuken aumentado 3 veces

-creen que con eso bastara ja-dijo vegeta pasando al súper saiyajin blue y evadiendo sin problema todos los ataques de ambos hasta dejarlos cansados y sin energías –algo más que quieran intentar-

Goku y riku miraron a vegeta el cual los miraba como si hubiera logrado su objetivo entonces ambos miraron detrás y vieron a todos con cara de asombro

-asique esto era lo que querías vegeta-dijo goku confundido

-asi es me harte de las tonterías que Gohan te obliga a hacer en lugar de convertirte en un digno remplazo de tu abuelo asique decidi tomar cartas en el asunto e involucrarme mas en sus entrenamientos encargándome yo mismo de que ya nada se interponga-

-pues debo decir…gracias vegeta-

-no te alegres nunca dije que entrenarían para luego descansar vallan a sus casas y díganle a sus padres que me los llevare a entrenar quieran o no y si tratan de impedirlo ya sea que tenga que derribar o matar a Gohan para conseguirlo lo hare si o si no tienen opción ¿entendido?-

-si-dijeron ambos

-goku…-dijo kairi

-kairi…-dijo goku

-me vas a dejar sola de nuevo-

-eso creo…-

-nada de eso yo no lo dije solo para ustedes 2 lo dije para los 4 incluyéndote a ti niño-dijo señalando a spot

-entonces kairi…-dijo goku

-ella entrenara empezando desde cero no me importa cuánto nos lleve los convertiré en verdaderos saiyajin-

-pero vegeta kairi no es una saiyajin-

-por ahora…haré lo mismo que con su hermano la convertiré en saiyajin-dijo vegeta y de inmediato se marcharon a buscar las esferas del dragon y ya reunidas pidieron el deseo y fueron a avisar a sus familias

Con goku…

-lo siento pero no lo permitiré…-dijo Gohan

-no te pedi opinión solo te lo informe y pan también esta incluida en el plan de vegeta

-pues vegeta tendrá que matarme si piensa hacer eso-

-no será necesario si te niegas yo mismo te matare padre-

-no te atreverías…-dijo Gohan en lo que goku paso el súper saiyajin 3 y comenzó a cargar una poderosa bola de ki

-crees que no…-dijo goku y Gohan sin opciones acepto

Luego todos se reunieron en el lugar que habían quedado…

-muy bien vegeta ¿Qué sigue?-dijo goku

-lo que sigue…-dijo vegeta antes de noquear a todos para luego tomarlos y llevárselos lejos

Con goku…

-donde…estoy-dijo un confundido goku

-estas en el planeta yardrat-dijo un yardrat anciano que entro en la habitación

-quien me trajo aquí? Fue vegeta?-

-no lo se te encontraron inconsciente en un callejón de la aldea-

-ya veo…asique este es el entrenamiento…-

Con riku…

-donde rayos…estoy…-

Dijo riku viendo que estaba en medio de una gran tormenta mas grande que cualquiera que haya visto antes

-que haces niño-se escucho una voz y en eso un sujeto con mascara y vestimenta de ninja apareció y quito a riku de la zona en la que iba a caer un poderoso rayo refugiándose tras una roca

-quien eres-dijo riku

-llámame koda rápido debemos regresar al campamento –dijo koda

Con spot…

-encontramos a este tipo noqueado en las afueras-dijo un sujeto

-pues pónganlo en una cama y manténgalo fuera de peligro-dijo otro sujeto

-si señor-

Spot seguía inconsciente

Con pan y bra…

-donde estamos…-dijo pan

-no lo sé pero se ve desierto-dijo bra mirando todo a su alrededor

-cierto…-

Con kairi…

-que rayos…la corporación capsula?...señor vegeta¡-dijo al ver a vegeta

-al fin despiertas-dijo vegeta

-donde están los demás-

-ellos están en sus entrenamientos tu preocupate por el tuyo-

-pero y con quien entrenare-

-como debes aprender a luchar de cero yo te entrenare ¿preparada?

-si-


	17. los resultados del entrenamiento

Cap. 17 los resultados del entrenamiento

2 semanas ya habían pasado y el entrenamiento especial de vegeta seguía su curso goku había dominado la técnica de la teletransportacion que originalmente había aprendido su abuelo

-muy bien goku fue un gusto tenerte aquí-dijo un yardrat anciano

-muchas gracias anciano y gracias por entrenarme-dijo goku

-por nada no tienes que agradecer fue un gusto y dime ¿piensas volver a la tierra?-

-no creo que primero viajare a otros planetas asi podre ver tipos fuertes y aprender sus técnicas para usarlas en un futuro-

-muy bien en ese caso tu nave esta lista es mejor que partas ya si quieres lograr estar en muchos planetas-

-seguro adiós a todos-dijo goku entrando a su nave y yéndose del planeta –muy bien veamos si algún planeta cercano con señales de vida…este¡-dijo goku oprimiendo la pantalla fijando su destino a otro planeta

Riku había estado sobreviviendo todo el tiempo que estuvo en el planeta que descubrió que se llamaba konaps y que era un planeta que llevaba 5 años bajo la sombra de una tormenta arrasadora capaz de matar a cualquiera que no pueda desviar o esquivar sus rayos que caían constantemente sobre la superficie del planeta en ese tiempo riku desarrollo una nueva técnica la cual consiste en el movimiento y rapidez y a la vez es algo similar a la teletransportacion ya que el que la usa al concentrarse en querer llegar a un lugar y al expulsar su energía mientras corre a máxima velocidad cae un fuerte rayo con o sin tormenta y hace que esa persona se teletransporte al lugar o si cuentas con el suficiente poder planeta que desea

-muy bien koda listo para escapar de este planeta de una vez por todas-dijo riku

-siempre estoy listo riku-

-sostente-dijo riku cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en el planeta más cercano mientras corría a máxima velocidad cuando de repente un gran rayo cayó sobre ellos desapareciendo y apareciendo en aquel planeta

-lo logramos riku-dijo koda feliz

-perfecto koda ahora podemos estar tranquilos-dijo riku

-al fin un descanso de ser perseguido por rayos-dijo koda y los dos comenzaron a reír

Pan y bra tuvieron que sobrevivir en un planeta desértico habitado por monstruos espantosos y más que nada gusanos gigantes que salían debajo de la tierra con la intención de devorar todo lo que se le atraviese

-lista…-dijo bra

-siempre…-dijo pan

De repente un enorme gusano Salió de la tierra queriendo atrapar a pan y bra siendo atacado y derribado por un fuerte kamehameha por parte de pan ya acabado por un galick Ho de bra

-muy bien creo que con este tendremos suficiente para las dos-dijo bra

-sabes a pesar de que solo llevamos 2 semanas ya estoy harta de la carne de estos gusanos-dijo pan

-pues acostúmbrate tal como yo ya me adapte ya que es lo único que conseguiremos por un tiempo-

-es increíble que aun siendo ya súper saiyajines fase 2 no podamos matar a los monstruos más fuertes del planeta-

Spot había caído en un planeta llamado zaptor el cual se encontraba en una guerra en la cual se vio obligado a participar para librar al planeta de un malvado rey tirano

Kairi había estado entrenando con vegeta las 2 semanas e increíblemente gracias al intenso entrenamiento de vegeta kairi logro un poder suficiente como para defenderse de los enemigos

-muy bien hecho niña lo admito as progresado bastante bien últimamente pero no creas que esto se acaba aquí ahora entrenaremos más duro que nunca entendido-dijo vegeta

-si-respondió una entusiasmada kairi ya que a pesar esa fría personalidad que tenia kairi poco a poco fue tomando a vegeta como su sensei ya que el a diferencia de cómo los demás lo harían no dudo en empezar fuertemente comenzando por llevar a kairi a luchar a un ártico hasta llevarla a un volcán hasta al fin llegar a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad

Vegeta además de entrenar a kairi también entrenaba a su nieto y a la vez preparaba un plan para que su nieto se convierta en el nuevo defensor de la tierra cuando el fallezca y estaba dispuesto a todo incluso a matar a su hijo y a su esposa si se negaban no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran el ahora mismo estaba formando al nuevo grupo de guerreros para que en el futuro ellos defiendan la tierra y el universo entero

Goku siguió recorriendo planeta por planeta encontrando a diferentes rivales así como grandes maestros de artes marciales de los cuales poco a poco aprendió sus técnicas hasta que un dia goku en el recorrido de un planeta en busca de algunos suministros se encontró con alguien

-ese es…riku¡-dijo yendo hacia el

Riku se dio la vuelta y vio a goku –goku¡-dijo yendo hacia el

-valla no crei encontrarte en alguno de estos planetas-

-yo tampoco y dime como llegaste hasta aquí?-

-en la nave que me dieron los yardrat-

-te dieron un nave?-

-si –

-grandioso ahora podemos volver a la tierra-

-claro si quieres-

-claro que si y dime cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar-

-yo diría unos…3 meses-

-qué? Tan lejos estamos-

-pues si-

-muy bien ya hay que irnos-

-ok de paso entrenamos en el camino los yardrat fueron muy amables al equipar una cámara de gravedad que soporta hasta 2.000 veces la gravedad de la tierra-

-perfecto-

Durante el viaje riku en uno de sus descansos de dio cuenta de algo

-goku tienes cola-dijo riku

-que…ah sí larga historia-

-el señor vegeta me corto la cola porque dice que puede causar problemas al luchar-

-si sabes usarla no-

-como dices-

-lo veras pronto- dijo goku cuando sintió el ki de pan en un planeta desértico que sobrevolaban –computadora baja en ese planeta desértico de ahí-dijo y la nave descendió entonces goku siguió el camino hasta donde sentía el ki de pan encontrándose con ella

-pan¡-grito goku

-goku¡-dijo pan yendo hacia goku junto a bra

-qué bueno que estés bien-

-lo mismo digo pero como llegaste aquí-

-larga historia ahora sosténganse de mí nos teletransportare de nuevo a la nave-

-como dices-dijo pan sostenida de goku cuando desaparecieron aparecieron delante de riku

Siguieron su recorrido en dirección a la tierra hasta que goku sintió muchos ki desaparecer en un planeta y decidieron ver qué pasaba y vieron que el planeta estaba en una terrible guerra contra un malvado tirano

-bueno parece que tendré que intervenir-dijo goku con una sonrisa al estilo vegeta

-te ayudare-dijo riku

-ni lo pienses esto lo hare solo-

-como-

-mira esto-dijo goku y creo una gran bola de energía en su mano lanzándola al cielo donde se convirtió en una luna y de repente goku sufrió una transformación hasta estar transformado en un ozaru

-wow-dijeron sus 3 amigos

-y ahora fíjense en esto-dijo goku ozaru elevando su poder mientras poco a poco su pelaje se volvió dorado y luego comenzó a transformarse pasando a una forma con un pelaje rojo en gran parte de su cuerpo y un enorme poder

-que…que es esa transformación-dijo riku asombrado

-yo lo llamo…súper saiyajin 4-dijo goku

-que…increíble poder-dijo pan

-gracias ahora acabare con esto-dijo goku teletransportandose frente a frente con el tirano causante de todo –oye tu mejor vete de este planeta antes de que yo te mate-

-quien te crees para hablarle asi al gran mao-dijo mao

-te dire quien soy-dijo goku desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de mao dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego una potente patada en el estomago seguida de una ráfaga ki al pecho matándolo sin haber tenido oportunidad de defenderse para luego destruir la base y decir al ejercito del difunto mao –su líder ha muerto es mejor que se rindan y se vallan de este planeta ahora-dijo a lo que todos los soldados restantes huyeron por temor a goku

Goku volvió con sus amigos y sintió un ki familiar viendo a la derecha viendo a…

-oye spot…quieres venir…vamos a la tierra-dijo goku

Spot se dirigió hacia ellos dándose cuenta de que eran sus amigos y todos ya juntos se fueron a la tierra

Hace millones de años cuando zeno creo los universos además de el otro ser oscuro había creado su propio multiverso siendo este una copia de el multiverso de zeno pero en este todo lo que había era maldad pura

Zeno conociendo esto el protegió su multiverso con una gran barrera de energía que había durado hasta hoy…

-señor la barrera a sido destruida por fin-dijo ?

-muy bien hecho ahora el insecto de zeno conocerá de lo que soy capaz-dijo ?

-que hacemos señor-

-dile a todos tus amigos que vengan para ser entrenados por mi-

-si mi señor será un honor-dijo ? marchandose

-jajaja ahora veremos que multiverso es el más fuerte zeno jajaja-

Fin del capitulo he agregado la fase 4 porque tengo planes para ella y feliz navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo hasta la próxima…


	18. el guerrero del apocalipsis revive

Cap. 18 el guerrero del apocalipsis revive

En la capsule corp por la noche…

Todos se encontraban durmiendo cuando de repente vegeta y kairi sintieron un gran ki aproximarse y al ir a ver quién era se encontraron con un hombre encapuchado

-quien eres? Que buscas aquí?-dijo vegeta

-jeje…yo saiyajin quien soy no es de importancia-

-que buscas aquí responde¡-

-busco…a mi hija-

-no sé de quién hablas-

-de ella-dijo señalando a kairi

-ella no es tu hija-

-claro que lo es…la reconocería en cualquier lado ya que la he observado durante mucho tiempo-

-p…pero kairi este sujeto es tu padre-

-no…mi padre es un humano cualquiera-dijo kairi

-jaja…esos humanos son solo los que les deje su cuidado-

-a que te refieres con su cuidado?-dijo vegeta confundido

-el de ella y su hermano-

-como sabes que tiene un hermano-

-como no voy a saber de mi propio hijo-

-entonces…tu eres…mi padre-dijo kairi algo aterrada

-si kairi yo soy tu padre tu verdadero padre-

-pero entonces porque nos dejaste a mí y a riku-

-para protegerlos-

-protegernos de que…-

-eso no puedo decírtelo a ti…saiyajin quiero hablar contigo en privado-

Entonces cuando estaban solos…

-que querías decirme-dijo vegeta

-tu volviste a mi hija 50% saiyajin no?-

-sí y también a tu hijo porque?-

-cuando hallan dominado el ki divino entrégales esto solo cuando ambos lo dominen- dijo dándole una esfera rosa y otra roja

-que es esto-

-lo sabrás pronto…y necesito que hagas lo que hagas no los dejes solos yo ya no podre hacer nada por ellos por favor cuídalos-

-lo hare-

-demonios , asesinos , bestias y criaturas inimaginables así como cazarrecompenzas y los criminales más grandes del universo me han seguido por años esperando que los guie hasta mis hijos por suerte logre perderlos por eso tuve que abandonarlos por su seguridad-

-entiendo pero porque los buscan…-

-además del gran poder oculto que poseen los buscan porque su madre los quiere de su lado-

-y? que tiene de malo que su madre este cerca de ellos-

-ella no los quiere por ser sus hijos los quiere para usarlos de esclavos y usar su poder para conquistar todo a su paso-

-quien es su madre exactamente?-

-lady hatsu una poderosa reina de una tribu del reino makai

-makai?-

-una makaiyoshin-

-osea que ellos son mitad…-

-si…ah lo siento debo irme o me encontraran-dijo marchándose

Al entrar vegeta a la casa kairi se acerco a el y vio que llevaba algo en las manos

-que es eso?-refiriéndose a los orbes

-es no importa ahora vuelve a dormir vendré a despertarte para el entrenamiento luego-

-si-

En otro lugar de la tierra la nave de goku había aterrizado y todos estaban felices de haber vuelto a casa pero riku y goku se preguntaban dónde estaba kairi

Pan goku bra y riku fueron a la corporación capsula llamando la atención de kairi y vegeta

-Han vuelto-dijo kairi yendo a abrazar a goku y riku –hermano no te creerás lo que acaba de pasar-

-que paso me perdí de algo?-dijo riku

-eso te lo explicare yo-dijo vegeta –kairi ve a la cámara de gravedad con pan y bra pongan la gravedad que quieran-

-si-dijo kairi y las tres fueron

-ahora ustedes 2 escúchenme-

Vegeta explico todo lo recientemente ocurrido

-ya veo…vaya quisiera haberlo visto…y saber cómo era el…-dijo riku

-tranquilo no es que lo vimos del todo porque ocultaba su cara tras una capucha-dijo vegeta y dirigió su mirada a goku –ahora niño quiero comprobar que tan fuerte eres sígueme-dijo vegeta llevando a goku a la cámara de gravedad y sacando a las niñas de ahí para comenzar su batalla

-muy bien muéstrame todo tu poder-dijo vegeta pasando al súper saiyajin blue fase 2

-como quieras vegeta-dijo goku pasando a la fase 4

-valla asique has logrado una nueva transformación…bien veamos que tanto poder tiene-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra goku dando fuertes golpes siendo recibidos y reenviados por goku

Goku comenzó a pelear mas enserio propinándole una fuerte patada en el pecho a vegeta seguida de un puñetazo en la cara para luego tratar de dar un golpe siendo atrapado por vegeta y recibiendo una fuerte patada en el estomago dejándolo aturdido para lugo vegeta de una patada mandándolo a chocar contra una pared de la habitación

-eres bueno niño…pero aun no eres tan fuerte como yo-

-jejeje eso lo veremos…¡taikuken¡-dijo goku activando su taikuken elevando su poder considerablemente –que comience el segundo round-

Esta vez el primero en atacar fue goku lanzando un fuerte golpe a vegeta siendo evadido , vegeta aprovechando esto intento darle un fuerte golpe a goku en la nuca para acabarlo pero ese golpe fue detenido por goku para luego vegeta recibir una fuerte patada en el estomago seguido de otra patada que lo envió a estrellarse contra el muro para luego rematar con una gran cantidad de golpes a toda velocidad dejando sorprendidos a todos de lo fuerte que se había vuelto goku pero en ese momento vegeta atrapo uno de los golpes de goku dejándole el brazo quebrado con un fuerte rodillazo para luego dar una fuerte patada en la cara siguiendo con fuertes golpes en el pecho y estomago haciendo que goku perdiera el taikuken dejándolo en el suelo herido gravemente escupiendo sangre al igual que tenia sangre por todo su brazo ahora roto respirando agitadamente pero a pesar de todo goku se levanto del suelo volviendo a activar su taikuken y yendo a atacar con lo que le quedaba a vegeta dando varios golpes siendo evadidos por vegeta sin problemas hasta que de repente goku lanzando otro golpe en un grito de frustración sin darse cuenta un resplandor azul brillo en su puño impactándole a vegeta enviándolo a chocar contra la pared dejando su armadura algo rota haciendo que escupiera sangre y perdiera la transformación del súper saiyajin blue fase 2 y al mismo tiempo goku pierde el taikuken y la fase 4 calendo inconsciente al suelo

Los demás entraron dando una semilla a vegeta el cual ya recuperado Salió de la habitación pero goku a pesar de que comió la semilla quedo aun inconsciente

En el sueño de goku…

Goku despierta en un lugar que no es la corporación capsula preguntándose –donde estoy-mirando alrededor y ve lo que parece ser vegeta tirado en el suelo en medio de lo que parecía una ciudad devastada justo en frente de una destruida corporación capsula al acercarse se da cuenta de que no siente el ki de vegeta y al verlo bien ve que estaba muerto

-vegeta¡-dijo goku cuando de repente vio lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de trunks y alado el cuerpo de goten ambos muertos –trunks tio goten¡-dijo goku yendo hacia allá pero al ver más lejos ve más cuerpos pero no distingue quiénes son y al acercarse ve probablemente una escena completamente devastadora lo que ve es a su hermana pan muerta con toda su ropa llena de sangre y a su lado estaban los cadáveres de Gohan el cual además de muerto estaba mucho más dañado que cualquier otro ya que este parecía estar brutalmente descuartizado y el de videl la cual no estaba en tan mal estado como Gohan pero aun así muerta

De repente goku ve caer algo del cielo y va hacia donde cayó y al llegar se encuentra con su amigo riku el cual como se veía había sido brutalmente asesinado de repente goku escucha los pasos de alguien detrás suyo volteando y viendo a su abuelo goku el cual estaba gravemente lastimado

-abuelito estas bien? Que paso aquí?-

-goku…que haces tu aquí…-

-a que te refieres-

-como entraste…a mi cabeza…-

-como que tu cabeza?-

-asi es el dice la verdad esta es su…o mejor dicho nuestra cabeza-dice una voz y de repente baja del cielo alguien idéntico a goku pero con una armadura saiyajin y un ki totalmente maligno y poderoso

-quien eres tú?-dice un enojado goku con lagrimas en sus ojos –tu causaste esto?-

-cálmate yo soy kakaroto y tal como te dijo esto es solo un sueño que al parecer comparten pero yo me lo tomaría como premonición ya que esto pasara muy pronto-

-donde está kairi? Que le hiciste a ella-

-ella al igual que todos aquí está muerta estallo del dolor de hecho vez esa sangre que hay en los edificios?-

-sí y qué?-

-esos los puedes considerar sus restos-

Al escuchar esto goku cae de rodillas y empiezan a caerle lagrimas sin cesar –porque…le hiciste eso…ella no se lo merecía…-

-yo no lo hice fue mi compañero-

-quien es…ese maldito-

De repente un mono gigante apareció delante de goku pero este mono tenía el pelaje de color azul a diferencia del que goku se había transformado

El mono con su pie aplasto a goku e inmediatamente goku despertó

Ya despierto…

Goku despertó con un fuerte grito alterando a todos y cuando todos estaban en el cuarto ven a un goku con una expresión seria el cual al verlos llegar dijo –debemos entrenar más duro pero esta vez sin descanso alguno

Mientras tanto en namek…

Alguien había reunido las siete esferas obligando a los namekianos a concederle su deseo deseando que son goku reviva y sea transportado ahí pero esta vez había algo diferente en el esta vez un ki maligno nunca antes visto en goku lo envuleve

-bienvenido kakaroto-

-gracias ahora a cumplir con el destino-en eso kakaroto lanza un rayo a porunga matándolo para luego elevarse en el aire yendo hacia una extraña nave y antes de entrar lanzando una fuerte energía al planeta namek haciéndolo estallar provocando que se desvanezca del universo

Y hasta aquí uno de los caps. Más sangrientos de todo el fic


	19. kakaroto vs goku

Cap.19 kakaroto vs goku

2 meses habían pasado donde goku y sus amigos entrenaron solo parando para comer o ir al baño pero dormir era algo que no vegeta sino goku no permitiría que hicieran

En ese tiempo con la ayuda de vegeta lograron contactar a whis el cual ayudo a goku a alcanzar el súper saiyajin blue y gracias a vegeta logro obtener el súper saiyajin blue fase 2 mientras que riku aun no lograba la fase 2 simplemente el súper saiyajin blue normal mientras los demás habían entrenado bastante logrando los siguientes niveles: pan: fase 3 bra: fase 3 kairi: fase 2 spot: no obtuvo transformación nueva solo aprendió al igual que riku gracias a goten el kaioken

Después de todo ese tiempo kakaroto llega a la tierra siendo recibido por goku y sus amigos

-donde esta?-dijo goku

-quien-dijo kakaroto

-tu compañero-

-justo en frente de mí-

-a que te refieres-

-no lo entiendes? El que me va a ayudar eres tú-

-y porque haría eso-

-no tienes opción-dijo kakaroto creando una luna artificial pero diferente a las demás ya que esta tenía un poder oscuro

Goku transformado en súper saiyajin blue al mirar la luna poco a poco se transformo en ozaru pero la luna creada por kakaroto hacia que goku esté bajo su control

-ahora mi mascota acaba con ellos¡-dijo kakaroto

-rooooooaaaaar-gruño el ozaru lanzando un gran rayo hacia todos el cual fue evadido con dificultad

Vegeta viendo esto se lanzo contra kakaroto en súper saiyajin blue fase 2 pero fue detenido por el puño gigante del ozaru lanzándolo lejos

Riku ataco al ozaru con un galick Ho el cual a pesar de impactarle no le hizo el más mínimo rasguño siendo golpeado por el ozaru dejándolo estrellado contra un edificio

Spot se lanzo contra el ozaru lanzando varias ráfagas de ki hacia el sin efecto siendo alcanzado y desintegrado por un rayo de energía

Riku y vegeta atacan en conjunto lanzando un big bang atack y un galick Ho combinados impactando el ozaru pero para su sorpresa apenas y lo habían dañado

Entonces kairi decidió ir hacia goku tratando de hacerlo reaccionar recordándole todos los momentos que pasaron juntos sin embargo este solo la atrapo y la sostuvo entre sus manos

-no importa cuanto le hables no servirá el ahora es mi mascota y es hora de cumplir tu destino ¡mascota apriétala hasta que muera¡-

Entonces el ozaru comenzó a apretar a kairi entre sus manos cuando de repente riku llego volando y dijo -¡suelta a mi hemana¡- siendo recibido por un golpe de kakaroto

-si quieres salvarla tendrás que matarme-

-como quieras- dijo viendo que kakaroto pasaba al súper saiyajin blue comenzando el combate

Mientras tanto el ozaru seguía apretando a kairi y ella con lagrimas en los ojos y muy herida tanto físicamente como internamente

-goku…acaso tu…no me reconoces…no recuerdas los lindos momentos que pasamos juntos…-dijo kairi muy triste por lo que le estaba pasando a alguien que para ella era uno de los que mas le importaba y una de sus lagrimas callo sobre la mano del ozaru

De repente el ozaru dejo de apretar y luego solto a kairi y viendo que ella caia al suelo sorpresivamente para todos la hizo caer en su mano para luego acercarla a su rostro

-kairi…yo…lo…lamento-dijo goku ozaru

-goku…eres tu…-

-si…ahora dejame encargarme de esto- dijo goku dejando a kairi suavemente en el suelo para luego mirar a la luna artificial y aumentar su poder bestialmente

En la mente de goku…

Goku se encontraba entre medio un lugar que en el que había fuego azul por todas partes y de repente del fuego azul comenzó a salir la cara del ozaru comiendoze a goku y de repente se vio un gran destello blanco y fuego azul salió de la boca del ozaru cubriendo todo

En la realidad…

-roooooar roooooar rooooa haaaaaaa-gritaba goku mientras tomaba un aspecto igual a la fase 4 pero con el pelaje del color azul de la fase blue

Riku ya no podía mantenerse en pie contra kakaroto súper saiyajin blue fase 2 siendo de una patada aventado por kakaroto siendo sorpresivamente atrapado por goku

-amigo…volviste-dijo riku con una débil sonrisa

-si yo me encargare ahora descansa riku-dijo goku dejando a riku en el suelo

-valla valla esto es inesperado-dijo kakaroto aplaudiendo sarcásticamente

-yo seré tu oponente ahora pero te aconsejo que uses tu máximo poder-

-como quieras haaaaa-dijo kakaroto pasando a su siguiente fase pero a diferencia del antiguo goku este tenía el cabello de un azul oscuro con puntas negras en lugar de blanco

-ahora comencemos con esto de una buena vez-

-estoy de acuerdo-

La batalla comenzó con un fuerte choque entre ambos causando una gran explosión sónica kakaroto lanzo gran cantidad de golpes hacia goku sin tener éxito en su objetivo ya que goku recibía todos con gran facilidad kakaroto intento terminar con la pelea intentando darle a goku un fuerte golpe en la nuca siendo sorprendentemente atrapado por goku y lanzado hacia el suelo siendo inmediatamente seguido por goku recibiendo gran cantidad de golpes hasta llegar al suelo colocando su pie goku encima de kakaroto pisándolo con fuerza

-es curioso…a pesar de no matarte y poder sentir el ki divino no siento tu ki-

-porque yo ahora estoy en otro nivel-dijo goku seriamente y luego elevándose al cielo poniéndose en posición diciendo –taikuken¡ ka…me…-kakaroto lo miraba con desesperación sin poder moverse –ha…me…-

-espera por favor…no lo hagas…-rogo kakaroto

-haaaa-dijo goku arrojando su kamehameha a kakaroto pero a la vez controlando la dirección del kamehameha haciendo que lleve a kakaroto a desintegrarse en el sol

Goku cayó al suelo sin fuerzas después de ese ataque y todos sus amigos fueron hacia el felicitándolo por haberlo logrado

-oye…kairi-dijo goku agotado

-que pasa-

-quiero que me prometas algo-

-claro dime-

-prométeme que en el futuro aceptaras ser mi esposa-

-goku…claro que lo hare lo prometo-dijo kairi dándole un beso a goku

-jeje creo que ya están decididos goku y kairi cierto riku-dijo vegeta con una sonrisa a su estilo

-bueno…creo que si-dijo riku y luego suspiro –supongo que son el uno para el otro valla aun recuerdo la vez que goku y yo batallamos por primera vez de niños

Flashback…

-goku¡-dijo riku

-que quieres-dijo goku fríamente

-te reto a una batalla en serio tu contra mi afuera-

-echo-

Entonces ambos fueron afuera

-comencemos-dijo riku

-claro-dijo goku

Riku lanzo un golpe que sorprendentemente le dio a goku entonces comenzó la batalla la cual era una muy pareja golpe tras golpe rápidamente la batalla incremento su nivel en los cielos con grandes ráfagas ki

-ahora tomare ventaja haaa-dijo goku transformándose en súper saiyajin 3

-no lo creo…-dijo riku pasando sorprendentemente al súper saiyajin 3

-toma esto ka…me…ha…me-se preparaba goku

-oh no lo harás galick Ho-

-haaa-dijo goku lanzando su kamehameha chocando contra el de riku causando un gran temblor en la tierra hasta que –esto debe acabar taikuken¡-dijo goku usando el taikuken ganando el combate

Riku cayó al suelo fuertemente al igual que goku luego goku se levanto y fue hacia riku extendiéndole la mano y diciendo –buena pelea- a lo cual riku respondió tomando la mano de goku y diciendo –tu también-

-que dices riku ¿amigos?

-no-

-porque-

-no somos ni seremos amigos, desde hoy seremos rivales ¿hecho?-

-claro-

-te juro que algún día caerás ante mí-

-eso lo veremos-

Fin del flashback…

-y pensar que luego nos hicimos grandes amigos-

-quien lo iba pensar verdad riku jaja-dijo goku uniéndose con kairi a la charla –pero para mi lo inolvidable fue cuando conocí a kairi-

Flashback…

Goku estaba de nuevo viviendo la vida de un niño cualquiera y noto que una niña de su edad se estaba acercando a él lentamente hasta estar a su lado

-tú eres goku ¿no?-dijo la niña un poco nerviosa

-si tu quien eres?-dijo goku

-me llamo kairi la verdad desde que te vi tenía ganas de hablarte

-por qué?-

-bueno es que…-

-qué pasa?-

-lo que pasa es que megustasmucho-dijo tan rápido y con todas las palabras juntas provocando que goku no supiera lo que dice

-como dices?-

-dije que me gustas mucho-

Goku ante esto quedo sorprendido

-E-enserio-dijo goku

-si…-respondió kairi

-valla pues debo admitir que tú también eres muy linda y tierna-

-gracias-dijo kairi sonrojada- que tal si nos vemos luego en la heladería de la ciudad-

-claro te veo allá-

-adiós goku-

-adiós-

Fin de flashback…

-si…que momentos no chicos?-dijo kairi a lo que todos asintieron y luego se escucho un gruñido

-huy creo que me dio hambre-dijo goku provocando que todos cayeran al estilo anime

-hay goku tu nunca…-decia riku cuando sono otro rujido –bueno no seria mala idea comer algo verdad-dijo a lo que todos rieron

Y hasta aquí los enemigos del dios aquel van a aparecer en unos caps pero va haber una diferencia muy grande cuando aparezcan…


	20. los nuevos tiempos

Cap. 20 los nuevos tiempos

Desde la batalla con kakaroto han pasado varios años

Goku y kairi tal como se prometieron se casaron formando una familia junto a su hijo goken

Ahora nos situamos en una ciudad tranquila o no tanto

-detente niño-dijo un policía

-lo hare si me atrapa-dijo el niño que no era otro más que goken

Para goken era la quinta vez en la semana que la policía lo perseguía por lo que hizo

La primera vez lo persiguieron por robar dulces de una dulcería

La segunda básicamente lo mismo solo que esta vez fue por videojuegos

La tercera fue por destruir la montaña rusa en un parque de diversiones al decirle que no tenía la estatura para subirse

La cuarta más bien una pequeña venganza al quemarle el trasero a un oficial de policía

La quinta al aburrirse decidió elevarse al cielo lanzar una ráfaga ki y quemar por completo la orange star junior school para luego descender y darse cuenta que la policía ya estaba ahí dándose a la fuga

-niño ven acá ahora-dijo el policía

-ya le dije primero atrape…-goken no pudo terminar su frase al chocar con algo –oye quítate estor…-goken se quedo callado al darse cuenta de que no tenía a otro más que a su padre en frente intentando huir siendo detenido por goku

-a donde crees que vas?-dijo goku serio

-he…a…casa-dijo goken confiando en que su padre no se había enterado de nada aun

-claro y tú crees que nací ayer tú te quedas aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario-

-pero…-

-pero nada…y mas te vale que no hallas hecho nada grave porque sino esta vez yo ni tratare de salvarte de tu madre-

Goken ante estas palabras trago fuertemente ya que las anteriores veces su padre estaba ahí para apoyarlo haciendo que su castigo se redujera a estar sin salir una semana pero sin su padre no se imaginaba lo que haría para calmar a su madre

Después de una larga charla con el policía goku se volteo y camino hacia goken

-papa…puedo explicarlo…-dijo goken preocupado por lo que le esperaba

-a mi no me tienes que explicar nada para mí lo que hiciste no fue grave ya que gracias a la fortuna que heredamos de tu bisabuelo satan podemos pagar los daños pero no estoy seguro de poder ayudarte esta vez hijo-

-porque lo dices-

-si tu madre se puso tan difícil de calmar cuando destruiste aquella montaña rusa imagínate cuando le diga que otra vez destruiste algo-

-pero no puedes tratar…-

-ya veremos…-

En la residencia son…

-como rayos se te ocurre usar tu poder para quemar todo solo porque te aburres-dijo kairi muy enfadada

-vamos kairi no te lo tomes tan mal-

-tu cállate goku o te quedaras sin cámara de gravedad sin comer y durmiendo en el sofá por una semana- goku ante esto cerro la boca y se quedo mirando con cara de lastima a su hijo –y tu ya te advertí que no destruyeras cosas con tus poderes y ahora no creas que tu padre te ayudara-

-papa…-dijo el niño aterrado

Goku solo lo miro con cara de lastima y le dio una señal de negación con la cabeza después de esto para no tener que ver la escena se fue a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad

Goku a diferencia de su familia el usaba una armadura saiyajin como la de vegeta pero negra con guantes y toques rojos

En la noche…

Goku se dirigía a su cuarto cuando se detuvo viendo a su hijo echado en su cama y por lo que parecía muy adolorido ya imaginándose lo que paso lanzándole una semilla

-para que me la das-le dice goken

-cómela si no te recuperas mañana porque algo me dice que será peor que lo de hoy-

Goken ante esto trago fuertemente y se guardo la semilla susurrando –gracias-recibiendo un guiño por parte de su padre

A las 6 am goku despertó dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad a entrenar y asi hasta que fue la hora de desayunar luego goku se había quedado solo en la casa ya que todos se habían ido y sintió un ki familiar y al ir a la puerta se encontró con su viejo amigo riku

-hola riku-dijo goku amablemente

-hola goku me preguntaba si quieres que entrenemos juntos-dijo riku

-claro pasa-

Asi ambos fueron a la cámara de gravedad pero antes de entrar

-oye goku ¿y mi hermana?-

-se fue a su nuevo empleo en capsule corp-

-oh ya veo y que hay de mi sobrino ¿está bien?-

-no lo sé después de lo enojada que estaba kairi no me sorprendería que después de esta semana necesite una semilla del ermitaño para poder sentarse –

-valla mi hermana se está tomando demasiado enserio lo de ser una madre estricta hasta un dia fue a pedirle consejos a tu abuela-

-pues entonces podría ser mucho más estricta siento pena por mi hijo-

-si…pobre de mi sobrino…bueno ya entremos-

Al entrar riku y goku decidieron poner la gravedad en 700 y pelear en súper saiyajin blue

Riku comenzó atacando a goku con golpes a toda velocidad dándole problemas a goku hasta que también comenzó a atacar dándole a riku una patada en el abdomen para luego tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo contra la pared sin esperarse que riku usara su ki para impulsarse en la pared conectando una patada en la cara de goku segudio de un golpe en el estomago siendo interceptado por goku y recibido con una patada impactando ambos golpes sonriendo los 2 amigos cuando de repente

Riiiing…riiiing el teléfono sonó

-quien es-dijo riku

-no lo sé ignóralo continuemos- dijo goku lanzándose contra riku dándole un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada al abdomen acompañado de otra al estomago siendo interceptada por riku recibiéndola con otra patada chocando ambas y los 2 amigos lanzándose en diferentes direcciones limpiándose la sangre de la boca y preparándose para atacar de nuevo pero el teléfono no paraba de sonar agotando la paciencia de los saiyajines resignándose a ir a contestar

-hola…sí y para que llamo…que…pero si es su primer día…entiendo…iré…adiós-dijo goku cortando la llamada

-que paso-dijo riku

-ese chiquillo me las pagara por interrumpir mi entrenamiento-

-otra vez ¿y ahora que hizo?-

-yo que se pero al parecer no fue nada serio ya que no me llamo la policía debe ser algo menor-

-seguramente ¿quieres que valla contigo?-

-claro no pienso dejar que te diviertas mientras yo escucho a una vieja parlanchina-

-jaja ok pero no deberías des transformarte primero-

Goku se dio cuenta que seguía transformado asique volvió a su estado base

Al llegar goku abrió la puerta y entro y tan pronto entro dijo –goken nos vamos-

Goken al oír esto fue corriendo feliz hasta su padre

-momento señor al menos debe saber porque suspendimos a su hijo-dijo la señora

-a mi no me venga con eso no me importa si quiere hablar de eso le doy el numero del celular de mi esposa ella se encarga de estas cosas yo solo vine por goken y ahora me voy-

-pero…-

-que molesta le aconsejo callarse si no quiere ir al infierno-

En eso se cayó como le ordenaron y goku goken y riku se fueron

Al llegar…

-goken nada de juegos vete a tu cuarto hasta que llegue tu madre-dijo goku seriamente

-pero creí que no te importaba la…-goken se cayó cuando su padre lo miro fríamente

-no es por eso es por interrumpir mi entrenamiento y no me cuestiones de nuevo haz lo que te digo-

-si papa-

Goken de camino a su cuarto escucho una charla de su padre y su tío

-oye no estás siendo algo duro con mi sobrino-

-no, es él, el que no entiende que no puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana por ser un saiyajin-

-lo sé pero creí que de eso se encargaba mi hermana-

-naturalmente si pero si sucede algo y alguien sale herido por culpa de mi hijo eso ya pasaría a ser mi asunto y él se está aprovechando de su libertad que ha conseguido gracias a mi es hora de arreglar ese problema empezando a tomar cartas como padre-

-puede que tengas razón pero crees que mi hermana sea muy dura con el-

-ja kairi no va a ser sensible como ayer cuando se entere de esto puede que use su ki para darle una lección al niño de una vez-

-valla pobre de mi sobrino si eso sucede-

-el se lo busco-

Goken harto de que hablaran de lo que escuchaba abre la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y dirigiéndose a su padre dice –porque no vemos quien de los dos es mejor en combate haber que tan fuerte eres tú para ordenarle algo a alguien que tiene este gran poder-dijo goken confiado formando una bola de ki en su mano

-goku…-dijo riku mientras trataba de hacer que goku se niegue

-acepto tal vez así aprendas a no cuestionarme- dijo goku con un notorio enfado en su voz

Ambos sin aumentar la gravedad se pusieron en posición de combate y empezó la batalla

Goken comenzó lanzándose contra su padre dando varios golpes sin darle ni uno a goku siendo evadidos y bloqueados con notoria facilidad retrocediendo goken lanzando múltiples esferas de ki impactándoles todas a goku haciendo que goken sonriera al creer tener la batalla ganada pero entre todo el polvo se vio a goku sin ningún rasguño diciendo –que pasa acaso solo sabes levantar el polvo-

De inmediato goken arremetió nuevamente contra su padre dando múltiples golpes y patadas fallando todos –fue suficiente-dijo goku dándole un golpe a goken en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo sangre por el golpe de su padre

-como…es posible…-dijo goken sorprendido

-fuiste un tonto al enfrentarme goken todavía eres demasiado débil para tener una batalla seria conmigo-dijo goku haciendo a goken darse cuenta que su padre no mostro nada de su poder

-muéstrame de lo que eres capaz padre¡-dijo goken levantándose aun sujetando su estomago del dolor

-quieres ver mi poder-

-si muéstramelo-

-bien-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin –este es el súper saiyajin fase 1-inmediatamente paso a la segunda fase -este es el súper saiyajin fase 2- y luego goku elevo su poder pasando a la fase 3 –este es el súper saiyajin fase 3-e inmediatamente goku comenzó a elevar su poder llegando a la fase 4 –y este es el súper saiyajin 4-

-que poder…tan increíble-dijo goken sin palabras

-y eso no es nada…-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin blue –este es el súper saiyajin dios súper saiyajin también conocido como súper saiyajin blue-sin más goku paso a la fase 2 –este es el súper saiyajin blue fase 2 admito que es muy poderoso-goku comenzó a elevar su poder hasta llegar al súper saiyajin White –este es un nivel reciente que aun no domino a la perfeccion lo llamo súper saiyajin White-entonces goku paso a su última fase y la más poderosa –y este es el poderoso súper saiyajin blue 4-

Goken sin palabras se había dado cuenta que no estaba ni cerca de alcanzar a su padre mucho menos rebasarlo

Al dia siguiente…

Goken fue a casa de su tia pan para pedirle un favor

-oh hola sobrino que te trae por aquí-dijo pan amablemente

-tia pan me preguntaba si tu me podrías entrenar-

-claro pero porque no te entrena tu padre-

-bueno…no estoy seguro de durar mucho contra el con mi poder actual asique no creo poder resistir su entrenamiento

-entiendo…ven vamos al templo-

-cual templo-

-ya verás ahí podrás entrenar mejor-

Al llegar al templo fueron a la habitación del tiempo donde goken se sorprendió al saber lo que era

Paso 1 dia y goken y pan salieron encontrándose con que goku estaba en el templo

-goku hace tiempo que no te veía que haces por aquí-dijo pan

-hola pan venia a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo-

-¿solo?-

-si, planeo entrar 4 dias enteros y luego entrenar por 8 dias en la cámara de gravedad y por ultimo entrenar en el espacio por 5 dias-

-y porque quieres entrenar tanto-

-tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo o alguien se acerca con malas intenciones y no pienso confiarme debo estar preparado por si llega alguna amenaza mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros-

-padre puedo entrenar contigo-

-no, serias un estorbo aquí así como en el campo de batalla esto no es un juego goken mejor va a jugar a otro lado no necesito estarme preocupando por ti mientras entreno-

-goku no seas así…-

-tú no te metas pan él sabe muy bien todo lo que a hecho para el todo es un juego incluso la vida de las personas-

Goken a pesar de ser fuerte estaba al borde de las lágrimas por como su padre lo veía

Goken sin ánimos sale corriendo y se va volando del lugar hacia otro sitio para estar solo

-ya ves lo que hiciste-dijo pan alterada

-si salió tal y como planee muy pronto la tristeza se convertirá en furia y la furia será la llave para despertar su poder-

-entonces dijiste todo eso para que goken haga esto-

-asi es yo y kairi acordamos hacer esto para que vaya hacia donde queremos

-a que te refieres-

-yo y kairi nos iremos a entrenar al espacio pronto asique decidimos dejar a goken con picoro para que lo entrene-

-valla asique es verdad que picoro hace tiempo pidió la juventud eterna-

-si él quería estar vivo para asegurarse que los descendientes de todos nosotros no sean unos debiluchos-

-oh gran plan-

-por cierto que tal esta mi sobrino-

-no lo sé no lo he visto desde que se fue a entrenar por su cuenta junto a su padre-

-asique uub lo está entrenando-

-si ya hace 2 días que se fueron-

Goken estaba volando a toda velocidad con lagrimas en los ojos hasta ser detenido por picoro

-tu vendrás conmigo-

-déjame solo-

-creo que no lo entiendes niño no te lo pedí te lo ordene-dijo picoro noqueando a goken

-ahora que comience el entrenamiento-dijo picoro yéndose llevando cargado a goken

Y hasta aquí..


	21. el nuevo planeta vegeta

Cap. 21

Goku al terminar de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo antes de seguir con su plan de entrenamiento decidió reunir las esferas del dragón para pedir un deseo que se le ocurrió mientras entrenaba en la habitación del tiempo

Mientras tanto…

Goken despertó y vio a picoro

-porque me trajiste aquí? Que no ves que no quiero ver a nadie-dijo goken

-escucha, en primera deja de quejarte que esto no fue idea mía fue tu padre el que me lo pidió y en segunda limpia esas lagrimas de tus ojos que no te traje aquí para verte llorar te traje para entrenar-dijo picoro

-ja si claro tu eres el que debería esforzarse por ser fuerte como yo-

-valla tu padre dijo la verdad cuando dijo que eres demasiado confiado-

-asique soy confiado ah porque no lo compruebas-dijo goken lanzándose contra picoro dando varios golpes y patadas siendo evadido por picoro y golpeado sorpresivamente por una patada de otra persona

-valla valla miren quien llego aunque eso fue innecesario-

-silencio namekusei que no vez que vengo a ayudarte a callar y entrenar a este mocoso- el sujeto no era otro más que Jack el nieto de vegeta y el hijo de trunks pero era muy igual a vegeta en todo excepto en el cabello el cual lo tenia del mismo color que su padre

-otro mas quien es este pelilila-

-soy el nieto del príncipe de los saiyajins el gran Jack y te aconsejo que me tengas respeto niño-

-yo respetarte no tengo porque-

-ahora me las vas a pagar…-dijo cuando de repente vio algo raro en el cielo –que rayos es eso-dijo mirando como lo que parecía un planeta aparecía en el cielo

En otro lugar…

-tu deseo se a concedido- goku había invocado a shenglong y le había pedido hacer un nuevo planeta vegeta alado de la tierra

-muy bien ya no tengo otro deseo-dijo y shenglong se retiro

-listo para partir-dijo whis

-claro llévame adonde zuno te dijo que se encontraba la ultima súper esfera del dragón-

Al encontrarla goku le dijo a whis el deseo y él se lo dijo al dragón trayendo a la vida de nuevo a los saiyajins pero estos no eran los que murieron era una nueva raza saiyajin creada por el dragón zarama con las mismas cualidades que los saiyajines originales pero de buen corazón y no tan malvados

Tras esto goku fue llevado por whis por whis al planeta vegeta y enfrente de los saiyajins dijo

-escuchen mi raza desde hoy yo seré su rey al ser el más poderoso de todos aunque también pueden considerarme como su dios ya que soy el más poderoso yo soy lo que ustedes llaman un súper saiyajin-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin haciendo que todos se sorprendan y lo alaben nombrándolo el rey de los saiyajins goku

-ahora mis hermanos saiyajins haremos que los humanos sepan que estamos en paz para que no haya conflictos yo y un grupo de soldados iremos a hablar con el presidente de la tierra los cuatro del frente vengan con migo-

1 mes después…

Los saiyajins y los humanos viven en total armonía y varios saiyajins empezaron a salir con humanas mientras los de más alto rango construyen la ciudad donde vivirán basándose en lo que vieron de las construcciones humanas

En ese tiempo goken había logrado grandes avances en el entrenamiento con picoro aumentando considerablemente su poder y en ocasiones también entrenaba con Jack pero no lo había visto desde que se fue con los demás saiyajines

-muy bien goken ¿listo?-dijo picoro

-cuando quieras picoro-

Picoro se lanzo hacia goken dando varios golpes yendo los dos al mismo ritmo lanzando y evadiendo golpes luego ambos se lanzaron hacia atrás y goken coloco sus manos extendidas a ambos lados para luego poner ambas frente a su pecho formando una pequeña energía de color rojo –aquí voy red dead flash-dijo lanzando la energía que de repente se volvió inmensa

Picoro tras ver esto lanzo un makankosapo chocando ambas energías pero poco a poco el makankosapo ganaba terreno

-aun no termino ahh¡-dijo la mano izquierda de la derecha sorprendentemente también provocando que la energía inmensa se separe en 2 siendo aun del mismo tamaño obligando a picoro a moverse pero en el momento en que picoro se movió del lugar goken dijo –ja eso no lo ayudara ahh¡-dijo haciendo que ambas energías explotaran mientras una causo una gran explosión y dejo temporáneamente segado a picoro la otra se dividió en muchas esferas de ki pequeñas yendo hacia picoro e hiriéndolo gravemente siendo derrotado por goken

-viva gane-dijo goken muy feliz

-bien hecho enano-dijo picoro comiendo una semilla del ermitaño

-si bien hecho-dijo una voz haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a goku

-papa¡-dijo goken alegre

-veo que apareciste-dijo picoro con una sonrisa

-me da gusto verte de nuevo picoro y bien ¿lo logro?

-no, pero aun sin transformarse logro impresionarme con sus habilidades-

-ya veo da igual ahora vengo a llevármelo-

-a dónde vas a llevarme papa?-

-a nuestro nuevo hogar goken, ahora nuestra familia vive en el planeta vegeta-

-oye papa y allá hay niños que sean tan fuertes como yo?-dijo goken con entusiasmo

-jeje…jajajaja goken allá todos los de tu edad son muy superiores a ti de hecho comparado con ellos tu eres un principiante-

Goken ante esto se decepciono un poco hasta que alguien le toco la cabeza revolviendo su cabello era su padre

-oye goken siento lo que dije en ese momento solo quería ver si con esas palabras lograbas adquirir la furia para transformarte y tranquilo si ellos son superiores es por una razón veras que pronto conseguirás el nivel que tienen ellos o incluso superior asique anímate ¿sí?-

-si-dijo goken con mucho animo

-ese es mi hijo ven vámonos adiós picoro-

-adiós-dijo picoro

Goku uso su teletransportacion apareciendo en frente de kairi

-oh llegaron-dijo kairi viendo a los dos

-hola dale a goken lo que le tienes que dar-dijo goku sonriente

-claro ten goken-dijo entregándole una armadura saiyajin igual a la de raditz

-wow gracias-dijo goken feliz por el regalo

-ten-dijo goku entregando un rastreador

-para que lo quiero si puedo sentir el ki-

-es más bien para comunicarte conmigo o tu madre por si pasa algo-

-oh ya veo…momento para que me dan todo esto-

-lo necesitaras pronto dentro de 3 días para ser exacto-

-que pasara en tres días-

-ven déjame darte un recorrido por la ciudad saiyajin-

-grandioso-dijo yendo con su padre a ver la ciudad

Durante el camino goken alcanzo a ver a varios niños que parecían de su edad y menores como mayores los cuales parecían estar entrenando duramente como si quisieran derrotar a un fuerte enemigo

-oye hijo-dijo goku repentinamente mientras volaban

-que pasa-dijo goken

-escucha aquí trata de no meterte en peleas verdaderas con nadie por ahora ya que muchos de los de aquí son más fuertes que tu y muchos de ellos trataran de que hagas lo que quieren en pocas palabras luchar y cuando empiece la pelea jugaran un rato contigo y luego acabaran con el combate derrotándote solo para mostrar su superioridad por esto te pido que pase lo que pase te mantengas fuera de cualquier pelea seria ya que aquí las cosas no son como en la tierra ¿entiendes?-

-si entiendo papa-

-muy bien sígueme-dijo goku descendiendo

-ok pero a donde vamos-dijo goken siguiendo a su padre

-voy a mostrarte la razón por la que te dije que los de tu edad son tan fuertes ya que ellos tienen un lugar especial para volverse saiyajines fuertes en poco tiempo bueno no tan fuertes pero si elevar su poder-

-valla grandioso y ¿Qué es? Una cámara de gravedad gigante?-

-no te emociones ya que eso es para los saiyajins de mas poder muy bien llegamos-

Goken al ver al frente vio un lugar enorme con un gran símbolo con un súper saiyajin dibujado en él y al leer el cartel goken se quedo muy molesto ya que en el cartel decía saiyajin martial arts academy

-quita esa cara ni siquiera has visto lo de adentro-dijo goku

Al entrar goken quedo sorprendido el lugar no era lo que pensaba más bien era todo lo contrario ya que el lugar parecía un gimnasio saiyajin ya que tenía muchos artefactos de entrenamiento así como robots de pelea y muchas cámaras de gravedad

-in…cre…ible-

-lo ves? No te lo imaginabas cierto?-dijo goku y goken sin palabras negó con la cabeza

-valla valla me preguntaba cuando se nos uniria el hijo del rey-dijo un saiyajin

-hola-dijo goku

Goken volteo y se quedo atónito al ver que el que había hablado era su tío riku –ti…ti…tio riku?-

-hola sobrino tiempo sin verte-

-entonces tu nos entrenaras-

-no solo yo habrá varios y adivina quien esta incluido entre ellos-dijo riku mirando a goku

-papa tu…-

-si hijo yo seré uno de los que los entrene al igual que tu madre-

-mama también-

-y no se olviden de mi-dijo jack entrando en el lugar

-y jack también-dijo riku

-muy bien suficientes adelantos los siguientes los veras cuando ya hallas empezado-dijo goku

-y cuando será?-dijo goken emocionado

-dentro de tres días-

-no puede ser más pronto-

-bien si tu quieres comienzas mañana-

-si grandioso no puedo esperar a entrenar aquí-

-nunca lo vi tan emocionado por nada-susurro goku


	22. el nuevo guerrero legendario

Cap. 22 el nuevo guerrero legendario

Al dia siguiente goken despertó con tranquilidad conteniendo su emoción por entrenar en aquel lugar y de pronto su padre dijo -¿listo?-

-claro-respondió con alegría

Ambos fueron hacia el lugar de entrenamiento encontrándose con mucha gente desde los mas pequeños hasta los más grandes que goken

De repente alguien vio a goken y fue hacia el pero goken tenia una especial atención en un chico que parecía no querer ni ver a nadie

-hola-saludo el niño saiyajin

-hola- respondió goken

-tú debes ser el hijo del rey te llamas goken cierto-

-si y tu-

-yo soy mat-

-mucho gusto oye y quien es el-dijo señalando al chico

-el es zak exceptuando al rey y los demás senseis es el más poderoso de todos-

-y porque esta tan callado y solo-

-nadie lo sabe el es así desde que llego de hecho cada vez que alguien que no sea el sensei se le acerca amenaza con matarlo-

-muy bien comencemos con el entrenamiento yo diré los nombres y los que mencione pasaran a la plataforma a pelear-dijo goku mientras aparecía una plataforma de lucha en el medio del lugar –el primer combate será entre zak y…goken-dijo lo ultimo con preocupación notoria

Ambos pasaron al ring y se colocaron en posición de combate

-espero que sea un buen combate-dijo goken a lo que zak no respondió y lo ataco haciéndolo tropezar y dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón dejando a goken herido pero aun de pie

Goken al ver que podía perder lanzo una oleada de esferas de ki al suelo creando un polvo que cubría el campo yendo hacia zak tratando de darle un golpe en la cara pero sorprendentemente zak desapareció y reapareció atrás de goken tomándolo de ambos brazos y llevándolo al aire dejando a goken inmóvil en el aire mientras cada vez aumentaba la presión del agarre haciendo que goken sintiera mucho dolor en sus brazos hasta que goken tuvo una idea y tal como estaba comenzó a elevar su poder y concentrarlo en sus manos

-esto no terminara así-dijo goken soltando ráfagas ki de ambas manos impulsando hacia la pared del edificio de atrás pero repentinamente sintió el golpe pero al ver solo vio que él estaba estrellado en la pared mientras su adversario estaba frente a él sin un rasguño

-ganador zak siguiente combate mat contra coni-

-contra una chica? Bien veamos que puede hacer-

Ambos subieron al cuadrilátero y se pusieron en posición de combate mat empezó su ataque intentando dar un golpe a coni siendo evadido por ella fácilmente para luego recibir una patada en el estomago por parte de coni seguido de otra en el abdomen mandándolo a volar casi fuera del ring pero logro salvarse por unos centímetros

-bien ya no me contendré-dijo mat yendo hacia coni a gran velocidad dando varios golpes que para su sorpresa fueron evadidos por coni y luego coni atrapo la mano de mat para luego tomarlo del brazo entero y lanzarlo con fuerza afuera del ring –no puede ser-se quejo mat

-ganadora coni ahora el último combate para luego comenzar a entrenar de diferentes formas coni vs zak-

Ambos entraron al ring y se colocaron en pose de combate

Coni se lanzo contra zak a toda velocidad intentando dar un golpe siendo esquivada por zak quien viendo esto le dio un rodillazo en el estomago fallando ya que sorpresivamente coni desapareció y reapareció detrás de el tratando de derrotarlo haciéndole lo mismo que el había hecho con goken pero de repente zak desapareció y reapareció en frente de ella mirando a coni lanzo varias ráfagas ki al suelo creando una gran polvareda para luego salir volando lejos del polvo lanzando una ráfaga ki hacia abajo y al disiparse el polvo ve que coni aun sigue de pie muy herida pero dentro del cuadrilátero asique para acabarla va hacia ella a toda velocidad dándole un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en el abdomen dejándola fuera de la plataforma

-increíble-dijo mat

-que cosa-dijo goken

-nadie había conseguido antes durar tanto contra zak generalmente todos resisten solo 10 o 5 minutos pero ella logro resistir mas-

Luego de varios entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad y con robots de lucha y ambas cosas juntas todos salieron muy cansados de allí yendo agotados a sus casas

Luego…

Goken tras descansar y cambiarse de ropa salió a sobrevolar la ciudad cuando sintió 4 energías y una de ellas disminuía rápidamente asique fue hacia haya y vio a 3 niños saiyajins luchando contra solo uno el cual al verlo vio claramente que era mat asique decidió imbolucrarse

-dejenlo-dijo goken en tono serio

-valla valla que tenemos aquí otro saco de entrenamiento y no es mas que el débil hijo del poderoso rey-dijo el saiyajin que estaba en medio de los otros 2

-yo que tu no me subestimaría soy mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas-dijo goken

-pues si eres fuerte demuéstralo o acaso eres un cobarde-

-te tragaras tus palabras-

Goken se lanzo contra el sujeto dando varios golpes siendo esquivados todos y recibiendo goken un golpe al mentón y una patada en las costillas estrellándolo contra una pared para luego los tres ir tras el y propinarle veloces y fuertes golpes dejándolo malherido lanzándolo contra mat cayendo ambos al suelo

-muy bien ya tenemos dos-dijo el mismo saiyajin hasta que sorpresivamente goken se levanta del suelo limpiando la sangre de su boca

-esto…es entre ustedes…y yo-dijo débilmente goken

-jaja crees que podrás nosotros somos muy superiores a ti-

-jeje…pues les tengo noticias…no importa cuántas veces caiga ni cuantas heridas tenga yo seguiré peleando sin importarme nada más y si ustedes me quieren doblegar antes me deberán matar no importa lo que pase no me rendiré

-bien…si tanto deseas morir-dijo lanzando una gran ráfaga ki dejando a goken en peores condiciones pero aun así seguía avanzando

-no caeré ante ti…no te dejare usar a otros saiyajins como tu saco de practica solo por ser mas débiles…aquí termina todo…es tu fin…-

-estas bromeando verdad-

-jeje ya quisieras que fuera así pero yo no me rendiré…no me rendiré…¡NO ME RENDIRE¡-dijo goken y un aura dorada comenzó a emanar de él mientras los ojos se le tornaban blancos y el cabello verde –MUERE¡-

Goken se lanzo hacia ellos dando fuertes golpes impactando con éxito cada uno seguidos de una potente ráfaga ki dejando a los tres inconscientes y luego quedándolo el perdiendo la transformación


	23. una batalla por el multiverso empieza

Cap. 23 una batalla por el multiverso da comienzo

Al día siguiente…

Goken tras despertar vio que no estaba en aquel lugar sino que estaba en su casa y se pregunto qué pasó en ese momento pero decidió no tomarle importancia

Ya en el entrenamiento goken miraba a zak sin saber cómo es tan fuerte

-escuchen todos hoy no tendremos un entrenamiento cualquiera lo que haremos será ir a la tierra y cumplir la misión que se les asignara ahora según diga sus nombres pasen al frente y reciban su misión

Goken siguió viendo a zak hasta que fue el momento que tuvo que buscar su misión entonces vio que su misión era algo simple ya que tenia que salvar a las personas de un incendio que se encontraba en algún lugar de la tierra

Al llegar vio un departamento enorme quemándose ferozmente asique rescato a las personas una por una hasta que creyó rescatar a todos pero escucho a alguien decir que todavía había al menos una persona adentro y tan pronto entro denuevo escucho un grito y fue hacia el encontrándose con una niña y un niño que parecían de su edad tratando de escapar del fuego

-quédense donde están yo los salvare-dijo goken y se lanzo hacia donde estaban

-muy bien vengan conmigo si quieren vivir-

Al sacarlos del edificio goken ya iba a volar de nuevo a l planeta vegeta pero de repente la niña lo detuvo

-que quieres-dijo goken

-oye yo a ti no te conozco?-

-no-

-estás seguro? Creo que te vi en algún lugar-

-me confundes con otro ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo planeta yo soy del planeta vegeta-r

-pero…-

-necesito irme mis instrucciones eran claras venir completar mi misión y regresar-dijo goken volteando a ver a la niña pero al verla bien se sorprendió ``oh no porque tenía que ser ella maldición`` pensó goken pero fingió no conocerla –adiós-dijo y se marcho volando

Al llegar de nuevo al lugar de entrenamiento vio que a pesar de que completo la misión rápido quedo en tercer lugar luego de zak y coni

-valla hijo felicidades eres el tercero…y ¿Quién es ella?-dijo goku

Goken miro detrás suyo y vio a la niña la cual había conseguido sostenerse de él y seguirlo

-y tú qué haces aquí-dijo goken

-tú no me quisiste escuchar asique te seguí-

-pues ahora regresaras te guste o…-goken no pudo terminar su frase porque se escucho una gran explosión en la ciudad y todos salieron a ver que era viendo a un sujeto que era una especie de mino tauro con piel azul y ojos rojos peleando contra todos los saiyajins

-niños quédense atrás riku encárgate de que no interfieran-dijo goku serio

-pero papa…-dijo goken

-goken no me hagas repetirte las cosas solo obedece-dijo pasando al súper saiyajin 1 y yendo contra el sujeto

-por eso te me asías familiar tu eres goken el niño que de repente desapareció al igual que su familia entonces ¿tú eras un saiyajin?-dijo la niña

-sí y ahora no es el mejor momento-dijo goken

Goku se encontraba frente a frente con aquella bestia que había destruido gran parte de la ciudad

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-dijo goku

-yo soy taurus el dios de la destrucción del universo 13-

-universo 13? Eso es imposible-

-yo soy de otro multiverso y he venido a matarte-

-eso lo explica todo bien veamos tu poder-dijo goku mientras un aura dorada salía de su cuerpo

Goku lanzo un golpe en la cara de taurus no provocando ningún efecto en el –esto será más interesante de lo que pensé-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin 3 –taikuken¡-dijo activando el taikuken y lanzándose contra taurus dándole varios golpes en todos los sitios hasta que taurus atrapo uno de sus golpes y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la mandíbula mandando a volar a goku estrellándose contra el suelo

-eso es todo?-dijo taurus

-jeje ni siquiera es el comienzo-dijo pasando al súper saiyajin blue encestando un rodillazo en el estomago de taurus dejándolo aturdido y dándole una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar teletransportandose y dándole un codazo en la espalda –que pasa no tienes más que eso-dijo goku hasta que taurus lo tomo de la pierna levantándolo y girándolo en el aire hasta lanzarlo contra varios edificios quedando en la pared de uno

Taurus al ver esto se lanzo contra goku pero cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe repentinamente goku dice –taiyoken¡-dejando temporalmente segado a taurus recibiendo una ráfaga de ki en el brazo atravesándolo y dejándolo con solo un brazo para luchar

-ya…me canse…de ti maldito saiyajin ahh¡-dijo taurus comenzando a reunir sus energías –tomen esto mi ataque más poderoso el súper bomb blaster-dijo lanzando varias gigantescas bolas de poder

Goku sin opciones tuvo que recibir el ataque generando un escudo de energía alrededor de el impactando todas la bolas de ki menos una que cambio su dirección hacia goken

-goken muévete¡-dijo goku usando la teletransportacion apareciendo frente a goken atrapando el ataque y sosteniéndolo –goken rápido corre hijo-

-no, no te dejare-dijo goken

-goken yo estare bien tu solo vete de aquí-

-no lo hare yo también peleare-

-por favor goken…sabes que no eres rival para el-

-no me importa, no te dejare morir aquí papa¡-

-riku llévatelos a ambos lejos de aquí-

-pero goku…-dijo riku preocupado

-por lo que más quieras riku solo hazlo¡-dijo goku enfadado a lo que riku accedió y noqueo a goken y a la niña cargándolos en sus brazos y alejándose del lugar

Goku al ver que ya se habían ido comenzó a reunir todas sus fuerzas accediendo al súper saiyajin 4 blue y pateando el ataque lejos de el

-esto termina ahora…taurus-

-concuerdo voy a acabar con esto de…-justo en ese momento una mano el pecho de taurus matándolo por completo

-quien eres-dijo goku viendo una figura en el cielo

De repente esa figura desapareció y apareció delante de goku y con su mano formo una espada de energía usándola para rápidamente cortarle el brazo izquierdo a goku y seguidamente atravesándole el estomago con ella dejándolo gravemente herido para luego susurrarle al oído –nos vemos pronto…-desapareciendo sin dejar rastro

Luego kairi se encontró con goku agonizando en el suelo sacando una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y dándole una a goku recuperándose este al instante

En otro lugar del universo…

-falta poco para el gran día-dijo un sujeto

-si su majestad-dijo un sirviente

-es una lástima pero no pude encontrar a mis hijos-

-lo lamento mi señora-

-espero que el desgraciado de su padre los haya encontrado porque sino lo más probable es que les mintió para ponerlos en mi contra-

-lo dudo mucho majestad hace años que tenemos asechando a varios asesinos y guerreros elite que no descansaran hasta que muera-

-sin embargo aun así me preocupa los makaiyoshin son buenos el engaño sobre todo el es capaz de decir que yo soy la malvada-

-majestad¡-dijo un guardia que llegaba

-que sucede guardia-

-el rey de los saiyajins…-

-lo trajiste ante mí ya-

-no señora cuando llegue vi a ese ahí asique me retire-

-qué?...entonces ya debe saber estaba en lo correcto mis hijos deben estar ahí preparen mi nave y a un escuadrón elite de los mejores iré a contarles la verdad a mis hijos y a pedir la ayuda del rey saiyajin-

-si como usted diga lady hatsu-

-pronto será el momento y necesito a mis hijos en esa batalla o sino el universo…no, el multiverso caerá en manos de los makai debo ser rápida-


	24. el secuestro

CAP 24. EL SECUESTRO

Todo iba normal en el planeta vegeta hasta que una nave desconocida aterrizo y de ella salieron varios soldados que portaban una armadura dorada todos los saiyajins al verlos se reunieron alrededor de ellos para ver sus propósitos y de repente de la nave salió una mujer la cual era lady hatsu

-solicito hablar con el rey de los saiyajins-dijo lady hatsu

-yo soy el rey que buscan aquí-dijo goku

-es un honor conocerlo rey saiyajin-

-llámeme goku y ahora dígame que buscan aquí-

-me gustaría hablar de eso en privado-

-claro venga-dijo goku llevándola a su palacio

-bien aquí estaremos seguros de cualquier espía-

-dígame lo que necesita decirme-

-antes dígame aquí viven kairi y riku-

-si kairi es mi esposa y riku es mi amigo-

-necesito saber algo alguna vez llego alguien diciendo ser el padre de ellos y que la madre era una makai-

-como sabe eso-

-porque ese es el engaño que los makai usan el era mi esposo y el si es un makaiyoshin-

-ósea usted es la madre de riku y kairi-

-si soy la reina de una alianza planetaria y necesito advertirte-

-de que-

-de los makai y su plan-

-cual plan-

-el plan para liberarse del sello que los aprisiona usando el sol rojo y la luna rosa-

-a que se refiere con sol rojo y luna rosa-

-vera cada mil años un sistema solar es elegido para traer a la luna rosa y el sol rojo 2 fuentes de poder inimaginable capases de romper el sello liberando a los makai en nuestro mundo si logran su objetivo-

-y eso en que nos involucra a nosotros-

-que este sistema solar será el portador ahora y acaso el padre de ellos no les dio 2 esferas-

-ahora que lo dice si kairi la guardo por aquí-dijo goku yendo y volviendo con una esfera rosa-y riku no estoy seguro-

-esas esferas cuando llegue el día harán que kairi y riku porten un poder increíble la rosa recibe el poder de la luna y la roja el poder del sol pero los makai necesitan a los portadores para abrir el portal ósea necesitan a riku y kairi…lo único que puede evitar esta batalla es que el súper saiyajin legendario aun no haya nacido-

-como se ve la transformación del súper saiyajin legendario?-

-pelo verde, ojos en blanco, y un poder que crece sin parar-

-oh no…eso significa…-

-que cosa-

-goken es el súper saiyajin legendario ya que la descripción que me acaba de dar concuerda con la que me dio mat hace unos días de una transformación de goken pero no entiendo para que lo necesitan-

-para abrir el portal no solo se necesita a los portadores se necesitan a 2 seres de ambas razas que posean un poder ilimitado y ellos son mitad saiyajin no?-

-si-

-pues entonces vendrán a buscar a goken…-dijo lady hatsu cuando repentinamente una gran explosión se oyó en el cuarto de goken y al ir ellos vieron al mismo que había dejado sin un brazo a goku sosteniendo a goken de la cola

-jejeje valla fue fácil encontrar al legendario súper saiyajin ahora solo resta encontrar a mis hijos y todo estará listo para esta noche-dijo el encapuchado

-suéltalo maldito-dijo hatsu

-hola querida lo siento pero me deberé llevar a nuestro nieto conmigo-

-suelta a mi hijo…desgraciado…TE MATARE¡-dijo goku tratando de atacar al encapuchado pero extrañamente su golpe lo atravesó

-ingenuo saiyajin que no lo sabes mi técnica especial es que puedo desplazarme en diferentes dimensiones ósea mientras me ves aquí a la vez no lo estoy-

-suéltalo hare lo que quieras-

-lo siento solo necesito al hijo no al padre-dijo dándole una patada en la cara a goku dejándolo en el suelo –adiós-dijo y desapareció

Mas tarde…

Goku despertó y noto que en la ciudad había ocurrido una corta pero intensa batalla y a lo lejos sintió el ki de hatsu y el extraño asique fue asía allá y al llegar se encontró con 4 círculos de roca gigantes y vio a riku kairi y goken atados en 3 de ellos asique se acerco sigilosamente y vio lo que pasaba a la vez que noto que tenia prisionera a hatsu inconsciente cuando de repente un golpe lo tomo por sorpresa mandándolo a volar más cerca de allí

-parece que tenemos un espía-dijo una voz femenina

Goku al mirar vio a una mujer de pelo blanco y piel azul con un bastón en su mano y alado un hombre con casi todo lo mismo excepto el bastón , goku al saber que trabajaban para el encapuchado los ataco pero su golpe fue detenido por alguien que tenía el mismo cabello que el pero llevaba una mascara

-quienes son ustedes-dijo goku

-eso no importa ya que vas a morir-dijo miira comenzando a elevar su poder

-jeje ya lo veremos-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin 3

-alto miira dejemos que el luche contra bardock-dijo towa y bardock se puso en pose de pelea

Bardock (voy a llamarlo solo bardock para abreviar) se lanzo contra goku dando un fuerte golpe siendo evadido fácilmente por goku el cual tras esquivar el golpe dio un codazo en el estomago a bardock dejándolo aturdido seguido de una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar mientras goku lo seguía de cerca dándole varios golpes sin oportunidad de defenderse hasta que de repente la máscara comenzó a agrietarse y viendo esto goku comenzó a darle más golpes en la cara agrietando la máscara cada vez mas hasta que mitad de la máscara se rompió dejando ver un poco del rostro de bardock para luego goku dar una patada en la cara a bardock rompiendo la máscara por completo dejando noqueado a bardock

-quien sigue?-dijo goku cuando repentinamente recibió un ataque por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente

Al despertar goku vio que estaba amarrado con cadenas de energía de las cuales no podía liberarse

-eres testarudo saiyajin no aceptas cuando tu planeta y tu universo están condenados al igual que los demás-dijo el encapuchado

-no te dejare…hacer esto…-dijo goku

-y que harás tenemos a todos los mas fuertes del planeta inutilizados es imposible que alguien nos venza-

-no estés tan seguro-dijo una voz y una ráfaga ki fue lanzada hacia el encapuchado el cual la esquivo con facilidad

-quien se atreve-el encapuchado miro y vio a zak en el cielo acompañado de coni –pero si son unos niños-

-pues estos niños te van a derrotar-

-ustedes a mi…jajajja buen chiste y como piensas hacerlo-

-así-dijo coni pasando al súper saiyajin y zak paso al súper saiyajin 3 dejando impresionado a goku

Miira al ver esto quiso unirse a la pelea pero delante de el apareció jack

-yo seré tu oponente-dijo jack pasando al súper saiyajin blue fase 2


	25. un nuevo amanecer

Cap. 25 un nuevo amanecer

Zak se lanzo sin pensarlos 2 veces hacia el encapuchado dándole un golpe sorprendiéndose al ver que atravesó al encapuchado pero seguidamente sonriendo y poniéndose seguidamente de nuevo alado de coni

-listo zak-dijo coni y zak asintió y ambos se lanzaron en diferentes lados comenzando a rodear al encapuchado cuando de repente se detuvieron y lanzaron 2 potentes ráfagas ki levantando el polvo y al disiparse se veía al sujeto sin rasguño alguno

-jeje tomen les regreso sus ataques-dijo y de repente 2 portales aparecieron detrás de coni y zak saliendo de ellos los ataques que habían lanzado hacia el impactando en ellos dejándolos muy heridos –quien sigue-

En ese momento goku logro liberarse de las cadenas de energía

-desgraciado ahora te matare con todo mi poder-dijo pasando al súper saiyajin blue 4 –muere¡-

Goku se lanzo contra el encapuchado dando varios golpes siendo regresados de inmediato por múltiples portales

-jeje enserio planeas seguir atacando inútilmente-dijo el encapuchado

-te equivocas…ahora se el punto débil de tu ataque-dijo lanzando una gran ráfaga de poder de su mano desapareciendo y al instante vio que un portal aparecía detrás de él y cuando le estaba por dar el ataque lo desvió y se metió al portal pasando a la dimensión donde el encapuchado se ocultaba y dándole un fuerte golpe seguido de un kamehameha rompiendo la dimensión volviendo a la suya lanzando varios golpes hacia el encapuchado dejándolo muy dañado –ahora di tus últimas palabras-

-aun…no acabo-dijo extendiendo su mano y lanzando una ráfaga de energía al cielo

-no entiendo para que hiciste eso pero aun así este será tu fin-dijo cargando una bola de energía listo para matarlo

-adelante puedes matarme o salvar a tu hijo-dijo haciendo que goku volteara viendo que aquella ráfaga se dirigía a goken interponiéndose en el camino recibiendo el ataque dejándolo sin energías en el suelo

-esto se acabo ya gane-

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo coni destruyendo ambas esferas

-maldita niña…da igual aun tengo mi carta bajo la manga-dijo empezando a reunir energía y luego se elevo al cielo comenzando a cargar una gran esfera de energía –tomen esto-dijo lanzando el ataque contra el planeta provocando que empezara a autodestruirse para luego abrir un portal yéndose del lugar

-rápido no hay tiempo sosténganse de mi-dijo goku y todos los presentes se sostuvieron de el teletransportandose a la tierra sin oportunidad de salvar a todos los demás

-papa hay que reunir las esferas y pedir que el planeta vegeta vuelva-dijo goken

-no tan rápido-dijo una voz

-acaso es…-dijo goku –bills-

-no reconstruirán nada-

-pero porque señor bills-

-los saiyajin son un fastidio por eso yo le ordene a freezer deshacerse del primer planeta vegeta además de que el ya lo tenía en mente-

-ok señor bills como diga-

-por cierto dentro de unos días tu vendrás conmigo whis concertara una petición para ver a zeno-sama para que oficialmente seas tú el nuevo dios de la destrucción ¿aceptas el cargo?-

-claro señor sería un honor para mí-

-bien te veo luego-

-goku…-dijo kairi

-que pasa cariño-dijo goku

-bueno veras es que…-

-que cosa-dijo goku con tono de preocupación

-estoy…estoy embarazada-

-que…tendré otro hijo o hija eso es genial kairi-

-tendré un hermano genial-dijo goken alegre

-goken eso no lo sé aun no necesariamente será un niño puede ser una niña-

-y cuanto falta para que nazca-dijo goku

-pues según me dijeron podría ser en cualquier momento ya que ya llevo 9 meses asique podría nacer en cualquier momento-

-valla eso es grandioso-

-por cierto goku quiero hablarte en privado-

-claro-

Entonces goku y kairi fueron a un sitio para hablar

-goku quiero pedirte que cuando nazca no vea nunca sus habilidades-

-porque no?-

-bueno veras es que me gustaría que uno de mis hijos tenga una vida normal sin tener que enfrentar a todas esas amenazas-

-seguro querida te prometo que no hare nada y controlare a goken para que no lo haga tampoco-

-gracias cariño-

Días después…

Todos los familiares y amigos de goku se encontraban en el hospital esperando al doctor

Goku y riku estaban más preocupados que nadie al tratarse de él esposo y el hermano de kairi y el padre y el tío de la pequeña o pequeño

-señor goku-llamo el doctor

-dígame que paso está todo bien?-

-si señor felicidades es una niña pueden pasar a verla si gustan-

En ese momento todos pasaron y vieron a kairi con la pequeña bebe en brazos

-asique esta es mi hija-dijo goku

-así es decidí llamarla Ashley-

-genial porque a mí no se me ocurrió ningún nombre jeje-dijo con la característica sonrisa de los son en su rostro

Días después…

El día había llegado goku bills y whis estaban siendo escoltados por daishinkan hacia zeno-sama

-zeno-sama he venido aquí para pedirle que acepte a son goku como el próximo dios de la destrucción-

-acaso le estas cediendo tu puesto a otro bien son goku desde ahora tu serás el dios destructor del universo 7-

-gracias zeno-sama-

En el planeta bills…

-goku-sama-

-si whis-

-ahora que es el dios destructor debe entrenar para tener las habilidades que los dioses tienen pero puede elegir donde lo prefiere si aquí o en la tierra-dijo whis

-pues quiero que sea en la tierra para permanecer cerca de mi familia y además conozco un lugar donde podemos entrenar lo de muchos años en solo días-

Años después…

La paz a perdurado en la tierra goken había logrado controlar a la perfección el súper saiyajin legendario mientras cuidaba de que su hermanita no los viera entrenar a el y a su padre goku el cual había dominado los poderes de un dios de la destrucción

En la residencia son…

-¡hermano¡ ¡hermano¡-gritaba Ashley buscando a su hermano encontrándolo a punto de irse –ya te vas?-

-si Ashley que pasa necesitas algo-dijo goken

-prometiste que jugarías conmigo-

-lo siento pequeña será en otra ocasión-

-pero hoy era el día perfecto por favor es sábado por favor-

-lo siento Ashley pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer asique no puedo-

-está bien…- dijo Ashley dejando irse a su hermano

Luego…

-¡papa¡ ¡papa¡-gritaba Ashley buscando a su padre hasta que lo encontró

-¿Qué pasa Ashley?-dijo goku

-¿juegas conmigo?-dijo Ashley esperando un si

-lo siento Ashley pero no puedo tengo algo muy importante que hacer-

-eso es lo mismo que dijo goken¡ dime que tienen que hacer tan importante ¿eh?-

-pues… es que…tenemos…un trabajo importante que hacer si eso-

-a si? Y tu desde cuando eres el que tiene trabajo porque que yo recuerde la que trabaja es mama-

-eh…no es mio…es de goken ¡si¡ es un trabajo que le dieron a goken-

-y de que trata?-

-de…los campeones anteriores del torneo de artes marciales-

-ok…-dijo Ashley dejando a su padre

Al día siguiente…

Ashley despertó y busco a su padre o su hermano pero no se hallaba ninguno y Ashley deducio que ya se habían ido

-perfecto es hora de comenzar con mi plan lo primero es descubrir si es verdad lo del supuesto ``trabajo``-

Entonces Ashley tomo el teléfono y llamo a uno de los amigos de su hermano

-hola?-

-hola Larry-

-Ashley? Qué pasa?-

-te tengo una pregunta goken tenía algún trabajo? –

-no no que yo sepa-

-lo sabía bien adiós Larry gracias-dijo Ashley colgando el teléfono –bien mañana tendré que seguir a goken cuando se valla quien sabe adónde-


	26. batalla sorpresa

Cap. 26

Ashley esperaba pacientemente a que llegara su hermano para luego seguirlo hasta que sintió un gran temblor y salió a ver qué pasaba así encontrándose algo que nunca espero

Goken goku bardock y kairi se encontraban luchando contra un ejército de millones de soldados Ashley corrió hacia allá y el primero en verla fue goku

-ashley vuelve a casa¡-dijo goku cuando de repente vio a 3 soldados yendo hacia su hija interponiéndose bardock en el camino matando a los 3 soldados con una potente ráfaga ki

-debemos proteger a ashley-dijo kairi

-yo me encargo-respondió goku transformándose en súper saiyajin poniéndose en frente de ashley matando a cada soldado que se acercaba

De repente de la nave de donde salían los soldados comenzó a distinguirse alguien el cual goku reconoció sin problemas

-artic¡-grito goku furioso –debí suponer que estabas detrás de esto como rayos estas vivo?-

-que pasa acaso no te alegra volver a verme y déjame decirte que no vengo solo-dijo artic y de la nave salieron 3 sujetos los cuales eran freezer King cold y cooler

Los 4 guerreros se reagruparon viendo esto

-muy bien goken tu iras contra cooler , bardock tu contra freezer , kairi tu oponente será cold , artic es mío-dijo goku

-y quien cuidara a ashley-dijo kairi

-nosotras nos encargaremos de eso-dijeron pan y bra las cuales habían llegado al lugar

Entonces todos se lanzaron al ataque

Goken ataco a cooler en estado base dando varios golpes siendo recibidos por cooler el cual rápidamente contraataco elevándose al cielo y lanzando varias ráfagas de energía siendo fácilmente evadidas por goken dándole un golpe directo al estomago seguido de una patada en el abdomen enviando a cooler a chocar contra un edificio para luego transformarse en su forma final y viendo esto goken paso al estado de súper saiyajin legendario comenzando otra intensa batalla

Mientras tanto bardock tenía una batalla pareja contra freezer en cuarta forma dándole una fuerte patada siendo evadida por freezer sujetando su pierna y lanzándolo contra el suelo yendo directo a impactar otro golpe en el pero repentinamente bardock salió volando hacia freezer dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo hacia el edificio lanzándole potentes ráfagas de energía ante esto freezer paso a su forma golden al igual que bardock a la fase blue 2

Cold y kairi llevaban un combate donde cold tenía gran ventaja kairi intento acertarle una patada en la mandíbula pero cold desapareció y reapareció detrás de kairi sujetándola y apretando fuertemente dejando a kairi a su merced cuando repentinamente una fuerta patada fue estrellada contra cold mandándolo a volar

-eso te enseñara a no meterte con mi hermana-dijo riku

-gracias por ayudarme riku-dijo kairi

-por nada descansa ahora yo me ocupare de esto-dijo pasando al súper saiyajin White yendo hacia cold y dándole un golpe atravesando su pecho matándolo y desintegrándolo con una ráfaga de ki

Mientras tanto la pelea de artic y goku se había extendido hacia otro campo de batalla

Goku en estado de súper saiyajin 3 y artic estaban peleando muy a la par golpe tras golpe

-bien basta de juegos llego la hora de que veas el verdadero poder del gran artic-dijo pasando a su siguiente forma la cual era idéntica a la tercera forma de freezer

-valla y yo creí que no podías ser más feo bien…-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin dios

Ambos impactaron entre si y dieron varios golpes el uno al otro seguido de grandes choques de ráfagas ki goku sin perder tiempo lanzo un poderoso masenko a artic siendo desviado por él con dificultad para luego ver que goku ya no estaba cuando de repente vio otro masenko acercarse y esta vez le fue imposible desviarlo y al ver de nuevo vio a goku en súper saiyajin blue 2

-valla asique ya sacas esa transformación-dijo artic

Goku solo gruño fue hacia artic dándole un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la espalda enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo

-apenas comencé a pelear enserio-dijo goku

-bien creí que ese era todo tu poder si lo fuera sería demasiado fácil acabar contigo-dijo artic mostrando su ultima forma la cual era idéntica a la segunda transformación de freezer lanzándose hacia goku y de un golpe en el estomago haciéndole escupir sangre y mandándolo a volar atravesando 3 edificios para luego goku acceder al súper saiyajin White dándole una patada en la cara a artic enviándolo a volar atacándolo con varios golpes mientras tanto hasta que de repente artic freno uno de sus puños con su mano y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre tomándolo del cuello con su cola y torturándolo haciéndolo estrellarse repetidas veces contra los edificios y el suelo hasta que por fin paro y lo sostuvo con su cola en el aire

-antes de matarte quiero que veas como muere un ser muy preciado para ti como no se tal vez esa pequeña de allá-dijo artic señalando a ashley

-no te atrevas…a tocarla-dijo goku

-oh como veo te importa mucho eso hace que quiera matarla aun mas-dijo artic tirando a goku contra un edificio y yendo a atacar a ashley

-no lo hagas…artic¡-grito goku desesperado

Artic disparo un rayo mortal directo a ashley y en ese momento goku quito a ashley del camino recibiendo el rayo mortal muy cerca del corazón

-papa¡-gritaron ashley y goken

-goku¡-gritaron todos los demás

Entonces el cielo comenzó a temblar y rayos comenzaron a caer sobre la tierra sintiéndose un gran poder proveniente de goken

Cooler intento atacarlo para evitar que siguiera incrementando sus poderes pero al acercarse su cuerpo se desintegro completamente entonces hubo una gran explosión en el campo de batalla y cuando termino la explosión se vio que no solo artic sino todos estaban gravemente heridos y goken había quedado inconsciente

Goku con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte camino hacia artic apuntando su mano hacia el diciendo –no volverás…a existir…hakai-dijo e inmediatamente artic se desintegro poco a poco hasta no quedar rastro de el cayendo goku al suelo

Luego de haber exterminado a los otros 3 rápidamente le dieron a goku una semilla del ermitaño la cual por suerte pudo comer con algo de dificultad

3 años después…

Goku durante estos 3 años había viajado por el espacio peleando con diferentes guerreros y cumpliendo su papel de dios destructor sin embargo…

Goken estaba siendo perseguido por unos misteriosos seres…

-es ese niño?-dijo el sujeto 1

-si él es la fuente de la energía que sentimos hace tres años-dijo el sujeto 2

-podría ser una amenaza cuando comience la batalla hay que eliminarlo-dijo el sujeto 3

-no nos tomara demasiado no creo que sepa controlar su poder-dijo el sujeto 2

-pero olvidas que él puede expulsar energía de su cuerpo nosotros solo podemos cuando llevamos las armaduras-dijo el sujeto 1

-tal vez pero si extraemos un poco de su sangre tal vez el amo consiga el poder que desea-dijo el sujeto 2

-pues vamos-dijo el sujeto 3

-espera hay que hacer que ellos caigan en la trampa-dijo el sujeto 2

-bien entonces habrá que usar esto-dijo el sujeto 1 mientras con un monitor en su brazo hizo que el pareciera un niño cualquiera

-perfecto ve haya y no vuelvas sin la sangre del niño saiyajin-dijo el sujeto 2

-seguro-dijo el sujeto 1

En otra parte…

-con este poder que recolectan esos tontos pronto no solo yo sino mi creación podremos acabar con cualquier ser y a diferencia de la creación poco eficaz de gero la mía si será perfecta jajajja-dijo una sombra


	27. el torneo

Cap. 27

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa son hasta que…

-papa mira esto habrá un torneo de artes marciales-dijo goken

-valla hacía tiempo que no hacían uno de hecho nunca he participado suena divertido creo que participare-dijo goku

-genial entonces nos enfrentaremos en las finales-dijo goken

-no tan rápido yo seré el que enfrente a goku-dijo riku apareciendo de la nada

-eso lo veremos tío riku-

-ninguno de ustedes estarán en las finales ya que ese es mi lugar-dijo jack apareciendo de la nada

-tranquilos todos sabemos quien ganara no?-dijo goku confiado

-tu cállate idiota crees que podrás ganarme a mi jack el nieto del príncipe de los saiyajins descendiente de la familia real-dijo jack molesto

-valla jack eres como un clon de vegeta sí que se nota que eres su nieto-

-je ahora apártense debo irme a entrenar los veo en el torneo-dijo jack y seguidamente se fue

-bueno supongo que debo hacer lo mismo los veo luego-dijo riku y se marcho

-muy bien goken nosotros también debemos entrenar duramente para seguirles el paso a riku y jack-dijo goku

-si papa-dijo goken

Entonces luego de avisar del torneo a los demás goku y goken comenzaron su entrenamiento por separado

Goku fue a entrenar con whis

Goken fue a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad

Jack por su parte entreno en el templo sagrado para mejorar sus poderes en la habitación del tiempo

Riku fue a entrenar al espacio

Y el día del torneo todos estuvieron presentes

El torneo estaba por empezar y los participantes ya estaban listos para pelear

-el primer combate será entre el participante majunia contra el participante haru-anuncio el presentador

-jeje batalla fácil-dijo confiado picoro

Ambos luchadores se pararon en un extremo de la plataforma y cuando el presentador dio comienzo al combate picoro se lanzo contra haru dando un golpe directo a haru que sorpresivamente al lanzarlo por los aires floto sobre el suelo y aterrizo en la plataforma

-buen intento pero no te será tan fácil-dijo haru

-valla asique no me enfrento a un novato bien entonces no me contendré-dijo picoro lanzándose contra haru una vez más a máxima velocidad dando varios golpes yendo golpe tras golpe igualado con haru

-ya lo reconocí ese es haru lo había visto antes pero nunca lo he visto pelear-dijo goken

-ni yo me imagine que en este torneo hubiera alguien con esa fuerza además de nosotros y picoro-dijo goku

La pelea continuaba pareja hasta que ambos fueron lanzados a diferentes lados de la plataforma

-lo siento pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo fue un placer batallar contra ti pero lamentablemente debo acabar con esto ahora-dijo haru aumentando su poder y dándole un golpe a picoro en el estomago dejándolo aturdido luego dándole un golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el abdomen dejando a picoro fuera de la plataforma

Luego de eso hubo unos combates normales hasta llegar a la segunda ronda del torneo donde el primer combate era goken vs haru

-valla valla goken no sabía que participaras en este torneo te recomiendo retirarte no tienes oportunidad contra mi-dijo haru

-yo que tu no estaría tan confiado haru a pesar de esa fuerza que tienes no creas que será fácil iré con todo-

-valla goken eso les interesara mucho a ellos-

Goken miro al lugar que señalaba haru y vio a todos sus amigos y demás mirando el combate

-que…que hacen aquí-

-no lo sabías se había planeado una excursión al torneo-

-maldición…da igual acabare contigo- dijo goken lanzándose contra haru acertándole un golpe en la cara para luego comenzar un combate parejo

Haru tomo distancia de goken y comenzó a atacar con ki blast siendo desviados por goken con facilidad hasta que de repente haru dio una fuerte patada en la cara a goken seguido de varios golpes en el estomago terminando con una explosión de ráfaga ki dejando a goken en el suelo

El presentador comenzó a contar hasta 10 pero cuando llego al 5 goken sorpresivamente se levanto

-no…ganaras…tan fácil…no lo permitiré…yo no te dejare-dijo goken pasando al súper saiyajin impactando un fuerte golpe contra haru seguido de muchos golpes y patadas terminando alejándose y diciendo –ka…me…ha…me- haru ante esto quedo impresionado por la cantidad de poder que emanaba goken y comenzó a elevar su poder y cargar una poderosa ráfaga ki

-haaa-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo impactando ambos ataques siendo ambos muy poderosos resultando un choque parejo y de un momento a otro ambos se lanzaron adentrándose en sus ataques yendo uno contra el otro y chocando ambos puños en la cara del otro siendo disparados ambos hacia diferentes lados de la plataforma muy dañados pero seguían en pie

La tensión era enorme por saber que pasaría ahora hasta que repentinamente haru cayó al suelo sin energía dejando como ganador a goken para minutos después caer también

El siguiente combate seria de goku vs riku

El presentador anuncio el inicio del combate

-muy bien riku es hora de que revelemos el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo riku pasando al súper saiyajin

Ambos chocaron entre si haciendo un gran hueco en la plataforma y desapareciendo peleando a una velocidad imposible de ver para el ojo humano hasta que se les vio ser lanzados hacia diferentes lados de la plataforma

-hace tiempo que alguien no me da una pelea así estoy disfrutando de esto espero que puedas seguirme el paso-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin 4

-no me quedare atrás-dijo riku pasando sorpresivamente al súper saiyajin 4

Ambos chocaron nuevamente dando un golpe goku en el estomago a riku regresándolo riku con una patada en la mandíbula mandando a goku a volar siguiéndolo de cerca goku al ver que riku ya había lanzado otro golpe lo atrapo entre sus piernas y lo lanzo hacia la plataforma para luego lanzar variedad de ki blast siendo un golpe directo en riku pero entre el polvo salió riku en súper saiyajin blue y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a goku a la vez que el le daba un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que ambos escupan sangre y desciendan cada uno a un lado de la plataforma

-gran pelea riku hace años que no tengo un oponente decente pero no ganaras ya que este es mi destino ganar este torneo a pesar de que sea solo por un premio me siento orgulloso de combatir junto a mis amigos y la verdad ya esperaba la oportunidad para enfrentarme a ti-dijo goku pasando seguidamente al súper saiyajin White –que comience la verdadera pelea-

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo riku pasando al súper saiyajin White

Ambos chocaron sus puños causando un gran temblor seguidamente ambos lanzaron una fuerte patada al abdomen del otro chocando ambas piernas luego saltando en direcciones contrarias volviendo a lanzarse comenzando un intercambio de golpes en los cielos goku daría un fuerte golpe a riku pero riku desaparecería reapareciendo detrás de goku golpeándolo en la cabeza mandándolo hacia el suelo flotando goku justo a tiempo yendo hacia riku y dando un fuerte golpe en el estomago con una mano en la cual seguidamente cargo un ki blast impactando en riku dejándolo con una herida grave

-jeje…aun no termino…-dijo riku pasando para sorpresa de todos al súper saiyajin blue 4 –te gusta mi mas reciente transformación y la más poderosa-

-jeje…jajajajjajaja-rio goku dejando confundido a riku…lamento decepcionarte pero esa no es la más poderosa-dijo goku dejando sorprendidos a todos

-que dices…deja de decir estupideces no existe una transformación más fuerte que esta-

-y que hay de esta haaa-dijo goku aumentando su energía y repentinamente su aura comenzó a cambiar a una dorada y seguidamente su pelaje también cambio al dorado –te presento mi nueva transformación el súper saiyajin omega-

-i…imposible…como es que…no…no puedo perder…no ahora…no asi¡-dijo riku aumentando su poder lanzándose contra goku dando un centenar de golpes siendo recibidos por goku sin dificultades para luego sujetarle un puño diciendo

-lo siento pero este combate ya llego demasiado lejos-dijo goku desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de riku dándole un golpe en el cuello noqueándolo al instante pasando a su estado base

El presentador tras salir del shock anuncio a goku como el ganador del combate

Tras ver eso muchos de los participantes que quedaban renunciaron excepto goku goken y jack

-como solo quedan tres participante se hará una lucha entre los 3 y el ultimo en la plataforma será el ganador-anuncio el presentador

El torneo a llegado al clímax del combate ahora los 3 saiyajins goku jack y goken tendrán que enfrentarse en un combate de a tres como resultara esto descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Adelanto…

Goku: Hola soy goku muy bien que gane el mejor

Jack: asi será apártense insectos el gran jack obtendrá su victoria

Goken: ahora demostrare los resultados de mi entrenamiento usare el máximo poder que tiene un súper saiyajin legendario

En el próximo capitulo el poder del súper saiyajin legendario y omega la furia de jack y mucho mas hasta pronto…


	28. 28

Las finales estaban a punto de empezar los 3 saiyajines estaban ya en la plataforma esperando a que diera inicio el combate y cuando se anuncio el inicio los 3 chocaron entre si haciendo temblar la plataforma yendo cada uno a diferentes lados de la plataforma atacando goken a goku al igual que jack siendo 2 contra uno

Goku al ver que ambos iban contra el aumento su poder empatando las cosas desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de goken sujetándolo y apretando con algo de fuerza haciendo que goken sintiera como poco a poco se rompen los huesos de su cuerpo aguantándose las ganas de gritar de dolor

Jack al ver esto se quedo observando cómo goku quitaba a goken de la lucha sin que el tuviera que hacer nada

Goken al ver que no podría aguantar mucho decidió transformarse en súper saiyajin legendario liberándose del agarre de goku cayendo en la plataforma mirando a jack yendo hacia el dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara mandando a volar a jack hasta casi caer fuera de la plataforma flotando justo a tiempo notándose una gran furia hacia goken en su mirada

-como te atreves maldito insecto¡¡-dijo jack pasando al súper saiyajin blue yendo a atacar a goken dándole una patada en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar yendo hacia el siguiendo golpeándolo hasta que goken expulso una gran ráfaga de viento producida por su ki distanciando a jack alejándose un poco mas de el y juntando ambas manos hacia atrás diciendo

-ka...me...ha...me...-

-ja tu inútil ataque no podrá contra esto-dijo jack preparando un resplandor final ambos ataques chocaron entre sí sin ninguno llevar ventaja sobre el otro pero goku aprovecho esta oportunidad y preparo un big bang atack en su mano apuntándole a jack disparando el ataque provocando que jack se distraiga y pierda el choque de poderes recibiendo ambos ataques causando una gran explosión y al disiparse el humo algo inesperado se vio

Goken estaba siendo sostenido del cuello de su gi por jack el cual estaba bastante herido en estado de súper saiyajin blue fase 2 mientras goku y el intercambiaban miradas hasta que jack desvió su mirada hacia goken

-pagaras por tu insolencia insecto-dijo jack cargando su puño con un gran ki golpeando a goken en el estomago sacándolo de la plataforma mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo

-muy bien con goken fuera solo debo derrotarte y abre ganado el torneo-dijo goku

Jack se lanzo contra goku dandole un golpe siendo atrapado por goku con dificultad ambos se lanzaron una patada entre si chocando sus piernas lanzándose ambos hacia atrás yendo denuevo uno contra el otro dando ambos varios golpes empatando entre si

La batalla seguía pareja hasta que de repente un portal se abrió en el cielo y de él salió nada menos que daishinkan

-dios destructor del séptimo universo son goku zeno-sama requiere de tus servicios-dijo daishinkan en un tono serio

-que pasa daishinkan-sama para que me necesita zeno-sama-dijo goku esperando que no sea nada grave

-el necesita que reclutes a los mejores guerreros de este universo mientras mas mejor-

-para que-

-una fuerza oscura capaz de acabar con el multiverso a retado a zeno-sama a un combate entre multiversos el ganador será el multiverso que sobrevivirá y el perdedor será destruido-

-d...de acuerdo daishinkan-sama hare lo mejor que pueda-

-eso espero porque el destino de todos incluso el mío y el de zeno-sama queda en tus manos-dijo daishinkan antes de retirarse

-papa y ahora que haremos-dijo goken preocupado

-con los guerreros de ahora no bastara para hacerle frente a un enemigo tan poderoso pero tengo una idea...debemos reunir las super esferas del dragon ¡whis vamos debemos darnos prisa¡-

-entendido goku-sama-dijo whis y ambos se marcharon en busca de las súper esferas del dragon

Ya reunidas las súper esferas del dragon...

-whis necesito que le pidas el deseo de que reviva y rejuvenezca a los guerreros del pasado que pelearon por salvar la tierra varias veces-

-como usted diga goku-sama-whis pidió el deseo y el dragon lo concedió retirándose del lugar

En ese momento en un lugar desierto donde estaban goken y los demás aparecieron ellos

En frente de goken y los demás aparecieron Gohan, vegeta ,tenshinhan,goten,krillin, trunks y majin boo

Los demás no podían creer lo que veían a excepción de goken que se preguntaba quienes eran ellos al igual que ashley

En ese instante apareció goku el cual había llegado con la teletransportacion y miro fijamente a los guerreros

Gohan al verlo se sorprendió y dijo –hijo...tu eres...goku?-dijo Gohan asombrado al sentir el ki que emanaba de su hijo

-hola padre-dijo goku

Jack no quería por el orgullo que había heredado de su abuelo pero no pudo resistirse y fue a abrazar a su abuelo y a su padre a lo cual trunks respondió abrazándolo también pero vegeta solo miro hacia otro lado

Goken al ver como su tia pan iba a abrazar a aquel que el consideraba un extraño lo hizo darse cuenta –a...abuelo?-dijo goken

Gohan volteo a ver a goken y ashley –vaya asique ellos son mis nietos-dijo Gohan con alegría

Ashley y goken corrieron a abrazar a su abuelo al igual que lo hizo pan pero goku solo se quedo viendo la reunión familiar

-escuchen no los traje aquí para que se reúnan los traje porque necesito su ayuda-dijo goku explicando la situación dejando a los guerreros muy asustados

-valla debo admitir que tu si te has vuelto un saiyajin de sangre fría ya no eres el niño que fuiste-dijo vegeta dando una sonrisa a su modo demostrando que estaba orgulloso de que logro formar al menos a un verdadero saiyajin

-basta de charlas debemos ir con zeno-sama para que nos informe donde será la batalla pero antes si necesitan más tiempo para su rencuentro les doy unos minutos antes de partir-dijo goku y volteo hacia donde estaba su familia

-papa seguro que ahora ya somos suficientes-dijo goken

-claro que si confió en que lograremos sobrevivir-

-si hare lo mejor que pueda-dijo ashley

-ashley tu no vendrás-dijo goku

-pero papa porque-

-se que puedes controlar el súper saiyajin pero no creo que eso baste para esta batalla kairi tu tampoco vendrás-

-si-dijo kairi

-los demás ya debemos irnos-

-espera papa me darías unos minutos-dijo goken

-que pasa goken-

-es que necesito despedirme de alguien-

-de quien?...oh...acaso hablas de...ok entiendo ve-dijo goku y goken se marcho a toda velocidad hasta llegar a satan city y a su destino

-zoe¡-dijo goken

-goken¡ lamento no haber podido ir a verte en el torneo es que...-dijo zoe

-zoe eso no importa ahora solo vine despedirme-

-que pero adonde vas?-

-solo quiero que sepas que debo irme y bueno espero poder volver pero no sé si volveré-

-a que te refieres con eso-

-adiós-dijo goken marchándose


	29. cap 29

Al llegar al templo de zeno daishinkan les informo sobre que se acercaba el ejercito del oponente y los superaban en número pero que aun asi deberían poder darles pelea

En ese momento varios ki se sintieron apareciendo un portal fuera del palacio de zeno saliendo de el un par de peleadores los cuales eran nada menos que hit vegeta riku goten trunks y goku

-valla valla que tenemos aquí je esto es todo no me hubiera molestado en venir pero ya que-dijo evil goku pasando sorpresivamente al súper saiyajin red demon siendo la transformación reconocida por goku

-no puede ser...esa transformación es...el súper saiyajin red demon pero...imposible como es que...-en ese momento goku escucho una voz familiar

-me extrañaste...-dijo gokspot saliendo del portal

-nos vemos de nuevo son goku-dijo kakaroto saliendo atrás de gokspot dejando aun mas impresionado a goku el cual no sabía cómo es que ellos están vivos ya que al parecer son los de su multiverso y cómo es que lograron llegar al otro multiverso

-goken¡-dijo goku

-si papa?-dijo goken

-no te contengas accede ahora al súper saiyajin legendario-

-si-dijo goken pasando al súper saiyajin legendario

-comencemos-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin omega dándole un fuerte golpe a kakaroto mandándolo a volar pero deteniéndose en el aire

Gokspot al ver esto intento atacar a goku pero riku lo detuvo

-tu pelearas conmigo-dijo riku pasando al súper saiyajin blue 4 dando golpes sin parar a gokspot

Vegeta y los demás atacaron a diferentes rivales vegeta llevaba una batalla pareja con hit mientras Gohan sostenía un combate contra evil riku todas las batallas iban parejas excepto una

Goken había quedado contra evil goku atacándolo en súper saiyajin legendario pero evil goku parecía estar jugando con el dándole una fuerte patada en la cara seguido de otra en el abdomen haciendo que goken escupa sangre dejándolo en el suelo tomándolo del cuello

-que pasa goken ya te cansaste- goken no podía hablar ya que evil goku tenía su cuello fuertemente apretado ahorcando a goken poco a poco –que lastima tranquilo tu sufrimiento terminara pronto jajajja-rio evil goku mientras goken perdía su transformación lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos mientras que poco a poco se le agotaban las fuerzas

En ese momento un fuerte golpe fue impactado en evil goku mandándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire viendo a goku mirando hacia donde estaba kakaroto el cual ahora estaba peleando contra jack súper saiyajin blue 4

-maldito...no te lo perdonare...nadie toca a mi familia¡-dijo goku aumentando su poder bestialmente atacando a evil goku teniendo la victoria asegurada hasta que...

-je muy bien ahora veo que te subestime entonces acabare contigo¡-dijo evil goku incrementando su poder causando un gran resplandor segando a todos y al ver a evil goku no pudo creer lo que veía goku quedo impactado evil goku se había transformado en una transformación que ahora tenía un pelaje purpura oscuro cubriendo todo su cuerpo cambiando sus ojos a ser de un tono demoniaco siendo negros y rojos –este es mi súper saiyajin omega prepárate para la verdadera pelea-

Ambos comenzaron a pelear estando parejos golpe tras golpe pero esta pelea era un choque de poderes tan grandes que provocaban terremotos en el palacio de zeno pero de repente evil goku comenzó a reír

-jajajja valla eres muy fuerte pero yo aun no he usado mi máximo poder-dijo evil goku comenzando sorprendentemente a transformarse en otra fase causando un gran temblor en el multiverso repentinamente algo que parecía un portal a otra dimensión se abrió arriba de evil goku y de el salió una niebla oscura cubriendo todo el campo de batalla y al disiparse se vio a evil goku su pelaje ahora era completamente negro –este es el súper saiyajin que sobrepasa al súper saiyajin omega ¡el súper saiyajin alfa¡- de repente un aura extraña comenzó a emanar de evil goku ya que parte de esa aura era un aura blanca y la otra parte era un aura oscura

Goku a pesar de saber que habían sobrepasado sus poderes intento hacerles frente combinando el súper saiyajin omega con el taikuken x10 aun sin ser rival para evil goku siendo derrotado en unos pocos golpes

-jajaja mirate eres patetico-dijo evil goku

-silencio¡-dijo goku elevando el taikuken a un taikuken x12 logrando acertarle un golpe a evil goku pero sin siquiera hacerle un daño dando evil goku un fuerte golpe en el brazo de goku atravezando su brazo con su puño dejando a goku mal herido siendo rescatado por daishinkan llevando a todos los guerreros y a zeno al planeta supremo del universo 7 cayendo todos al piso tras llegar por la dura batalla que acababan de tener

-maldicion...nos derrotaron...nos aplastaron como insectos...-dijo jack

-no...perdimos esta batalla...pero la guerra aun no termina...debemos prepararnos mejor-

-el súper saiyajin alfan sorprendentemente a sobrepasado mis poderes-confeso daishinkan –si ese goku llegara a alcanzar otra transformacion temo que podria sobrepasar a zeno-sama-dijo daishinkan en tono serio

-pues debemos entrenar por un tiempo...ya sean años...lograre sobrepasar su nivel¡-dijo goku decidido

Y asi fue pasaron años y la batalla continuo siendo enviados diferentes guerreros del otro multiverso pero goku y sus amigos no se quedaron atrás y entrenaron sin descanso todos esos años

En la tierra ashley la cual ya tenia 16 años vivia su vida como una persona normal y a la vez entrenaba con su madre logrando ambas sobrepasar sus poderes sin saber la situacion en que se encontraban todo su multiverso ahora mismo

Ashley volava de regreso a casa despues de otro dia en orange star hasta que sintio un ki y al ver al cielo vio una nave acercarse a la tierra aterrizando por suerte en una zona desierta yendo ashley a ver lo que era abriendose la nave dando a ashley una gran sorpresa al ver que era su hermano goken el cual al ver a su hermana se alegro saliendo de la nave yendo ambos a su casa alegrandose kairi de ver a su hijo devuelta

-¿y tu padre?-dijo kairi preocupada

-de eso necesito hablar contigo en privado mama-dijo goken seriamente yendo ambos a un lugar privado

-que paso-dijo kairi

-esto aun no acaba no vine aquí porque hallamos ganado-

-entonces porque estas aquí-

-la razon de mi llegada es que vine a llevarmelas conmigo para que esten a salvo pero tranquila tienen un plazo de una semana ante de irnos-

-de acuerdo ya que estas aquí necesito que me ayudes con ashley-

-¿a quien debo matar? ¿Quién toco a mi hermanita? Me las pagara-dijo goken listo para cazar un humano

-tranquilo no es nada de eso-

-entonces que-

-la verdad es que no estoy segura pero no creo que sea lo que piensas es mas bien otra cosa-

-ok y que quieres que haga?-

-quiero que veas lo que pasa-

-entiendo pero si es lo que pienso ¿puedo matarlo?-

-ok si puedes matarlo-

-bien lo hare-dijo goken y al estar fuera de la vista de cualquiera cambio a una expresion seria ''por ahora es mejor que no sepan lo que se aproxima solo espero que sea quien sea que hallan enviado no adelante su llegada''


	30. cap 30 la guerra continua

Cap. 30

Mientras la paz reinaba en la tierra la batalla entre multiversos estaba a un nivel extremo todos los guerreros han tratado de mantener lejos a el enemigo pero la situación se complicaba mas a cada minuto el plan era que todos hicieran lo posible por darle pelea al otro multiverso mientras Gohan vegeta goku pan riku trunks goten y bra entrenan en un lugar parecido a la habitación del tiempo pero con grandes diferencia como que allí se generaban copias de enemigos y aliados para entrenar

Hasta que un dia al salir de aquella habitación para descansar recibieron información sobre algo sospechoso no había habido rastro de evil goku desde hace tiempo y que los demás volvían cada vez mas poderosos mientras que el suyo cada vez les costaba mas luchar contra ellos

-bien al parecer no queda opción-dijo goku

-de que habla goku-sama- dijo whis

-es hora de de reclutar a mas aliados-

-pero quienes hemos reunido a los más fuertes de cada planeta-dijo riku

-pues entonces habrá que pedirle ayuda a los enemigos que hemos combatido a lo largo de estos años-

-exactamente quienes-

-por mucho que me cueste admitirlo necesitamos la mayor cantidad posible pero quiero que revivan a uno en especial es mas que sea el primero-

-quien-

-cell-

-estás loco porque tiene que ser a cell-dijo Gohan al recordar a cell

-piénsalo padre él tiene células saiyajin y además de freezer sin mencionar que también tiene células de namekiano cell es la mejor opción-

-tienes razón cell seria alguien bastante fuerte si alcanzase el nivel blue e incluso el estado golden de freezer-dijo vegeta

-pues no hay que esperar más reunamos las esferas y revivamos a cell ahora mismo-

Con las super esferas del dragon reunidas cell resucito

-valla deben de estar en una situación grave como para haberme revivido-dijo cell

-cell necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo goku

-y que te hace pensar que los ayudare-

-porque si no lo haces-dijo apuntando su mano hacia cell –te destruiré y ya no habrá infierno o resurrección ya que esta vez te eliminare de la existencia-

-bien acepto-

-ok ven conmigo-

-para que-

-te lo explicare en un minuto solo sígueme-

Ambos fueron donde estaban todos y goku le explico la situación a cell entrando ambos a aquella habitación

Mientras tanto en la tierra…

goken había seguido a ashley vigilando que no pasara nada malo pero vio que ashley actuaba raro hacia alguien en especial asique siguió vigilando y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba yéndose del lugar

pero mientras goken volaba a casa de repente recibió un golpe enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo

-asique…al fin llegaste maldito-dijo goken viendo que al que habían enviado era nada menos que broly –asique eres tu broly je pues entonces será una batalla muy igualada-

-¿igualada? Ja tu poder no se compara al mio-

-¡silencio¡-dijo goken dándole un golpe en la cara a broly sin causarle el más mínimo efecto recibiendo goken una patada mandándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire volviendo hacia broly dando varios golpes y al ver que no le causaba daño se transformo en súper saiyajin legendario dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago esta vez si causándole daño seguido de una patada en la cara mandando a volar a broly chocando contra varios edificios pero al verse de nuevo se vio un broly con mínimos daños en su cuerpo

-patético…-dijo broly atacando a goken tomándolo de la cara y haciéndolo atravesar varios edificios para luego darle una fuerte patada en el estomago mandándolo a chocar contra una pared volviendo goken a atacar a broly comenzando un intercambio de golpes entre 2 guerreros con energía infinita dando ambos un fuerte golpe impactando ambos puños volando los dos en diferentes direcciones

-je no pensé que llegaría a tal extremo que tendría que usar mi 100% de poder pero no me queda opción esta batalla debe acabar-dijo goken elevando su poder aumentando notablemente su musculatura pero sin perder velocidad

-eso es todo ja eres verdaderamente patético yo terminare ya mismo con este combate-dijo broly aumentando su poder monstruosamente creciendo su pelo alcanzando para sorpresa de goken el súper saiyajin 3 combinado con el súper saiyajin legendario

-no puede ser…no es posible…maldición¡-dijo goken lanzándose contra broly comenzando otro intercambio de golpes pero esta vez a favor de broly tomando a goken entre sus brazos y apretando fuertemente aplastando poco a poco todos los huesos de goken hasta que de repente una fuerte patada golpeo en la cara a broly desprevenido mandándolo a volar viendo goken a quien lo ayudo la cual era su madre kairi

-goken hijo estas bien-dijo kairi

-si mama…estoy bien…rápido vete yo me encargo de broly-dijo goken

-no te dejare solo contra esta bestia yo también peleare-dijo kairi pasando al súper saiyajin 2 –además si sigue avanzando a mas de aquí llegara con ashley y no quiero que se vea involucrada en esta pelea-

-de acuerdo entonces no hay que permitirle salir de este territorio o hacerlo retroceder-

Broly llego donde estaban ellos viendo a kairi atacando a ambos dándoles un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de 2 patadas mandando a volar a ambos en diferentes direcciones yendo por goken tomándolo de la cara y al ver que kairi se aproximaba viendo como lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia el usando broly a goken como escudo recibiendo el golpe de kairi dando broly una patada en la espalda de goken mandando a ambos a volar al goken chocar contra kairi dejando muy heridos a kairi y a goken notando que sin haberse dado cuenta ya estaban en frente de orange star pasando kairi al súper saiyajin 3 y goken elevando aun mas su poder atacando a broly atrapando broly ambos golpes y lanzándolos contra el edificio alertando a todos los que estaban ahí y entre la multitud ashley vio a su madre y a su hermano muy heridos llegando broly donde ellos estaban viendo a todos los que se habían reunido

-valla al parecer vinieron mas insectos a morir-dijo broly elevándose en el aire haciendo una gran explosión con sus dedos (como la de nappa) destruyendo todo orange star y parte de la ciudad logrando salvarse todos los presentes gracias a que kairi logro cubrirlos con una barrera de energía pero al haber agotado todo su poder cayendo inconsciente

-jajaja valla pronto habrá un insecto menos que eliminar-dijo broly a punto de matar a kairi pero de repente un gran ki empezó a emanar de goken el cual al ver lo que broly le había hecho a su madre goken entro en un estado de ira y rabia pura el cual comenzó a aumentar su poder de manera impresionante generando fuertes ondas de poder que incluso fueron capaces de hacer retroceder a broly provocando grandes terremotos y fuertes tormentas hasta el punto en que se genero un gran resplandor proveniente de goken y al ver todos denuevo vieron a un goken en súper saiyajin legendario fase 3 pero había algo diferente en la transformación de goken ya que su cabello verde ahora tenia algunos mechones de color blanco

Broly al ver esto intento darle un fuerte golpe a goken pero goken atrapo su puño y sorprendentemente al apretar el puño logro romper varios de los huesos de broly y luego comenzando a reunir energía en su otra mano lanzándole un pequeño rayo a broly abriéndole un hueco cerca del corazón pero sin llegar a matarlo y seguidamente formo en su mano una bola de ki haciéndola estallar dentro del cuerpo de broly provocando que su cuerpo explote por completo quedando la mano de goken empapada de sangre destransformandose y cayendo al suelo agotado pero no inconsciente

-ashley debo hablar contigo en privado-dijo goken yendo a hablar a solas con ashley explicándole que se tenían que irse ya mismo de la tierra

Ashley al escuchar eso no sabía cómo reaccionar pero al entender la razón va a despedirse de todos pero cuando tenía a uno de sus amigos en frente siendo el ultimo del que debía despedirse se lanzo hacia el dándole un beso y corriendo hacia goken yéndose junto con goken y kairi hacia su casa para luego partir del planeta

Ya llegados al lugar goken vio a alguien inesperado el cual era cell y al verlo goken trato de atacarlo pero goku detuvo a goken

-goken esta de nuestro lado-dijo goku

-bien papa lo conseguiste?-dijo goken

-no a pesar de que logre aumentar mi poder aun no consigo lograr esa transformación-

-entonces que haremos-

-no lo se-

-hay una forma de averiguar como dominar esa transformación-dijo daishinkan

-como?-pregunto goku

-preguntandole al primer saiyajin-

-el primer saiyajin?¡ pero como are eso-

-con mi ayuda-dijo una voz a la cual goku al voltear a ver vio a una kaiyoshin

-quien eres-dijo goku

-soy la kaiyoshin del tiempo-

-y tu puedes llevarme con el primer saiyajin?-

-claro solo sostente de mi-dijo la kaiyoshin a lo que goku obedeció y ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en un planeta diferente

-que es este lugar-dijo goku confundido

-no lo se pero el primer saiyajin debe estar…ya lo vi ¡ahí¡-dijo apuntando a un sujeto de cabello negro como el de un súper saiyajin 4

Repentinamente el sujeto desapareció y reapareció delante de goku y la kaiyoshin

-quiénes son y que buscan aquí-dijo el sujeto

-yo soy…-dijo la kaiyoshin antes de que la interrumpieran

-la kaiyoshin del tiempo lo se pero quien es el-dijo el sujeto señalando a goku

-el es un saiyajin del futuro tal como tu-

-saiyajin? Pero ese… es mi nombre-dijo saiyajin confundido

-no voy a entrar en detalles ahora-

-como sea a que han venido-

-queria preguntarte tu sabes como alcanzar el súper saiyajin alfa?-

-súper saiyajin alfa?-

-si la siguiente a esta transformación-dijo goku transformándose en súper saiyajin omega

-oh ya veo bien en realidad es algo complicado ya que para ello debes dominar 2 tipos de energía la que tu usas y la maligna-

-que dices?¡ como are eso?-

-ese es tu problema no mio ahora largo-

Ellos volvieron al presente y le contaron todo a los demás

-creo que hay una forma de lograrlo-dijo daishinkan

-cual-dijo goku

-podrías entrar a la dimensión oscura allí podrás entrenar años en horas sin preocuparte por la edad ya que hay tu edad no avanza-

-y como entro hay-

-asi-dijo daishinkan abriendo un portal metiéndose goku en el cerrándose el portal

2 días pasaron y el portal se abrió de nuevo saliendo un goku algo cambiado ya que ahora estaba emanando un aura maligna pero a la vez como si fuera de corazón puro

-y bien?-dijo cell impaciente

-je observen…-dijo goku pasando para sorpresa de todos al súper saiyajin red demon

-deja de alardear y muéstrame la transformación si es que la conseguiste-

-que impaciente cell ok ya voy-dijo goku comenzando a elevar su poder haciendo temblar el planeta cubriendo un gran resplandor todo el lugar y al ver a goku todos quedaron impactados

El pelaje de goku ahora era completamente blanco y a pesar de que su poder no se sentía por casi nadie aun asi su sola presencia ejercía una gran presión en el aire

-no gastes energía en vano ya puedes destransformarte-dijo vegeta

-eso es lo bueno de esta transformación ahora al igual que goken en súper saiyajin legendario tengo energía ilimitada-dijo goku

-entrena conmigo el tiempo que queda-dijo para sorpresa de todos bills

-de acuerdo bills si asi lo deseas-dijo goku descendiendo al estado de súper saiyajin entrando junto con bills a la habitación de entrenamiento

Dentro…

-no vas a pasar a un estado de dios?-dijo bills

-no hará falta a lo largo de la batalla veremos cuanto poder me haces usar-dijo goku

-ya veo entonces intenta seguirme el paso-dijo bills arremetiendo contra goku dando un golpe siendo interceptado por goku regresándolo con otro golpe en la cara a bills comenzando un intercambio de golpes entre ambos llevando bills un poco de ventaja hasta que goku paso al súper saiyajin 2 tomando ventaja ante bills obligándolo a usar su 30% de poder chocando entre ambos sosteniéndose fuertemente el uno al otro (como vegeta contra freezer primera forma) hasta que goku accedió al súper saiyajin 3 generando con la vista una fuerte ráfaga de viento mandando a volar a bills deteniéndose en el aire aumentando su poder al 50% estando brutalmente igualados

Bills viendo una oportunidad uso su pierna para hacer tropezar a goku dandole una patada en la cara cuando estaba callendo mandándolo a volar lanzando miles de kiblast hacia goku generándose mucho polvo y al disciparse se vio a un goku con la armadura dañada en súper saiyajin dios arremetiendo contra bills dando varios golpes hasta que bills decidió usar su 80% de poder complicándole las cosas a goku dando este un golpe sintiéndose mas fuerte que antes observando bills con atención viendo que este al golpear pasaba al súper saiyajin blue y al instante se des transformaba usando bills su 90% de poder

-ahora…estoy…molesto¡-dijo bills dándole a goku una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciendo que a goku le salga un poco de sangre por la boca limpiándosela y pasando al súper saiyajin blue fase 2 y bills usando su 100% yendo ambos uno contra el otro a máxima velocidad dándose ambos un fuerte golpe en la cara del otro cayendo ambos al suelo

-je me has dado mas pelea de la que esperaba aunque me contuve un poco-dijo goku

-lo note quetal te suena un segundo round sin contenciones-dijo bills

-de acuerdo-dijo goku poniéndose ambos en posición de combate

Pasaron 3 dias desde que entraron hasta que al fin salieron con un gran aumento en sus poderes

Los poderes de bills habían aumentado drásticamente llegando a igualar a un súper saiyajin blue fase 4 excepto el de goku

En cuanto a goku sus poderes habían tenido un aumento considerable gracias a los zenkais de las batallas con bills

-bien al fin te veo de nuevo-dijo una voz que al voltear vieron a evil goku junto a otros enemigos

-esta vez será diferente que la anterior-dijo goku

-eso lo veremos…-


	31. Cap 31 un poder inalcanzable

Goku vio que gokspot estaba entre los que habían llegado

-oye gokspot dime si tu estas vivo ¿Qué le paso a kay?-dijo goku

-tu ridículo amigo que uso mi explosión en mi contra ya deberías saberlo el esta muerto-dijo gokspot

-y como es que tu sobreviviste-

-eso no te importa-

-basta de charlas¡-dijo evil goku lanzándose contra goku dándole un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado por goku regresando el golpe en la cara de evil goku haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando entre si desapareciendo y reapareciendo siendo lanzados para diferentes lados

En ese momento todos se lanzaron al ataque

Vegeta comenzó su pelea contra kakaroto siendo un vegeta súper saiyajin blue contra un kakaroto súper saiyajin red demon

Riku ataco a gokspot dando varios golpes provocando que gokspot pase al súper saiyajin red demon fase 2 mientras riku paso al súper saiyajin fase 2 teniendo una batalla pareja con gokspot

Goken por su lado se lanzo directo contra artic el cual estaba en su última forma haciendo pasar a goken a su más reciente transformación el súper saiyajin legendario fase 3 teniendo una pelea pareja contra artic

Mientras tanto la pelea de goku vs evil goku se intensificaba cada vez mas ahora ambos en súper saiyajin 3 y súper saiyajin red demon fase 3

Evil goku lanzo una andanada de rayos mortales hacia goku siendo evadidos con dificultad yendo contra evil goku propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en el abdomen mandando a volar a evil goku deteniéndose en el aire viendo a goku aproximarse dándole un golpe en la cara siendo regresado por evil goku comenzando un intercambio de golpes sin llevar la ventaja ninguno impulsándose ambos en diferentes direcciones lanzando evil goku una energía cortante la cual goku esquivo con facilidad lanzando una gran ráfaga de ki hacia evil goku chocando contra otra lanzada por el explotando ambas dando paso a otro intercambio de golpes pero ambos habían pasado al súper saiyajin blue y rose goku lanzo un golpe contra evil goku el cual desapareció y reapareció detrás de goku enviándolo al suelo con una fuerte patada regresando goku al ataque dando un golpe en la cara de evil goku mandándolo a volar siguiéndolo mientras lo golpeaba por todo el cuerpo terminando con una patada la cual para su sorpresa fue interceptada por evil goku sonriendo y lanzando a goku hacia el cielo disparando una gran ráfaga de ki siendo atrapada por goku y usando su ki controlando la ráfaga en sus manos y usándola para potenciar un fuerte kamehameha impactando en evil goku cuando de repente goku recibe una patada en la cara mandándolo al suelo viendo que el que le dio el golpe era evil vegeta

-muy bien es momento de mostrarles a estos inútiles el verdadero terror ¡kakaroto¡-dijo evil vegeta

-si-dijo kakaroto colocándose ambos un arcillo potara naciendo evil vegeto –ahora morirán-dijo evil vegeto pasando al súper saiyajin red demon lanzándose junto a evil goku contra goku pero en ese momento una ráfaga ki impacto en evil vegeto siendo nada menos que uub

-uub justo a tiempo-dijo goku

-goku ten-dijo uub dándole 2 arcillos potara

-entiendo ¡riku toma¡-dijo lanzándole un arcillo a riku

-para que me das esto-dijo riku

-póntelo en la oreja izquierda-dijo goku a lo que riku obedeció asi fusionándose ambos naciendo rigoku –ahora ya estamos parejos o más bien ya estoy por encima de ustedes-

-no te confíes¡-dijo evil vegeto impactando un fuerte golpe en rigoku siendo regresado con otro fuerte golpe a evil vegeto comenzando un intercambio de golpes igualado

-muy bien ya termine de calentar-dijo rigoku pasando al súper saiyajin propinando un fuerte golpe a evil vegeto seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago y seguidamente una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar disparando varios ki blast saliendo del polvo evil vegeto súper saiyajin rose dando varios golpes a rigoku pasando este al súper saiyajin blue fase 2 evadiendo todos los golpes de evil vegeto atrapando uno de sus golpes dando un rodillazo en el estomago aturdiendo a evil vegeto aprovechando la oportunidad quitándole un potara provocando la separación cayendo kakaroto y evil vegeta agotados al suelo

-muy bien ahora solo somos tu y yo-dijo rigoku

-asi es pero ahora caerás-dijo elevando su poder pasando al súper saiyajin alfa –

-ja tu no eres el único que posee esa transformación-dijo rigoku accediendo al súper saiyajin alfa

Ambos chocaron sus puños el uno contra el otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes causando un temblor en todo el universo

En algún lugar del omniverso…

Un ser sintió el poder de rigoku y evil goku a una distancia impresionante

-de quien será esta energía…tendré que ir a ver-dijo marchándose del lugar

En el campo de batalla…

La batalla continuaba con ambos bandos empatados y no parecía haber ganador alguno

Ashley se encontraba peleando desgraciadamente contra gokspot siendo ayudada por kairi ambas en súper saiyajin 2 pero sin ser rivales para gokspot sin tener opción mas que pelear ya que goku se encontraba peleando contra evil goku y goken contra artic de echo nadie además de ellas quedaba para combatir a todos ya que incluso cell se encontraba ocupado contra cold y cooler

Kairi tratando de hacerle frente a gokspot dio un fuerte golpe en la cara de gokspot siendo evadido recibiendo un golpe en el estomago y luego una patada en la cara

Ashley al ver a su madre en problemas se lanzo contra gokspot propinándole varios golpes con éxito y seguidamente kairi se le unió dando ambas un gran combate contra gokspot intentando ashley quitarle un pendiente potara pero gokspot al ver esto las alejo a ambas de el

-buen intento niña pero deberás hacerlo mejor si quieres arruinarme la fusión-

-te acabare maldito-dijo kairi lanzándose en súper saiyajin 3 contra gokspot dándole mas pelea

Mientras tanto la batalla de evil goku y rigoku súper saiyajin alfa continuaba

-jeje puedo seguir asi por siempre hasta que te vea morir-dijo evil goku

-lo siento pero ahora mismo te acabare ¡este es tu fin¡-dijo rigoku comenzando a cargar un kamehameha pero en ese momento la fusión extrañamente se separo quedando un goku súper saiyajin alfa junto a un riku súper saiyajin blue 4 –que rayos paso?¡-dijeron ambos

-ja los pendientes no resistieron tal poder y la fusión se les agoto están perdidos-dijo evil goku

-aun tengo el súper saiyajin alfa seguimos estando iguales esto no ha terminado-dijo goku y en ese momento escucho un grito de dolor y al voltear vio algo horrible frente a sus ojos vio como gokspot mientras sostenía del cuello a su hija le disparaba una poderosa ráfaga ki en la cabeza matándola al instante frente a goku

En ese momento gokspot recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de goku enviándolo a volar

Goku cargo el cadáver de su hija en sus manos y seguidamente a unos metros vio a su esposa y fue hacia ella

-kairi estas bien?-

-goku…lo lamento…no pude…hacerlo…-dijo kairi débilmente entre lagrimas

-tranquila kairi yo me encargare de esto ahora tu descansa-

-lo siento…pero…no creo poder…aguantar más…-

-no kairi no digas eso no puedes morir-

-tranquilo…todo estará bien…-

-no kairi no me hagas esto no puedo soportar esto no de nuevo-

-oh goku…eres grandioso…te amo-dijo kairi en sus últimas palabras cerrando los ojos

-no kairi ¡kairi¡ ¡KAIRI POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO DESPIERTA KAIRI POR FAVOR¡-grito goku desesperado entre lagrimas pero kairi estaba muerta

-jajaja eso le pasa por ser tan tonta como para luchar contra alguien superior-dijo evil goku

-tu…mataste a mi hija…tu…mataste a mi esposa…esto no te lo perdonare…miserable-mientras goku decía esas palabras su ki se empezó a elevar –te exterminare…mataste a 2 de las personas que mas me importan…tu…desgraciado…ahora…te destruiré…te voy a matar…no…te desapareceré…yo…yo…yo…acabare contigo…¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE¡-grito goku y un gran poder comenzó a salir de el rodeándolo además de un gran resplandor una imenza nube de vapor y al disciparse todo se vio a un goku completamente cambiado unas marcas rojas como tatuajes le habían aparecido por toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo y su pelo era verde mientras que sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojo

Goku desapareció y reapareció detrás de gokspot tomándolo por la cabeza y aprentandola hasta que exploto

Goken empezó a emanar ki de la furia por ver a su madre y a su hermana muertas cambiando el color de su cabello de verde a blanco alcanzando el súper saiyajin White legendario acabando a artic con una potente ráfaga ki y luego junto a goku elevándose en el cielo y disparando contra todos los demás eliminando con gran facilidad a todo el ejército enemigo quedando solo evil goku y kakaroto

Goken apareció delante de kakaroto tratando kakaroto de darle un golpe siendo atrapado por goken y apretando su brazo hasta que exploto dejando la mano de goken llena de sangre y usando su otra mano para arrancarle el otro brazo para luego seguidamente apuñalar a kakaroto con su mismo brazo atravesando su cuerpo matándolo al instante

Goku se acerco poco a poco a evil goku este trato de pararlo con múltiples ataques sin tener éxito recibiendo un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre tomándolo goku de la cabeza y arrancándosela cayendo el cuerpo decapitado de evil goku al suelo llenándose de sangre mientras goku sostenía la cabeza en su mano dejándola caer al suelo pisándola hasta que exploto

En ese momento el ser aquel apareció frente a goku y goku cegado por la ira lo ataco pero sorprendentemente este ser con tan solo apuntar su mano hacia goku provoco que pierda la transformación y caiga débil al suelo para luego hacer lo mismo con todas las transformaciones volviendo todos a estado base

-pero como es que…-dijo vegeta sorprendido cuando noto que su cuerpo al igual que el de todos estaba temblando como si el estaría asustado pero que le pasaba a él y al resto

Daishinkan al ver a este ser se inclino ante el –a que debemos su presencia majestad-

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos cuando de repente ambos zeno sama se acercaron –hola sensei-

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos aun mas ¡¿este tipo era el maestro de zeno sama?¡

-desde mi palacio he sentido una fuerte energía proveniente de este multiverso-dijo el ser

-asi es mi lord el otro multiverso nos ataco e inicio una guerra contra nosotros-dijo daishinkan

-ya veo…pues entonces díganme de quien era esa energía-

-probablemente fuera de son goku mi lord-

-son goku pasa al frente de todos por favor-

Goku obedeció las ordenes –que pasa eh su majestad-dijo arrodillándose ante el

-dime son goku acaso tu eres un dios-

-soy el dios destructor del séptimo universo ¿Por qué la pregunta su majestad?-

-porque el haber sentido tu poder desde mi palacio no es algo normal-

-a que se refiere mi lord-

-daishinkan acaso este humano no se a convertido ya en el ser más fuerte de este multiverso-

-pues asi es mi señor el es el mas fuerte después de zeno sama-

-te equivocas daishinkan son goku a sobrepasado a zeno solo que aun no lo sabe-

-yo…sobrepase a zeno sama-dijo goku sorprendido

-lamento contradecirlo mi señor pero yo sentí el poder de son goku y el no ha superado a zeno sama-dijo daishinkan

-eso es porque ninguno de ustedes sabe sentir el verdadero poder de alguien en cambio yo si lo he sentido son goku dime ¿te gustaría ser mi discípulo?-

-que?¡ su…su discípulo…claro mi lord seria un honor para mi que me aceptara como su discipulo-dijo goku anonadado

-bien son goku entonces ven conmigo te llevare a mi palacio y ahí empezaremos con el entrenamiento-

-pero mi lord algún dia podre volver a la tierra-

-claro que si podrás volver a tu hogar ya que al convertirte en mi discipulo se te concederá el don de la juventud eterna-

-grandioso entonces me da un momento para despedirme-

-adelante-

En eso goku volteo hacia los demás

-bueno creo que esto es un hasta pronto la verdad es que los voy a echar de menos a todos-goku al ver bien vio a goken al borde de las lagrimas y se acerco a el a abrazarlo –goken cuando revivan tu madre y tu hermana diles que ahora todo estará tranquilo y que lo siento pero volveré algún día lo prometo y tranquilo como dije esto es un hasta pronto y además mientras yo no este cuento contigo para defender la tierra que dices ¿puedo confiarte esa responsabilidad?-

-claro-dijo goken entre lagrimas

Luego goku fue de nuevo con aquel ser supremo listo para irse elevándose ambos en el espacio desapareciendo en el infinito

-es curioso a pesar de que me esforcé goku siempre de algún modo me superaba-

Flashback…

-jeje…aun no termino…-dijo riku pasando para sorpresa de todos al súper saiyajin blue 4 –te gusta mi mas reciente transformación y la más poderosa-

-jeje…jajajajjajaja-rio goku dejando confundido a riku…lamento decepcionarte pero esa no es la más poderosa-dijo goku dejando sorprendidos a todos

-que dices…deja de decir estupideces no existe una transformación más fuerte que esta-

-y que hay de esta haaa-dijo goku aumentando su energía y repentinamente su aura comenzó a cambiar a una dorada y seguidamente su pelaje también cambio al dorado –te presento mi nueva transformación el súper saiyajin omega-

-i…imposible…como es que…no…no puedo perder…no ahora…no asi¡¡¡-dijo riku aumentando su poder lanzándose contra goku dando un centenar de golpes siendo recibidos por goku sin dificultades para luego sujetarle un puño diciendo

-lo siento pero este combate ya llego demasiado lejos-dijo goku desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de riku dándole un golpe en el cuello noqueándolo al instante pasando a su estado base

Fin del flashback…

-si yo tampoco olvidare el dia que supe lo lejos que estaba del nivel de papa-dijo goken

Flashback…

Ambos sin aumentar la gravedad se pusieron en posición de combate y empezó la batalla

Goken comenzó lanzándose contra su padre dando varios golpes sin darle ni uno a goku siendo evadidos y bloqueados con notoria facilidad retrocediendo goken lanzando múltiples esferas de ki impactándoles todas a goku haciendo que goken sonriera al creer tener la batalla ganada pero entre todo el polvo se vio a goku sin ningún rasguño diciendo –que pasa acaso solo sabes levantar el polvo-

De inmediato goken arremetió nuevamente contra su padre dando múltiples golpes y patadas fallando todos –fue suficiente-dijo goku dándole un golpe a goken en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo sangre por el golpe de su padre

Fin del flashback…

-y a pesar de saber que había seres con un poder probablemente inalcanzable el nuca se rindió ni retrocedió y al final resulto superando a esos seres y llamando la atención de uno aun mas poderoso-dijo goken mirando al infinito

Y asi goku se marcho junto a aquel ser dejando la tierra y el universo en las manos de sus amigos pero la historia no termina hay aun quedan muchas aventuras que contar pero por ahora solo digo hasta el próximo cap


	32. Cap 32 la dura decisión de goken

Cap. 32 la decisión de goken

Años habían pasado desde la ida de goku con aquel ser supremo y ahora mismo en la tierra algo cae a máxima velocidad el cual no es nadie más que goken el cual mientras se prepara para impactar contra el suelo protege algo en sus brazos

Finalmente goken impacta en el suelo por suerte no llamando la atención de nadie ya que estaban todos dormidos al ser media noche

Goken camina a una casa y en frente deja lo que cargaba lo cual era un pequeño bebe

-lo lamento…pero estarás mejor con esta familia de eso estoy seguro…te extrañaremos tanto yo como tu madre y tu abuela…pero aun estando lejos siempre estaremos juntos…ya que siempre te recordaremos…adiós Gohan-dijo goken despidiéndose de su hijo el cual lo habían nombrado como a su abuelo

Tras esas palabras goken sintió un ki que él conocía acercándose a gran velocidad provocando prisa en goken al no querer que el encuentre a su hijo asique rápidamente goken toca el timbre y huye del lugar siendo perseguido por aquel sujeto

Tras escuchar el timbre una pareja sale y se encuentran al bebe junto a una nota que dice por favor cuídenlo asi esta pareja aceptando cuidar al niño

Años pasaron y el pequeño Gohan creció como un niño cualquiera ahora mismo su edad era de 12 años y recientemente le había vuelto a crecer su cola resultando algo poco común para aquella pareja que estaba cuidando de él ya que no era común que un humano tenga cola

Gohan estaba viviendo un dia normal hasta que un gran impacto se ollo y todos salieron a ver que pasaba y entre la multitud Gohan vio lo que para el era un desconocido su cabello era lila y tenia los pelos de punta este que para Gohan era un desconocido se trataba de jack el cual se encontraba en medio de una batalla contra un ser muy fuerte

-je…eso es todo…insecto repugnante-dijo jack

-enserio aun sigues de pie-dijo una extraña bestia parecida a cell que llego en ese momento

-jamás perderé…ante alguien como tu¡-dijo jack lanzándose en súper saiyajin hacia el monstruo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara pero sorprendentemente ni siquiera moviendo a la criatura la cual de una patada en el abdomen hizo que jack perdiera la transformación y cayera noqueado a la multitud

-valla miren esto a mi no me gustan los espectadores-dijo el monstruo cargando un rayo mortal cuando recibió una patada enviándolo a chocar contra la pared tratándose de riku súper saiyajin blue 4

-no le harás daño a estos humanos gen-dijo riku

-ja pero si es riku acaso quieres que te derrote de nuevo-

-ja quiero ver que lo intentes-

Gohan se sorprendió al ver que el sujeto azul también tenía cola al igual que el

Un intercambio de golpes comenzó entre riku y gen estando totalmente parejos hasta que gen elevo su poder dándole un golpe en el estomago a riku seguido de una patada en el pecho para terminar con un codazo en la mandíbula riku intento golpear a gen usando su 100% pero gen atrapo su brazo y de un rodillazo lo rompió tomando a riku del cuello y lanzándolo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente

-que inútil eres ni siquiera me hiciste usar mi 50% apenas logre llegar a usar el 25% de mi verdadera fuerza-dijo gen –muy bien quien es el siguiente-

En ese momento delante de todos apareció nada menos que goken junto a uub pan y ashley

-valla ya casi son la familia entera derrotada es una lástima goken pero tu padre no vendrá nunca a salvarte de echo probablemente ni sabe sobre qué pasa en este planeta ahora-

-no hables de mi padre nunca en tu miserable vida vuelvas a insultarlo asi ¡¿me oíste?¡-dijo goken pasando al súper saiyajin fase White legendario atacando a gen llevando una batalla pareja de golpes y patadas hasta ambos saltar en diferentes direcciones

-jejeje jajajajaja nos vemos-dijo gen usando su velocidad para hacer la teletransportacion de riku desapareciendo del lugar

-bien por ahora termino-dijo goken des transformándose

-que haremos ahora hermano-dijo ashley

-no lo se pero debemos entrenar mas si queremos ser rivales para gen-dijo goken

-claro y luego podremos acabar con el ¿cierto?-

-el que lo acabara seré yo lo hare pagar por haber matado a mi esposa-dijo goken con su pelo parpadeando entre el negro y verde

-disculpen-

-he-dijo goken viendo que había público y ahora mismo un viejo le estaba hablando -¿sí?-dijo nervioso sobre que iba a preguntar el hombre

-digame como es que tiene cola?-

-ah bueno porque la pregunta-

-porque un joven de aquí también tiene Gohan pasa al frente por favor-dijo el hombre y Gohan paso en frente de todos

-dijiste go… lo siento debo irme-dijo goken desapareciendo del lugar y reapareciendo un poco más lejos de la multitud yéndose siguiéndolo los demás

-goken ese era…-dijo ashley

-no cabe duda ese era Gohan valla no puedo creer lo mucho que ha crecido-dijo goken

-hermano…-dijo ashley notando la cara de nostalgia que tenía su hermano

-como sea no hay tiempo para pensar en el pasado debemos seguir con el entrenamiento-

-pero tu estas bien?-

-de que hablas? Claro que estoy bien porque no he de estarlo-

-lo que digas-

-oigan-

Todos voltearon a ver quien les hablaba y todos se sorprendieron al ver que era Gohan

-que pasa-dijo ashley

-díganme porque tengo cola?-dijo Gohan

-pues…-

-es acaso algo malo-

-no no, no es nada malo-

-entonces por qué?-

-porque…se acabo o se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo goken-dijo ashley cansada de seguir pensando mentiras que decirle a Gohan

-ashley todavía no es momento el no esta listo-dijo goken

-y cuando va a ser el momento? Es ahora o nunca él lo entenderá-

-ok Gohan podríamos hablar con tu familia?-

-claro…yo los guio síganme-dijo Gohan

Al llegar…

La pareja se sento frente a goken y los demás mientras Gohan había ido a su cuarto

-muy bien es hora de confesar la verdad-dijo goken

-a que se refiere-dijo el hombre

-ustedes… encontraron a Gohan en su puerta cuando era solo un bebe cierto?

-como sabe eso-

-lo sé porque yo fui quien lo dejo allí me presento mi nombre es son goken y soy el padre de Gohan-

-que dice? Usted es el padre real de Gohan?-

-asi es-

-si es usted díganos por que dejo a Gohan en nuestra puerta diciendo que lo cuidemos claro que fue un gusto tenerlo con nosotros este tiempo pero necesito saber por que su padre dejaría a Gohan con otra familia-

-lo deje aquí para que estuviera a salvo-

-a salvo de qué?-

-bien se los diré-dijo goken y les conto sobre gen y los saiyajins asi como de su padre y lo que paso

-valla…asique por eso lo dejo aquí…ese gen debe ser alguien terrible-

-lo es…el me quito a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y por si no fuera suficientemente malo también mato a dende ósea que las esferas ya no sirven-

-y ustedes acaso creen que Gohan debe saber la verdad-

-de echo no lo único que quiero es que le digan que este sábado valla a esta dirección asi podre prepararlo sin revelar nada creo que el aun no esta listo para saber-

-de acuerdo le diremos a Gohan que valla-

-gracias bueno nos vamos-

-ah señor son…-

-si?-

-buena suerte contra ese tal gen-

-gracias-dijo goken saliendo del lugar junto a los demás

-muy bien goken ahora qué?-dijo riku

-ahora seguiremos con el entrenamiento normal hasta el sábado ese dia entrenare a Gohan para que descubra sus verdaderos poderes-dijo goken decidido

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos los demás


	33. cap 33

Cap. 33

El día del entrenamiento había llegado y Gohan se dirigía a la dirección que le habían dicho y al llegar se encuentra con goken

-hola oye tu eres aquel sujeto que cambia su cabello a blanco cierto-dijo gohan

-asi es ese soy yo aunque puedes llamarme goken ahora a lo que viniste comencemos a entrenar-dijo goken

-entrenar?-

-asi es te enseñare a luchar-

-de acuerdo-

-muy bien atacame-

-si tu lo dices-dijo Gohan lanzándose al ataque dando varios golpes y patadas siendo fácilmente evadido por goken atrapando uno de sus golpes

-ahora mismo como vez no podrías conmigo ni aunque te esfuerces al máximo-

-cómo es posible que seas tan rápido-

-je ya verás ahora te enseñare a controlar tu ki-

-ki? Qué es eso?-

-el ki es la energía oculta de todos los seres vivientes-

-energía oculta?-

-asi es si logras controlar tu ki podrás ser tan rápido como yo y…-dijo goken comenzando a flotar en el aire –podrás volar-dijo dejando a Gohan sorprendido

Y asi el entrenamiento continúo cada sábado y Gohan poco a poco dominaba mejor su fuerza pero las cosas cambiarían pronto…

Gohan estaba viviendo un día normal hasta que de repente se vio una fuerte explosión en el techo dejando impactados a todos y del hueco entro gen con algo que Gohan no esperaba

Gen en sus manos tenia a aquella pareja que Gohan consideraba su familia

-dejalos ir-dijo Gohan

-y quien me obligara ¿tu? No me hagas reír-dijo gen

-gen¡ deja a esas personas en el suelo¡-dijo una voz el cual era goken

-valla valla pero si es goken dime acaso crees que puedas vencerme-

-no lo creo , se que te venceré-dijo goken comenzando a transformarse creciendo pelo dorado por todo su cuerpo transformándose en súper saiyajin omega

-ja esa transformación no te servirá sin tu estado legendario no eres nada-

-compruébalo tu mismo-dijo goken lanzándose al ataque dando varios golpes contra gen sorprendentemente poniendo en dificultades a gen haciéndolo usar su 50% de poder llevando una batalla pareja hasta que ambos son lanzados en diferentes direcciones

-muy bien gen es hora de mostrarte los resultados de mi entrenamiento-dijo goken aumentando su poder combinando el estado legendario con el súper saiyajin omega accediendo al súper saiyajin omega legendario atacando a gen llevando la ventaja goken por una gran diferencia de poder siendo superior a gen en su 70% de poder

Goken viendo que gen no tenia oportunidad contra él le arranco los brazos y con una patada dejo a gen en el suelo comenzando a cargar un súper kamehameha pero en el momento que todo parecía haber terminado goken al no estar acostumbrado al poder del súper saiyajin omega legendario pierde la transformación y cae inconsciente con un brazo roto al su cuerpo no soportar tanto poder

Gen viendo esto se puso de pie regenerando ambos brazos y recuperándose poco a poco gracias a los genes que había recolectado de majin buu

-estás perdido insecto –dijo gen preparando una ráfaga de ki para terminar con la vida de goken pero en ese momento recibió una fuerte patada la cual había sido dada por riku en súper saiyajin blue 4

-no permitiré que dañes al hijo de mi mejor amigo-dijo riku lanzándose contra gen comenzando un intercambio de golpes a favor de gen hasta el punto en el que riku no pudo aguantar más y cayo noqueado por un golpe de gen

-antes de matarlos me desharé del peso muerto-dijo gen apuntando a la pareja humana disparando una ráfaga ki matando a ambos sin que Gohan pudiera hacer nada justo en frente de sus ojos

Gohan al ver la muerte de lo que el consideraba su familia empezó a emanar un ki sorprendente transformándose en súper saiyajin atacando a gen comenzando un intercambio de golpes donde gen solo jugaba con Gohan para luego dejarlo en el suelo

Gen estaba a punto de matar a goken Gohan y riku lanzando una ráfaga ki hacia ellos pero de la nada la ráfaga fue desviada por alguien

Gen al ver esto miro al que había desviado su ráfaga sorprendiéndose al ver al mismísimo goku en frente de sus ojos

-g…goku pero tu…no deberías estar aquí…deberías estar con aquel dios supremo-

-me permitieron venir a la tierra un tiempo y ¿Qué me encuentro? A mis amigos y mi hijo heridos y a ti a punto de matarlos que sepas que esto no te lo voy a perdonar-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin

-no…no voy a morir aquí-dijo gen atacando a goku siendo sorprendentemente superado por goku con facilidad siendo esquivados todos sus golpes

-¿terminaste?-dijo goku e instantáneamente le arranco un brazo a gen seguido de un golpe en el pecho dejando a gen aturdido y haciéndolo escupir sangre

-maldito…miserable…te matare-dijo gen lanzando varias ki blast hacia goku impactando todas en el pero sorprendentemente goku salió con la armadura rota pero sin rasguño alguno

-ese es todo tu poder? Gen es increíble puedes derribar a varios súper saiyajin blue 4 y omega pero no a un súper saiyajin común-dijo goku burlándose del poder de gen

-jeje aun no termino-dijo gen recuperándose nuevamente –aun no he usado mi máximo poder –dijo gen aumentando su poder comenzando a cambiar su apariencia a una dorada hasta completar su transformación –contempla mi súper saiyajin omega-

-jeje jajajaja bien y crees que con ese poder me vencerás-

-silencio insecto-dijo gen atacando a goku intercambiando golpes siendo una batalla pareja hasta que goku accedió al súper saiyajin 3 superando a gen dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de otro en la cara para terminar con una patada en el abdomen mandando a gen a chocar contra unos edificios alejándolo del lugar

-tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que regrese-dijo goku

-papa…volviste-dijo goken

-asi es goken me permitieron venir por un tiempo a la tierra antes de continuar con mi entrenamiento-dijo goku poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de goken viendo todos sus recuerdos de lo que paso –ya veo goken es momento de decirle la verdad a Gohan-

-que…desde cuando puedes leer mentes-

-solo es una de las habilidades que tengo ahora date prisa y dile lo que debes decirle gen no tarda en llegar-

-decirme que? De que hablan?-dijo Gohan confundido

-gohan…escucha…esto es algo difícil pero…yo…soy tu padre-

-que? No…creo que me confundes-

-no es asi yo te deje con aquella familia para que ellos te cuidaran y tuvieras una vida normal-

-entonces…tu…me abandonaste?-

-lo hice por tu bien temíamos que gen te usara como un blanco para causarnos dolor-

-momento entonces ¿Quién es mi madre? Donde esta ahora?-

-tu madre…-dijo goken empezando a caer lagrimas de sus ojos –tu madre…esta muerta…ese maldito de gen la mato…y yo no pude protegerla…maldición…todo es culpa mia¡-

-dices que gen la mato…ese maldito…como es que sucedió-

-gen estaba peleando con nosotros-

Flashback…

Riku, jack y goken estaban teniendo una batalla contra gen el cual a pesar de ser 3 los superaba sin problemas

-maldición…no podemos ganarle….-dijo riku frustrado

-aun no se rindan debemos mantenerlo lejos de la ciudad-dijo goken lanzando ráfagas de ki hacia gen y en ese momento gen empezó a flotar en el aire descubriendo el escondite de zoe la esposa de goken y su hijo los cuales no habían logrado escapar antes de que gen llegara

En ese momento gen disparo una ráfaga mortal hacia el bebe

-zoe¡¡ maldito¡¡-dijo goken desesperado yendo hacia allá pero sin lograr llegar a tiempo

La ráfaga estaba a punto de impactar en el bebe pero zoe lo cubrió con su cuerpo dándole la ráfaga a ella sin dañar al bebe llegando goken en ese momento

-zoe¡ resiste por favor vas a estar a salvo…solo resiste-

-goken…no puedo…lo siento…no puedo más…adiós…querido…-dijo zoe cerrando los ojos

-zoe¡¡ no¡¡ despierta¡¡ por favor¡¡-dijo goken al no querer aceptar que zoe estaba muerta

Fin del flashback…

-ese maldito…me quito todo…mi esposa…y por el tuve que dejarte a ti mi hijo…con otra familia-

-jeje conmovedora historia contaste muy bien como asesine a aquella humana-dijo gen ya llegado al campo de batalla

En ese instante gen recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de goku

-maldito…asique también mataste a la esposa de mi hijo…eso solo hace que tenga más razones para aniquilarte-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin 3 dándole varios golpes a gen terminando con 4 golpes en 4 zonas vitales de su cuerpo dejando a gen muy herido –se acabo miserable es hora de que mueras-dijo goku apuntando su mano hacia gen cuando de repente goku fue atravesado por un rayo dejándolo muy herido en el suelo

-jeje eso le pasa por confiarse-dijo el responsable de crear a gen el doctor hatsan

-bienvenido a la batalla doctor hatsan-dijo gen yendo alado del doctor

Repentinamente el doctor hatsan recibió una ráfaga ki destruyendo su cabeza matándolo al instante la cual había sido lanzada por Gohan

-eso obtienes por meterte con mi familia-dijo Gohan en súper saiyajin

En ese momento goku se levanto del suelo aun herido pero aun asi ataco a gen dándole varios golpes terminando con una patada en el estomago seguido de otra en la cabeza haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo y apuntando su mano hacia el

-basta de tonterías hakai-dijo goku desapareciendo a gen para siempre

-lo…lograste papa-dijo goken

-asi es ahora es momento de revivir a los asesinados por gen-dijo goku

-pero gen mato a dende acaso vamos a usar las de namekusei-

-no, yo creare nuevas esferas-

-que dices?¡ ahora puedes hacer esferas del dragon?¡-

-si solo necesito la estatua del dragon-dijo goku teletransportandose hacia el templo buscando la estatua sorprendentemente logrando que las esferas vuelvan a existir pero aun mas poderosas

Luego de reunir las esferas invocaron al dragon el cual era ahora de color dorado y con ojos blancos

-cuál es su deseo cumpliré cualquier deseo a mi alcance-dijo el nuevo shenglong

-queremos que todos los que fueron asesinados por gen revivan-

-eso es muy simple-dijo shenglong cumpliendo el deseo-cual es el siguiente aun les quedan 3 deseos-

-3?¡-dijo goken

-si hice que cumpliera 4 deseos-dijo goku –ya no tenemos deseos-dijo goku y shenglong se retiro –en 4 dias podremos reunirlas denuevo-

-y cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar si se usan todos los deseos-

-1 mes—

-valla las mejoraste mucho-dijo goken impresionado

En otro lugar…

Un portal se había abierto fuera de los multiversos y de el había salido un extraños sujeto

-al fin soy libre esos malditos no volverán a encerrarme en esa prisión nunca los exterminare pero antes visitare a mi viejo maestro-dijo dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar


	34. cap 34 el regreso

En el templo del dios supremo…

-hola maestro-dijo una voz dejando sorprendido al dios supremo

-que haces aquí-dijo el dios supremo

-he venido a que me acepte de nuevo como su discípulo-

-jamás yo ya no soy ni seré tu maestro han pasado siglos ahora tengo otro discípulo-

-asique me remplazo…era de esperarse entonces…mejor prepárate anciano porque yo seré el que gobierne el omniverso pronto-

-eso no pasara el te detendrá-

-¿el? ¿Quién? Tu nuevo discípulo? Ja no me hagas reír estoy seguro que él no me llega ni a los talones-

-el ha logrado el poder que a ti te llevo siglos en tan solo años incluso me atrevería a llamarlo prodigio además ambos son de la misma raza-

-valla…asique un saiyajin…je bien esto será divertido-dijo el sujeto marchándose

En la tierra…

Gohan se había despedido de aquella pareja y se había ido a vivir con su verdadera familia

La tierra había entrado en otro periodo de paz pero este sería muy breve

En satan city un banco estaba siendo asaltado y los policías no podían hacer nada ya que tenían rehenes

Gohan justamente estaba pasando por ahí

-valla tendré que intervenir-dijo Gohan yendo hacia allá dándole un fuerte golpe a uno de los criminales

-oye quien te crees maldito-dijo el criminal1 disparando a Gohan desviando este todas las balas con un dedo y tomando el frente del arma aplastándola y dando un golpe al criminal1 dejándolo inconsciente atacándolo el otro con un cuchillo atrapándolo Gohan con 2 dedos y dándole una patada noqueándolo cuando de repente un golpe atrapo a Gohan con la guardia baja recibiendo un golpe en la cara pero sin ningún efecto de el ultimo criminal dándole Gohan un golpe en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente

-muy bien oficiales todo suyos-dijo Gohan desapareciendo y reapareciendo lejos del lugar continuando su camino

Goken y riku entrenaban junto a goku para lograr un poder suficientemente grande para defender la tierra ambos ya habían perfeccionado el súper saiyajin omega y ahora goku les enseñaba a dominar el ki maligno para transformarse en súper saiyajin alfa

-concentren toda los restos de energía oscura que tengan y luego intensifíquenlos para generar un aura oscura asi-dijo goku irradiando de su cuerpo un aura oscura

-entendido-dijeron ambos comenzando a concentrarse buscando restos de energía oscura en su energía habitual

-la energía maligna también puede crearse a través del odio y el rencor o la furia si no encuentran energía maligna en ustedes intenten canalizar esas tres cosas en un aura

Minutos después un aura maligna comenzó a irradiar en riku hasta el punto que riku ya la controlaba

-bien riku ahora transfórmate en súper saiyajin-dijo goku a lo que riku obedeció accediendo al súper saiyajin pero este era el súper saiyajin red demon

-que paso? Porque me transforme en esta fase-dijo riku

-porque aun debes entrenar para controlar bien qué tipo de energía usas una vez logrado eso es cuestión de entrenamiento transformarte en súper saiyajin alfa-

-entiendo-dijo riku comenzando a concentrarse para controlar que energía usa

Mientras tanto goken dejo de concentrarse y desprendió un aura oscura de su cuerpo para luego transformarse en súper saiyajin y luego pasar al súper saiyajin red demon

-muy bien goken lo lograste-

-si gracias por el entrenamiento papa ahora entrenare solo para alcanzar el súper saiyajin alfa-

Entonces goken se fue y repentinamente goku escucho una voz en su cabeza

-goku-dijo la voz

-es usted maestro-

-asi es te estoy hablando telepáticamente-

-ya debo volver?-

-no solo debo informarte algo alguien terrible se dirige a la tierra en estos momentos-

-que dice alguien terrible?-

-si debes tener mucha precaucion con el te recomiendo que uses tu máximo poder desde el principio-

-de acuerdo maestro puede confiar en que yo acabare con ese sujeto sea quien sea

-confió en ti son goku no falles-

Al dia siguiente…

Goku estaba preparándose para lo que se aproximaba entrenando en la habitación del tiempo

Mientras tanto los demás seguían con su vida normal hasta que repentinamente una ráfaga ki derribo un edificio de satan city

Goken riku y jack llegaron de inmediato al lugar viendo a aquel sujeto

-oye quien eres tu?-dijo goken

-quien de ustedes es el discípulo del dios supremo-

-ese soy yo-dijo goku llegando al lugar –supongo que tu eres el sujeto del que mi maestro me advirtió-

-asique el ya te aviso sobre mi? Bien entonces sabes a que vengo-

-eso no me lo han informado pero tampoco me importa acabare contigo¡-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin 3 lanzándose contra el sujeto pero sorprendentemente el lograba atrapar todos sus golpes

-déjate de tonterías y muéstrame tu máximo poder-

-quieres verlo bien-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin blue

-je eso está mejor –dijo comenzando un intercambio de golpes estando parejos goku dio un golpe en el estomago al sujeto aturdiéndolo pero al instante este reacciono atrapando el siguiente golpe de goku y dándole un golpe el cual goku también atrapo yendo ambos en direcciones diferentes para luego chocar entre ellos desapareciendo y teniendo una batalla a una velocidad increíble que ni siquiera goken riku y jack podían ver hasta que reaparecieron ambos con leves heridas

-je eres fuerte-dijo goku

-esto apenas comienza se que no has usado todo tu poder-

-me atrapaste pero presiento que tu tampoco lo has usado todo-

-me descubriste que tal si ambos expulsamos nuestro máximo poder y que asi se decidan las cosas-

-estoy de acuerdo pero para eso debemos ir a otro lugar la tierra no soportaría tanto poder-

-tienes razón vamos al planeta supremo quieres-

-muy bien entonces ahí será-dijo goku haciendo la teletransportacion llevando a todos con el al planeta supremo yéndose el supremo kaiyosama y los demás a otro planeta para observar la pelea

-muy bien comencemos-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin alfa

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo el sujeto pasando para sorpresa de goku al súper saiyajin alfa

-eres un saiyajin?-

-si al parecer no te han informado demasiado sobre mi-

-comencemos de una buena vez-dijo goku comenzando el combate dando un golpe goku al sujeto siendo evadido por el como si no fuera nada

-eso es todo?-dijo el sujeto muy despreocupado dando una patada en la cara de goku seguido de un codazo en la espalda haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y decir –que débil resultaste para ser de mi propia raza supongo que solo eres una escoria no se que ve el viejo en ti-

-maldito…-dijo goku perdiendo la transformación

-pero tu poder sin embargo es aceptable en cierto modo si lograste lo que a mí me tomo siglos en años eres enserio un prodigio son goku pero eso no cambia tu destino nos volveremos a ver esto es solo el comienzo reuniré a los guerreros más fuertes de los omniversos y absorberé el poder de cada uno de los dioses de esos omniversos para luego hacer lo mismo con su dios supremo te daré un periodo de 6 años para prepararte ya si te venzo para entonces acabare con tu vida mientras tanto pondré en marcha mi plan adiós son goku te veré en 6 años-dijo el sujeto marchándose del lugar

-padre¡-dijo goken yendo hacia su padre –como es que te derroto tan fácil-

-ese tipo…era más fuerte de lo que pensé…pero tengo el presentimiento de que no he visto todo su poder-

-pero si ese no fue todo su poder…no podremos vencerlo aunque entrenemos los 6 años-

-tranquilo goken…yo tampoco use todo mi poder…aun me quedaba mucho para usar mi máximo poder-

-bueno almenoz no hubo daños mayores ahora debemos prepararnos para la próxima vez que nos encontremos-dijo goken

-el tiempo que nos dio es suficiente para que ustedes logren el súper saiyajin alfa y lo dominen pero necesitaremos a Gohan también para esta lucha-

-pero papa…no hay forma en que podamos mantener a mi hijo lejos de esto el aun no tiene tanto poder-

-lo siento goken pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si nos vamos a enfrentar a ese sujeto de nuevo-

-de acuerdo yo me encargare de informarle a Gohan la situación-

-si bien ahora debemos comenzar a entrenar para estar preparados para cuando el regrese

-si-dijeron todos

En otro lugar

El saiyajin se encontraba saliendo del universo 7 pero alguien se le cruzo en el camino

-quien eres tu-dijo el saiyajin

-alguien que quiere lo mismo que tu-dijo el sujeto que no era otro mas que el encapuchado padre de kairi y riku –quiero hacer un trato-

-te escucho-

-tengo en mis manos un ejercito capaz de ayudarte contra esos otros saiyajines todo por el precio de que rompas un sello que tiene aprisionada a mi gente-

-eres un makai cierto? Olvídalo no hare ningún trato contigo yo puedo reunir mi propio ejército por mi cuenta-dijo el saiyajin marchándose

-supongo que debo pasar al plan b bueno entonces es hora de hacerle una visita a mis hijos- dijo yendo en dirección a la tierra


	35. cap 35 desesperacion

Todos llevaban un día normal pero a la vez entrenando para la batalla que acontecería dentro de 6 años pero en de un momento a otro una ráfaga de ki de la nada fue disparada destruyendo por completo una ciudad yendo riku jack y goken al lugar pero no había señal de goku

-goken donde esta goku-dijo riku

-debe seguir en la habitación del tiempo-dijo goken

-da igual podemos encargarnos de esto sin el-dijo jack

Repentinamente una oleada de ki blast fueron disparadas hacia ellos logrando evadir y desviar gran cantidad de ellas pero muchas les impactaron provocando leves daños

-quien esta hay muéstrate-dijo goken

En eso un extraño sujeto apareció

-quien eres tu-

-yo soy menrak miembro del poderoso ejército del gran reino makai-dijo menrak

-reino makai? Eso es imposible los makai están aprisionados en otro mundo-

-ustedes deben ser los saiyajin que mi amo ordeno matar-

-a si y quien es tu…acaso tu amo es…-dijo riku impactado

-quien es tio?-dijo goken

-goken creo que podría ser…dime menrak el que te envió fue mi padre cierto-

-entonces tu debes de ser riku el hijo del jefe-

-lo sabia…eso de los makai ya me parecía familiar-

-entonces este sujeto trabaja para mi abuelo-dijo goken sorprendido

-ya nos decisimos de él una vez debemos hacer lo mismo solo que esta vez no volverá a escapar-dijo jack confiado

-jajaja se equivocan monos esta vez será muy diferente no tienen ni idea del poder que tiene mi amo lástima que nunca podrán verlo ya que morirán aquí-

-ja acaso crees poder con nosotros-

-quien dijo que vine solo-dijo menrak y repentinamente un rayo mortal atravesó a jack dejándolo mal herido en el suelo volteando riku y goken a ver viendo a alguien muy parecido a freezer o artic

-maldito insecto-dijo riku lanzándose contra el demonio del frio en súper saiyajin llevando el demonio ventaja obligando a riku a pasar al súper saiyajin blue logrando mantener una batalla pareja con el demonio del frio

Mientras tanto goken llevaba una pelea pareja contra menrak el cual hasta ahora le daba buena pelea a su estado de súper saiyajin legendario pero poco a poco goken fue tomando ventaja dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a menrak seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar interceptándolo con una patada en el estomago seguido de un golpe en la mandíbula dando otro golpe pero sorprendentemente menrak atrapo el golpe y dio una leve sonrisa para seguidamente usar su otro brazo dando un fuerte golpe que para sorpresa de todos fue capaz de atravesar a goken tomándolo menrak de la cara y estrellándolo contra el suelo

En ese momento cuando menrak estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de goken recibe una fuerte patada dada por ashley la cual acababa de llegar al lugar junto con kairi pan y uub

-valla llegaron más basuras al lugar bueno da igual podemos igualar las cosas-dijo menrak usando un artefacto enviando una señal a alguien llegando un ejército de mil soldados comenzando una gran batalla llegando picoro también al campo de batalla ayudando a los demás contra los soldados mientras riku y un ya recuperado jack se encargan de menrak y el demonio del frio

Jack llevaba una batalla pareja con menrak notando que menrak no usaba su brazo derecho para golpear pero cuando atrapaba golpes con ese brazo se sentía algo extraño

-ese brazo que tienes ahí no es común cierto-dijo jack

-asi es veo que lo notaste mi brazo derecho está hecho de un metal lo suficientemente duro para matarte de un golpe y es imposible que lo rompas ya que aunque lo dañes un poco se regenera-

-entonces solo debo atacarte en zonas que si puedo destruir-dijo jack lanzándose contra menrak sosteniendo su brazo derecho y apuntando un ráfaga de ki en su cabeza matándolo al instante

Riku ya se estaba agotando asique decidió pasar al súper saiyajin omega tomando una gran ventaja contra el demonio del frio el cual paso a su ultima forma idéntica a la cuarta forma de freezer llevando nuevamente una pelea igualada con riku

En el templo…

Goku acababa de salir de la habitación del tiempo topándose con alguien inesperado el cual era el padre de riku y kairi

-que haces tú aquí creí haberte dejado en claro que no te metas con mi familia-

-valla asique crees que todo sera igual que la vez anterior me sorprende que creas que soy tan tonto como para venir sin un plan-dijo el encapuchado dando un golpe que atravesó un portal antes de tocar a goku y salió por otro detrás de goku –adiós son goku-dijo el encapuchado cerrándose ambos portales quedando el brazo del sujeto atravesando el pecho de goku acabando con su vida –bien ya me decise del peligro más grande ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi gente quede libre-

En el campo de batalla…

La batalla aun no se decidía con riku luchando contra el demonio del frio y los demás encargándose de los soldados que no paraban de llegar mas y mas

-maldicion no dejan de llegar-dijo jack mientras luchaba contra varios soldados

-lo se pero debemos resistir no importa cuántos sean-dijo goken

-ya me canse de esperar ayudare a riku-dijo jack lanzándose contra el demonio del frio atacando junto con riku logrando derrotar al demonio del frio y repentinamente los soldados retrocedieron y escaparon del lugar

-eso es extraño porque todos huyeron de repente-dijo goken

-Parecía que ya habían logrado su objetivo-dijo riku

-pero cual era…vamos al templo-dijo goken y fueron al templo topándose con lo que goken creía su padre había muerto –ese maldito…quiso acabar con mi padre desde un principio-

-goken tranquilo podemos usar las esferas del dragon de namek solo hay que contactar a whis para que nos lleve-

-ahora no…si vamos a namek ellos nos seguirán…estaríamos poniendo más vidas en riesgo…debemos acabar con él y su ejército primero-

2 meses después…

Goken y los demás comenzaron con un duro entrenamiento para combatir al ejercito de aquel sujeto el cual era más de lo que se imaginaban ya que lograron quitarle información a un soldado de que no era una nave eran 10 y en cada una habían miles de tropas mientras que en la más grande de ellas se encontraba el líder del ejercito junto con los mejores 3 guerreros de todo su ejercito

Ahora mismo un grupo formado por riku kairi picoro y uub se estaba preparando para atacar una de las naves

-muy bien listos?-dijo riku

-si-respondieron

-vamos-dijo riku y despegaron en una pequeña nave hacia aquella otra nave entrando con un choque causando una gran explosión alertando al ejercito dentro de ella comenzando un combate contra los soldados de esa nave mientras avanzaban hacia el general de la nave llegando hasta el siendo recibidos por un ataque de los soldados que lo cubrían

-valla valla pero si son los imbéciles que creen que tienen oportunidad cuando en realidad es claro que no la tienen-dijo el general

-silencio-dijo picoro lanzándose contra el general dando un golpe en la cara del general siendo devuelto con una patada en el abdomen estrellándolo contra la pared

Atacando kairi en súper saiyajin 2 comenzando un intercambio de golpes que al principio parecía igualado pero repentinamente el general tomo ventaja lanzando a kairi contra uub y dando una patada enviando a ambos a chocar contra la pared

-es inútil yo el general mizord soy el ganador de esta pelea-dijo mizord

-esto aun no termina estúpido-dijo riku lanzándose en súper saiyajin 3 hacia mizord dando una buena pelea pero mizord de nuevo toma ventaja de algún modo dándole un golpe en el estomago a riku dejándolo aturdido seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo a chocar contra una pared –como…es tan fuerte-

-quieres saberlo bien te lo diré la razón que me nombraran general es por mi habilidad la cual es predecir rápidamente los movimientos de mi enemigo para luego tomar ventaja en la batalla-

-entonces solo hay que lanzar un ataque que no pueda predecir-dijo uub lanzando una ráfaga de ki hacia mizord siendo esquivado –kairi ahora¡-dijo y kairi apareció detrás de mizord sujetándolo por la espalda y rompiéndole el cuello matándolo al instante

-muy bien una nave ya es nuestra ahora solo quedan ocho mas antes de la nave en la que está el líder-dijo kairi

-si por ahora debemos llevar esta nave a tierra para poder usarla cuando la necesitemos-dijo riku

En otro lugar otro grupo formado por goken jack pan y bra estaban en una nave camino a atacar otra de las naves enemigas estrellándose contra ella comenzando el ataque matando a todos los soldados que se cruzaban en el camino hasta llegar al lugar del general donde encontraron a un sujeto con las características de vegeta pero con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro

-acaso el es…abuelo-dijo jack al verlo

-no creo que el sea el señor vegeta –dijo goken

-tal vez si recuerdas que bardock también tenía esa mascara que lo controlaba-dijo pan

-un momento hace ya muchos años que bardock se fue a explorar el espacio no creen que…-dijo bra

-no lo sé pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en este sujeto sea el señor vegeta o no lo tenemos que derrotar-dijo goken pasando al súper saiyajin legendario atacando al general siendo evadido y comenzando un intercambio de golpes entre goken y el general estando parejos en cada golpe

Pan viendo esto pasa al súper saiyajin 3 atacando al general en su máscara con una ráfaga ki provocando una pequeña fisura en la máscara continuando con el ataque bra explotando una bola de ki en la máscara agrandando la fisura seguido de jack el cual le dio una patada en la mandíbula y un golpe en la cara agrandando mucho la fisura terminando goken atacando en súper saiyajin legendario fase 3 de un golpe en la cara rompiendo la máscara viendo claramente que el sujeto si era vegeta que tras romperle la máscara había quedado inconsciente

Ya todos reunidos y vegeta despierto le contaron la situación

-en ese caso creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien más-dijo vegeta

-de quien señor vegeta-dijo goken

-aunque me duela decirlo necesitaremos a kakaroto para esto-

-kakaroto?¡ pero el jamás aceptara unirse a nosotros y no pienso arriesgarme a tener otra amenaza suelta-

-no a ese kakaroto el una vez fue de nuestro bando solo debemos pedirle a porunga que resucite al kakaroto que se hacía llamar son goku-

-pero no podemos ir a namek nos seguirían-

-no hace falta ir todos riku tu en súper saiyajin omega tienes suficiente energía para transportarte allí con tu técnica y luego pedirle al dragon que te regrese-

-pero claro puedo usar mi teletransportacion como no se me ocurrió gracias señor vegeta-dijo riku preparándose y corriendo a gran velocidad mientras se concentraba en namek para luego caer un rayo apareciendo riku en namek pero muy agotado pidiéndole a los namekianos las esferas estos aceptando y ya reunidas riku pidiendo el deseo tal y como vegeta se lo habia dicho esperando que el dragon pueda concederlo

-listo el nombrado son goku ya recupero el control de su cuerpo y camina de nuevo entre ustedes en la tierra-

Tras escuchar esto riku pidió que lo lleve a la tierra cumpliendo porunga el deseo siendo transportado riku a la tierra y minutos después llegando el apenas resucitado

-hola-dijo goku viendo a todos no pudiendo creer ashley y goken lo que veían el era su abuelo y era idéntico a su padre al verlo ambos fueron a abrazarlo siendo recibidos por goku el cual estaba feliz de conocer a los hijos de su nieto –oigan y donde está su padre-dijo goku a goken y ashley cambiando goken de una cara feliz a una expresión seria explicándole a goku la situación –un momento si dende había creado esferas del dragon y el ahora está vivo aun debe haber uno de los 2 pares de esferas del dragon que había ¿no?-dijo y todos ante esto quedaron impactados era cierto las esferas creadas por dende seguían funcionando

-es cierto abuelo las esferas creadas por dende aun podemos reunirlas bra jack alguno de ustedes trajo el radar-dijo goken

-yo lo tengo-dijo bra

-muy bien hay que comenzar a reunir las esferas-

-si-dijeron todos

En la nave superior…

-capitán el enemigo a tomado 2 de nuestras naves-dijo un soldado

-bien y quiénes eran los generales de esas 2 naves exactamente-dijo el encapuchado

-mizord y vegeta señor-

-la nave de vegeta fue tomada?¡ maldición debieron haberlo liberado de mi control pero no importa ya que gracias a las esferas del dragon tengo al aliado más poderoso de mi lado ¿cierto son goku?-

-si señor-dijo goku el cual tenía una máscara de control

En la tierra…

Tras la búsqueda se dieron cuenta que era inútil ya que extrañamente según dende las esferas habían sido usadas hace poco

-muy bien entonces debemos entrenar mas para lograr alcanzar el nivel necesario para derrotarlos-dijo goken

-si pero goken creo que el abuelo y el señor vegeta necesitan entrenar mucho ya que están muy atrás de ustedes como para ser de los mejores que tenemos-dijo ashley

-tienes razón jack, tío riku pueden encargarse de eso?-

-claro-dijo riku

-como digas-dijo jack

Y asi comenzó un entrenamiento más intenso logrando goku y vegeta llegar al nivel del súper saiyajin omega al igual que kairi bra y pan llegaron al súper saiyajin blue mientras que ashley llego a la fase 3 y Gohan a la fase 2

Goken riku y jack lograron aumentar su poder notablemente pero aun no lograban llegar al súper saiyajin alfa

En ese momento una nave envió a sus soldados a atacar la tierra deteniendo a los soldados todos menos jack goken riku goku y vegeta los cuales entrado en la nave llegando donde estaba el general encontrándose con nada menos que con un demonio del frio

-felicidades inútiles han llegado a mí el gran hail yo me asegurare de que nunca más vuelvan a cruzarse en el camino de mi amo ya que seré lo último que verán –dijo hail atacando a todos a la vez con múltiples rayos mortales atacándolo vegeta por la espalda pasando este a súper saiyajin omega comenzando una dura batalla contra el demonio del frio dándole vegeta un golpe en la cara seguido de una explosión de ráfaga ki en el estomago continuando con una patada en la cara estrellándolo contra la pared pero hail dio una sonrisa y apareció detrás de vegeta dándole una patada en la espalda para luego tomarlo del cuello con su cola y estrellarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces

Riku viendo esto se lanzo contra hail dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago liberando a vegeta de su agarre pero recibiendo una fuerte patada de hail estrellándolo contra el suelo para luego hail dar otra patada mandándolo a chocar contra la pared

En ese momento goku se lanzo contra hail logrando emparejarlo con el súper saiyajin omega pero poco a poco hail iba tomando ventaja hasta que hail dio a goku un fuerte golpe cargado con ki en el estomago dejando aturdido a goku para seguidamente crear en su mano una bola de ki explotándola en el pecho de goku dejándolo muy herido en el suelo

-bien fue divertido pelear con ustedes pero lamentablemente ya tengo lo que quería asique adiós-dijo hail tomando por un brazo a riku presionando un botón expulsando siendo expulsados todos los demás de la nave

Hail luego de derrotar a los guerreros se encamino a la nave de su jefe

-mi señor aquí le traigo un nuevo recluta-dijo hail lanzando a riku con su cola hacia delante

-valla valla te doy la bienvenida hijo mio-

-cállate…yo jamás me uniría a ti-

-je eso no es tu decisión-dijo el encapuchado poniendo un pie encima de riku pisando con fuerza estrellando a riku contra el suelo –colóquenle la máscara-dijo y seguidamente 2 soldados se aproximaron con una máscara de control colocándosela a riku dando riku un gran grito y seguidamente poniéndose de pie

-a tus ordenes padre-dijo riku ya controlado por la mascara

-jeje jajajja muy bien ahora ya tengo a uno de mis hijos de mi parte quien diría poco a poco la familia se completa solo faltan algunos mas pero los que me interesan ahora son mi hija y mis nietos de echo-dijo el encapuchado activando un micrófono para contactarse con todas las naves restantes –quien me traiga a mi hija o alguno de mis nietos recibirá una recompensa-

Dicho eso todas las naves empezaron a planear una manera de emboscar a los guerreros sin que puedan hacer nada

-jm ya me harte de esperar mejor vamos a desasernos de ellos nosotros mismos fijen rumbo a la tierra-dijo y todas las naves se adentraron en la tierra comenzando el ataque atacando las diferentes ciudades llegando los guerreros a la más cercana luchando contra las tropas del ejercito

Goku y los demás acababan soldado tras soldado que se aproximaba hasta que llego hail al campo de batalla lanzándose contra todos los guerreros pero repentinamente la pelea se detuvo ya que los soldados retrocedieron llegando el encapuchado al lugar

-al fin das la cara-dijo goken

-jejeje asi es he decidido venir personalmente ante ustedes para anunciarles que este planeta es mío y tienen una oportunidad de rendirse o mis mejores soldados acabaran con ustedes

-jamas nos rendiremos ante ti-dijo vegeta

-muy bien en ese caso acaben con ellos mis guerreros-

-si señor-se holló y repentinamente para sorpresa de todos ante ellos aparecieron goku riku bardock y broly

-maldición goken podrías decirnos con exactitud quien es el mas poderoso de todos-dijo vegeta

-definitivamente mi padre…el tiene un poder increíble

-maldición kakaroto no me gusta decir esto pero debemos fusionarnos si queremos ganarles-

-de acuerdo vegeta adelante ten-dijo entregando un arcillo a vegeta fusionándose naciendo vegeto

-je no son los únicos con trucos goku riku muéstrenles lo que es el terror-dijo el encapuchado en eso todos se percatan que goku trae aretes potara dándole uno a riku fusionándose naciendo rigoku

-yo me encargare de el ustedes háganse cargo de los demás-dijo vegeto pasando al súper saiyajin blue lanzándose contra rigoku peleando ambos a la par pero vegeto se percato de que rigoku estaba en estado base aprovechando esto pasando al súper saiyajin omega tomando ventaja de rigoku dandole multiples golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo hasta que rigoku desapareció reapareciendo delante de vegeto

-no me sorprendes ¡taikuken¡-dijo rigoku usando el taikuken lanzándose contra vegeto dándole un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo aturdido para seguidamente dar una patada en la cara seguida de otra en el estomago siendo atrapado por vegeto y lanzado hacia el suelo

Rigoku paso al súper saiyajin 3 con taikuken activo dando un fuerte golpe en el pecho a vegeto haciéndolo escupir sangre teletransportandose detrás de el tomándolo del cabello y estrellándolo contra el suelo estrellando su cara contra el suelo repetidas veces terminando lanzándolo de una patada hacia un edificio para luego teletransportare hasta el viéndolo de pie frente a el

-maldito…como es que…eres tan fuerte…da igual…te destruiré…-dijo vegeto aumentando su poder al máximo y gritando –kaioken aumentado 10 veces¡-dijo combinando el kaioken con el súper saiyajin omega y comenzando a cargar un final kamehameha con toda la energía que le quedaba

Rigoku al ver esto comenzó a cargar un kamehameha lanzando ambos su ataque chocando ambos ataques estando parejos pero en ese momento rigoku paso al súper saiyajin dios impactando el ataque en vegeto desfusionandose en goku y vegeta quedando ambos muy mal heridos en el suelo siendo rigoku el vencedor

-no puede ser…-dijo goken

-has fracasado nieto mio como líder y como protector de la tierra tu tiempo aquí a terminado

-no…me niego a rendirme…no caere ante ti¡¡-dijo goken alcanzando el súper saiyajin alfa lanzándose contra el encapuchado siendo detenido por rigoku el cual hizo que pierda la transformación de un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo escupir mucha sangre

-como dije goken tu tiempo aquí termino al igual que el de tus inútiles amigos ahora despídanse saiyajins-dijo el encapuchado y repentinamente un portal comenzó a todos los saiyajins excepto a kairi

-goken¡-dijo kairi intentando salvar a su hijo de ese portal

-madre...nooo¡-dijo goken siendo absorbido por el portal al igual que goku vegeta ashley pan y bra

-jajajajaja la tierra es mia¡-dijo el encapuchado arrodillándose todos los soldados ante el

-señor y que hacemos con ellos-dijo rigoku señalando a los guerreros restantes que habían sido capturados

-enciérrenlos en las celdas luego decidiré que hare con ellos y traigan una máscara para mi hija la necesito de mi lado-dijo el encapuchado –la era de los saiyajins ha terminado-

¿Qué habrá pasado con goken y los demás? Y ¿Qué pasara con la tierra ahora que ya no tiene defensores? Eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo…


	36. la fusion maxima

Cap. 36 la fusión maxima

Goken despierta encontrándose en un lugar completamente desierto junto con los demás viendo a su alrededor sin lograr ver nada más que desierto asique decidieron comenzar a moverse pero al dar unos pasos un arma apareció delante de ellos comenzando a disparar rayos a lo que goken decidió destruirla con una ráfaga ki destruyendo el arma pero en ese momento del suelo empezaron a salir pequeños conductos de aire lanzando un humo negro dejando que debilito a goken y los demás desmayándolos por completo

Al despertar goken vio que estaba en un lugar extraño en una celda de energía intentando atacar la barrera de energía que lo mantenía encerrado viendo que no le lograba hacer ningún daño

En ese momento 2 personas que al parecer eran soldados llegaron al lugar abriendo a la celda apareciendo en goken unas cadenas de energía que le impedían moverse llevándoselo los soldados observando goken que estaba en algún tipo de fortaleza ya que la prisión de allí era enorme con millones de sujetos de diferentes planetas encerrados

Los soldados llevaron a goken a un lugar en el cual había mas soldados atándolo a una silla

-quien eres?-pregunto un sujeto con apariencia humana

-lo mismo digo quienes son ustedes-dijo goken

-aquí yo hago las preguntas-

-de acuerdo-

-lo diré otra vez ¿Quién rayos eres?-

-soy goken-

-muy bien goken de donde vienes?-

-de la tierra-

-ja dejate de bromas dime de donde eres?-

-ya te lo dije-

-oye o dejas de jugar o acabo con tu vida justo ahora-

-adelante intentalo-

-muy bien-dijo el sujeto disparando con su arma a goken sin causarle daño alguno –q…que eres-

-soy un saiyajin-

-un qué?... he pasado años viendo llegar a diferentes sujetos de diferentes tipos aquí y nunca escuche el nombre de esa raza-

-ese no es mi problema-

-escóltenlo a su celda-

-estas soñando si crees que eso pasara-dijo goken rompiendo rompiendo las cadenas de energía al transformarse en súper saiyajin escapando del lugar yendo a las prisiones presionando un botón para abrir las celdas liberando a todos los prisioneros llegando los soldados comenzando una feroz batalla entre ellos

Goken tras encontrar a los demás se fueron del lugar pero al llegar a la salida se toparon con alguien cubriendo la única salida

-déjanos ir y nadie saldrá herido-dijo goken

El sujeto no respondió desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de goken dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda comenzando un intercambio de golpes llevando la ventaja el sujeto dándole un golpe en un punto vital de su cuerpo dejándolo temporalmente paralizado dándole una patada en la cara dejándolo en el suelo

-hablemos-dijo el sujeto

En eso todos entraron a un cuarto en el que estaban solo ellos y nadie mas

-muy bien ahora su amigo informo que es un saiyajin-

-si exacto eso somos nosotros somos saiyajines-dijo pan

-eso es difícil de creer ya que según recuerdo yo soy el único saiyajin que queda-dijo quitándose el casco dejando impactados a los demás viendo que era goken

-eres…eres yo?¡-dijo goken sorprendido

-asi es aunque al parecer nuestras realidades son muy distintas-

-eso parece dime como es que tu llegaste a formar todo esto-

-bueno veras todo comenzó cuando yo era un niño-

Flashback…

Punto de vista de goken…

En ese entonces yo era un niño como cualquier otro y a la vez con los poderes de un súper saiyajin

Repentinamente un día un maldito llamado artic llego con deseos de vengarse de mi padre y lo consiguió matando a mi padre y yo tras ver eso la furia me domino y llegue a un nivel de súper saiyajin legendario fase White acabando con artic lamentablemente artic había matado a dende y destruido el planeta namek lo cual hizo que nunca pudiera revivir a mi padre

Después de eso nunca volvió a ser lo mismo…

Todos estábamos tristes tras la muerte definitiva de mi padre y como si no fuera suficiente mi hermana menor con siete años de edad murió a manos de un maldito que se hacía llamar a si mismo goku

Por suerte luego de años de entrenamiento logre llegar al súper saiyajin omega legendario y vencer a su súper saiyajin alfa pero el ya había asesinado a los demás quedando solo yo entonces unas extrañas criaturas llegaron a la tierra eran bestias no muy fuertes pero si numerosas

En eso un grupo de humanos y yo formamos el primer grupo que hubo para combatir a estas cosas poco a poco se fueron uniendo mas y mas personas hasta que hubo un gran ejercito con armas suficientemente fuertes para acabar con esas bestias tras acabar con ellas decidimos construir una enorme base y colocar varias trampas en muchos lugares y poco a poco diferentes sujetos fueron llegando y nosotros los capturamos poco a poco para que no representen peligro alguno

Fin del flashback…

Punto de vista normal…

-asique asi paso valla ahora entiendo por qué hiciste todo este ejercito-dijo goken

-asi es ahora cuéntenme como llegaron aquí-

-pues lo que paso fue…-dijo goken contándole todo lo sucedido

-ya veo aquí nunca regreso después de huir en la destrucción del planeta vegeta-

-ahora no tenemos forma de volver…¡maldición¡-

-tranquilo si hay una forma-

-enserio ¿Cuál?-

-si estoy en lo correcto con el suficiente poder podrían abrir un portal que los lleve de nuevo a su mundo-

-pero es imposible que podamos abrir algo asi ni siquiera vegeto podría y él es el guerrero más fuerte que tenemos-

-tal vez el no pero que tal una fusión entre todos ustedes –

-¿una fusión entre todos nosotros?¡ eso es una locura-

-si es posible tenemos a un recluta que nos mostro una danza de fusión con la cual pueden fusionarse varios individuos-

-entonces hay que hacerlo puedes decirnos los pasos-

-claro que si pero la fusión debe ser encabezada por uno de ustedes los demás solo serán partes de el ser que formen el que llevara todo el control será el que encabece la fusión-

-goken ese debes ser tu eres el mas fuerte de todos nosotros sin incluir a vegeto-

-de acuerdo hagamoslo-

entonces todos fueron a un lugar fuera de la base y allí comenzó la fusión encabezada por goken fusionándose todos naciendo un nuevo guerrero

-lo lograron-

-si siento un gran poder en mi dime cuanto dura esta fusión-

-2 horas-

-muy bien debo darme prisa haaa-dijo comenzando a elevar su poder pasando por todas las fases de súper saiyajin hasta llegar al alfa comenzando a temblar la tierra y a haber grandes tormentas

Entre todo un portal se abrió en frente de ellos viéndolo dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad hacia el cruzándolo

Ellos despertaron aun fusionados mirando a su alrededor viendo que se encontraban en un lugar destruido

De la nada aparecieron soldados viéndolo a él comenzando a atacarlo si causarle el mas mínimo daño matándolos con un ki blast

-al parecer no hay nadie aquí bien veamos-dijo intentando usar la teletransportacion encontrando el ki de un saiyajin en el planeta teletransportandose hacia el apareciendo en una pelea donde varios soldados estaban atacando a una sola persona matando a los soldados con unos ki blast

-quien eres tu-dijo el sujeto

-tranquilo estoy de tu lado dime quien eres

-mi nombre es gohan-

-go…gohan?¡ wow cuanto a pasado aquí

-que acaso te conozco-

-claro que si soy yo bueno nosotros pero el que habla soy yo goken tu padre-

-papa? Pero si son ustedes donde han estado estos 5 años-

-5 años?¡ pero si apenas pasaron unos minutos desde que nos fuimos-

-no papa pasaron 5 años desde que desaparecieron creí que estaban muertos-

-valla creo que el tiempo allí transcurrió de manera diferente da igual rápido dime hay alguna nave en la tierra-

-si la de hail está cerca de aquí de echo todas las naves luego de que desaparecieron aterrizaron en la tierra y comenzaron a atacar y esclavizar a todos-

-bien tu quédate aquí-dijo teletransportandose hacia donde sentía el ki de hail encontrándose cara a cara con el

-valla valla y quien eres tu escoria-dijo hail

-tu fin-respondió dándole un golpe a hail mandándolo a volar acabándolo con una ráfaga ki destruyendo la nave con un ki blast

-es hora de recuperar el planeta-


	37. recuperando la tierra

Cap. 37 recuperando la tierra

En la nave líder…

-mi señor al parecer hail ha sido destruido y hemos recibido reportes de que los soldados de las demás naves han sido asesinados por alguien desconocemos quien sea pero si derroto a hail suponemos que debe tratarse de alguien muy fuerte mi señor-dijo un soldado

-ya veo dile a los líderes de todas las naves que se preparen para el ataque nos desharemos de esa alimaña-

-como ordene jefe-

Mientras tanto goken y los demás se estarían preparando para atacar a los líderes de las naves cuando de repente oyeron una gran explosión yendo a ver qué pasa encontrándose con algo terrible los líderes de las 8 naves restantes estaban allí junto al encapuchado y los lideres no eran nada menos que gohan adulto, trunks, goku, goten , bardock ,riku ,broly y kairi controlados por esas mascaras

-je parece que ahora los que antes estaban de tu parte goken se han unido a mi debes sentirte frustrado ¿no? Jajajja-dijo el encapuchado burlándose de goken

-te acabare pase lo que pase-dijo goken

-jajajaja si claro bardock desaste de el-dijo el encapuchado atacando bardock a goken dando un fuerte golpe el cual goken atrapo sin problemas dándole una fuerte patada en la cara a bardock mandándolo a volar –ataquen-dijo yendo todos a atacar al igual que el equipo de goken se lanzo contra ellos

Goken llevaba una pelea pareja con trunks ambos en súper saiyajin blue intercambiando golpes dando goken un fuerte golpe en la cara a trunks seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago terminando con una patada en el mentón y seguidamente otra en la cara agrietando al mascara de trunks

Jack en súper saiyajin blue 4 peleaba contra gohan llevando una gran ventaja dándole una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar recibiéndolo con otra en el estomago para finalmente dar un codazo en la espalda haciéndolo estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo agrietando la máscara continuando con el ataque dándole golpes sin parar a gohan en la cara rompiéndole la mascara

Goku y vegeta ambos en súper saiyajin blue le daban un combate parejo a broly súper saiyajin legendario fase 3 pero broly poco a poco los superaba

-vegeta ya se cómo podemos acabar con broly-dijo goku

-se lo que estás pensando y… ok fusionémonos-dijo vegeta colocándose un arcillo y goku otro formando a vegeto súper saiyajin blue atacando este a broly con varios golpes y patadas rompiéndole la máscara pero sin parar de golpearlo terminando con una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar exterminándolo con un kamehameha

Todos las mascaras fueron destruidas a excepción de las de goku riku y kairi

-riku goku hora de demostrarles nuestro poder- dijo el encapuchado dandole pendientes potara a riku y goku fusionándose y formando a rigoku

-es hora-dijo goken pasando al súper saiyajin omega al igual que los demás comenzando a fusionarse formando denuevo a la fusión (la llamare goken ya que goken es el que controla la fusión) –bien ahora estoy listo-dijo goken súper saiyajin omega

Rigoku paso al súper saiyajin alfa comenzando un intercambio de golpes con gran ventaja de goken dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de otro en el mentón terminando con una patada en la cabeza agrietando la máscara de rigoku

Entonces rigoku viendo que estaba en desventaja comenzó a elevar su ki

Goken creía que solo estaba elevando su poder pero entonces recordó que antes de que su padre se fuera a entrenar con el dios supremo alcanzo una transformación mas alla de súper saiyajin alfa preparando una poderosa ki blast lanzándosela a rigoku rompiendo mitad de la máscara comenzando rigoku a sostenerse la cabeza dándole goken una patada en la cara liberándolo de la mascara

-que rayos…que paso…por qué estamos fusionados-dijo rigoku confundido y luego miro detrás cambiando su rostro a una expresión seria –ahora recuerdo…maldito…esto no te lo perdonare…como te atreves a controlarme¡-dijo rigoku atacando al encapuchado dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo

-jeje valla ahora parece que las cosas no salieron como yo lo esperaba…saben da igual…porque aún tengo una carta bajo la manga-dijo de encapuchado apareciendo en su mano una especie de símbolo –invoco a los demonios legendarios monyak y tanus-dijo tocando el suelo apareciendo 2 sujetos extraños

-para que nos has despertado de nuestro sueño eterno-dijo tanus

-necesito que maten a todos ellos-dijo el encapuchado

-de acuerdo no hay problema-dijo monyak atacando a rigoku eliminándolo goken con una ráfaga ki

-ahora les toca a ustedes-dijo goken comenzando a cargar un kamehameha y en ese momento la fusión se separó al no soportar tanto poder

-que rayos-dijo goken

-jajaja tomen¡-dijo tanus haciendo una ráfaga cortante con su espada

Goken recibió la ráfaga directo cortándole un brazo

-agh…maldito-dijo goken

-rápido tanus tráeme el brazo de goken-dijo el encapuchado llevando tanus el brazo que le había cortado a goken –jeje bien saiyajins los felicito han ganado una vez mas pero la guerra aun no termina jeje-dijo creando portales por los que cruzaron el y tanus

En un lejano lugar…

Aparecieron 2 portales de los que salieron el encapuchado y tanus

-oye explícame por qué huimos como cobardes-se quejó tanus

-tranquilo tanus ya tendrás tu oportunidad de luchar contra ellos pero por ahora nos quedaremos en la base-

-pero no entiendo pudimos haber ganado-

-no ni tu habrías podido contra todos los saiyajins por eso el que le hayas cortado este brazo a goken unido a la sangre de los demás saiyajins que fueron controlados por mi creare al guerrero perfecto solo un saiyajin mas fuerte puede matar a esos saiyajines-

En la tierra…

-otra vez…huyeron…maldición¡-dijo rigoku pasando de la ira al súper saiyajin –supongo que es hora de desfusionarnos-dijo rigoku quitándose un pendiente separándose en goku y riku

-lo importante es que ahora ya no hay peligro-dijo kakaroto (lo voy a llamar kakaroto para no confundirlos)

-muy bien ahora debemos entrenar todo lo que podamos si ya pasaron 5 años desde que el llego entonces solo nos queda un año para prepararnos de los 6 que nos habían dado-dijo goku

-es cierto ya me había olvidado de eso-dijo goken

-si solo nos queda un año debemos usar la habitación del tiempo ahora más que nunca-

-son goku-dijo una voz

-maestro que pasa-

-tu vendrás para seguir con tu entrenamiento un año será suficiente para prepararte adecuadamente para luchar contra el-

-de acuerdo maestro muy bien me despido los veré a todos dentro de un año ¿de acuerdo?-

-si-dijeron todos desapareciendo goku del lugar-

-muy bien yo no me quedare atrás entrenare duro-dijo goken

-si papa yo también-dijo gohan

-gohan a ti te quiero dejar fuera de esto-

-que pero…-

-lo siento pero no pienso poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo tus poderes aún son muy bajos y un año no me bastara para incrementar tus poderes lo suficiente asique tu no pelearas-

-pero papa…por favor yo también quiero pelear-

-lo siento pero mi decisión está tomada-

-pero hermano recuerda lo que dijo papa debemos tener toda la ayuda posible-dijo Ashley tratando de hacer que su hermano cambie de parecer

-ya dije que no ashley y gohan no me cuestiones has lo que te digo y tan pronto revivamos a todos vete a casa

-pero…-dijo gohan

-dije que no me cuestiones y obedezcas-

-si papa-

-hermano no seas asi-

-silencio Ashley este no es tu asunto-

-pues es mi sobrino y eso lo convierte en mi asunto-

-ashley…dije silencio-dijo goken mirando fríamente a su hermana

-no, si papa estuviera aquí ahora él te diría que gohan debe ayudar en la pelea-

-te equivocas-

-que-

-tú crees eso porque nunca viste a papa de la manera que yo lo he visto él no es tan permisivo cómo crees tú nunca has visto el lado serio de papa porque él siempre fue alegre y amble contigo si conocieras a papa como yo sabrías que él no es tan alegre como aparenta-

-a que te refieres-

-je se nota que nunca hiciste algo que molestara a papa-

-no te entiendo goken tio riku me puedes explicar lo que quiere decir-

-ashley tu padre puede parecer alguien muy simpático pero créeme que es muy diferente de como se ve de echo si te soy sincero goken ahora mismo está actuando como goku lo haría si estuviera en su lugar-dijo riku

-de acuerdo…si es lo que quieren y al parecer lo que querría papa en esta situación hagan lo que quieran-

-basta de charlas hay que reunir las esferas y comenzar a entrenar de una vez-dijo goken yéndose todos del lugar


	38. cap 38 el entrenamiento

Cap. 38 el entrenamiento

30 años en el futuro…

Una gran batalla se estaba llevando a cabo la tierra estaba completamente desértica sin rastros de que alguna vez hubo alguien viviendo en el planeta

Un saiyajin se encontraba luchando en súper saiyajin alfa contra un extraño ser con apariencia también de saiyajin

-rindete goki tu tiempo de vida se acorta cada vez más-dijo el sujeto

-cállate¡-dijo goki lanzando un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado sin problemas por el sujeto

-te lo dije goki tu poder no es comparable al mío ni jamás lo será-dijo acertándole una patada en la cara a goki estrellándolo contra el suelo –este planeta ya a llegado a su fin no entiendo por qué sigues oponiéndote a mi goki-

-no…no dejare que el esfuerzo de mi padre y mis antepasados sea en vano defenderé este planeta y este multiverso al igual que a todos los seres que lo habitan…yo…no te dejare ganar…no te lo permitiré…acabare contigo¡-dijo goki elevando su poder al máximo cuando de repente el comunicador que llevaba con el empezó a sonar ''ya está lista´´ pensó goki haciendo un taiyoken segando al otro sujeto huyendo hacia una media destruida corporación capsula encontrándose con una mujer y un sujeto trabajando en una máquina –logre llegar ¿esta lista?-

-si goki la maquina esta lista completamente-dijo la mujer

-si ya me encargue de poner la energía necesaria para que funcione-dijo el sujeto

-pues llego la hora-

-asi es ya la programe para que viaje 30 años al pasado años antes de que esto pasara-

-pues debemos partir-

-no, tú te iras-

-y ustedes?-

-yo hare tiempo y combatiré a la amenaza de allá afuera-

-pero no podrás enfrentarlo solo-

-lo sé pero soy descendiente del príncipe de los saiyajins no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todos los demás han muerto contra esa sabandija-

-de acuerdo espero que sigas vivo cuando vuelva-

-claro que si aún me debes esa pelea que acordamos-

-claro bien es hora-dijo subiéndose a la máquina del tiempo en ese momento llegando el otro saiyajin encendiendo goki rápidamente la máquina del tiempo comenzando a despegar frustrándose goki al dejar a sus amigos contra ese sujeto desapareciendo la máquina del tiempo

En el presente…

Era un día normal todos se encontraban entrenando para lo que pasaría dentro de un año

Goken y riku ya habían dominado el súper saiyajin alfa alcanzando poderes extraordinarios

Los demás habían progresado bastante en sus entrenamientos también

Repentinamente en corporación capsula apareció una máquina del tiempo yendo Jack bra y trunks a ver que era encontrándose con un sujeto de cabello negro y que parecía bastante herido

-quien eres tu-dijo trunks

-mi nombre es goki-

-acaso tu vienes de otra era?-

-así es…vengo de 30 años en el futuro-

-debe haber una razón por tu llegada dime paso algo en tu futuro?-

-si pero quisiera contárselos a todos juntos-

-ok-dijo trunks reuniendo a todos en corporación capsula

-cuéntanos que sucede-dijo goken

-verán en 4 años llegara un ser con apariencia saiyajin a la tierra ese ser es un saiyajin creado por el encapuchado que derrotaron hace poco-

-que dices? Y que tan poderoso es ese sujeto-

-su poder es tan grande que fue capaz de matar hasta el mas poderoso de nosotros-

-el…derroto a mi padre-

-no…él no estaba en ese entonces ya que desde que se fue a entrenar con el dios supremo luego de una gran batalla no volvieron a saber de el-

-pero no entiendo yo no pude derrotarlo ¿ni siquiera con el super saiyajin legendario?-

-no…y eso es porqué…él también puede acceder al súper saiyajin legendario gracias al ADN del brazo que tomaron de ti goken de echo el sujeto dice…que es tu hermano-

-que dices?¡-

-así es él se llama a si mismo zaiken hijo de son goku y hermano de son goken y son ashley-

-no…no puede ser…no debimos permitir que se escapara…dime una cosa cuantas personas quedan en la tierra-

-solo tres yo y mis dos amigos somos los únicos sobrevivientes ya que mi hermano fue asesinado hace unos años-

-y quien era tu hermano-

-mi hermano…era gohan-

-gohan?¡ ósea que tú eres… zoe acaso tu…-

-si estoy embarazada-dijo zoe sorprendiendo a todos

-ya veo entonces tú eres…mi hijo-

-así es padre en el futuro tu nos entrenaste a mí y a gohan con la esperanza de que si tu morías nosotros podríamos derrotar a ese maldito-

-asique eso paso…maldición¡-dijo goken transformándose en súper saiyajin por la rabia

-padre…vine a este tiempo…con la esperanza de que si te advierto de esto ahora quizá logre cambiar el futuro

-ok…pero aun debemos acabar con el saiyajin que vendrá en un año-

-muy bien yo debo regresar a mi tiempo y asegurarme que no hayan muerto mis amigos si logro sobrevivir volveré en unos años-

-de acuerdo suerte-

-gracias-dijo goki marchándose

-muy bien hora de seguir con el entrenamiento-dijo goken decidido

-padre déjame acompañarte para entrenar por favor-dijo gohan

-gohan creí ya haberte dejado claro que no permitiré que participes en esta batalla-

-pero…-

-pero nada ya te lo he dicho y no cambiare de opinión por más que ruegues-

-gohan escucha a tu padre y deja que ellos se encarguen-dijo zoe

-no, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras todos pelean-dijo gohan enfadado

-gohan para-dijo goken

-no entiendo por qué yo no puedo pelear dime por que…-dijo gohan siendo golpeado en el estómago fuertemente por goken

-te dije que pares vámonos a casa-

-si-dijo zoe y los 3 fueron a su casa

Gohan al llegar aún estaba adolorido por el golpe que le había dado su padre y aún seguía sin entender por que no lo dejaba pelear yendo hacia la cámara de gravedad donde su padre entrenaba apagando la gravedad y entrando

-padre pelea conmigo-dijo gohan

-no digas ridiculeces y vete a dormir que mañana apenas es miércoles-dijo goken

-lo digo enserio y si logro acertarte un golpe me dejaras pelear-

-como quieras-dijo goken

Ambos comenzaron el combate gohan paso al súper saiyajin 2 atacando a goken sin lograr darle ningún golpe sucumbiendo ante un solo golpe de goken cayendo derrotado al suelo

-creíste enserio que esto serviría de algo con tu nivel actual no podrías acertarme un golpe ni aunque te esfuerces-dijo goken

-papa…por favor…te lo ruego…déjame participar en este combate no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada viendo que todos van a luchar contra ese sujeto-

-gohan por última vez no participaras en esta batalla y ya deja de insistir ahora sal de aquí y vuelve a dormir-

-si papa-

Al día siguiente…

Goken seguía en un arduo entrenamiento sin descanso con una gravedad de 800 en súper saiyajin legendario

Mientras tanto riku estaba entrenando en la habitación del tiempo con kairi y ashley

En otro lugar…

-son goku…-

-si maestro-dijo goku

-es hora de revelarte la verdad-

-que quiere decir maestro-

-yo quise entrenarte no por simplemente ver hasta donde puedes llegar yo quiero que tu seas mi sucesor son goku quiero que seas el nuevo dios supremo-

-eso sería un gran honor maestro pero por que me lo dice ahora-

-te lo digo porque quiero que sepas por que desde hoy tu entrenamiento se centrara no solo en tus habilidades de combate sino que también te enseñare técnicas que solo yo podría enseñarte al igual que podrás conocer poderes multiversales prohibidos para los mortales que dices son goku ¿aceptas el cargo?-

-si maestro prometo esforzarme para ser un buen dios supremo en el futuro-

-bien sigamos con el entrenamiento para que estés listo para enfrentarte a él en un año-

-si maestro-


	39. cap 39

Cap. 39

Era un día más de entrenamiento para los guerreros los cuales seguían entrenando arduamente para combatir contra la amenaza que se aproximaba en 1 año

Mientras tanto en la ciudad satán gohan vivía un día normal viendo que había un asalto a un banco transformándose en súper saiyajin y yendo a intervenir

-oigan más les vale rendirse ahora-dijo gohan

-es el guerrero dorado-dijo un policía

-¡y tu quien te crees para decirnos que hacer¡ ¡muere¡-dijo el sujeto1 disparando a gohan atrapando gohan las balas con su mano y soltándolas en el suelo

-eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?-dijo gohan apareciendo delante del sujeto1 apuntándole este con su arma tomando gohan la punta del arma torciéndola y golpeando con sus dedos al sujeto1 noqueándolo

-eres un maldito¡-dijo el sujeto2 disparando a gohan con su lanzacohetes disparando gohan un ki blast explotando ambos apareciendo gohan detrás del sujeto2 dandole un golpe en el cuello dejándolo noqueado entrando en el banco encontrándose con otro sujeto que parecía ser el líder

-no se quien seas pero ¡me las vas a pagar¡-dijo el líder disparando a gohan desviando gohan todas las balas avanzando hasta llegar al líder quitándole las armas tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo por la puerta hacia los policías yéndose gohan del lugar

´´muy bien ahora debo apresurarme o llegare tarde otra vez'' pensó gohan

Ya en la tarde gohan estaba por irse a casa cuando alguien lo llamo

-que pasa-dijo gohan

-quieres venir con nosotros vamos a divertirnos un rato-dijo un sujeto

-no gracias-

-por qué no?-

-tengo cosas que hacer-

-ok…adiós-

Gohan camino a su casa se encontró con unos sujetos que le estaban robando a unas personas transformándose en super saiyajin yendo a ayudar

-déjenlos ir o tendré que hacerme cargo de ustedes-

-y tu quien te crees para decirnos que hacer niño-dijo el criminal1

-je muy bien entonces será de la otra manera-dijo gohan apareciendo detrás del criminal dandole un golpe en el cuello noqueándolo disparándole el otro atrapando gohan todas las balas huyendo el criminal asustado –muy bien ya están a salvo- gohan se sorprendió al ver que eran los mismos que le habían hablado antes

-wow eres el guerrero dorado-dijo uno de ellos

-un momento te pareces a alguien ¿no lo creen?-

-si ahora que lo dices…pero es imposible aunque se parezca a gohan el color de su cabello es diferente-

-muy bien adiós-dijo gohan yéndose rápidamente del lugar llegando a su casa

-gohan al fin llegas-dijo goken

-que pasa papa-dijo gohan

-ven vas a entrenar conmigo en la cámara de gravedad-

-eso significa que si podre participar en la pelea papa-

-no, solo quiero que entrenes para que puedas proteger a la tierra en caso de que pase algo-

-seguro papa-

Mientras tanto en la habitación del tiempo riku continua entrenando a kairi y ashley usando el súper saiyajin blue y 3 mientras riku usa el súper saiyajin white

Kairi se lanzó contra riku dando varios golpes siendo atrapados y esquivados por riku sin dificultad atacando ashley aun así sin poder hacerle frente a riku continuando golpeando hasta que por fin se cansaron

-riku…que tal lo hicimos-dijo kairi

-igual que antes escuchen saben que soy más fuerte y al ser así la situación no servirá de nada atacarme de frente para poder batallar contra alguien que te supera lo mejor es tener un buen plan-dijo riku

-de acuerdo continuemos-dijo ashley

-no , es momento de que entrenen por su cuenta yo iré a entrenar con goken-

-pero goken iba a entrenar a gohan por si acaso sucede algo-

-entonces ire a entrenar con vegeta-dijo riku yéndose a corporación capsula encontrando a vegeta –vegeta que te parece si entrenamos un poco-

-je bueno adelante-dijo vegeta yendo ambos a la cámara de gravedad poniendo una gravedad de 500

Riku se lanzó contra vegeta dando un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado por vegeta regresando el golpe comenzando un intercambio de golpes lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones impulsándose ambos contra la pared transformándose en súper saiyajin y chocando uno contra el otro comenzando otro intercambio de golpes dando vegeta un fuerte golpe en el estómago a riku dejándolo aturdido tomándolo del cabello y comenzando a darle rodillazos en la cara hasta que riku se cubrió con sus manos y seguidamente le dio un cabezazo a vegeta en el mentón

Ambos pasaron al súper saiyajin 2 dándose golpes parejos chocando puños entre ellos hasta que vegeta dio una fuerte patada en la cara a riku y seguidamente lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared impulsándose riku regresándole la patada a vegeta desapareciendo ambos y reapareciendo comenzando un intercambio de golpes a una gran velocidad lanzándose en diferentes direcciones

-muy bien vegeta veamos si aguantas esto-dijo riku comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en una mano –recibe el poder del final attack-

-je ya veremos quién es el más fuerte resplandor final-dijo vegeta chocando ambos ataques pasando ambos al super saiyajin blue comenzando a temblar el planeta dando su máximo poder ambos en su ataque causando una explosión destruyendo por completo la cámara de gravedad quedando ambos muy heridos por la explosión

-¡QUE HAN HECHO¡-dijo Jack furioso al ser el quien tendrá que construir una nueva cámara de gravedad

Mientras tanto en casa de goken él y gohan seguían entrenando sin parar

-muy bien terminamos por hoy mañana entrenaremos de nuevo ahora es hora de cenar-dijo goken

-si papa-dijo gohan

Al día siguiente…

Goken esta vez había parado de entrenar físicamente y ahora estaba en una profunda meditación

Mientras tanto…

Jack estaba entrenando con trunks hasta que el teléfono sono

-quien es…como dice…no me interesa…como que…pero…ok…adiós-dijo Jack

-que pasa Jack-dijo bra

-me llamaron para que busque a kasui-dijo Jack refiriéndose a su hijo de 8 años kasui

-muy bien qué tal si yo me encargo de eso y ustedes continúan-dijo trunks

-de acuerdo por cierto ¿y el abuelo?-

-pues se fue sin decir ni una palabra como siempre lo hace

Vegeta al no querer estar por debajo del nivel de goku estaba entrenando duramente en la habitación del tiempo

Todos se encontraban entrenando para el dia que tengan que enfrentar a aquel saiyajin


	40. rompiendo limites

Cap. 40 rompiendo limites

Faltaban dias para la llegada de aquel saiyajin goken y los demás seguían entrenando para cuando llegue el dia estar preparados

Pero en otro lugar…

-valla asique al fin llegue espero encontrarme de nuevo con aquel sujeto llamado son goku –dijo el saiyajin adentrándose a la tierra sobrevolando una ciudad usando su dedo para lanzar un rayo que destruyo todo

-asique al fin llegaste-dijo goken apareciendo con los demás en el campo de batalla

-donde esta son goku-

-el llegara pronto pero por ahora yo seré tu oponente-

-de acuerdo espero que puedas entretenerme-

Goken se lanzó contra el saiyajin dando varios golpes siendo un combate parejo chocando golpes entre si hasta que el saiyajin le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a goken seguido de un golpe en la cara enviándolo a volar deteniéndose goken en el aire yendo a atacar dando una fuerte patada siendo atrapada por el saiyajin apretando fuertemente causándole un gran dolor a goken y luego lanzándolo contra el suelo pasando goken al estado de super saiyajin atacando nuevamente comenzando un intercambio de golpes estando igualados dando goken un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el estómago haciendo retroceder al saiyajin

-valla eres bueno je-dijo pasando al super saiyajin 3 –veamos cuanto duras contra mi ahora

Goken ataco dando varios golpes siendo esquivados sin problemas atrapando uno de los golpes de goken retorciéndole el brazo liberándose goken al pasar al super saiyajin legendario atacando al saiyajin acertándole un golpe en el estómago para luego darle una patada en la cara terminando con una explosión de ráfaga ki

-suficiente-dijo el saiyajin apareciendo delante de goken tomándolo de la cara y estrellándolo contra el suelo –eres bueno pero aun te queda mucho para estar a mi nivel- dijo preparando una ráfaga ki –adiós-dijo explotando la ráfaga ki y del polvo sale lanzado goken muy mal herido –quien será el siguiente-

-maldito¡-dijo riku atacando en super saiyajin alfa dandole varios golpes al saiyajin pero repentinamente el saiyajin desapareció y reapareció detrás de riku dandole una fuerte patada en la cabeza y lanzándole una poderosa ráfaga ki dejando a riku muy mal herido

-acaso eso fue todo lo que tienen-dijo el saiyajin

Todos quedaron impactados ante lo que había hecho el saiyajin al ver como derroto a goken y riku sin apenas esforzarse

-ya veo entonces eso es todo lo que tienen y son goku no esta aquí se acabo ahora morirán-dijo preparando una gigantesca esfera de ki lanzándola contra la tierra usando todos sus mejores ataques para intentar desviar aquel gigantesco ataque pero era inútil poco a poco aquel ataque iba tomando terreno

-alto¡-dijo una voz y de la nada una ráfaga ki envió aquel ataque a explotar en el espacio y en ese momento todos miraron en la dirección que había venido esa ráfaga y vieron al apenas llegado goku

-papa¡-dijeron con alegría goken y kairi

-goku¡-dijeron con alegría los demás

-muy bien ahora esta batalla es entre tú y yo-dijo goku

-asi es son goku te estaba esperando-dijo el saiyajin

-bien que comience la pelea-

-je estoy de acuerdo-dijo el saiyajin lanzándose contra goku dando un fuerte golpe chocando con otro golpe de goku y comenzando a intercambiar golpes dando goku un fuerte golpe a el saiyajin chocando con una patada de el saiyajin estando ambos muy parejos lanzándose en diferentes direcciones

-no se como pero me has igualado en super saiyajin 3 pero acaso no piensas transformarte-dijo el saiyajin

-jeje-rio goku

-de que te ríes-

-nada simplemente veo que mi maestro tenía razón-

-sobre que-

-que tu no conoces el poder al que yo he llegado-

-a que te refieres yo tengo el máximo potencial que un saiyajin puede alcanzar yo soy el saiyajin supremo-

-jeje pues entonces no te debería ser difícil darte cuenta-

-de que-

-de que ahora mismo si estoy transformado

-de que hablas te volviste loco-

-esto es lo que yo llamo un super saiyajin contenido-

-¿super saiyajin contenido?-

-exacto este es un estado en el que puedo tener un gran poder sin gastar tanta energía en transformarme-

-asique el anciano te a entrenado a niveles que yo no he podido llegar-

-no exactamente esto lo conseguí gracias a que después de entrenar durante mucho tiempo comencé a preguntarme lo que lograría si hacia algo diferente-

-¿diferente?-

-asi es asique me puse a meditar y concentrar mi energía durante 4 meses y entonces logre algo increíble-

-je eso no es tan sorprendente-

-no hablaba del super saiyajin contenido-

-entonces de que hablas-

-ya lo veras pero por ahora continuemos con la pelea-

-bien entonces veamos si me sigues el paso-dijo lanzándose contra goku acertándole un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado por goku dandole una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar teletransportandose detrás de él y dandole un fuerte golpe en la espalda para luego darle una patada en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo

El saiyajin viendo que estaba en desventaja paso al super saiyajin 4 lanzándose contra goku comenzando un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad dandole goku un golpe en la cara para seguidamente explotar una ráfaga de ki directo en el saiyajin

Repentinamente el saiyajin comenzó a elevar su poder pasando al super saiyajin dios dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de una patada al abdomen para continuar golpeando a goku hasta dejarlo en el suelo

Goku sabiendo que no podría igualar esa fase con su poder actual decidió transformarse en super saiyajin dios comenzando a concentrarse incrementando su poder poco a poco

-que rayos-dijo el saiyajin

-este es el poder de un super saiyajin dios combinado con el estado de super saiyajin contenido era imposible acceder a este poder sin transformarme almenos en super saiyajin dios-dijo goku

-valla estas lleno de sorpresas-

-que pasa no me digas que esto te impresiono-

-claro que no aun puedo sobrepasar tu nivel sin problemas-

-pues demuéstralo-

-como quieras-dijo el saiyajin pasando al super saiyajin blue fase 2 dando un fuerte golpe a goku siendo impactado por otro golpe de parte de goku desapareciendo ambos peleando a grandes velocidades apareciendo en los cielos

-nunca crei que llegaría a tal punto en el que tendría que usar esto pero no me dejas alternativa-dijo el saiyajin

-de que hablas-dijo goku

-jeje ya lo veras observen el máximo poder que puede alcanzar un saiyajin-dijo el saiyajin comenzando a transformarse pasando para sorpresa de todos al super saiyajin legendario combinándolo con el super saiyajin alfa

-imposible…no puede ser-dijo goku sorprendido

-que sucede son goku ya no eres tan valiente-dijo atacando a goku tomándolo de la cara y estrellándolo contra el suelo –felicidades me has forzado a usar mi máximo poder pero ahora es tiempo de que mueras-dijo formando una bola de ki mortal a punto de matar a goku cuando repentinamente al estar desprevenido recibió una patada enviándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire viendo que el que lo ataco era goken

-goken…retrocede…yo me hare cargo de el-dijo goku

-no…si queremos derrotarlo debemos llegar a tener más poder de lo que él tiene y la única forma es con esto-dijo goken mostrando en su mano los pendientes pothala –padre para vencerlo debemos fusionarnos-

-de acuerdo hagámoslo-dijo goku tomando un pendiente pothala y colocándoselo

-no lo permitiré¡-dijo el saiyajin lanzando un gran ki blast hacia ellos pero en ese momento se vio un resplandor y el ki blast que había lanzado fue desviado

-je bien ahora estoy listo-

-quien rayos eres tu-

-soy el resultado de la fusión de goku y goken ¡soy gokeku¡-dijo pasando al super saiyajin alfa legendario –ahora si continuemos con esto-

-su miserable fusión no podrá igualar al saiyajin más poderoso de todos los omniversos-dijo el saiyajin elevando su poder lanzándose contra gokeku dando un fuerte golpe en la cara a gokeku dando este un rodillazo en el estómago al saiyajin comenzando un intercambio de golpes estando muy parejos dando el saiyajin un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado por gokeku y lanzado hacia un edificio lanzándose de nuevo contra gokeku comenzando otro intercambio de golpes lanzándose en diferentes direcciones

-maldita sea…cómo es posible…como es que esto está pasando…no seré derrotado…no ahora…no perderé¡-dijo el saiyajin comenzando a elevar su poder empezando a temblar el planeta comenzando el saiyajin a cargar un poderoso ataque elevándose en los cielos –mueran malditos¡-

-ka…-comenzó a decir gokeku –me…ha…me-

-toma esto¡-dijo lanzando su ataque

-ha¡-dijo gokeku arrojando su kamehameha chocando ambos ataques

El choque estaba muy parejo parecía que ninguno llevaba ventaja pero repentinamente el kamehameha de gokeku comenzó a perder terreno

-maldición…no puedo…permitirme perder esto…ya es más que solo yo…debo proteger a todos…por eso…no ganaras-dijo gokeku empezando a elevar su poder y el poder de su ataque diciendo –taikuken x10¡-dijo activando su taikuken x10 comenzando a tomar la ventaja impactando el ataque contra el saiyajin pero este aun sosteniéndolo con sus manos

-no…perderé…malditos insectos…no ganaran¡-dijo el saiyajin comenzando a avanzar acercándose poco a poco a gokeku

-parece que no me queda opción…taikuken x20¡-dijo gokeku aumentando su taikuken logrando hacer que su ataque impacte en el saiyajin desintegrándolo por completo

-lo…lo lograron¡-dijo riku alegre

Todos estaban felices al ver que goku y goken lo habían logrado

Gokeku también feliz de haberlo conseguido cayó al suelo y al instante la fusión se separo

-papa…-dijo goken

-si goken…-dijo goku

-lo logramos…-

-eso creo…-

-escucha necesito contarte algo-

-que pasa-

Goken le contó a goku sobre lo que les había advertido goki

-ya veo…entonces me quedare aquí por un tiempo…hasta que pueda estar seguro de que todos estarán a salvo-

-gracias papa-

En namek…

Alguien había matado a varios namekianos

-muy bien ya tengo sangre namekusei con esto ya podre crear al guerrero perfecto-dijo el encapuchado

-de acuerdo entonces ya vámonos de aquí-dijo tanus yéndose ambos por un portal


	41. cap 41 el poder de son goku

Cap. 41 el poder de goku

Goken y goku se encontraban entrenando en la habitación del tiempo al goku intentar enseñarle a goken a usar el super saiyajin contenido

-concéntrate goken debes usar tu poder de super saiyajin sin acceder a la transformación sé que suena complicado pero una vez que lo logras créeme que usarlo será fácil-

-no…puedo-dijo goken

-tranquilo todo lleva su tiempo pronto lo lograras solo debes mantener tu mente tranquila y dejar que tu cuerpo deje fluir tu energía al máximo pero creo que antes hay que empezar por dominar otra cosa-

-qué cosa-

-esto-dijo goku aumentando su poder cerrando los ojos continuando aumentando su nivel de poder cada vez más alto –lo ves debes romper los límites de la fuerza que crees tener e ir más allá una vez que tu poder se mueva libremente por tu cuerpo podrás aumentarlo sin ninguna restricción entonces podrás llegar a tener un poder que nunca te hubieras imaginado que podrías tener-

-papa…-

-dime que pasa hijo-

-necesito pedirte un favor-

-que cosa-

-llevame contigo-

-a que te refieres-

-quiero que me lleves contigo a entrenar con el dios supremo-

-pero goken eso no depende de mi-

-adelante que te acompañe son goku-se ollo una voz

-maestro lo dice enserio entonces goken puede entrenar conmigo-

-asi es son goku puedes traer contigo a 4 personas en las cuales confíes pero para entrenar aquí deben tener controlado el ki divino y almenos el super saiyajin omega-

-gracias señor prometo esforzarme mucho para igualar en poder a mi padre incluso superarlo si es necesario-dijo goken

-goken…je de acuerdo entonces creo que eso nos convierte en rivales-dijo goku

-yo también voy-se oyó a alguien de repente el cual era riku que había entrado a la habitación del tiempo –cumplo los requisitos para hacerlo asique yo entrenare también

-yo igual-dijo Jack el cual acababa de llegar

-y no se olviden de mi-dijo vegeta el cual llego detrás de Jack-

-muy bien entonces ya son 4-dijo goku

-esperen¡-dijo una voz y se vio llegar a kakaroto –yo también quiero ir-

-lo siento abuelo llegaste tarde-dijo goku

-pero…por favor-

-lo siento kakaroto pero al parecer no llegaste a tiempo para entrenar-

-pero…dios supremo me oyes podría ir yo también-

-mmm-se oyó la voz

-por favor…¿si?-

-de acuerdo puedes acompañarlos tambien-

-genial¡-dijo emocionado kakaroto

-entonces dentro de 4 años iremos todos nosotros a entrenar con mi maestro-dijo goku

-de acuerdo entonces podrías tener una batalla conmigo solo quiero ver hasta qué punto puedo llegar peleando contra ti-

-de acuerdo abuelo-

-que tal si hacemos mas que eso-dijo riku

-a que te refieres- dijo goku

-por qué no tenemos todos una batalla contra ti y cuando uno ya no pueda seguir peleara el siguiente-

-de acuerdo pero cuál será el orden-

Entonces los 3 empezaron a hacer piedra papel o tijeras para ver quien pelearía luego de kakaroto

El orden finalmente fue

Kakaroto primero

Vegeta segundo

Jack tercero

Riku cuarto

Goken quinto

La pelea de kakaroto vs goku comenzó dando kakaroto varios golpes a goku siendo recibidos por goku sin dificultad dando kakaroto una fuerte patada atrapando su pierna goku y lanzándolo deteniéndose kakaroto en el aire transformándose en super saiyajin omega yendo hacia goku dandole varios golpes a goku terminando con una gran patada lanzándolo deteniéndose goku en el aire sin señales de haber recibido daños desprendiendo un aura blanca apareciendo detrás de kakaroto dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviando a kakaroto a volar transportándose goku hacia el dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo usando su pie para levantarlo en el aire y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago teletransportandose hacia el dandole una patada en la espalda teletransportandose otra vez tomando de la cara a kakaroto estrellándolo contra el suelo extendiendo su mano hacia kakaroto el cual de repente fue lanzado hacia la puerta de la habitación sin entender lo que había pasado

-la batalla acabo sal y descansa-dijo goku

Kakaroto salió de la habitación y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que la pelea había durado tan poco tiempo

Vegeta entro a la habitación viendo a goku listo para la pelea lanzándose de inmediato vegeta contra goku el cual al ver a vegeta yendo hacia él no se movió dando un fuerte golpe vegeta sin hacerle ningún daño a goku dando más golpes pero aun sin lograr hacerle un rasguño a goku enfadándose vegeta alejándose de goku transformándose en super saiyajin lanzando varias ráfagas de ki hacia goku extendiendo su mano goku deteniéndose repentinamente las ráfagas de ki explotando en el aire transformándose vegeta en super saiyajin 2 atacando sin parar a goku sin provocarle el más mínimo daño deteniendo goku uno de sus puños y colocando su mano en el pecho de vegeta y repentinamente una gran ráfaga de viento envio a volar a vegeta teletransportandose goku viéndolo vegeta dandole un golpe siendo esquivado por goku dandole una fuerte patada a vegeta en la cara enviándolo a volar deteniéndose vegeta en el aire pasando al super saiyajin dios dando varios golpes a goku sin causarle efecto alguno tomándolo goku de la pierna y lanzándolo contra el suelo pasando vegeta al super saiyajin omega dandole un fuerte golpe a goku seguido de varios golpes atrapando su puño goku diciendo –el combate termino-extendiendo su mano hacia la cara de vegeta el cual repentinamente fue lanzado hacia la puerta de la habitación saliendo de la habitación del tiempo

Jack entro a la habitación del tiempo encontrándose con goku atacándolo goku al ver a Jack lo miro fijamente y repentinamente Jack se detuvo en el aire sin haber llegado a golpear a goku extendiendo goku su mano hacia Jack siendo Jack lanzado a volar deteniéndose en el aire pasando al super saiyajin 3 atacando a goku con múltiples golpes y patadas sin causarle algún daño a goku repentinamente una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de goku empujando a Jack transformándose en super saiyajin blue fase 2 atacando a goku disparando múltiples ki blast pero goku apunto su mano en la dirección que venían los ki blast deteniéndose en el aire y comenzando a aumentar su tamaño y juntarse formando una gran esfera de ki cambiando su dirección yendo hacia jack tratando Jack de desviarla con sus manos pero en ese momento el ataque exploto dejando a jack algo herido pasando al super saiyajin omega atacando a goku dandole una patada en la cabeza siendo detenido por goku atrapando su pierna lanzándolo contra el suelo y seguidamente lanzando un poderoso ki blast enviándolo cerca de la salida saliendo jack de allí muy mal herido

Riku entro a la habitación del tiempo viendo a goku

-al fin es mi turno-dijo riku

-si…comencemos-dijo goku

-de acuerdo-dijo riku elevando su poder al máximo y lanzándose contra goku dandole un fuerte golpe sin causarle daño alguno sonriendo riku

-ya veo…bien que tal esto-dijo riku transformándose en super saiyajin dios dandole varios golpes a goku viendo que no le causaba daño pasando al super saiyajin alfa aumentando su poder al máximo y dandole una fuerte patada a goku logrando moverlo

-eso estaba esperando…-dijo goku lanzándose contra riku comenzando un intercambio de golpes muy igualado dando riku un fuerte golpe a goku impactando con otro golpe de goku alejándose riku lanzando una oleada de ki blast desviándolos goku con facilidad lanzándose otra vez riku al ataque dando un fuerte golpe en la cara a goku el cual le dio un golpe en el estómago dejando aturdido a riku y dandole una patada en el abdomen enviándolo a volar deteniéndose riku en el aire comenzando a cargar energía en su mano –final attack¡-dijo riku lanzando su más fuerte ataque extendiendo su mano goku deteniendo el ataque con su mano desvaneciéndose el ataque

-como rayos…-dijo riku sorprendido

-la pelea termino-dijo goku lanzando un ki blast cargado con el final attack de riku dejando a riku mal herido yendo fuera de la habitación

Goken entro a la habitación

-al fin tendré la oportunidad de pelear contigo nunca hemos tenido una verdadera pelea desde aquel torneo de artes marciales-dijo goken

-muy bien ahora ven y enfrentame-dijo goku emanando un aura blanca

-je bien entonces comencemos-dijo goken pasando al super saiyajin legendario fase 3 atacando a goku apuntando goku su mano hacia goken deteniéndose goken en el aire sin llegar a golpear a goku siendo empujado por una ráfaga de viento lejos de goku pasando al super saiyajin white legendario atacando a goku dando un fuerte golpe siendo detenido por goku comenzando un intercambio de golpes dando goken una fuerte patada en el abdomen siendo detenida por goku dando este un fuerte golpe siendo detenido por goken lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones

Goku al ver que goken lograba igualarlo comenzó a elevar su poder al máximo lanzándose contra goken dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el mentón terminando con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza enviando a goken contra el suelo pasando goken al super saiyajin omega legendario dando un fuerte golpe a goku seguido de varios golpes más cuando repentinamente goku se transformó en super saiyajin deteniendo uno de sus golpes y tomándolo del brazo lanzándolo contra el suelo

Goken al ver que su padre ahora mismo lograba superar sus poderes comenzó a elevar su poder al máximo atacando a toda velocidad comenzando un intercambio de golpes a grandes velocidades pero goken poco a poco tomaba ventaja debido a su energía infinita dándose cuenta goku de esto pasando al super saiyajin 2 dandole una fuerte patada en la cara a goken seguido de otra en el estómago enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo

Goken sin más opción decidió usar su más reciente transformación accediendo al super saiyajin alfa legendario

Goku se sorprendió al ver que su hijo había logrado esa gran transformación pero sabía que aun asi no tenía el poder de aquel saiyajin que derrotaron y tampoco tenía el poder para obligarlo a usar su máximo poder pasando goku al super saiyajin dios

Goken ataco a goku con un fuerte golpe desapareciendo goku

-estoy aquí-dijo goku mirando goken detrás suyo recibiendo un fuerte golpe seguido de una fuerte patada en la cara por parte de goku colocando goku su mano en el pecho de goken

Repentinamente goken sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe siendo enviado cerca de la puerta

-la batalla acabo goken sal-dijo goku

-oh no esto no acaba aquí-dijo goken lanzándose contra goku nuevamente mirándolo goku fijamente deteniéndose goken en el aire

-dije la batalla acabo-dijo goku y repentinamente goken sintió como si varios fuertes golpes en zonas vitales de su cuerpo pero goku no hizo ningún movimiento quedando goken herido en el suelo pero aun levantándose

-no…me niego a perder...de esta manera-

-diste tu mejor esfuerzo goken pero este es tu limite-dijo goku extendiendo su mano hacia goken disparando un potente ki blast dejando a goken noqueado en el suelo muy mal herido sacándolo de la habitación del tiempo saliendo el también

Los demás se sorprendieron al ver en las condiciones que estaba goken preguntándose qué había pasado hay dentro

-muy bien creo que fue todo por hoy adiós a todos-dijo goku marchándose del lugar

-yo también me voy necesito seguir entrenando-dijo vegeta yéndose del lugar

-muy bien adiós-dijo kakaroto marchándose

-hm-dijo jack yéndose

En ese momento goken despertó

-goken al fin despiertas-dijo riku

-tio riku dime papa en algún momento uso su máximo poder cuando peleo contigo-

-no ni siquiera uso una transformación si puedo estar seguro de algo goken es que goku está a otro nivel-

-si eso lo note bueno adiós-dijo goken yéndose del lugar

Mientras goken estaba volando a su hogar

''me pregunto si mi papa realmente uso todo su poder en la pelea contra el saiyajin o acaso esconde algo más'' pensó goken

Goku se encontraba en su casa en una profunda meditación

-goku-dijo kairi

-que pasa kairi-dijo goku parando de meditar

-me preguntaba si quisieras entrenar conmigo-

-claro hace tiempo que no veo que tanto poder tienes muy bien entonces comencemos-dijo goku preparándose kairi para el combate

Kairi ataco a goku dandole un fuerte golpe si dañar a goku dando mas golpes sin efecto alguno pasando al super saiyajin blue atacando de nuevo sin provocarle daño a goku deteniendo goku uno de sus golpes

-muy bien suficiente muy bien hecho kairi has mejorado desde la ultima vez que entrenamos tú y yo-

-gracias pero no conseguí ni moverte-

-tranquila eso no es tan malo después de todo la verdad es que ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas con todos nuestros amigos podrían ganarme-

-qué dices estas seguro de eso-

-después de comprobar las fuerzas de riku goken vegeta el abuelo y jack dudo mucho que puedan vencerme aunque luchen juntos-

-tal vez tengas razón pero eso no importa ya que todos estamos del mismo lado ¿cierto?-

-si-

En el futuro…

Goki está muy herido y sus dos amigos están muertos pero zaiken también está muerto

-maldición…maldito¡-

-jeje que pasa goki acaso eso fue todo-dijo una sombra

-taiyoken¡-dijo goki huyendo del lugar yendo hacia la máquina del tiempo pero en el momento que iba a subir la maquina es destruida

-lo siento pero no permitiré que viajes en el tiempo otra vez-

-no…maldición…eres un desgraciado¡-dijo goki atacando a aquel sujeto pero ninguno de sus golpes tenían efecto en el

-jeje eso es inútil prepárate para morir-dijo preparando una gigantesca esfera de ki

-no…no moriré aquí…-dijo goki ''aún queda una maquina si logro llegar pero como'' pensó

-muere¡-dijo a punto de lanzar la esfera

-kame hame ha-dijo goki disparando su kamehameha haciendo explotar la esfera provocando una gran nube de polvo usando la oportunidad goki para escapar del lugar

''necesito llegar a la segunda máquina del tiempo antes que él me encuentre o estaré perdido'' pensó goki

-maldición tal parece que escapo de nuevo da igual donde se esconda es alimaña tarde o temprano la encontrare ya que después de todo yo soy el más fuerte de todo el omniverso jajajaja-


	42. Cap 42 un nuevo miembro de la familia

Cap. 42 un nuevo miembro de la familia

En el presente ya han pasado 4 años y goku y los demás esperan la llegada de zaiken el villano por el que goki viajo al pasado

Mientras tanto en el futuro goki va en camino hacia la segunda máquina del tiempo huyendo de alguien que fue incluso capaz de acabar con zaiken

''ya casi llego solo debo continuar ocultando mi ki para que no me encuentre'' pensó goki y a lo lejos se ve la entrada a un bunker secreto en el cual se mete goki

Dentro del bunker se encuentra con la segunda máquina del tiempo que se logró crear subiéndose a ella encendiéndola volviendo al pasado sin esperar que aquel sujeto lo haya visto

-logro escapar otra vez regreso en el tiempo pues entonces…-dijo apuntando su mano al cielo en la cual tenía varios anillos del tiempo –veamos donde te escondes ahora goki-dijo abriendo un portal entrando en el

En el presente…

La máquina del tiempo de goki ya había llegado yendo todos a ver encontrándose con un goki muy herido

-goki estas bien?-dijo goken

-si papa…eso creo-dijo goki

-que bien lograste regresar otra vez-

-si pero esta vez vengo a advertirles de otra amenaza-

-otra además de ese sujeto que destruyo el futuro quien-

-zaiken en mi tiempo ya fue derrotado pero no por mi ni mis amigos fue derrotado por…-

-por quien-dijo goku

-por ti-dijo señalando a goku

-que? Pero tu dijiste que papa no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando en la tierra en tu tiempo-dijo goken confundido

-fue el quien derroto a zaiken pero cuando acabo con zaiken…-

Flashback…

Zaiken se encontraba muy herido y con un puño atravesando su pecho

-maldicion…-dijo zaiken cayendo muerto

-jeje escoria-dijo un sujeto que parecía goku

-a…abuelo lo lograste bien echo-dijo goki viendo por primera vez en persona a su abuelo

-je-dijo el sujeto apareciendo delante del amigo de goki –muere…-dijo disparando una ráfaga mortal a la cara del amigo de goki

-kasui¡-dijo goki viendo a su amigo kasui muerto –quien eres tu no eres mi abuelo dime quien rayos eres-

-je yo soy son goku- respondió disparando un rayo mortal hacia la amiga de goki

-no¡…maldito…tú no eres mi abuelo…eres un desgraciado¡-dijo atacando al sujeto en super saiyajin alfa pero el detenía sus golpes con suma facilidad dandole una patada en el abdomen dejándolo en el suelo

-tranquilo…pronto te reunirás con tus amigos-dijo preparando un gran ki blast

-taiyoken¡-dijo goki segando al sujeto huyendo del lugar

Fin del flashback…

-entonces dices que una copia mía acabo con zaiken pero también acabo con tus dos amigos-dijo goku

-asi es-dijo goki y en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión en la ciudad

-está aquí-dijo goku partiendo todos al lugar llegando topándose cara a cara con zaiken

Un portal se abrió a lo lejos saliendo de el un sujeto con la apariencia de goku

-valla asique viajo a esta época-dijo el sujeto mirando hacia donde estaban goku y los demás –son goku está aquí esta será una perfecta oportunidad para ver más el potencial al que puedo llegar-dijo comenzando a observar lo que pasaba

Zaiken y goku se encontraban mirándose fijamente

-hola padre-dijo zaiken

-tú no eres mi hijo-dijo goku

-jeje pero que palabras tan hirientes dices padre he venido a acabar contigo y mis hermanos asi como con mi madre y los demás vengo a demostrarles el poder de un verdadero saiyajin-

-tú no tienes el derecho a llamarte un verdadero saiyajin eres solo la creación de un maldito insecto-

-te mostrare que si soy un verdadero saiyajin voy a demostrártelo al derrotarte-

-pues empecemos de una vez-

-como digas-dijo zaiken atacando a goku con una fuerte patada en la cara sin hacerle el más mínimo efecto a goku tomando goku su pierna y lanzándolo contra un edificio aumentando su poder zaiken lanzándose nuevamente contra goku dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara siendo parado por goku con un solo dedo continuando golpeando zaiken deteniendo goku sus golpes con su dedo sin problemas retrocediendo zaiken

-ese es todo tu poder acaso? Valla estoy decepcionado esperaba más-dijo goku

-cállate¡-dijo zaiken aumentando su poder aún más pasando al super saiyajin e inmediatamente al super saiyajin 2 –ahora que comience el verdadero combate-dijo lanzándose a atacar a goku deteniendo goku todos sus golpes con una mano pasando zaiken al super saiyajin 3 pero aun sin lograr nada contra goku pasando zaiken al super saiyajin 4 dando varios golpes logrando acertarle uno a goku regresando goku el golpe acertando un golpe en el estómago a zaiken seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar deteniéndose zaiken en el aire

-supongo que ya termino el calentamiento es hora de que me demuestres tu poder-dijo goku

-jeje estoy de acuerdo-dijo zaiken pasando al super saiyajin dios –comencemos con el verdadero combate-

-al fin-

Zaiken se lanzó contra goku al mismo tiempo que goku se lanzó contra zaiken comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo

-valla asique ese es el poder de son goku debo admitir que es impresionante a los límites que puede llegar su fuerza al parecer el poder que yo he adquirido del cuerpo de son goku no es más que una parte de su verdadero poder muéstrame son goku muéstrame hasta dónde puede llegar tu poder-dijo el sujeto

La batalla continuaba dandole zaiken una fuerte patada en el abdomen a goku atrapando este su pierna y lanzándolo contra un edificio apareciendo zaiken detrás de el dandole una patada desapareciendo goku dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo

-es increíble…el abuelo esta teniendo un combate parejo con zaiken en estado base como si zaiken fuera un novato-dijo goki sorprendido

-goku aún no a usado ni la mitad de su poder-dijo riku

-a que te refieres-

-no a hecho más que probar el poder de zaiken después de todo tu mismo puedes ver que aún ni se a transformado

-increíble-

La batalla continuaba ambos seguían estando parejos golpe por golpe dando zaiken un golpe en el estómago a goku dejándolo aturdido dandole una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo a volar transportándose hacia el dandole una fuerte patada en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo

-jeje bien hecho eres más fuerte de lo que me esperaba no creí que me harías usar ni siquiera una transformación pero lo tendré que hacer-dijo goku pasando al super saiyajin 4

-no me subestimes…no he hecho más que empezar-dijo zaiken elevando su poder al máximo lanzándose contra goku desapareciendo reapareciendo detrás de goku dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo –que te pareció eso-

Repentinamente detrás de zaiken apareció goku transformado en super saiyajin dios intentando darle un golpe zaiken siendo atrapado por goku dandole goku una patada en la cara

-valla al fin veré algo del verdadero poder de son goku-dijo el sujeto

Zaiken se lanza en super saiyajin blue fase 2 contra goku dandole una fuerte patada a goku en el estómago seguido de más patadas elevándose cada vez más en el aire hasta que goku desapareció apareciendo detrás de zaiken dandole una patada enviándolo a volar deteniéndose zaiken en el aire

-jeje esto es maravilloso ansiaba un combate como este y sabía que el único capaz de darme tan buena pelea serias tu padre-dijo zaiken

-deja de llamarme asi ya te dije que no eres mi hijo pero debo admitir que me has dejado impresionado nunca espere que llegaras a darme tan buena pelea tendré que usar esto-

-de que hablas-

-jeje ya verás-dijo goku comenzando a elevar su poder

-acaso planea usar…-dijo goken

-el super saiyajin contenido?¡-dijo riku

Goku siguió elevando su poder tornándose sus ojos blancos

-que rayos…imposible tu no puedes acceder al super saiyajin legendario-dijo zaiken

-no, esto no es el super saiyajin legendario digamos que hay una gran diferencia ya que este estado no tiene energía ilimitada a menos claro que lo uses con el super saiyajin alfa y tampoco aumenta la musculatura esto es algo completamente diferente veras al mismo tiempo que logre el super saiyajin contenido también logre algo mas es como el opuesto al super saiyajin contenido lo llamo super saiyajin desatado-dijo goku

-super saiyajin…desatado?-

-asi es a diferencia del super saiyajin contenido este estado eleva el poder de mis transformaciones más allá de sus límites normales y desata todo el potencial que puedo alcanzar al transformarme este es el super saiyajin dios desatado-

-je no me derrotaras con eso-

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo goku desapareciendo apareciendo múltiples imágenes de él rodeando a zaiken atacando zaiken a una de ellas la cual no era el original recibiendo una ráfaga ki en la espalda lanzándose zaiken contra goku nuevamente comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo dando goku un golpe impactando contra otro golpe de zaiken dandole goku un rodillazo en el estómago a zaiken seguido de un golpe en la cara enviándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire lanzándose nuevamente contra goku desapareciendo ambos comenzando un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad hasta que se vio a zaiken ser lanzado estrellándose contra el suelo

-ya me harte¡-grito zaiken pasando al super saiyajin alfa y seguidamente al super saiyajin alfa legendario

-muy bien que esto decida todo-dijo goku pasando al super saiyajin alfa desatado lanzándose ambos en contra del otro comenzando un choque entre guerreros con energía ilimitada y gran poder siendo parejo golpe tras golpe dandole goku una patada en el abdomen siendo atrapada por zaiken lanzando a goku deteniéndose este en el aire yendo nuevamente contra zaiken chocando puños entre ellos causando un gran temblor en la tierra dandole zaiken una patada en el estómago a goku lanzándolo contra un edificio apareciendo goku detrás de zaiken dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo continuando dandole golpe hundiéndolo en el suelo cada vez más terminando por darle una fuerte patada habiendo creado un gran cráter y levantado mucho polvo y al disiparse el polvo se vio a goku de pie y a zaiken en el suelo muy herido poniéndose de pie mirándose ambos fijamente lanzándose ambos a diferentes extremos del cráter e impulsándose lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando nuevamente puños causando un gran temblor creando ambos ráfagas ki en sus manos habiendo una gran explosión entre la luz se vio salir a goku y zaiken del cráter ambos muy heridos pero aun de pie

Ambos se miraban fijamente muy agotados descendiendo ambos a su estado de super saiyajin dejando goku de usar el super saiyajin desatado

-debo admitir que me has hecho usar más poder del que imaginaba eres uno de los más grandes oponentes que he tenido-dijo goku con una sonrisa

-debo decir que tu también me has dado una batalla grandiosa padre-dijo zaiken

-je sabes que me has demostrado que estaba en un error-

-a que te refieres-

-estaba equivocado al decir que no eras un verdadero saiyajin te has ganado el derecho de llamarme padre-

-gracias…padre ansiaba escuchar eso-

-entonces dime como mi hijo te gustaría unirte a mí…no, nuestra familia-dijo goku a lo cual todos se sorprendieron

Los ojos de zaiken se iluminaron sonriendo –familia…jamás creí que oiría eso…si me gustaría estar con mi familia…quiero estar con ustedes…quiero estar contigo padre-dijo zaiken abrazando a goku devolviendo goku el abrazo

-muy bien…bienvenido a casa hijo-

Ambos descendieron des transformándose

-goken ashley les presento a su nuevo hermano kairi este es nuestro nuevo hijo-dijo goku presentando a zaiken

Todos aun algo sorprendidos pero aun asi se alegraron al saber que zaiken se uniría a ellos yendo kairi ashley y goken a abrazarlo

-bienvenido a casa…hermano-dijo goken

-gracias…familia al fin puedo estar con mi familia-dijo zaiken feliz

De la nada se escucharon unos aplausos

-que hermosa escena un muy lindo encuentro familiar-dijo una voz volteándose todos viendo goki a el sujeto que había matado a sus amigos y al zaiken de su época

-tu¡ cómo me seguiste-dijo goki

-jeje no hay época en la que te puedas esconder de mi goki-dijo el sujeto

-quien rayos eres tu-dijo goku

-yo soy son goku-

-deja de decir tonterías quien eres-

-jeje mi identidad no tengo por qué decirte son goku-

-cómo es que sabes mi nombre-

-porque yo soy son goku-

-deja de decir que eres yo tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada solo en apariencia-

-je te equivocas gracias a al combate que he presenciado hoy he podido aprender más sobre el poder de este cuerpo-

-no sé de qué hablas pero no me importa según entiendo dices que nos parecemos en poder pues entonces veamos si es cierto-dijo goku elevándose en el aire poniéndose frente a aquel sujeto

-de acuerdo una batalla me ayudara a dominar más el poder de este cuerpo-

-entonces comencemos-

-como quieras-dijo el sujeto lanzándose contra goku comenzando un intercambio de golpes a favor del sujeto dandole una patada en el abdomen a goku enviándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire

-tienes suerte después del último combate me quedan pocas fuerzas-

-lo noto son goku sin embargo debes admitir que tengo dominado gran parte de tu poder-

-en realidad no-

-a que te refieres-

-aun estas lejos de usar el máximo poder por cierto me dirás quien eres porque ya se que no eres yo ya que ahora sé que te robaste mi cuerpo

-je quien soy no importa gracias por decirme que tan lejos estoy de alcanzar mi máximo poder nos veremos pronto-dijo desapareciendo

-papa quien era ese-dijo zaiken

-no lo se goki ese era el sujeto que tu decias-

-si no hay duda era el pero no sé cómo me siguió-

-si no uso una máquina del tiempo solo hay una manera de viajar a otra línea de tiempo-

-cual-

-los anillos del tiempo-

-pero donde consiguió el los anillos creí que solo estaban en el universo 10-dijo vegeta

-no, daishinkan y zeno también tienen acceso al lugar donde se guardan los anillos del tiempo asi como mi maestro también-

-entonces se los robo a alguno de ellos-

-asi es pero a quien si tiene mi cuerpo pudo habérselos robado a daishinkan-

-dices que alguien asesinara a daishinkan-

-no, no creo que vaya a ocurrir en este tiempo por ahora no hay que preocuparnos si lo volvemos a ver haremos que nos diga la verdad-

-de acuerdo pero la próxima padre quiero que me dejes pelear a mí con el primero-

-muy bien zaiken la próxima vez pelearas tu-

-por cierto zaiken tu que edad tienes-dijo kairi

-yo…tengo 18-

-por qué le preguntas eso kairi-

-para saber si va a vivir en su propia casa o vivirá con nosotros pero si tiene esa edad entonces vivirá con nosotros-

-goku…-se ollo una voz

-he que pasa maestro-dijo goku

-tu entrenamiento tendrá que esperar por un tiempo tengo una reunión con los dioses supremos de los omniversos yo te informare cuando puedes continuar con tu entrenamiento o si necesito tu ayuda con algo-

-como usted diga maestro-

-papa entonces ahora podremos entrenar juntos-dijo zaiken

-claro que si hijo si entrenamos juntos aumentaremos nuestros poderes en poco tiempo-

A la mañana siguiente…

Goku a las 6 am despertó a zaiken y fueron a la habitación del tiempo a entrenar y al terminar fueron a casa

Goken solo pensaba en que debía escapar para entrenar pero zoe lo había llevado a una reunión en orange star encontrándose con alguien inesperado el cual se trataba de su padre junto con su madre

-papa que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo goken

-kairi insiste en que zaiken además de entrenar conmigo debe vivir como alguien normal y me trajo hasta aquí porque al parecer necesitan que estemos ambos para inscribirlo y tú que haces aquí-

-La verdad no se zoe para que me trajiste aquí-

-porque aquí también se inscriben a los de la orange star junior school-

-pero goki tiene apenas 4 años-

-lo sé pero es para el futuro no para ahora-

-entonces nos trajeron a lo mismo hijo-

-al parecer si-dijo goken y ambos suspiraron

En capsule corp todos se encontraban entrenando cuando el teléfono sono

-hola quien es-dijo un molesto jack

-jack soy yo-

-quien yo-

-soy goku-

-se puede saber que rayos quieres-

-necesito tu ayuda-

-mi ayuda? Con que?-

-necesito que vengas y distraigas a kairi y a zoe mientras yo y goken escapamos-

-Desde donde me llamas-

-desde la orange star-

-y que haces ahí-

-kairi me arrastro aquí para inscribir a zaiken-

-qué curioso y zaiken acaso tiene idea de eso-

-no-

-ya veo respecto a tu petición no lo hare

-pero…-

-adiós-dijo jack colgando el teléfono

-quien era-dijo vegeta

-nadie continuemos-

-claro-

Goku se estaba a punto de resignar cuando se le ocurrio una idea

-claro como no se me ocurrio no me necesitaran aquí si tienen a zaiken en persona-dijo llamando a zaiken

-hola-

-hola hijo-

-papa que pasa-

-necesito que vengas-

-para que-

-solo obedece-

-ok a donde-

-en frente de la orange star-

-de acuerdo voy para alla-

Goku colgó el teléfono sonriendo –oye kairi mientras espero podría ir fuera unos minutos-

-claro pero no te escapes-dijo kairi

-claro que no-dijo goku yendo afuera encontrándose con zaiken

-papa para que me querías aquí-

-ven conmigo-dijo goku llevando a zaiken con kairi –oye kairi buenas noticias zaiken decidió que él se quedara a hablar-

-muy bien entonces puedes irte goku-dijo kairi

-espera que…-dijo zaiken

-te prometo que luego entrenamos todo lo que quieras-le susurro goku a zaiken

-de acuerdo-dijo zaiken resignado

Goku se fue volando del lugar

-papa eso es injusto se supone que ayudarías a escapar también-dijo goken

Más tarde…

Zaiken se encontró con su padre en el templo sagrado

-zaiken al fin llegas-dijo goku

-eso fue un truco sucio papa-dijo zaiken enfadado

-lo siento es que no soportaba mas además ahora podemos entrenar todo lo que queramos-

-bueno almenos eso es lo positivo-

-exacto siempre hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas vamos-

-si-

Al terminar de entrenar fueron a casa

En algún lugar…

-son goku…gracias a ti al fin lograre mi objetivo sin embargo para eso debo entrenar aún mas no solo mi poder sino también mi magia asi como debo dominar el cuerpo de son goku debo mejorar mi magia oscura solo asi podre al fin eliminar a los dioses supremos de cada omniverso y vengarme por lo que me hicieron pronto todos los omniversos conocerán el verdadero terror y asi comenzara mi reinado sobre los omniversos-dijo el sujeto


	43. cap 43 un encuentro entre omniversos

Cap. 43 un encuentro entre omniversos

En un lugar alejado de cualquier cosa existente…

-díganme a que se debe esta reunión-dijo un sujeto

-no lo se fue ganos el que la convoco-dijo otro sujeto

-pues dime ganos a que se debe esta reunión de dioses supremos-

-esta reunión se debe a que a llegado el momento en que debemos estar preparados-dijo ganos

-a que te refieres-

-me refiero a que aquella oscuridad que encerramos hace millones de años podría ser liberada-

-imposible para eso deberíamos estar muertos y la única forma es que alguien nos mate ya que si estuviéramos por morir de forma natural ya habríamos elegido sucesor lo cual yo ya tengo-

-estoy seguro que todos ya tenemos un sucesor elegido por eso convoque esta reunión debemos reunir a los que se convertirán en nuestros sucesores-

-para que-

-asique tú también lo detectaste ganos-dijo el dios supremo del omniverso de goku

-asi es al parecer aquel ser maligno a tomado otro cuerpo para lograr regresar de la prisión en la que lo encerramos-

-asi es y creo saber el cuerpo de quien-

-entonces dilo de quien es el cuerpo que a tomado-

-a tomado el cuerpo de mi discípulo de otra línea temporal-

-asique tienes un nuevo discípulo si es como el anterior entonces mi discípulo lo puede derrotar-

-no, mi discípulo actual es más fuerte y hábil que el anterior su poder es algo que ni yo comprendo pero logra cada vez superar sus límites de una u otra forma-

-dices que logra superar sus límites siempre de alguna forma? Hm entonces comprendo por qué a elegido su cuerpo pero tu discípulo de esta línea temporal aun conserva el control de su cuerpo ¿no?-

-asi es ¿Por qué?-

-entonces hay oportunidad con nuestros guerreros juntos podremos acabar con el de una vez por todas-

-lo dudo si el logra despertar el máximo poder del cuerpo de son goku temo que ni nuestros mejores guerreros puedan detenerlo-

-pero…tu discípulo debería poder ¿no?-

-no, el aun no a despertado su máximo poder-

-entonces debemos darnos prisa y erradicar lo que queda en este mundo de es maldito antes de que logre aquel poder que dices pero por si acaso ¿Cuánto poder podrías decir que despertaría si lo logra-

-seria incluso superior a el mismo temo que ni nosotros podríamos detenerlo entonces pero no creo que lo logre ya que para eso primero debe adaptarse completamente hacer que el cuerpo sea completamente suyo-

-ese es un punto a favor muy bien si llega a pasar algo solo nos quedara una alternativa-

-te refieres a…-

-asi es en caso de que él consiga despertar ese poder debemos despertar a nuestro padre-

-de acuerdo ese será el plan b en caso de que el otro fracase-

-muy bien les avisare cuando sea el momento de reunirnos mientras tanto debemos aprovechar el tiempo y entrenar a nuestros discípulos lo más que podamos y si pueden entrenar a algunos mas además de sus discípulos serán de gran ayuda hasta entonces adiós-dijo ganos marchándose y seguidamente yéndose todos

En la tierra…

-kairi cuanto falta-dijo goku

-queda poco goku-dijo kairi

-llevas respondiendo eso hace rato-

-entonces para de preguntar-

-pero no puedo esperar más-

-pues lo lamento goku pero aún falta un poco-

-cuanto exactamente-

-2 horas-

-2 horas?¡ pero creí que faltaban como mucho 5 minutos-

-goku aunque preguntes tanto no se acelerara el tiempo-

-maldición…kairi estas segura de que no puedo ir por zaiken ahora-

-no goku no puedes-

-pero kairi no puedo esperar más quiero entrenar-

-pues tendrás que esperar o entrenar tú solo-

En ese momento a goku se le ocurrió una idea

-muy bien entonces iré a entrenar afuera-dijo goku yendo afuera y al estar fuera de la casa saco su teléfono y llamo a goken

-hola-

-hola goken-

-papa ¿Qué pasa?-

-oye me harías un favor?-

-que-

-podrías disfrazarte e ir a orange star y causar un incendio-

-que dices?¡ por qué quieres que haga eso-

-es que quiero entrenar con zaiken pero tu madre insiste en que no puedo simplemente ir a buscarlo asique se me ocurrió si hay un incendio zaiken volverá más temprano y podremos entrenar-

-y por qué no lo haces tu?-

-porque ya sabes cómo es tu madre ella se enfadaría mucho conmigo si lo hago pero no creo que sospeche de ti-

-no lo hare-

-vamos por favor-

-no-

-ok…adiós-

En ese momento goku colgó llamando a su segunda opción

-hola jack-

-que quieres-

-me harías un favor-

-no, adiós-dijo jack colgando

-oh…rayos…que hare ahora…-dijo goku pensando que hacer

-son goku…-

-maestro me habla en el mejor momento dígame ya puedo regresar a entrenar-

-asi es son goku puedes regresar y traer a los 5 que elegiste para venir contigo-

-excelente espere enseguida reuniré a todos-dijo goku llamando a goken

-hola goken-

-papa ya te dije que no lo hare-

-no te llamo por eso solo quiero avisarte que vengas ya y trae al resto de los que vendrán porque es hora de irnos a entrenar-

-entiendo iré con los demás para allá-

-muy bien adiós-

Unos minutos después los 5 habían llegado y asi goku goken vegeta riku jack y kakaroto partieron a entrenar con el dios supremo

En otro lugar…

-jeje he despertado bastante poder en poco tiempo me pregunto hasta donde habré llegado da igual aun debo entrenar más si es que quiero conseguir mi objetivo por suerte poseo el cuerpo con mayor potencial de todos los omniversos-dijo aquel ser con el cuerpo de goku

6 meses pasaron…

El día de la reunión de los guerreros de los omniversos había llegado y todos ya se encontraban en el lugar

-muy bien ya que estamos todos reunidos es hora de presentar a nuestros sucesores yo empezare pasa al frente yamato-dijo el dios ganos pasando un sujeto con apariencia humana con cabello medio largo de color azul el cual traía un gi de color rojo

-seguiré yo-dijo una mujer –pasa al frente nirik-dijo pasando al frente un sujeto con cabello negro de punta con un gi de color blanco

-jeje mi turno presentando a mi discípulo y el futuro dios supremo más poderoso taros-dijo un sujeto pasando al frente un ser al cual no se le veía la cara ya que estaba completamente cubierto por una armadura de color negro alcanzando a verse sus ojos los cuales brillaban de un color amarillo

-pues seguiré yo pasa al frente marok-dijo un sujeto pasando al frente un sujeto de piel roja con ojos negros con un gi blanco con líneas rojas

-ahora seguiré yo pasa al frente son goku-dijo pasando al frente goku

Los demás dioses aun no habían escogido un guerrero como su discípulo y sucesor

-muy bien supongo que con 5 bastara-dijo ganos

-por qué no probamos su fuerza en un combate-dijo un dios supremo

-suena bien pero como lo haremos-

-que peleen entre ellos todos contra todos-

-de acuerdo pero no será a muerte los que salgan de la plataforma perderan muy bien preparare la plataforma-dijo ganos creando una plataforma en medio del lugar donde subieron goku nirik yamato marok y taros –comiencen¡-

Al instante todos los guerreros se lanzaron en contra del otro goku se lanzó contra yamato nirik contra marok y taros se lanzó también contra marok

La batalla entre yamato y goku era pareja ambos se encontraban intercambiando golpes dandole goku una patada en el estómago yamato lanzándolo contra la plataforma ascendiendo yamato en el aire creando dos energías en sus manos sosteniéndolas como espadas lanzándose contra goku atacándolo con esas energías esquivándolo pero para su sorpresa yamato uso las energías como látigos extendiéndose casi golpeando a goku esquivándolas por suerte pero recibiendo una fuerte patada de yamato enviándolo contra la plataforma apareciendo goku detrás de yamato creando un ki blast explotándolo en la espalda de yamato perdiendo yamato las armas de energía que llevaba cayendo en al plataforma pero al instante poniéndose de pie

-eres bastante fuerte me sorprendiste con esa habilidad-dijo goku

-gracias tu también eres muy fuerte pero no pienso ser el primero en caer-dijo yamato lanzando una oleada de ki blast a goku desviándolos goku con facilidad apareciendo yamato detrás de goku creando nuevamente las 2 energías golpeando a goku con ellas estrellándolo contra el suelo

Pero en ese momento las energías estaban poco a poco siendo levantadas viéndose a goku en super saiyajin logrando levantar ambas energías tomándolas tratando de lanzar a yamato fuera de la pista deteniéndose este en el aire perdiendo ambas energías lanzándose contra goku y al mismo tiempo lanzándose goku contra yamato chocando puños entre comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo pero poco a poco goku iba tomando ventaja apareciendo detrás de yamato dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo a volar teletransportandose hacia el dandole otra fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo fuera de la pista

En ese momento goku recibió una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo casi fuera de la pista pero deteniéndose en el aire viendo que era nirik lanzándose contra el deteniendo su golpe nirik desapareciendo ambos comenzando un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad siendo lanzados ambos a diferentes extremos de la plataforma desapareciendo nirik apareciendo delante de goku dandole una patada en el estómago aturdiendo a goku pero reaccionando al instante deteniendo el golpe de nirik dandole un rodillazo en el mentón seguido de una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder yendo hacia el dandole varios golpes logrando nirik cubrirse pero aun asi poco a poco retrocediendo desapareciendo nirik apareciendo detrás de goku dandole un golpe en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo pasando goku al super saiyajin 2 lanzándose contra nirik dandole una fuerte patada en la cara siendo tomado de la pierna por nirik intentando lanzarlo afuera de la plataforma deteniéndose goku en el aire apareciendo delante de nirik dandole una fuerte patada en el estómago teletransportandose hacia el dandole un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra la plataforma

Nirik se levantó de la plataforma comenzando a elevar su poder más y más comenzando a crecer hasta volverse gigante –ahora acabare con esto-dijo tratando de aplastar a goku con su puño sosteniéndolo goku con dificultad pasando al super saiyajin 3 comenzando a levantar más y más el puño de nirik escapando de ser aplastado por nirik pero recibiendo un golpe lanzándolo contra la plataforma intentando aplastarlo nirik con su pie pero recibiendo un golpe el cual había sido dado por marok el cual también se había vuelto gigante comenzando a empujarse él y nirik

Entre medio de ellos dos salió taros yendo tras goku atrapando goku su golpe dandole taros una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo enviando un gran ki blast tras el impactando directo en goku creando una gran nube de humo pero al disiparse se vio a goku con la armadura medio rota algo herido pero aun de pie pasando al super saiyajin blue comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo

Marok hacia retroceder poco a poco a nirik dandole un fuerte golpe seguido de una explosión de ki blast en su pecho haciéndolo perder el equilibrio callendo fuera de la plataforma volviendo a su tamaño normal

Marok atrapo en sus manos a goku y taros apretando con fuerza causándole gran dolor a goku y taros pasando goku al super saiyajin white y taros elevando su poder al máximo liberándose del agarre lanzando ambos una fuerte ráfaga ki fusionándose ambas ráfagas dandole directo sacándolo de la plataforma regresando a su estado normal

-hora de acabar con esto-dijo taros apareciendo una espada en su mano que brillaba de color rojo –prepárate porque el siguiente en caer seras tu-

-eso lo veremos-dijo goku pasando al super saiyajin blue 4

Taros se lanzó contra goku intentando cortarlo con su espada atrapando goku la espada con sus manos dandole una patada en el estómago a taros enviándolo lejos desapareciendo la espada y volviendo a aparecer en las manos de taros brillando intensamente dividiéndose en dos espadas atacando taros a goku intentando cortarlo con sus espadas creando goku dos espadas de ki en ambas manos comenzando un duelo de espadas entre goku y taros llegando a un borde de la plataforma quedando goku acorralado

-rindete y ya cae fuera-dijo taros

-jamás me rendiré-dijo goku desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de taros dandole una patada en la espalda dejándolo casi fuera de la plataforma pero flotando taros justo a tiempo yendo al otro extremo de la plataforma –acabare con esto ahora mismo-dijo goku colocándose en posición diciendo –ka…me-dijo y taros comenzó a cargar una fuerte ráfaga ki –ha…me-ambos estaban listos para lanzar su ataque –ha-dijo goku y ambos lanzaron su ataque colisionando ambos ataques causando un gran temblor en la plataforma tomando poco a poco ventaja el kamehameha hasta impactar contra taros enviándolo fuera de la plataforma

-el ganador es son goku-dijo ganos –ahora veo al poder que te referías sin embargo será un peligro si él lo alcanza-

-de que habla maestro-dijo goku

-cuando sea el momento te lo revelare son goku pero mientras tanto ahora volverán a la tierra-

-asi es yo les avisare cuando allá localizado al objetivo-dijo ganos marchándose todos

En la tierra…

Goku y los demás habían llegado e ido cada uno a su hogar

Al dia siguiente…

Goku se había levantado muy temprano en en la mañana yendo al cuarto de zaiken despertandolo

-papa…que pasa-dijo dando un bostezo

-shhh ven debemos irnos ahora a entrenar-

-pero por qué tan temprano-

-porque sino va a ser muy tarde para ir y tendre que esperar mucho tiempo-

-de acuerdo-dijo zaiken yéndose ambos de la casa

Un poco mas tarde en corporación capsula…

-niño levántate tu madre dice que debes despertarte ya-grito jack molesto

Kasui a pesar de los gritos continúo durmiendo

-maldita sea…tendre que hacerlo por las malas-dijo jack poniendo su pie encima de la cama de kasui y dando vuelta la cama enviando a kasui contra una pared

-papa…que sucede-dijo kasui

-vístete tu madre me dijo que hasta que no estés allá no puedo tocar el desayuno asique te quiero allá en 5 minutos o te aseguro que lo pagaras caro-

Kasui ante esto se apresuró en vestirse y bajar

Goku y zaiken se encontraban aun entrenando en la habitación del tiempo

Zaiken se lanzó contra goku dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara siendo regresado por goku con un rodillazo en el estómago y seguidamente una patada en la cara siendo atrapada por zaiken lanzando a goku contra el suelo

-muy bien hecho zaiken has mejorado mucho en estos 6 meses-dijo goku

-que creías que no iba a entrenar pues claro que he entrenado mucho estos 6 meses mientras tu entrenabas con el dios supremo-dijo zaiken

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación viendo ambos para el lugar viendo a kairi

-hola kairi…-dijo goku asustado de que kairi estuviera enfadada

-como se atreven…-dijo kairi

-kairi te lo puedo explicar-

-como se atreven a venir a entrenar siempre sin mi-

Ante esto goku suspiro de alivio –no sabia que querias entrenar pensé que ya no ibas a luchar-

-y que te hizo pensar eso claro que quiero seguir entrenando soy una saiyajin-

-de acuerdo entonces entrenemos los 3 juntos-

-4-

-como que 4-

En ese momento apareció ashley

-muy bien entonces los 4 zaiken tu entrena a tu hermana yo y kairi entrenaremos juntos-

-si papa ashley ven-dijo zaiken yendo a un lado de la habitación siguiéndolo ashley

-muy bien kairi atácame con todo-

-seguro pero tu también atácame no solo te defiendas-

-de acuerdo yo también atacare-

Kairi se lanzó contra goku dando un golpe sin causarle efecto alguno a goku siguiendo dando golpes pasando al super saiyajin blue continuando dando golpes a goku sin efecto alguno desapareciendo goku apareciendo detrás de kairi extendiendo su mano creando una ráfaga de viento que mando a volar a kairi deteniéndose kairi en el aire lanzando varios ki blast extendiendo nuevamente goku su mano deteniéndose los ki blast en el aire explotando apareciendo goku detrás de kairi dandole un golpe en el estómago dejándola escupiendo sangre en el suelo

Luego del entrenamiento todos fueron a casa terminando otro dia

Al dia siguiente…

Goku se encontraba en su casa apenas habían transcurrido 5 minutos desde que zaiken se fue y kairi estaba ocupada asique goku se puso a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad poniendo la gravedad en 1000 hasta que sintió un gran ki yendo hacia el encontrándose con el sujeto que tenia la misma apariencia que el

-veo que volviste a la tierra dime que quieres-dijo goku

-eso no importa por ahora he venido aquí a combatir contigo son goku-dijo el sujeto

-de acuerdo pero te advierto que no será tan fácil como la última vez-

-eso ya lo se-

-entonces comencemos-

El sujeto se lanzo contra goku comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo dando el sujeto una patada en el mentón a goku seguido de un golpe en la cara continuando dando golpes hasta que goku paro uno de sus golpes apareciendo un aura blanca en el tomando al sujeto del brazo y lanzándolo contra el suelo elevándose este nuevamente en el aire apareciendo un aura negra en el lanzando un fuerte ki blast hacia goku tomándolo goku con las manos y deshaciéndolo por completo con su ki

Goku se lanzó contra el sujeto dandole una patada en el mentón y seguidamente una patada en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo regresando el sujeto apareciendo detrás de goku dandole una patada desapareciendo goku apareciendo frente al sujeto estando cara a cara ambos

-me sorprendes eres mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos-dijo goku

-jeje-rio el sujeto

-que es tan gracioso-

-jejeje jajajajajaja caíste en mi trampa-dijo lanzando un rayo que atrapo a goku pronunciando unas palabras en un idioma extraño haciendo que a goku le duela cada vez más la cabeza mientras lo tenía atrapado en su rayo oscuro envolviendo a goku un aura oscura siguiendo pronunciando las palabras

En ese momento llego goken viendo a su padre en esa situación trato de ayudarlo pero el sujeto extendió su otra mano deteniéndose goken no pudiéndose mover terminando el sujeto de decir las palabras bajando la mano con la que lanzaba el rayo a goku cayendo goku inconsciente al suelo mirando el sujeto a goken haciendo una pose con su mano enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo yéndose el sujeto desapareciendo del lugar

Al despertar goku se encontró con que todos estaban esperando a que el despertara alegrándose todos de que al fin despertó

-papa que sucedió allá-dijo goken

-no lo sé simplemente estábamos peleando y luego no sé lo que paso-dijo goku

-fue muy extraño ese sujeto estaba diciendo algo en un idioma extraño-

-entendiste algo de lo que dijo-dijo jack

-no, no entendí ni una palabra de lo que decía-

-pero como es que ese sujeto dejo inconsciente a goku tan fácilmente-

-no tengo idea lo que hizo a mí me resulto algo muy extraño-

-pues entonces debemos estar preparados para lo que sea-

-si opino lo mismo-

En otro lugar del universo…

-jeje perfecto gracias al enfrentamiento con son goku mi objetivo ahora mismo esta cada vez mas cerca de cumplirse la próxima vez que nos encontremos son goku será cuando al fin mi plan este en marcha y tenga que enfrentarme a ti para lograrlo o…tal vez no tenga que hacerlo jajajajja-


	44. una profunda oscuridad

Cap. 44 una profunda oscuridad

4 meses pasaron…

Una gran civilización de un planeta se encontraba completamente destruida

-jejeje este poder es increíble me pregunto cuántos planetas tendré que destruir para estar satisfecho je no importa destruiré los necesarios para darle a este cuerpo el poder que le falta porque yo seré el gobernante supremo de todos los omniversos y esta vez no habrá nadie que me detenga para cumplir mi meta y dejar a los omniversos bajo una gran oscuridad pero por ahora tendré que empezar por unos cuantos planetas-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano al cielo y pronunciando unas palabras comenzando a salir un rayo oscuro de su mano envolviendo una luz negra a todo el planeta y al desaparecer se ve un planeta completamente distinto ya que de ser un planeta habitable había pasado a ser un planeta en el que ninguna forma de vida podría habitar –valla había olvidado lo bien que se siente arrebatarle la vida y la luz a un planeta pero se sentirá mejor arrebatársela a todos los omniversos jajaja-dijo yéndose del planeta ya que a pesar de que el cuerpo no podía respirar en el espacio debido a la magia oscura del ser que ahora lo controlaba el cuerpo podía sobrevivir en el espacio elevándose el sujeto hasta estar fuera del planeta –muy bien ahora probare mi nueva técnica ka…me…ha…me…haa-dijo disparando un poderoso kamehameha destruyendo el planeta por completo

En otro lugar…

-por fin te he localizado ahora debo informar a los demás-dijo el dios supremo

En la tierra…

Goku se encontraba en una profunda meditación saliendo grandes ondas de ki de el al igual que fuertes rayos pero por suerte se encontraba en la habitación del tiempo

-son goku…-se escuchó una voz

-maestro que sucede-dijo goku

-necesito que vengas y trae a todos tus amigos no solo a los otros 5 trae a todos los que puedas-

-pero señor por que me pide eso?-

-estamos en una situación muy peligrosa son goku por eso te pido que traigas a todos los guerreros que conozcas de la tierra si son saiyajines mejor aun-

-de acuerdo maestro los reuniré a todos-

-muy bien cuento contigo son goku-

Goku salio en busca de todos los demás avisándoles sobre lo que le había dicho el dios supremo reuniéndose todos en el mismo lugar

-muy bien papa estamos todos-dijo goken

-no, aun falta uno-

-a que te refieres conoces a alguien mas-

-si, aunque no lo he visto en mucho tiempo estoy seguro que nos ayudara-

-de quien hablas goku-dijo riku

-tú lo conoces riku el entreno con nosotros cuando éramos niños-

-quien…acaso hablas de…no se si es buena idea recuerda que el no a llegado ni al super saiyajin blue-

-da igual si mi maestro nos entrena ten por seguro que alcanzara el nivel necesario por cierto tu sabes donde esta-

-pues creo que si se donde vive quieres que te guie-

-si por favor-

Asi yendo goku y riku hasta llegar a una casa tocando la puerta abriendo un sujeto

-hola…¿goku?-dijo el sujeto

-hola spot cuanto tiempo-dijo goku

-si que a pasado el tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez amigo y quien es el-dijo spot señalando a riku

-pero…si ya lo conoces ¿no? Es riku-

-aah si el hermano de kairi-

-si-

-oye goku y que paso con kairi y los demás-

-bueno pasaron muchas cosas…pero eso no importa ahora vinimos por ti porque necesitamos tu ayuda-

-mi ayuda?-

-asi es dime has entrenado estos años?-

-pues si aunque no lo creas ya alcance el super saiyajin 4-

-bueno con eso bastara creo…entonces ven con nosotros-

-que paso…atacan la tierra?-

-no, creo que esta vez es algo que afecta a todo el omniverso-

-todo el omniverso?¡-

-si o sino mi maestro no estaría tan preocupado es decir no creo que el dios supremo se preocupe por una amenaza mínima-

-tu maestro es el dios supremo?¡ goku tienes mucho que contarme-

-te lo cuento luego ahora debemos apresurarnos-dijo goku marchándose los 3 yendo al lugar donde estaban todos

-papa quien es este?-dijo goken

-goku acaso este es…-dijo spot

-si…él es mi hijo goken-dijo goku continuando presentándole a todos a spot para luego marcharse todos del lugar

Ya en el palacio del dios supremo…

-digame maestro que sucede-dijo goku

-veras son goku hay un ser maligno que amenaza no solo este sino todos los omniversos-dijo el dios supremo

-todos los omniversos?¡ y quien es-

-veras hace millones de años cuando los omniversos apenas habían sido creados existió un ser el cual fue uno de los primeros seres vivientes que habitaron uno de los omniversos este ser resulto ser un prodigio debido a que su fuerza de combate desde su nacimiento superaba a todos los demás seres de su universo con el tiempo aquel sujeto se volvió más y más fuerte los dioses supremos decidimos nombrarlo nuestro discípulo creyendo que algún día él podría ocuparse de todos los omniversos sin la ayuda de nadie más asique lo entrenamos le enseñamos todo lo que sabíamos hasta el punto en que su poder lo segó el dia que le enseñamos magia no imaginábamos lo que pasaría el investigo mucho sobre la magia llegando a tal punto de hacer magia oscura prohibida los dioses lo mantuvimos más vigilado desde entonces pero llego el día en que su poder llego demasiado lejos al recorrer un universo para aprender sobre las formas de vida el sabiendo lo que hacia con su magia robo la luz y la energía vital del planeta al principio los dioses lo ignoramos pero llego a tal punto de querer quitarle su fuerza vital y su luz a todo el omniverso revelándose ante los dioses supremos no quedando mas opción que enfrentar al monstruo que habíamos creado pero con toda la luz y energía vital que había absorbido de los planetas se había vuelto muy poderoso a tal punto en que los dioses unidos podíamos darle una gran pelea pero no derrotarlo asique tomamos la decisión de sellarlo en un vacío espacio temporal un vacío entre todas las líneas temporales y realidades asi como dimensiones donde el quedo sellado para siempre sin embargo parece que de alguna forma una parte de el quedo en este mundo y ahora esta usando tu cuerpo son goku porque sabe que al ser el más fuerte de todos tu cuerpo podría ayudarlo a conseguir su objetivo-

-y cuál es su objetivo-

-primero liberarse de su prisión para lo cual usara tu cuerpo para asesinar a los dioses supremos debido a que es la única forma de liberarse luego seguramente termine lo que nosotros impedimos una vez que hiciera robara la energía vital y la luz de todos los omniversos volviéndose invencible y sumergiendo a los universos a la eterna oscuridad-

-entonces…el era el sujeto que vino desde el futuro hacia este tiempo-

-asi es aunque no sé cómo robo tu cuerpo-

-pero no habría que avisarles a los demás dioses?-

-yo les avisare pero necesito que ustedes lo detengan mientras tanto podrían hacerlo?-

-claro maestro solo díganos donde esta-

En un planeta…

El sujeto estaba destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que recibion un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder viendo que se trataba de goku

-valla valla han venido unos insectos a perecer junto con este planeta jejeje-dijo el sujeto

-no estés tan seguro todos nosotros juntos podemos vencerte-

-te equivocas son goku gracias a la energía vital y la luz que he absorbido me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes-

-eso lo veremos-dijo jack lanzándose contra el sujeto dando un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado por el sujeto sin problemas

-te lo dije mono estúpido ustedes ya no son nada comparados conmigo-dijo el sujeto apareciendo detrás de jack dandole una fuerte patada enviándolo contra el suelo

-retrocedan yo me encargare de el-dijo goku elevándose en el aire poniéndose cara a cara con el sujeto

-son goku crees poder enfrentarme-

-no lo creo estoy seguro de que puedo-dijo goku apareciendo un aura blanca cubriéndolo

-pues entonces comencemos con esto de una vez-dijo el sujeto apareciendo un aura negra cubriéndolo

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro dando un fuerte golpe chocando puños continuando dando golpes siendo muy parejos hasta que ambos dieron una fuerte patada impactando ambas patadas retrocediendo ambos

-has mejorado mucho lo admito-dijo goku

-je me he apropiado completamente de tu estilo de pelea y a la vez me he vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que era-dijo el sujeto

-dime ya me vas a decir tu nombre porque ya me han dicho tu plan asique no tiene caso seguir ocultando tu identidad-

-je tienes razón muy bien mi nombre es darko el más poderoso de todos los omniversos-

-no te confies puede que seas muy fuerte pero aun no puedes decir que eres el mas poderoso-

-jeje ya veras que no miento al decir que soy el mas poderoso una vez que mate a los dioses supremos seré invencible-

-pues no creas que te permitiré cumplir tu objetivo esto se acaba aquí y ahora-

-tienes razón son goku esto se acaba aquí tu vida se acaba aquí-

Darko se lanzó contra goku creando una espada de ki intentando cortar a goku deteniendo goku la espada con sus manos dandole una patada en el estómago haciendo retroceder a darko creando goku también una espada de ki comenzando un duelo de espadas entre darko y goku pasando goku al super saiyajin tomando algo de ventaja pero darko comenzó a incrementar su poder hasta haberlo incrementado al máximo emparejando son goku continuando chocando espadas pasando darko al super saiyajin dios y al ver esto pasando goku al super saiyajin dios siendo una batalla pareja elevándose darko en el aire comenzando a disparar ki blast en todas direcciones teniendo que esquivarlos no solo goku sino también todos los demás –ahora muere ka…me…ha…me-dijo darko dejando a goku impactado al ver que darko estaba realizando un kamehameha –haa-dijo disparando su kamehameha atrapándolo goku con sus manos sosteniéndolo pasando al super saiyajin blue 4 deshaciendo difícilmente el kamehameha con su ki quedando algo agotado pasando al super saiyajin alfa

-es hora de acabar con esto-dijo goku

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo darko pasando también al super saiyajin alfa

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo haciendo temblar el planeta en el que estaban dando darko una fuerte patada en la cara a goku seguido de una patada en el estómago terminando con un golpe en la espalda siendo detenido por goku dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago tomando darko su pierna y lanzándolo contra el suelo lanzando varios ki blast hacia goku –muere¡-dijo lanzando un gran ki blast causando una gran explosión y entre el humo se vio a goku con la parte de arriba de la armadura completamente rota y muy herido pero aun de pie

-como veo no me queda opción esperaba no tener que usar esto en ningún momento-dijo goku

-a que te refieres-dijo darko

-a pesar de entrenar todo este tiempo aun no domino esto a la perfeccion pero ahora mismo no me queda opción que usarlo-

-de que hablas-

-de un estado al que tu aun no has llegado-

-que…-

Goku comenzó a elevar su poder bestialmente cubriéndolo una luz blanca causando que caigan rayos y tiemble todo el planeta y al verse otra vez se vio a goku diferente su cabello era el de un super saiyajin normal pero de un color verde oscuro sus ojos eran completamente blancos y tenía una especie de tatuajes que brillaban de color rojo recorriendo su cuerpo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa transformación viendo a goku a punto de dar un paso pero sin que nadie pudiera siquiera verlo o sentirlo apareció delante de darko dando un fuerte golpe enviando a darko a volar apareciendo en frente de el comenzando a golpearlo a una velocidad que era imposible de ver pareciendo que goku no hacia ningún movimiento tomándolo de cuello preparando una fuerte ráfaga ki para matarlo

Pero en ese momento goku fue atravezado por la espada de ki de darko la cual ahora mismo se encontraba atravesando su pecho –adios…son goku-dijo darko perdiendo goku la transformación cayendo al suelo pateando su cuerpo darko hacia los demás

-papa¡-gritaron zaiken goken y ashley

-goku¡-gritaron los demás

Todos fueron hacia goku

-papa…por favor…dime que no estás muerto-dijo goken sacudiendo el cuerpo de goku –por favor…levántate-

-goku…no por favor…no te mueras-dijo kairi

-papa…no mueras por favor-dijo ashley

-jejeje tranquilos pronto se reunirán con él en el otro mundo-

-eres un maldito…como te atreves-dijo riku comenzando a disparar ki blast y ráfagas ki hacia darko al igual que todos los demás haciendo lo mismo que riku excepto zaiken hasta quedarse cansados

Al disiparse el humo se vio a darko muy herido pero aun de pie –piensan que me van a derrotar tan fácilmente…les mostrare perdedores el tormento más fuerte me asegurare de que sufran cada minuto de una insoportable agonía-dijo darko lanzando una fuerte ráfaga ki hacia todos siendo para su sorpresa desviada –que rayos-

-maldito…tu te atreviste…a matar a mi padre…no te lo perdonare…como te…atreves…NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE¡-dijo zaiken elevando su poder bestialmente pasando al super saiyajin alfa legendario –PAGARAS POR ESTO¡-dijo lanzándose contra darko dandole un fuerte golpe enviándolo a volar continuando golpeándolo terminando con una fuerte explosión de ráfaga ki creando una gran nube de humo y al disiparse el humo se vio a darko muy herido pero no muerto y aun de pie

-buen intento saiyajin…pero…-dijo darko atravesando el estómago de zaiken con su espada de ki -…aun estas lejos de superarme-dijo cayendo zaiken al suelo –ahora morirán-dijo poniendo sus manos en posición pero en ese momento un portal apareció absorbiendo a todos –maldición…da igual la próxima los matare a todos

Todos aparecieron en el palacio del dios supremo yendo kairi hacia zaiken dandole una semilla recuperándose zaiken viendo todos que estaban reunidos todos los dioses supremos en el palacio

-goku…-dijo kairi aun triste por la muerte de goku

El dios supremo se acerco a el cuerpo de goku cargándolo

-que va a hacer-dijo zaiken

-ya verás-dijo el dios supremo llevándose el cuerpo de goku a otra habitación del palacio apareciendo otra vez ante todos pero sin el cuerpo de goku

-que le hizo-dijo zaiken

-tranquilo todo estará bien-

-ahora que son goku perdió contra darko no creo que ninguno de nuestros discípulos pueda enfrentarlo-dijo ganos

-no, no podrían contra ganos usando el cuerpo de son goku pero tranquilos la esperanza es lo último que debemos perder-

-asi es aun queda una esperanza si no me equivoco llevaste el cuerpo de son goku a aquel cuarto cierto?-

-asi es-

-que quieren decir-dijo zaiken

-eso por ahora no importa lo que importa es que haremos para detener a darko-

-debemos entrenar a los amigos de son goku si ellos lograran el poder que el tenia podrían vencer a darko-

-eso llevaría mucho tiempo y darko esta cada vez mas fuerte debemos pensar en algo mas-

-que tal si entrenan a zaiken-dijo riku

-que dices-dijo el dios supremo

-zaiken es el mas poderoso de todos nosotros además de goku es el único que a resistido contra goku en super saiyajin alfa cuando se enfrentaron además tiene el super saiyajin legendario-

-es una buena opción de acuerdo entonces ustedes vuelvan a la tierra y yo me encargare de entrenar a zaiken-

-muy bien que dices zaiken estás listo-

-si yo vengare a mi padre-dijo zaiken con una expresión seria

En ese momento todos se fueron a la tierra dejando a zaiken para que entrenara con el dios supremo

En otro lugar…

-son goku…al fin me he desecho de son goku jejeje jajajajja-dijo darko elevándose al espacio -ka…me…ha…me…haa-dijo disparando su kamehameha destruyendo un planeta

En la tierra…

Goken se encontraba entrenando con riku en la habitación del tiempo preparándose para la batalla contra darko

Goken se lanzo contra riku dando un fuerte golpe en la cara siendo regresado por riku comenzando un intercambio de golpes dandole riku una fuerte patada a goken haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose riku contra goken dando varios golpes seguido de una fuerte patada en la cabeza lanzando a goken contra el suelo

-valla tio riku has mejorado desde la ultima vez que entrenamos-

-que creías que solo tu entrenabas pues no recuerda que yo también soy un saiyajin ser fuertes esta en nuestra sangre-

-tienes razón pero esto apenas comienza-dijo goken pasando al super saiyajin

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo riku pasando también al super saiyajin

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes dando riku un fuerte golpe impactando con otro golpe de goken creando ambos una ráfaga ki en su mano causando una gran explosión lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones pasando goken al super saiyajin alfa al igual que riku lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando ambos puños nuevamente desapareciendo comenzando a pelear a gran velocidad apareciendo lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones

En otro lugar…

Darko había destruido otro planeta mas yendo al siguiente planeta que iba a destruir

-este planeta parece que no tiene forma de vida alguna pero aun asi me sirve-dijo extendiendo su mano diciendo unas palabras saliendo un rayo negro de su mano cubriendo al planeta con una luz negra quitándole la luz y la energía vital –no desperdiciare energía-dijo lanzando solo una ráfaga de ki mortal destruyendo el planeta por completo –ahora que extermine a son goku ya no hay oponentes fuertes en todos los omniversos ya no hay seres que logren darme una pelea digna probemos el poder que he obtenido-dijo darko extendiendo su mano para arriba pronunciando unas palabras saliendo un rayo negro dandole a varios planetas robándoles su energía vital y su luz –aun no es suficiente son goku en nuestra última pelea libero un poder extraordinario un momento eso es como fui tan tonto para obtener aquel poder debo robar la luz y la energía vital de son goku pero me he dado cuenta muy tarde debí haberlo hecho antes de asesinarlo lastima ya no hay forma de hacerlo qué más da tarde o temprano alcanzare el poder necesario para acabar con los dioses supremos y liberar mi cuerpo de esta maldita prisión-


	45. la ultima esperanza

Cap. 45 la única esperanza

Goken se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad para la batalla contra darko

-papa¡-dijo el pequeño goki en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad a punto de entrar

Goken al ver esto se apresuró en salir sabiendo que si goki entraba puede que la gravedad sea demasiado para el

-que sucede goki-dijo goken

-que haces hay adentro todo el dia-

-pues…entrenando-

-para que-

-para algo importante-

-puedo entrenar contigo-

-no goki tú no puedes entrenar conmigo-

-por que no-

-porque sería demasiado para ti y no quiero que te ocurra nada-

-pero yo quiero entrenar contigo-

-lo siento goki pero no-

-por favor-

-no-

-ok…-

En es momento goken volvió a entrenar aumentando la gravedad aún mas

En otro lugar…

Darko estaba volando por el espacio buscando un planeta con habitantes para lograr absorber también la energía de los habitantes

-maldición…¡no hay nada¡-dijo darko desplegando ki blast en todas direcciones –muy bien entonces deberé usar la energía de mi alrededor-dijo darko extendiendo su mano al cielo pronunciando unas palabras saliendo un rayo negro robándoles la energía vital y la luz a varios planetas

3 meses pasaron desde el último enfrentamiento y ya localizada la ubicación de darko todos estaban preparados yendo hacia el planeta donde se encontraba

-miren que tenemos aquí ustedes otra vez enserio planean enfrentarme a pesar de que vieron como asesine a su guerrero más poderoso-dijo darko

-no los metas a ellos esta batalla ahora es entre tú y yo-dijo zaiken

-asique tu eres el que peleara sería más parejo si pelearan todos juntos después de todo nadie se compara con el poder que tengo ahora-

-no te confies ya no soy el mismo de antes soy mucho más fuerte-

-eso dices pues demuéstralo-

-este planeta será tu tumba-

Zaiken se lanzó contra darko dandole un golpe en la cara y seguidamente dandole otro golpe siendo atrapado por darko dandole una patada en la cara siendo bloqueada por zaiken comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo apareciendo un aura negra en darko atrapando uno de los golpes de zaiken dandole un rodillazo en el estómago para seguidamente darle un golpe en la cara continuando dandole golpes en el estómago y para finalizar explotando una ráfaga ki causando una gran nube de humo y al disiparse el humo se vio a zaiken y darko mirándose fijamente dando ambos un golpe impactando ambos golpes causando un pequeño temblor apareciendo un aura blanca en zaiken tomando a darko del brazo y lanzándolo deteniéndose darko en el aire disparando ki blast hacia zaiken evadiéndolos con facilidad apareciendo en frente de darko dandole un centenar de golpes logrando cubrirse darko pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada en el estómago dejándolo aturdido recibiendo otro fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo contra unas rocas apareciendo darko detrás de zaiken dandole una patada logrando zaiken parar el ataque con su mano lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones

-eres hábil saiyajin-dijo darko

-no te perdonare el haber matado a mi padre…hoy yo lo vengare-dijo zaiken con una expresión seria en su rostro

Ambos desaparecieron apareciendo ambos habiendo impactado un golpe en la cara del otro desapareciendo otra vez comenzando a pelear a grandes velocidades apareciendo en los cielos mirándose fijamente dando darko un golpe siendo detenido por zaiken comenzando ambos a lanzar golpes contra el otro mientras se elevaban cada vez más en los cielos saliendo hasta dar ambos una patada impactando sus piernas una contra la otra lanzándose en diferentes direcciones lanzándose otra vez hacia el otro dando ambos un fuerte golpe chocando puños ocasionando un pequeño temblor en el planeta desapareciendo ambos peleando a gran velocidad apareciendo en el suelo comenzando a darse golpes entre ellos desapareciendo zaiken apareciendo arriba de darko dandole un codazo en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo regresando darko dandole una fuerte patada a zaiken en la cara dandole este un golpe en la espalda desapareciendo darko apareciendo delante de zaiken mirándose fijamente y repentinamente fuertes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir de ambos

-felicidades me has logrado dar una estupenda batalla pero hasta aquí llegaste-dijo darko

-eso crees…yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro-

-crees poder compararte al poder máximo de este cuerpo jaja no eres mas que un simple estorbo no resistirías ni un minuto contra mi si estuviera peleando enserio-

-asique hasta ahora no estabas peleando enserio…pues es un alivio porque sino hubiera sido decepcionante-

-valla entonces tu también has estado escondiendo tu poder-

-pues antes de mostrarlo quería ver si podrías darme un buen combate-

-pues entonces que comience la verdadera pelea-

-estoy de acuerdo-

Darko se lanzó contra zaiken dando un fuerte golpe siendo bloqueado por zaiken dandole un fuerte golpe en el mentón seguido de una patada en el abdomen dando otra patada desapareciendo darko apareciendo detrás de zaiken dandole una fuerte patada enviándolo contra el suelo regresando zaiken a gran velocidad dandole un golpe en el mentón seguido de otro golpe en el estómago terminando con un rodillazo en el estómago quedando de espaldas con darko intentando darko darle un golpe por la espalda siendo atrapado por zaiken dandole una patada en la cara enviándolo contra una montaña destruyéndola cayendo todas las rocas encima de darko saliendo un gran resplandor de las rocas levantándose todas las rocas viéndose a darko lanzándose contra zaiken dandole un golpe en la cara siendo bloqueado por zaiken dandole este un golpe en el estómago siendo esquivado por darko comenzando a darse golpes entre ellos extendiendo ambos sus manos hacia atrás preparando ráfagas ki chocando sus manos explotando ambas ráfagas ki causando una gran explosión teniendo que alejarse los demás del lugar y al verse otra vez había un gran cráter en el cual estaban zaiken de un lado del cráter y darko del otro comenzando a disparar ki blast chocando todos los ki blast de uno contra los del otro hasta disparar ambos una ráfaga ki chocando entre si y causando una gran explosión saliendo ambos del cráter zaiken de un lado y darko del otro

-eres impresionante incluso a mí me has dejado sorprendido con tu gran poder-dijo darko

-que acaso con eso ya te impresione apenas estoy comenzando-

-asique aun te queda mas poder bien pues veamos si en verdad eres comparable al poder que poseo-

-soy mucho más que eso idiota soy aquel que te a sobrepasado-

-jeje jajajajajaja es imposible que me hayas sobrepasado no te creas tanto solo por estarme dando una buena pelea esto apenas comienza-

-ya te lo dije este planeta será tu tumba con este poder pienso vengar a mi padre-

-pues entonces que comience el segundo round-

-adelante-

Ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo no llevando ninguno ni una pequeña ventaja dandole zaiken un golpe en la cara impactando con un golpe de darko estando el combate extremadamente parejo sin tener a nadie en ventaja lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones disparando darko una ráfaga ki esquivándola zaiken disparando otra ráfaga ki esquivándola darko usando darko la tele transportación apareciendo detrás de zaiken intentando clavarle una espada de ki por la espalda desapareciendo zaiken apareciendo detrás de darko sosteniéndolo del cuello preparando una ráfaga ki a punto de dispararla al pecho de darko pero en ese momento darko le dio un cabezazo haciendo que lo suelte dandole una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose hacia el dando un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado por zaiken saliendo una gran ráfaga de viento de ellos dando darko un golpe con su otra mano siendo también atrapado por zaiken sosteniendo zaiken ambos puños y creando ráfagas ki en sus manos causando una explosión lanzando a darko contra una roca poniéndose de pie

-suficiente calentamiento es hora de pelear enserio-dijo darko elevando su poder al máximo saliendo varias ráfagas de viento de el

-de acuerdo entonces yo también lo hare-dijo zaiken elevando su poder al máximo

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro desapareciendo peleando a grandes velocidades apareciendo en los cielos dando un fuerte golpe impactando ambos puños comenzando a darse golpes a gran velocidad saliendo rayos y una ráfaga de viento atrapando zaiken uno de los golpes de darko y darko uno de los golpes de zaiken dando ambos un cabezazo seguido de otro cabezazo lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones desapareciendo darko apareciendo detrás de zaiken lanzando una ráfaga ki por la espalda a zaiken elevándose este en el aire antes de que la ráfaga le diera disparando este un gran ki blast a darko atrapándolo darko con sus manos pero repentinamente el ki blast exploto saliendo disparado darko apareciendo zaiken dandole un fuerte golpe en el mentón seguido de una patada en el estómago siendo atrapado por zaiken lanzándolo al aire girándose este en el aire poniendo sus manos rápidamente en posición convirtiéndose en super saiyajin diciendo –kame…hame…haa-dijo disparando un fuerte kamehameha contra darko impactando directo en el causando una gran explosión

-bien echo zaiken lo lograste-dijo riku

-si bien echo hermano-dijo ashley

-no, el aun no a muerto ese ataque pudo haberle impactado pero dudo que con eso baste para matarlo-

-dices que sigue vivo-dijo goken

-asi es hermano es evidente que ese idiota sigue con vida…pero no por mucho-

En eso del cráter que se había formado desde el fondo en los escombros sale un gran resplandor y al verse de nuevo se ve a darko en super saiyajin con la parte de arriba de su traje medio rota

-bien echo ese ataque no me lo esperaba-dijo darko

-sabía que un ataque como ese no te exterminaría-dijo zaiken

-jeje que pasa tan rápido quieres acabar la pelea-

-esto no se trata de cuánto tiempo estemos luchando esto lo hago para vengar a mi padre el cual tu asesinaste y eso no te lo perdonare jamás-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro dando darko un fuerte golpe al igual que zaiken impactando ambos golpes desapareciendo comenzando a pelear a grandes velocidades apareciendo en los cielos comenzando darko a disparar ki blast siendo desviados y esquivados por zaiken lanzando una ráfaga ki alcanzando a cubrirse darko yendo contra zaiken comenzando a darse golpes muy parejos desapareciendo darko apareciendo a mas distancia de zaiken –he aquí otra técnica de este cuerpo ¡resplandor final¡-dijo darko disparando un poderos resplandor final

-no lo haras ka…me…ha…me…haa-dijo zaiken disparando un fuerte kamehameha impactando con el resplandor final de darko estando parejos

-se acabó…no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada¡-dijo goken lanzándose hacia el lugar pasando al super saiyajin –ka…me…ha…me…haaa-dijo disparando un fuerte kamehameha fusionándose con el ataque de zaiken tomando ventaja impactando contra darko –lo logramos…-

-gracias hermano aunque no te pedi que te metas en la pelea-dijo zaiken

-oye no podía quedarme sin hacer nada cierto-

-supongo que tienes razón-

-almenos ahora ya no hay peligro cierto-dijo goken pero en ese momento una poderosa ráfaga ki impacto contra goken

-hermano¡-dijo zaiken al ver esto

-jejeje se lo merece por meterse en la pelea-dijo darko el cual se encontraba herido pero no derrotado

Zaiken corrió hacia goken al igual que todos los demás pero al verlo ven que estaba muerto

-maldito…como te atreves-

-jeje tranquilo almenos ahora se reunirá con su padre al igual que tu lo haras pronto y luego todos los demás-

-tu…mataste a mi padre…y ahora tu…mataste a mi hermano…eres un canalla…maldito…como te atreves…esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar…oíste…no te lo perdonare…nunca te lo perdonare…yo…yo…TE DESTRUIRE¡-dijo zaiken incrementando su poder lanzándose contra darko dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo volar apareciendo detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda apareciendo delante poniendo sus manos en posición diciendo –DESAPARECE¡…kame…hame…haa-dijo disparando un potente kamehameha para su sorpresa siendo detenido por darko con sus manos

-se acabo el juego…-dijo darko desviando el kamehameha de zaiken –ya me hartaste saiyajin ahora mismo te aniquilare-dijo dandole un golpe en el estómago dejando aturdido a zaiken dandole una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar siguiéndolo dandole fuertes golpes tomándolo del brazo y lanzándolo al aire –muere…-dijo disparando una poderosa ráfaga ki impactando en zaiken

Zaiken cayó al suelo muy agotado y herido

-ahora desaparezcan escorias-dijo darko disparando una poderosa ráfaga ki hacia todos los guerreros impactando directo provocando una gran nube de humo y al disiparse se ve a todos muy heridos pero no muertos –al parecer resisten más de lo que creí da igual con esto será suficiente-dijo preparando otra ráfaga ki

-alto…no los metas en esto…esta pelea es entre tú y yo maldito-dijo zaiken

-aun crees poder enfrentarme?-

-claro que si…jamás me rendiré ante ti-

-pues entonces te aniquilare primero a ti-dijo disparando la ráfaga de ki a zaiken deteniéndola zaiken con sus manos

-si hay algo que aprendí de mi padre…es a no dejar ganar a los oponentes…y no renunciar aunque parezca todo perdido…asique no creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente-dijo desviando la ráfaga ki transformándose nuevamente en super saiyajin

-eres muy valiente…o muy tonto-dijo darko disparando ki blast hacia zaiken desviándolos y esquivándolos zaiken apareciendo detrás de darko dandole una fuerte patada siendo atrapada por darko apretando la pierna de zaiken con fuerza causándole gran dolor lanzándolo contra el suelo –simplemente ridículo…no podrías igualarme ni aunque lo intentaras-dijo disparando una ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión haciendo un gran cráter –ese fue su final…a pesar de ser algo fuerte no fue rival para mi-

Repentinamente zaiken salió del cráter en super saiyajin dios y al verlo darko paso también al super saiyajin dios desapareciendo ambos comenzando a pelear a grandes velocidades apareciendo en tierra corriendo el uno hacia el otro dando un fuerte golpe impactando ambos en la cara del otro intentando darko dar un golpe con su otra mano siendo detenido por zaiken dando este una patada haciendo retroceder a darko para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de una patada en la cara apareciendo detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda apareciendo delante de el dandole un golpe en el estómago enviándolo contra unas rocas regresando darko al ataque dandole una fuerte patada en el estomago reaccionando zaiken al instante sosteniendo su pierna y lanzándolo al aire diciendo –ESTO ES POR MI PADRE kame…hame…haaa-dijo disparando un fuere kamehameha a darko dandole directo –Y ESTO ES POR MI HERMANO ¡resplandor final¡-dijo disparando un fuerte resplandor final impactando también en darko –Y ESTO ES POR TODOS A LOS QUE MATASTE final kamehameha¡-dijo disparando un fuerte final kamehameha impactando en darko cayendo darko al suelo herido

-es hora de que desaparezcas de una vez por todas-dijo zaiken preparando una fuerte ráfaga ki

-jeje…aun no has ganado-dijo darko creando rápidamente una espada de energía en su mano intentando atravesar el pecho de zaiken siendo esquivado disparando zaiken su ráfaga hacia darko dandole directo

-eso fue todo…lo logre-dijo zaiken

En ese momento darko apareció detrás de zaiken sosteniéndolo del cuello –buen intento saiyajin…pero este es tu final-dijo darko cargando su puño de ki atravesando el pecho de zaiken creando una ráfaga ki haciendo explotar a zaiken cayendo su sangre por todos lados

-zaiken…no…tú también no-dijo ashley

-zaiken hijo…no-dijo kairi

-jajajaja muy bien siguen ustedes-dijo mirando a todos

-maldito…no te lo perdonare…tu mataste a mi familia…nunca te lo perdonare¡-dijo kairi pasando para sorpresa de todos al super saiyajin white lanzándose contra darko dandole un fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar pero repentinamente darko apareció detrás de kairi atravesando su corazón con una espada de ki

-adiós saiyajin…-dijo darko cayendo kairi muerta al suelo

-canalla…mataste a mi mejor amigo goku…mataste a mi sobrino goken…mataste a mi sobrino zaiken…y ahora asesinaste a mi hermana kairi…esto no te lo voy a perdonar…jamas te perdonare-decia riku mientras su poder aumentaba bestialmente –eres un canalla…maldito…te asesinare…no te lo perdonare…como te atreves…JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE¡-dijo riku rodeándolo un resplandor asi como una nube de humo y al disiparse se vio a riku en la misma transformación que había alcanzado goku pero este en lugar de tener el pelo verde lo tenía rojo y tenía tatuajes que brillaban de color amarillo

Riku se estaba dando un paso y al instante sin que nadie pudiera verlo apareció frente a darko dandole un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejando aturdido a darko dandole una patada en el estómago elevándolo en los aires continuando dando patadas a gran velocidad que era imposible de ver para los demás elevándolo cada vez más en los aires hasta sostenerlo en el aire lanzándolo fuertemente contra el suelo –ka…me-dijo riku comenzando a preparar un poderoso kamehameha pero en ese momento riku debido a no estar acostumbrado a la transformación cayo inconsciente perdiendo su trasformación

-tio riku¡-dijo ashley corriendo hacia riku

-eso estuvo cerca…je por un momento pensé que mi plan había fracasado…jeje ahora los exterminare a todos-dijo darko preparando una ráfaga ki mortal

Pero en ese momento un gran portal apareció comenzando a llevarse a todos

-no esta vez…-dijo darko pronunciando unas palabras lanzando un rayo dandole a riku y ashley por un momento evitando que el portal se los lleve pero el portal logro llevárselos a tiempo –rayos no logre robarles toda su luz y energía vital apenas logre quitarles un poco pero bueno la próxima vez no permitiré que escapen-

En otro lugar…

El portal los había transportado nuevamente al palacio del dios supremo dandole jack una semilla a todos

-otra vez nos derroto…-dijo riku

-eso veo pero almenos esta vez a pesar de no estar goku casi logran aniquilarlo-

-si pero aun asi no logramos nada-

-tranquilos buscaremos otra…-en ese momento una espada de energía atravezo el pecho del dios supremo cayendo al suelo al borde de la muerte

-jeje hola de nuevo saiyajins-dijo darko

-darko…como encontraste este lugar-dijo el dios supremo débilmente

-fue sencillo después de todo ya sabia la ubicación solo debía esperar a tener un plan antes de venir y ahora morirán-dijo darko comenzando a cargar una ráfaga ki


	46. el nuevo dios supremo

Cap. 46 el nuevo dios supremo

-jeje ya contigo fuera del camino solo tengo que eliminar a los demás dioses supremos y sere libre-dijo darko

-jeje-rio el dios supremo

-que es tan gracioso-

-para ser libre debes eliminar a los dioses supremos-

-eso ya lo se-

-pues déjame decirte que yo ya no soy el dios supremo de este omniverso-

-como dices-

-mientras tu estuviste combatiendo contra ellos…yo prepare a mi sucesor acaso ya olvidaste la habitación donde tu edad no avanza y un minuto es un año en esa habitación-

-tu…maldito viejo a quien entrenaste-

-a mi-dijo una voz mirando todos hacia alla sorprendiéndose al ver quien era

Frente a ellos se encontraba goku el cual todos creían muerto

-imposible…yo te mate-dijo darko

-je…yo logre regresarle la vida usando la habitación especial que se usaba para revivir dioses supremos…solo se puede usar una vez cada 20 años pero valió la pena ahora son goku a alcanzado poderes capaces de detenerte darko-

-ya cierra la boca viejo¡-dijo darko disparando una ráfaga mortal acabando con la vida del antiguo dios supremo

-ahora que soy el dios supremo mi deber es cuidar el omniverso de seres como tu darko asique prepárate porque este será tu fin-

-eso crees bien te equivocas he descubierto algo con lo cual poder liberarme de esta prisión lo cual es con este hechizo y con tu poder son goku-dijo darko pronunciando unas palabras lanzando un rayo dandole a goku el cual con tan solo expulsar su ki se liberó del rayo de darko

-no podrás absorber mi luz ni mi energía vital darko porque yo ahora mismo me encuentro por encima de incluso los dioses supremos-dijo goku saliendo un aura blanca de su cuerpo

-pues entonces demuéstralo-dijo darko pasando al super saiyajin alfa

-como gustes-

Darko se lanzó contra goku dando un golpe siendo atrapado por goku golpeando este a darko a una velocidad increíble en el estómago dejando aturdido a darko dandole una patada en el estómago siguiendo con un golpe en el mentón continuando con una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar dandole un fuerte golpe en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo

-jeje…bien como veo no tengo opción-dijo darko

-de que hablas-dijo goku

-no iba a usar esto porque no lo veía necesario debido a que corro un gran riesgo al hacerlo el cual es que se agoten todas las energías de este cuerpo pero si resulta al fin sere libre-

-como dices-

Repentinamente darko extendió sus manos comenzando a hacer diferentes poses con sus manos diciendo unas palabras extendiendo sus manos al cielo abriendo un portal del cual empezó a salir un ser que lo rodeaba un aura oscura cerrándose el portal

-al fin soy libre-dijo el sujeto el cual parecía una simple sombra

-ese es…darko-

-asi es son goku…debido al tiempo que pase encerrado ya no tengo forma física pero por suerte aún tengo tu cuerpo-dijo metiéndose en el cuerpo de goku rodeándolo un gran resplandor oscuro y al verse otra vez se ve a darko ya dentro de el cuerpo de goku –jeje ahora que estoy al 100% en tu cuerpo poseo un poder capaz de acabar con cualquier dios supremo incluso contigo son goku pero sabes antes necesito otro traje-dijo darko poniéndose en una pose envolviéndolo una luz cambiando su traje de la armadura saiyajin de goku a un traje oscuro completamente negro (como el traje de vegeta en la saga buu pero completamente de color negro)

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando a darse golpes siendo muy parejos golpe tras golpe iban parejos ambos en estado base extremadamente parejos goku dio un golpe en el estómago a zaiken y seguidamente un golpe en el mentón para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago dejándolo aturdido dandole una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar apareciendo arriba de el dandole una patada estrellándolo contra el suelo

-ashley-dijo goku

-si papa-dijo ashley

-dime donde están tu madre y goken se que zaiken murió contra este sujeto pero que paso con ellos acaso están en la tierra-

-papa…mama y goken…están muertos-

-que dices?¡…ósea que este canalla asesino a casi toda mi familia…maldito¡-dijo goku lanzándose contra darko dandole golpes logrando darko detener algunos dandole goku una patada en el estómago seguido de una patada en el mentón haciéndolo retroceder –esto es por zaiken¡-dijo dandole una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar –esto es por goken¡-dijo apareciendo detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda elevándolo en los aires –y esto…es por kairi¡ ka…me…ha…me…haa-dijo disparando un fuerte kamehameha impactando directo en darko cayendo darko al suelo herido pero aun poniéndose de pie

-maldita escoria saiyajin…te exterminare…acabare con tu miserable existencia¡-dijo darko elevando su poder bestialmente accediendo a su máximo poder –contempla el máximo poder del gran darko el poder que hace que los dioses supremos tiemblen ante mi-

-eso no es nada-dijo goku elevando su poder al máximo diciendo –taikuken¡-activando el taikuken

-crees que una técnica como esa te dara oportunidad contra mi jeje vas a morir aquí insecto-

-es lo veremos-

Darko se lanzó contra goku dando un golpe siendo atrapado por goku dandole un golpe en la cara siendo esquivado por darko dandole este un golpe en el estómago siendo bloqueado por goku comenzando a darse golpes estando parejo pero goku poco a poco tomaba la ventaja desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de le dandole un rodillazo en la espalda seguido de otros dos rodillazos en el mismo lugar darko intento cortar a goku con su espada de ki pero goku la bloqueo con otra espada de ki que había formado en su mano comenzando un duelo de espadas hasta que darko en un choque de ambas espadas tomo la oportunidad cargando una ráfaga ki haciéndola explotar en el estómago de goku pero al disiparse el humo se vio a goku y darko empujándose entre ellos (como vegeta contra freezer primera forma) ambos saltaron en diferentes direcciones

-bien echo son goku haz logrado igualar mi máximo poder pero olvidas algo-dijo darko

-a que te refieres-

-puede que este sea el máximo poder mio pero aun puedo acceder a las transformaciones de tu cuerpo y haci mi poder podría llegar a limites que ni los dioses han llegado-dijo darko pasando al super saiyajin 1 y seguidamente al super saiyajin 2 creciendo su poder bestialmente –que te parece con esto bastara para acabar contigo y con los omniversos

-olvidas que yo también puedo hacer eso-dijo goku pasando al super saiyajin 2 aun con el taikuken activo

-jeje da igual ahora que tengo estas transformaciones nada me podrá detener-dijo darko

-jeje no te confíes esta pelea aun no acaba-dijo goku

-tienes razón pero yo la acabare ahora-dijo darko disparando ki blast hacia goku esquivándolos goku disparando un ki blast a darko esquivándolo este comenzando a darse golpes siendo parejos golpe tras golpe tomando ventaja darko dandole un rodillazo a goku en el mentón seguido de un golpe en la cabeza enviando a goku contra el suelo regresando este a toda velocidad dandole un golpe en la cara a darko seguido de una patada en el estómago continuando con una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar dandole un golpe en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo disparando darko ki blast en todas direcciones los cuales para goku no eran difíciles de desviar pero los demás difícilmente podían esquivarlos yendo goku hacia darko dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que parara de lanzar ki blast creando goku una ráfaga ki en su mano lanzándosela en la cara a darko haciéndolo caer al suelo pero para sorpresa de muchos darko se puso nuevamente de pie muy herido pero aun de pie

-se acabó no me dejan opción les mostrare el verdadero terror-dijo darko diciendo unas palabras brillando su mano de un color rojo lanzándose contra goku tocándolo con su mano brillando todo el cuerpo de goku de un color rojo causándole gran dolor –jeje son goku aunque no lo creas yo ya tenía planeado hacer esto desde antes pero quería guardarlo como último recurso-dijo darko y repentinamente un resplandor rojo brillo en todo el lugar segando a todos y al verse otra vez se vio a goku y darko pero había algo diferente en darko ahora su vestimenta era como una túnica negra y tenía 2 pendientes pothala negros en ambas orejas –este es el final son goku gracias al hechizo que logre hacer me he fusionado con los son goku de varias realidades y gracias a eso ahora poseo sus poderes y habilidades ya que cada son goku tiene diferentes habilidades que puedo usar-

-como lo hiciste…si solo tocaste mi cuerpo-dijo goku

-exacto el hechizo era uno de los mas poderosos que había y consistía en que al tocar el cuerpo de una persona con tus manos esa persona de esa realidad no se vera afectada pero las copias de esa persona sea dios o mortal de varias realidades se fusionaran con tu cuerpo-dijo darko

-pero no lo entiendo cómo pudiste tener esto planeado hace tiempo-

-porque yo te he visto desde que eras un niño son goku-

-que dices-

-asi es seguramente ya conociste al idiota que había enviado por ti antes creo que lo conoces como gokspot ya que se fusiono con su amigo-

-gokspot…tu lo enviaste?-

-asi es gokspot solo vino a esta realidad porque yo le di esa oportunidad originalmente eso no debía pasar pero gracias a mi intervención ocurrió se podría decir que gokspot era un simple peón en mi plan-

-asique llevas planeando esto hace años…pues lamento decirte que esto se acaba aquí-

-jeje enserio crees poder detenerme ahora que me he fusionado con varios son goku-

-yo tengo algo que ningún otro yo tiene-

-y que es-

-que tu viniste a mi realidad a mi línea de tiempo y gracias a eso mi maestro se apresuro en enseñarme todo lo que debía saber y he alcanzado el máximo poder que puede llegar a tener un saiyajin-

-que dices…eso no es posible…y aunque asi fuera no te permitiré llegar a usarlo-dijo darko extendiendo su brazo para ambos lados cayendo del cielo cuchillas negras de energía impactando en el suelo causando grandes explosiones para seguidamente caer fuertes rayos rojos en goku pero en ese momento goku solo cerro los ojos y los rayos que se acercaban a el desaparecieron dando un gran grito goku mientras elevaba su poder rodeándolo una luz blanca y al verse otra vez se vio a goku con un estado similar a la fase 4 pero el pelaje con un color completamente blanco y sus ojos eran de un color verde con rojo –te presento el máximo potencial de un saiyajin la máxima transformación que un saiyajin puede alcanzar por el mismo la llamo super saiyajin supremo-

-no lo permitiré…no te permitiré que me superes¡-dijo darko pasando al super saiyajin alfa lanzándose contra goku dandole un golpe siendo atrapado por goku desapareciendo ambos comenzando a pelear a velocidades que resultaban imposibles de ver para cualquiera siendo lanzado darko hacia el suelo yendo goku tras el lanzándose darko contra goku y cuando estaban a punto de chocar puños goku esquivo el golpe dandole una patada en la cara a darko enviándolo a volar deteniéndose darko en el aire comenzando a lanzar poderosos ki blast hacia goku pero increíblemente este a gran velocidad los esquivaba como si no fueran nada lanzándose darko contra goku dando un fuerte golpe pero sin mover un musculo goku solamente mirando fijamente a darko hizo que darko se detenga en el aire sin poder avanzar brillando los ojos de goku sintiendo darko como si le hubieran dado fuertes golpes en todo su cuerpo lanzándolo contra el suelo levantándose darko viendo que tenía a goku delante suyo poniendo este su mano en la cabeza de darko brillando su mano de un color blanco y repentinamente brillando el cuerpo de darko de un color blanco cubriendo el campo un gran resplandor blanco y al verse otra vez se ve a darko con las mismas ropas que tenía antes de hacer su hechizo y sin los pendientes –que sucedió-

-acabe con tu fusión y regrese a los otros yo a sus propias realidades-

-pero como…-

-no preguntes esta transformación me da poderes capaces de acabar con cualquiera de tus hechizos claro que tú nunca tendrás este poder porque perdiste la oportunidad de ser un dios supremo por tu ambición-

-maldito…no me hables como si fueras superior-

-no mereces conservar ese cuerpo-dijo goku extendiendo su mano hacia darko brillando su mano de un color blanco y seguidamente darko brillo de un color blanco saliendo darko del cuerpo de goku desapareciendo aquel cuerpo

-que rayos paso-dijo darko viendo que ya no se encontraba en el cuerpo de son goku

-te saque del cuerpo de mi otro yo y ahora es tu fin darko-

-no…no podras destruirme…si tomo tu cuerpo-dijo darko metiéndose en el cuerpo de goku pero segundos después volviendo a salir –que rayos-

-es inútil que lo intentes mi cuerpo ahora es el de un dios supremo y sabes que a pesar de todo no tienes el poder para apoderarte del cuerpo de alguien más fuerte que tu en cuerpo y en espíritu ahora desaparece-dijo goku extendiendo su mano hacia darko rodeándolo un resplandor blanco comenzando a desaparecer

-que es…esto…que me pasa-

-eso es el hakai supremo una de las técnicas de un dios supremo-

-nooo¡-grito darko siendo borrado de la existencia

Goku paso a su estado base descendiendo al suelo

-bien echo papa lo lograste¡-dijo ashley yendo a abrazar a goku

-si bien echo goku-dijo riku

-gracias…pero ahora debemos regresar a la tierra y revivir a todos los que murieron-

Todos regresaron a la tierra pidiéndole al shenglong creado por goku que todos los seres que darko asesino revivan regresando kairi goken y zaiken yendo a abrazar a goku al verlo

-kairi…-dijo goku

-que pasa-dijo kairi

-escucha…yo ahora tengo que volver al palacio porque ahora soy el dios supremo y quiero que tu y nuestra familia me acompañen-

-enserio? De acuerdo claro que ire contigo-

-yo también ire papa-dijo zaiken

-igual yo-dijo ashley

-papa yo…me quedare en la tierra con mi familia-dijo goken

-de acuerdo hijo lo entiendo pero antes de irnos déjame darles a todos ustedes un pequeño regalo-

Goku le pidió un deseo al dragon el cual era crear un nuevo planeta vegeta y crear una nueva raza saiyajin la cual no era ni la que murió contra freezer ni la que murió contra el encapuchado era completamente nueva

-jack…quiero que tu seas el rey de este nuevo planeta vegeta-

-yo?-dijo jack

-asi es después de todo tu eres descendiente de la familia real del planeta vegeta original-

-de acuerdo-

-entonces les dejo este universo en sus manos-dijo goku extendiendo su mano

-cuenta con nosotros-dijo goken estrechando la mano de goku

-muy bien adiós a todos-dijo goku yéndose con kairi goken y ashley

-adiós papa…suerte-

Años después…

El planeta vegeta se encontraba habitado de un gran número de saiyajines llegando a formar una gran civilización

Goki ya era un adulto y se había casado con su esposa hikari y había tenido un hijo al que había llamado en honor a su abuelo goku

Jack aun reinaba el planeta vegeta aunque ya había dejado el entrenamiento algo de lado debido a que ya era algo viejo y ahora solo se concentraba en ser el rey del planeta vegeta

Kasui ya se había casado también y tenido un hijo que llamo vegeta el cual era como un clon del vegeta original y una hija llamada mei

En la casa de los son se encontraba todo en total calma hasta que…

-goku levántate¡-dijo goki despertando a su hijo

-que pasa papa-dijo goku

-hoy comienza tu entrenamiento como saiyajin-

-asique era hoy? Yo creí que era dentro de una semana-

-pues no, es hoy asique vístete y desayuna o llegaras tarde-

-si papa-

Ya de camino al entrenamiento…

-hola goku-dijo mei la cual también estaba dirigiéndose al entrenamiento

-hola mei ¿tu también vas al entrenamiento?-dijo goku

-claro que si después de todo no quiero quedarme atrás de mi hermano-

-vegeta?-

-si solo por ser el más fuerte y el futuro rey se cree la gran cosa una vez que tenga la fuerza necesaria para acabar con él le demostrare que no es el mejor de los dos-

-vamos, vegeta no es tan malo-

-tu ni siquiera lo conoces como yo él es muy fastidioso-

-pues yo creo que solo es un poco gruñón-

-eso más que nada-

-aunque no entiendo cómo es que ustedes se llevan tan mal-

-el es el que me provoca como sea dime goku tienes alguna motivación para entrenar-

-a que te refieres-

-digo algo a lo que quieras llegar o alguien al que quieras superar o alcanzar-

-pues eres mi amiga asique te voy a ser sincero quisiera algún dia alcanzar a mi abuelo-

-al señor goken?-

-no, mi abuelo goku-

-qué?¡ jajaja-

-de que te ríes yo no dije nada chistoso-

-es que goku está bien que quieras ser fuerte pero no creo que llegues a tanto-

-mi papa dice que al ser un saiyajin si me esfuerzo mucho podría llegar a ser igual de fuerte que el-

-si como tu padre si pero no como tu abuelo goku después de todo ya debes saber mejor que nadie que él es el saiyajin máximo-

-si lo sé-

-pero descuida almenos creo que podrías llegar a rebasar a tu padre-

-tal vez pero no estoy seguro-

-tranquilo quien sabe tal vez hasta llegues a igualar al señor goken-

-mi abuelo me dijo que para llegar a ser tan fuerte como el debo entrenar mucho-

-pues hazlo demuéstrale a tu familia que puedes llegar a ser tan fuerte como ellos y si te vuelves muy fuerte tal vez puedas hacerme el favor de humillar a vegeta en combate por mí-

-jejeje-

-mira ya llegamos-dijo descendiendo junto con goku en un lugar entrando a al lugar nombrado como saiyajin marital arts academy el cual por dentro tenía todo tipo de sistema de entrenamiento creado por la corporación capsula para el planeta vegeta

-wow esto es enorme-dijo goku

-si tienes razón es muy grande-dijo mei

Dentro del lugar estaba vegeta el cual vio a su hermana y goku entrar

-oye vegeta que esa no es tu hermana?-dijo un niño saiyajin

-sí y que-dijo vegeta

-pues lo suponía su poder es muy alto pero el que la acompaña tiene un poder algo bajo ¿lo conoces vegeta?-

Vegeta pensó antes de responder si conocía a goku prácticamente desde pequeños pero por otro lado no quería que pensaran que era amigo de un débil –no lo conozco ahora quítense necesito hablar con mi hermana-dijo vegeta yendo hacia mei –oye¡-

-qué quieres-dijo mei

-ven acá-dijo vegeta tomando del brazo a mei y llevándola con el

-que rayos quieres-dijo mei ya donde nadie los oia

-que te he dicho sobre el-

-tú no eres quien para decirme con quien debo hablar y con quien no-

-quieres dejar de ser tan testaruda y obedecerme-

-yo obedecerte no tengo porque adiós-dijo mei yendo otra vez con goku

-grr-gruño vegeta –bien si asi lo quieres yo no me meteré-

-oye mei que quería vegeta se le ve enojado-dijo goku

-no es nada solo es un gruñón y un idiota-

-pues veré que le pasa-dijo goku intentando ir hacia vegeta deteniéndolo mei

-goku será mejor que mientras estés aquí no hables con el-

-por qué-

-solo haz lo que digo y mantente alejado de el-

-ok si tú lo dices-

En ese momento en el centro del lugar apareció goken

-muy bien es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento-dijo goken

-si sensei-dijeron todos

-muy bien los que ya lleven tiempo aquí ya saben que hacer vallan con su grupo y su sensei llegara en breve los nuevos vengan frente a mí-

En ese momento un grupo de 10 se reunió frente a goken

-muy bien debido a que ustedes entraron recientemente empezaran por algo mas sencillo que los demás muy bien veamos…mei y…goku ustedes serán un equipo-

-un equipo? Para que?-dijo mei

-a todos cuando empiezan ya se les asigna un compañero de entrenamiento y ustedes serán equipo entre ustedes-

-muy bien cierto goku-

-si ahora podremos entrenar juntos-

-muy bien esperen aquí mientras les asigno su equipo a los demás-dijo goken asignando su equipo a los demás yéndose todos –muy bien ahora ustedes dos-

-oiga por que nos dejó para el final-dijo mei molesta

-porque para ustedes dos tengo planeado algo especial-

-qué cosa-

-su sensei seré yo-

-usted?¡ increíble cierto goku-

-lo dices enserio abuelo-dijo goku

-goku mientras estés aquí llámame sensei ¿ok?-

-claro sensei-

-muy bien vámonos-

-a donde-

-a mi cámara de gravedad personal-

-increíble-dijeron ambos

Al llegar y entrar a la cámara de gravedad…

-muy bien comencemos atáquenme con todo lo que tengan-

-si-dijeron ambos

Mei se lanzó al ataque dando un golpe bloqueándolo goken lanzándose goku dando un golpe esquivándolo goken atacando ambos recibiendo goken todos sus golpes con facilidad

-muy bien suficiente-dijo goken y ambos pararon

-que tal lo hicimos?-dijo mei

-pues para ser su primer día estuvieron muy bien ahora tomaremos un pequeño descanso en la cafetería-dijo goken

-pero aun no es la hora de comer-

-cuando estás conmigo claro que puedes ya que yo tengo el control de este lugar-

-de acuerdo-

Ya en la cafetería…

-oigan sé que es su primer día pero creo que ya al tener 12 años puedo preguntarles esto-dijo goken

-qué cosa-dijo goku

-ya deben saber que al comenzar el año de entrenamiento al comienzo y al final se hace algo-

-no lo sabía de qué habla sensei-

-esto no lo pregunto cómo sensei lo pregunto como amigo de la familia de mei y abuelo de goku-

-ya dilo abuelo-dijo goku

-ya pensaron si irán al baile del comienzo-

-hay un baile?-

-si no lo hacemos aquí se hace en la tierra-

-la tierra? Siempre he querido conocer ese planeta-

-acaso sus padres nunca los llevaron?-

-no recuerda que uno tiene prohibido salir del planeta hasta que tenga la edad y entrenamiento apropiado para cumplir misiones-

-tienes razón lo había olvidado como sea entonces supongo que ambos iran-

-yo quisiera pero para eso no debería tener una pareja-

-pues tienes tiempo después de todo es en 2 meses-

-que dices mei tu iras?-

-claro que si-dijo mei

-yo la verdad ahora mismo no se con quién ir después de todo espero en estos meses conocer a alguien que acepte ir conmigo-

-yo creo que se con quién ir pero no lo diré ahora después de todo faltan 2 meses-

Luego…

Todos estaban descansando del entrenamiento

-hola-dijo alguien que se acercaba a goku

-hola quien eres-dijo goku

-soy Naomi-dijo Naomi

-yo soy goku-

Ambos empezaron a hablar

En ese momento llego mei

-hola goku quien es ella-dijo mei

-ella es Naomi mi nueva amiga-

-hola Naomi soy mei-

-hola mei oye goku quieres que nos veamos al salir del entrenamiento-

-claro solo dime a qué hora-

-que tal a las 4-

-claro donde-

-yo ire por ti adiós goku-

-adiós Naomi-

-oye goku no creo que sea buena idea que confíes en ella tan rápido-

-por que no si no le veo ninguna mala intención-

-no lo sé pero no te parece sospechoso que de repente ella venga de la nada a hablarte-

-tal vez solo quiere que seamos amigos-

-de acuerdo lo que digas adiós-

-adiós-

Al salir del entrenamiento mei partio para su casa siendo alcanzada por vegeta

-qué quieres-dijo mei

-sé que ya sabes del baile-dijo vegeta

-sí y-

-se con quién quieres ir-

-no creo que lo sepas-

-es con goku cierto?-

-como lo sabes?-

-por favor mei enserio crees que no lo note puede que el idiota de goku no se de cuenta pero es obvio que sientes algo por el-

-no es cierto yo solo quiero a goku como amigo-

-no me engañas hermana admítelo tu sientes algo por goku-

-de acuerdo tal vez si sienta algo pero da igual-

-por que dices eso-

-porque no creo que goku sienta lo mismo…-

-por que lo dices si tu eres la única amiga que tiene-

-no…ya no lo soy ahora también esta Naomi-

-pues entonces debes actuar rápido y invitarlo al baile o a una cita-

En ese momento mei solo se quedo callada

Al dia siguiente…

-hola goku-dijo mei al ver a goku

-hola mei oye crees que me puedas ayudar con algo-dijo goku

-qué cosa-

-es que veras Naomi ayer me dijo que quería salir otra vez pero…esta vez en una cita-

-que…y tú que el dijiste-

-le dije que sí pero necesito tu ayuda-

-para que-

-es que no sé dónde llevarla me podrías recomendar algún lugar

En ese momento mei trato de fingir felicidad –claro por qué no van al cine-

-tienes razón sería perfecto gracias mei sabía que podía contar contigo-

-si claro…-

El entrenamiento comenzó y vegeta en el descanso vio a su hermana algo deprimida asique fue a hablar con ella

-que sucedió-dijo vegeta

-nada…-respondió mei

-vamos dímelo sabes que yo ya se sobre tus sentimientos por goku-

-es que…Naomi lo invito a una cita-

-pues eso pasa por no actuar rápido debiste ser mas veloz que ella-

-da igual ahora ya no importa-

-de acuerdo-dijo vegeta marchándose

En la tarde goku y Naomi tuvieron la cita en la que goku la llevo al cine y luego fueron a la heladería

Al dia siguiente…

-hola mei-dijo goku

-hola goku…-dijo mei tratando de que goku no notara su tristeza

-gracias por ayudarme me fue genial en la cita-

-pues bien por ti…-

-estas bien?-

-claro-

-ok te veo luego-dijo goku yendo con Naomi

-si…te veré después-


	47. confesion

Cap. 47 confesión

En alguna parte del universo…

Una gran explosión ocurría en un planeta distante

-jajaja eso fue divertido pero es una lástima que la diversión durara tan poco-dijo un ser con apariencia de lagarto –muy bien es hora de salir de una vez de este planeta y destruirlo ya que ya no hay diversión aquí-

-alto¡-dijo un sujeto

-valla que tenemos aquí es uno de la raza conocida como los mas fuertes del universo los saiyajins-

-en nombre del planeta vegeta me han enviado a detener tu caos-dijo el saiyajin

-jeje claro lo había olvidado ustedes son los que acaban con las amenazas de los universos pues déjenme decirles que la gente como ustedes…me da asco-dijo el sujeto lanzando una ráfaga ki al saiyajin esquivándola este con dificultad

-muy bien si quieres pelear pelearemos-dijo el saiyajin pasando al super saiyajin

-jeje bien acabare contigo-

Ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro comenzando un intercambio de golpes dando el sujeto un golpe en la cara al saiyajin seguido de un golpe en el estómago para continuar dandole un rodillazo en el mentón tomándolo del cabello

-jeje eso es todo lo que puede hacer una raza guerrera-dijo el sujeto estrellando al saiyajin contra el suelo y comenzando a golpearlo hasta que el saiyajin le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago al sujeto seguido de un golpe en la cara continuando dandole golpes en el estómago hasta que el sujeto atrapo uno de sus golpes dandole un rodillazo en el estómago –desaparece-dijo el sujeto creando una poderosa ráfaga ki en su mano explotándola en el saiyajin causando una gran explosión matando por completo al saiyajin –je tal vez para divertirme más deba ir al planeta vegeta y acabar con la raza saiyajin para siempre asi el universo entero me temerá a mí el gran kargo-

En el planeta vegeta…

Era un día como cualquier otro goku se estaba dirigiendo al entrenamiento llegando yendo de inmediato con Naomi la cual lo estaba esperando

-hola Naomi-dijo goku

-hola goku dime quieres salir hoy-

-claro que si-

-muy bien todos es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento-dijo goken yendo todos con sus senseis

-te veré luego goku-dijo Naomi yéndose

-adiós-dijo goku yendo el también con su sensei encontrándose con mei –hola mei-

-hola…-dijo mei

-te sientes bien?-

-si…-

-muy bien preparados para entrenar-dijo goken

-si sensei-dijeron ambos

En mitad del entrenamiento un saiyajin interrumio diciendo –señor goken un sujeto llego al planeta vegeta y esta atacando-

-quien es-dijo goken

-según los informes es kargo el criminal que extermino a uno de los nuestros y ha estado destruyendo varios planetas-

-que tanto poder tiene-

-las defensas del planeta vegeta no pueden combatirlo ni en super saiyajins señor-

-je al parecer la transformación mas poderosa de ellos no basta bien yo me encargo del tal kargo-

-abuelo podemos ayudar-dijo goku

-no goku ustedes quédense aquí volveré en unos minutos-dijo goken yéndose hacia donde estaba kargo encontrándolo peleando con varios saiyajins –apartence yo lo exterminare-

Todos los saiyajines obedecieron saliendo del camino

-je y quien eres tu otra escoria saiyajin-dijo kargo

-te dare 2 opciones o sales pacíficamente de mi planeta y dejas de destruir planetas o acabare contigo aquí y ahora

-veamos que tanto soportas contra mi-dijo kargo lanzándose contra goken esquivando goken sus golpes con suma facilidad atrapando goken uno de sus golpes

-mi turno-dijo goken dandole una patada en el pecho a kargo enviándolo a volar apareciendo detrás de el dandole una patada en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo yendo tras el poniendo su pie sobre el pisando con fuerza causándole dolor a kargo –aquí acaba todo-dijo cargando una ráfaga ki lanzándosela a kargo eliminándolo por completo volviendo goken con goku y mei continuando con el entrenamiento

Y asi un mes paso en el cual todo continuo normalmente

-oye mei se que aun falta un mes pero ya has encontrado tu pareja para el baile-dijo goku

-lo había echo pero ahora no podre ir con el que quería-dijo mei

-y con quien era-

-eso no importa ahora-

-de acuerdo lo que digas-dijo goku yéndose pero en ese momento llegando naomi

-hola mei-dijo naomi

-hola que quieres-dijo mei

-escucha bien te he visto como miras a goku-

-de que hablas-

-no te hagas la que no sabe se que te gusta goku-

-pero…como lo sabes-

-crees que soy tonta te he visto y se que sientes algo por el-

-y que-

-te diré que goku es mío me oíste asique que ni se te cruce por la mente tratar de quitármelo o te aplastare como una mosca oíste-

-oigan que sucede de que están hablando-dijo goku

-quieres que te cuente de que hablamos goku-dijo naomi

-no le digas-dijo mei

-por que no si yo quiero se lo digo-

-no lo hagas-

-decirme que-dijo goku confundido

-pues tu amiguita mei esta…enamorada de ti-

Vegeta el cual también había oído no podía creerlo como se atrevía ella a hacerle eso a su hermana es decir aunque vegeta no lo demostrara a el si le importaba la felicidad de toda su familia incluso la de su hermana

Goku ante esto quedo impactado –mei…es eso cierto?-dijo goku aun sorprendido por la noticia

Mei no pudo aguantar mas y se fue llorando del lugar

-mei espera¡-dijo goku

-dejala que importa…-dijo naomi pero en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe de parte de vegeta

-eres una…maldita…como te atreves a hacer eso…-dijo vegeta y desvio su mirada hacia goku –y tu que solo te vas a quedar ahí parado-

-no…-dijo goku yendo tras mei encontrándola fuera del lugar llorando –mei…

-goku…yo…-dijo mei al verlo pero goku la paro

-shh no digas nada solo dime es cierto lo que dijo naomi-

-pues…si…es cierto-

-pues…no se que decir…es decir nunca pensé que esto pasaría todo esto es muy repentino entonces al que querías invitar al baile era a mi-

-si…-

-valla…esto es una sorpresa para mi…yo-

-no te molestes se que tu no sientes lo mismo solo dejame y vete con naomi-dijo mei apunto de irse corriendo pero goku la sostuvo del brazo –goku…-

En ese momento goku la jalo hacia el besándose para luego separarse mirándose algo sonrojados

-muy bien…creo que debería hacerlo yo-dijo goku

-de que hablas-dijo mei

-mei…quieres…ir al baile conmigo-

-si goku claro que quiero-

-entonces mei te gustaría ser mi novia-

-si goku si-dijo mei besándolo otra vez

-oigan-dijo vegeta

Ambos miraron hacia vegeta

-la próxima vez que hagan eso que no sea en mi presencia-

Ambos rieron ante lo que dijo vegeta

Otro mes pasó y ya faltaba muy poco para el baile solo tres días

En otro lugar…

4 planetas habían sido completamente destruidos

-ya casi es hora…falta poco para el regreso de mi amo solo queda robar un poco mas de energía pero…debe ser una cantidad grande en que planeta podría robar la energía suficiente…eso es el planeta vegeta…solo debo robarle la energía a unos cuantos saiyajins y mi amo al fin volverá-dijo un sujeto dirigiéndose en su nave al planeta vegeta

3 dias después…

El momento habia llegado goku y mei se dirigían a la nave en la que todos los saiyajin que irían al baile se dirigirían a la tierra

-oye mei como crees que sea la tierra?-dijo goku

-no lo se por que preguntas-

-porque estoy emocionado por ir a otro planeta-

-si yo también-

Goku y mei llegaron a la nave partiendo al planeta tierra llegando al lugar donde vieron que en la entrada habia guardias saiyajins entrando viendo que habia mucha gente

-wow esto es enorme-dijo goku

-si es increíble-

-oye mei-

-que-

-quieres…bailar-

-de acuerdo si tu quieres-

-claro creo que será divertido-

-si tal vez-

-bueno vamos-dijo goku extendiendo su mano

-claro-dijo mei tomando la mano de goku

Ambos comenzaron a bailar hasta que repentinamente hubo una explosión en el techo y de el humo salió un sujeto

-jeje muy bien con unos pocos bastara-dijo el sujeto

-quien eres-dijo goken volando hasta estar frente a frente con el sujeto

-quien soy no tiene importancia lo importante es a lo que vengo y he venido en busca de energía como…la tuya-dijo lanzando un rayo a goken desde un orbe que llevaba cargado comenzando a absorber su energía hasta que el orbe comenzó a brillar –al fin… al fin esta sucediendo…el amo esta libre-

Del orbe comenzó a salir un sujeto extraño el cual miro a todos los del lugar

-valla al fin estoy libre-dijo el sujeto

-asi es amo yo lo he liberado-dijo el otro sujeto

-bien echo gorbat hiciste bien tu trabajo pero…ahora que soy libre ya no me sirves-dijo el sujeto disparando una fuerte ráfaga ki a gorbat desintegrándolo

Goken habia caído inconsciente tras perder mucha energía

4 saiyajines se lanzaron contra el sujeto convertidos en súper saiyajin

-valla esta raza tiene mucha energía y eso me será muy útil-dijo disparando 4 rayos de su cuerpo absorbiendo la energía de los 4 saiyajines dejándolos inconscientes

-eres un maldito¡-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra el sujeto dando un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado sin problemas por el sujeto

-un niño no me es de utilidad-dijo el sujeto dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago a vegeta enviándolo contra una pared

-vegeta¡…eres un canalla-dijo goku lanzándose contra el sujeto dandole muchos golpes siendo esquivados sin problemas por el sujeto

-eres una molestia…muere-dijo el sujeto poniendo su mano en el pecho de goku cargando una ráfaga ki causando una explosión enviando a goku contra la pared muy herido

-goku¡-dijo mei yendo con goku el cual estaba inconsciente

En la mente de goku…

-donde estoy?-dijo goku

-estas en tu propia mente-dijo una voz

-quien eres-

-eso no es importante yo puedo ayudarte son goku-

-como que ayudarme-

-puedo ayudarte a acabar con ese sujeto…solo necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo-

-de acuerdo hazlo-

En la realidad…

Mei estaba viendo que goku no despertaba tratando de despertarlo pero cuando despertó habia algo diferente en el sus ojos se habían tornado demoniacos levantándose del suelo apartando a mei

-goku…-dijo mei preocupada

-quédate detrás-dijo goku apareciendo un aura oscura a su alrededor lanzándose contra el sujeto dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo contra una pared

-otra vez tu…no creas que por acertar un golpe ganaste la pelea-dijo el sujeto

-pronto morirás…yo te asesinare-dijo goku dando una sonrisa malvada

-eso lo veremos-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro comenzando a darse golpes entre ellos dandole goku un rodillazo en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar deteniéndose en el aire lanzándole una ráfaga ki a goku para sorpresa de todos este deteniéndola con sus manos cargando otra ráfaga ki regresando el ataque impactando en el sujeto dejándolo algo herido

-valla veo que te has vuelto fuerte je muy bien entonces tu poder me será de utilidad-dijo lanzando un rayo hacia goku comenzando a absorber su poder

En la mente de goku…

-esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora después de liberarme de esto yo ya no te ayudare-dijo un sujeto oculto entre las sombras el cual tenía los ojos demoniacos

-de acuerdo-dijo goku

En la realidad…

Repentinamente goku comenzó a sacar más poder haciendo una explosión de energía liberándose del rayo dejando sorprendidos a todos incluso al sujeto pero luego de eso sus ojos pasaron de ser demoniacos a ser normales otra vez cayendo goku inconsciente

-valla al parecer ese niño podria ser una molestia sera mejor deshacerme de el antes de que me cause problemas-dijo el sujeto comenzando a cargar una rafaga ki para matar a goku pero en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de goken seguido de una patada en el estomago enviandolo contra la pared -jeje son mas fuertes de lo que crei...ganaron esta batalla pero la guerra aun no termina-dijo el sujeto yendose a maxima velocidad

goku desperto encontrandose a mei junto a el

-mei...que sucedio-dijo goku

-se fue ahora aumentaron la seguridad podemos seguir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-dijo mei

-jeje de acuerdo si tu quieres podemos continuar con el baile-

-claro que quiero-dijo mei tomando la mano de goku

ambos continuaron bailando hasta en los aires

al dia siguiente...

todo era normal para goku y mei continuando con su entrenamiento normalmente

en otra parte del universo...

-jeje solo es cuestion de tiempo para que mi poder rebase al de esos saiyajines si continuo robando el poder de los demas tarde o temprano lograre un poder supremo sin embargo me llamo la atencion ese niño saiyajin como pudo incrementar su nivel en tan poco tiempo ni siquiera paso un dia sin embargo luego parecio que ese poder se desvanecio de la nada me pregunto que habra sido-


	48. lado makai

todo iba normal en el planeta vegeta goku y mei continuaban con su entrenamiento al igual que los demas mientras el planeta se encontraba en alerta debido a lo ocurrido en el baile y se había ordenado a varios saiyajins buscar a ese sujeto por el espacio

-muy bien ahora para probar los resultados de los entrenamientos se enfrentaran ustedes 2 en un duelo-dijo goken apareciendo una plataforma –el primero en salir de la plataforma perderá-

Goku y mei subieron ambos a diferentes lados de la plataforma

-muy bien comiencen-dijo goken

-muy bien goku es hora de que al fin me demuestres tu poder-dijo mei

-claro y al fin podre ver el tuyo-dijo mei

Goku y mei se lanzaron el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas yendo parejos dando goku un golpe en la cara a mei siendo regresado por mei dandole un rodillazo en el estomago a goku dejándolo aturdido dandole una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar lanzando varios ki blast hacia goku creando una nube de humo pero al disciparse ya no se vio a goku apareciendo este detrás de mei dandole una patada en la espalda enviándola a volar deteniéndose mei en el aire justo a tiempo antes de impactar en una pared pero en ese momento goku comenzó a cargar una ráfaga ki disparándola deteniéndola mei con sus manos desvaneciendo la ráfaga con su ki yendo contra goku dándole un golpe en el estomago siendo detenido por goku dando una patada en la cabeza desapareciendo mei apareciendo detrás de goku dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza enviándolo contra la plataforma

-eres muy buena mei-dijo goku

-claro que lo soy si no lo fuera jamás podría superar a mi hermano-dijo mei

-ahora comenzare a pelear enserio-

Goku se lanzo contra mei a toda velocidad dando golpes sin parar cubriéndose mei usando su pierna para hacer tropezar a goku dandole una patada en el estomago enviándolo casi a chocar con una pared deteniéndose justo a tiempo lanzando una ráfaga ki esquivándola mei pero viendo que goku ya no estaba apareciendo detrás de mei lanzando una ráfaga ki desapareciendo mei apareciendo frente a frente con goku dando ambos un golpe impactando ambos puños comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas desapareciendo goku apareciendo detrás de mei poniendo sus manos en su espalda cargando una potente ráfaga ki causando una gran explosión saliendo volando mei directo hacia una pared deteniéndose a tiempo

-es hora de terminar esta pelea-dijo mei emanando un aura blanca

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo goku emanando un aura blanca

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro dando un rodillazo impactando entre si dando goku un golpe siendo esquivado por mei poniendo esta sus manos en el pecho de goku preparando una ráfaga ki siendo empujado goku por la ráfaga hasta casi estrellarse en la pared cuando repentinamente los ojos de goku se volvieron demoniacos y su aura cambio deteniendo la ráfaga con sus manos y creando otra potente ráfaga ki impactando directo en mei apareciendo goku delante de ella dandole una patada en el estomago enviándola contra el suelo saliendo de la arena

Goku miro fijamente a mei con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzando a cargar una potente ráfaga ki

Mei y goken al ver esto se sorprendieron al ver que goku parecía querer matar a mei

-goku detente¡-dijo goken

Goku ignorando a goken disparo la ráfaga hacia mei atravezandose goken en el camino extendiendo su mano deteniéndose la ráfaga en el aire desvaneciéndose

Goku sonrio ante esto lanzándose contra goken a toda velocidad dando golpes y patadas siendo evadido por goken deteniendo uno de sus golpes –ya basta goku reacciona-

Goku comenzó a cargar una ráfaga ki en la mano que estaba siendo sujetada por goken causando una explosión liberándose goku del agarre de goken disparando otra ráfaga ki hacia goken impactando directo en el pero repentinamente goken apareció detrás de goku convertido en súper saiyajin dandole un golpe en el cuello noqueando a goku

-sensei que le sucedió a goku-dijo mei asustada por el comportamiento de goku

-algo sucedió ese no era el poder habitual de goku era como si algo lo controlara-dijo goken

Al despertar goku vio a mei y a su abuelo esperando a que despertara

-que paso?-dijo goku

-acaso no recuerdas nada-dijo goken

-pues no lo único que recuerdo era que estaba peleando con mei mas alla de eso todo es borroso-

-eso confirma mi sospecha-

-que sospecha-

-goku lo creas o no además de ganar el combate entre tu y mei nos atacaste a ambos y de no haber sido porque yo la bloquee una de tus ráfaga habrían matado a mei-

-que dices pero…yo nunca haría eso-

-lo se pero al parecer hay algo que tomo control de tu cuerpo en esa batalla ya que tu aspecto y tu poder cambio-

-a que te refieres-

-tus ojos se volvieron como los de un demonio y tu poder se volvió mas grande que lo usual-

-pero que me ocurre acaso hay alguien que controla mi cuerpo si que me de cuenta-

-no lo se…un momento…tal vez sea…pero como puede ser…-

-que cosa abuelo-

-veras goku tu al ser mi nieto eres descendiente de mas de una raza sabes que la parte que predomina en ti es saiyajin pero también sabes que eres en parte humano-

-si eso lo se pero y eso que importa-

-veras goku hay algo que no le mencione a tu padre que solo sabemos yo mi padre mi madre mi tío riku y tu tío gohan-

-que cosa-

-en realidad no eres un hibrido de 2 razas eres un hibrido de tres razas-

-tres?¡-

-puede que sea una pequeña parte pero eso no quita el hecho de que una pequeña parte de ti es de la raza de los makai-

-makai? Pero como…-

-mi abuelo era un makaiyoshin sin embargo no entiendo como es que a ti te afecta esta parte cuando a ninguno de nosotros nos afecto antes-

-y…no hay forma de descubrir que es lo que pasa-

-la única forma seria encontrar al desgraciado de mi abuelo pero eso será difícil ya que ni siquiera tenemos pistas de donde esta-

-y ya lo han buscado?-

-si lo llevamos buscando desde que existe este planeta vegeta hemos desplegado miles de soldados en su búsqueda pero hasta ahora nadie lo a encontrado…pero ahora se ha vuelto algo urgente encontrarlo asique en marcha-dijo goken yéndose del lugar siguiéndolo goku y mei

-que vas a hacer abuelo-

-le diré a jack que reúna a los saiyajin de clase elite para encontrar a ese maldito-

-y como lo encontraras si no sabes ni donde puede estar-

-hay un lugar donde probablemente lo han visto un lugar donde van todos los criminales del universo ya sea para descansar de huir o refugiarse por un corto tiempo-

-podemos ir contigo?-

-de acuerdo tómenselo como una excursión pero tienen que mantenerse siempre junto a mi-

-si-dijeron ambos

En el palacio real…

-jack¡-dijo goken

-que quieres-dijo jack

-necesito al escuadron elite conmigo ahora-

-para que-

-ire a buscar yo mismo a mi abuelo-

-de acuerdo acaso planeas llevarte a esos niños contigo-

-si-

-entonces quiero que lleves a mi nieto también-

-de acuerdo-

Asi todos partieron llegando a un planeta en el que parecía solo haber ruinas

-niños vengan conmigo los demás vigilen la entrada-dijo goken yendo hacia un sitio lanzando una ráfaga ki revelando una entrada secreta bajando las escaleras encontrándose en una especie de bar que también era un hospedaje para los que buscaban refugio –morix¡-dijo goken dirigiéndose a un sujeto que parecía el dueño del lugar

-goken que haces aquí acaso necesitas algún negocio de tu buen amigo morix-dijo morix

-dejate de juegos dime aquí vino mi abuelo ya sabes a quien me refiero al makaiyoshin-

-lo siento pero esa es información clasificada súper secreta no puedo revelar información sobre mis clientes-

Goken ante esto tomo a morix del cuello y lo lanzo a una pared

-vas a hablar?-dijo goken

-oye tu acaso eres un saiyajin-dijo un sujeto

-si quien pregunta-

-jeje me pregunto cuánto pagaran los saiyajines por recuperar a un sujeto y a tres niños-

-escucha no quiero problemas-

-lastima porque ya los encontraste ahora de rodillas-dijo el sujeto sacando dos armas

-je veo que no sabes nada sobre los saiyajines-dijo goken desapareciendo apareciendo delante del sujeto apuntándole este con su arma brillando los ojos de goken haciendo que ambas armas explotaran dandole un golpe al sujeto enviándolo contra la pared mirando a morix –ahora insecto repugnante habla o muere-

-ok ok si estuvo aquí-dijo morix asustado

-dijo a donde iria-dijo goken

-solo se quedo una noche y luego dijo algo sobre ir a un planeta llamado karax-

-karax? Pero ese planeta esta desierto y en ruinas-

-el dijo algo sobre encontrar unas escrituras antiguas de los que habitaban ese planeta hace miles de años dijo que le ayudaría a cumplir su propósito y a vengarse de los saiyajin-

-escrituras? Muy bien ya tengo suficiente información te salvaste por esta vez escoria vámonos niños-dijo goken marchándose del lugar yendo a su nave –fijen rumbo al planeta karax-dijo goken despegando asi la nave hacia el planeta karax

Ya en el planeta…

-escuadrón elite registren el lugar desde los cielos-

-si señor-dijeron marchándose

Goken comenzó a investigar el planeta encontrándose con las ruinas de una devastada ciudad llegando a un viejo templo en ruinas viendo un gran hoyo en el cielo en el cual habían escaleras que bajando goken encontrándose con un camino siguiéndolo hasta llegar a una habitación secrete encontrándose cara a cara con el encapuchado

-al fin te encuentro rata inmunda-dijo goken viéndolo el encapuchado

-goken es una sorpresa verte aquí-dijo el encapuchado

-he venido para llevarte conmigo-

-pues lamento informarte que no planeamos ir contigo ¿cierto tanus?-

Repentinamente tanus apareció detrás de goken apuntándole en la cabeza con su espada

-no entiendo que buscas aquí?-dijo goken

-lo que busco es el mapa que me guiara hasta el lugar al que necesito llegar para liberar a mi gente-

-de que lugar hablas-

-veras el planeta karax sabia varias cosas que ninguna otra raza sabia y una de ellas era la ubicación de un planeta en el que ellos lograron hacer una puerta de entrada y salida al mundo makai pero antes de morir los karax bloquearon esa puerta con el material mas duro de este planeta pero…esa puerta no esta echa para resistir un fuerte ataque de ki pero hay que tener gran poder para lograr destruirla poder que desgraciadamente no poseo por mi cuenta-

-entonces como planeas abrirla-

-con el poder mio y de tanus juntos-dijo el sujeto apareciendo un símbolo en su mano brillando un circulo rojo debajo de tanus apricionandolo –ahora invoco la unión eterna con el demonio legendario tanus- en ese momento tanus desapareció y el cuerpo del encapuchado comenzó a brillar apareciendo una espada en su espalda –muy bien ahora ya soy mucho mas poderoso que antes-

-no debiste hacer eso ya que ahora me facilitaste el trabajo-dijo goken lanzándose contra el encapuchado comenzando un intercambio de golpes parejo desapareciendo el encapuchado apareciendo detrás de goken

-lo siento querido nieto pero ahora la balanza se ha tornado a mi favor-dijo el encapuchado poniendo su mano en la espalda de goken comenzando a brillar goken de un color rojo sintiendo gran dolor cayendo inconsciente al suelo

-abuelo¡-dijo goku lanzándose al ataque dando un golpe pero atravesando al encapuchado

-eso fue patético-dijo el encapuchado lanzando rayos de sus ojos dandole a goku dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo –alguien mas quiere intentar ser un héroe-

Vegeta se lanzo al ataque dando un golpe al encapuchado no causando el mas minimo efecto

-escoria-dijo el encapuchado preparando una bola de ki enfrente de la cara de vegeta dandole directo dejándolo muy herido en el suelo –que pasa niña ¿tienes miedo?-dijo el encapuchado viendo a mei sin hacer ningún movimiento –eso es no seas héroe niña porque todos los héroes morirán en el nuevo mundo gobernado por los makai-dijo el encapuchado atravesando a mei como si fuera un fantasma yéndose del lugar

Mei fue hacia arrastro a los demás fuera de aquel lugar llevándolos a la nave viéndolos los demás

-que sucedió-pregunto un saiyajin

-el makaiyoshin nos ataco y huyo-dijo mei

-aquí tengo las semillas-dijo otro saiyajin dándoles las semillas a goken goku y vegeta

-maldicion…se ha vuelto muy fuerte-dijo goken

-debemos ir tras el-dijo vegeta frustrado-

-como? No sabemos donde esta ese planeta-

-tal vez esto sirva-dijo mei mostrando una especie de diario –lo encontré oculto en las ruinas-

Goken reviso el diario encontrando lo que buscaba –aquí esta la ubicación de aquel planeta-

-entonces debemos ir lo mas pronto posible-dijo goku

-muy bien no habrá tiempo de dejarlos en el planeta vegeta asique fijen rumbo a las coordenadas de este diario y envíen un mensaje al rey jack de que envié a kasui y a goki también a estas coordenadas-

-si señor-dijeron los saiyajines

Ya llegados a aquel planeta se encontraron cara a cara con el encapuchado

-valla asique encontraron la forma de llegar hasta aquí-dijo el encapuchado

-esto termina aquí-dijo goken

-pero si esto acaba de empezar querido nieto-dijo el encapuchado elevando su mano al cielo apareciendo un símbolo en su mano –invoco a los demonios legendarios danzor y raizor-dijo colocando su mano en el suelo abriéndose dos portales saliendo de ellos dos demonios

-para que nos han invocado-dijo raizor

-los he traído aquí para que se unan a mi-dijo el encapuchado apareciendo otro símbolo en su mano –invoco la unión eterna con ambos demonios presentes-dijo el encapuchado desapareciendo danzor y raizor brillando el cuerpo del encapuchado de color rojo aumentando notablemente su musculatura –ahora ya estamos mas parejos-

-eso lo veremos-dijo goken transformándose en súper saiyajin legendario lanzándose contra el encapuchado dándole un golpe pero atravesando al encapuchado

-buen intento mi turno-dijo el encapuchado dándole una patada en la cabeza enviándolo a volar deteniéndose goken en el aire lanzándose el encapuchado dándole un golpe evadiéndolo goken dándole un golpe consiguiendo darle un golpe en el estomago dejándolo aturdido dándole una patada en la cara desapareciendo el encapuchado apareciendo detrás de goken dándole una patada en la espalda desapareciendo goken apareciendo frente a frente con el encapuchado comenzando un intercambio de golpes y patadas lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones lanzando goken un galick ho y lanzando el encapuchado una ráfaga ki impactando ambos ataques pasando goken al súper saiyajin blue legendario tomando ventaja impactando en el encapuchado

Repentinamente el encapuchado apareció detrás de goken –adios…-dijo el encapuchado usando su mano atravesando el pecho de goken como un fantasma creando una ráfaga ki destruyendo por completo a goken

-abuelo¡-dijo goku

-sensei¡-dijo mei

-señor goken¡-dijo vegeta

En ese momento llegando kasui y goki viendo como el encapuchado mataba a goken para luego ver a goku y los demás poniéndose en frente de ellos

-quedense atrás-dijo kasui

-nosotros nos encargaremos ahora-dijo goki

-mas saiyajines? Da igual cuantos sean acabare con todos si es necesario-

-listo kasui?-dijo goki

-listo-dijo kasui dándole goki un pendiente pothala colocándoselo kasui fusionándose –lo que has hecho es imperdonable y por eso yo ahora mismo me asegurare de que pagues por lo que hiciste-dijo gosui pasando al súper saiyajin blue


	49. fracaso y perdida

Gosui y el encapuchado se miraron fijamente lanzándose el uno contra el otro dando ambos un golpe impactando ambos puños lanzándose en diferentes direcciones lanzando el encapuchado una onda ki desviándola gosui disparando una ráfaga ki cubriéndose el encapuchado apareciendo gosui detrás de el dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo elevándose el encapuchado en el aire lanzándose contra gosui disparando gosui una ráfaga ki al suelo impulsándose en el aire causando una nube de polvo preparando un kamehameha disparándolo contra el encapuchado dandole directo pero en ese momento el encapuchado uso su técnica para que el kamehameha no le diera pero en ese momento apareciendo gosui delante del kamehameha creando una espada ki cortando al encapuchado impactando el kamehameha dejando a ambos muy heridos

-eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé saiyajin-dijo el encapuchado

-apenas comencé a luchar enserio esto apenas es el comienzo

-y el final-dijo el encapuchado apunto de sacar su espada pero desapareciendo apareciendo a espaldas de gosui guardando su espada nuevamente sintiendo gosui un gran dolor viendo que habia recibido un fuerte corte dejándolo mal herido cayendo de rodillas al suelo perdiendo su transformación acercándose lentamente el encapuchado hacia el –despidanse monos inservibles-dijo el encapuchado sacando su espada a punto de matar a gosui pero en el momento en que bajaba la espada gosui se quito un pendiente separándose de nuevo en goki y kasui evitando morir pero aun estando cansados

-esto no ha terminado-dijo kasui poniéndose de pie

-el hijo de el rey jack descendiente de la familia real jeje-dijo el encapuchado apareciendo frente a kasui pero la espada del encapuchado estaba hundida en el estomago de kasui

-papa¡-dijeron mei y vegeta al ver esto intentando ir a ayudarlo

-no se acerquen…-dijo kasui con pocas fuerzas deteniendo ellos su paso –por favor…solo no se acerquen aquí…estare bien…no se preocupen por mi…-

-eres valiente…pero sabes que eso que dijiste no es cierto-dijo el encapuchado desenterrando su espada del estomago de jack cayendo jack de rodillas al suelo sujetándose su estomago por el gran dolor –ahora moriras orgulloso guerrero-dijo descendiendo su espada pero en ese momento chocando con la espada de ki de goki el cual habia interferido a tiempo para salvar a kasui –jeje crees que enfrentándome tu lograras alguna diferencia-

-almenos debo intentarlo-dijo goki pasando al súper saiyajin blue comenzando un duelo de espadas a muerte contra el encapuchado estando ambos parejos impactando ambas espadas pero en ese momento la espada del encapuchado destruyo la espada de ki de goki usando esa ventaja el encapuchado para hacerle un corte a goku quedando este herido dandole el encapuchado una patada enviándolo al suelo

-son goki…jeje es hora de que aceptes tu destino final-dijo el encapuchado pero en ese momento algo detuvo su brazo siendo kasui gravemente herido sujetando al encapuchado

-goki…rápido…atácalo-dijo kasui atacando goki al encapuchado con una fuerte ráfaga ki dándole directo pero al verse otra vez se vio a jack caer al suelo al borde de la muerte pero el encapuchado aun de pie debido a su técnica

-jeje monos idiotas-dijo el encapuchado pisando con fuerza la cabeza de kasui disparando goki con la fuerza que le quedaba ondas ki pero apareciendo el encapuchado detrás de él haciéndole otro corte en la espalda cayendo goki de rodillas al suelo –eres tan miserable como tu padre jeje al parecer ya no hay saiyajins poderosos en el universo el único capaz de detenerme ahora seria son goku pero el ya no esta en este universo ni en este multiverso asique ya no hay guerreros que logren detener la resurrección de los makai debido a que los demás guerreros mas fuertes ya no están en condiciones para pelear-

-aun…no caere-dijo goki intentando ponerse de pie pero cayendo nuevamente de rodillas

-es inútil guerrero es hora de que descanses…en paz-dijo el encapuchado dándole una patada en la cara a goki enviándolo contra unas rocas yendo hacia el pateándolo fuertemente –eres una basura-dijo tomando a goki del cuello –tranquilo pronto terminara todo esto y los makai gobernaremos este y luego todos los omniversos-dijo pateando a goki en el estomago enviándolo cerca de la puerta que conecta con el mundo makai –ahora me desharé de dos obstáculos de un tiro-dijo preparando una gran onda ki pero en ese momento para su sorpresa poniéndose goki de pie usando sus últimas fuerzas para pasar al súper saiyajin blue

-no te dejare liberar a los makai…tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres hacer eso-

-eso se puede arreglar-dijo el encapuchado lanzando la onda ki directo a goki atrapándola goki con sus manos usando todo lo que quedaba de su fuerza desviando la onda de ki y lanzándose contra el encapuchado perdiendo la transformación antes de llegar a el dando varios golpes siendo recibidos por el encapuchado con facilidad dandole un golpe en el estomago dejándolo aturdido dandole una patada en la espalda enviándolo cerca de goku y los demás

-papa¡-dijo goku yendo hacia su padre al igual que mei y vegeta fueron hacia kasui

-jejeje jajajajaja al fin llego el momento en que los makai reinaremos el omniverso-

-no te dejare hacerlo…-dijo goki intentando levantarse pero siendo inútil

-jaja no tiene caso que intentes nada el resultado será el mismo-

''maldicion…no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya…alguien debe detenerlo pero como…no cuento con el poder suficiente…ese maldito no merece vivir…debe morir´´ pensó goku tornándose sus ojos demoniacos y seguidamente tornándose rojos y blancos comenzando a erizarse su cabello sintiendo el encapuchado su poder volteando hacia el pasando goku para sorpresa de todos al súper saiyajin pero además de su aura amarilla lo cubría otra aura oscura

-que rayos…es este poder-dijo el encapuchado dándose cuenta de los ojos de goku –si…eso es ven a mi y únete a tu gente al fin salió a la luz el lado makai de uno de los descendientes de mis hijos y ya has logrado un gran poder-

-jeje eres un tonto-dijo goku sorprendiendo al encapuchado –enserio crees que me interesa tu o tu ridículo plan a mi no me importa en lo mas minimo liberar a esas sabandijas solo estaria soltando mas escoria en este mundo yo soy el primer makai con genes de saiyajin y eso significa que todos ustedes no me sirven deben ser eliminados ahora-dijo goku preparando una ráfaga ki disparándola contra el encapuchado desviándola este con facilidad

-cometiste un error al no unirte a mi pero…eso no importa después de todo no te necesito-dijo el encapuchado apareciendo frente a goku poniendo su mano en su pecho preparando una ráfaga ki provocando una explosión quedando goku muy herido en el suelo

-goki…debes detenerlo-dijo kasui débilmente

-no puedo…no puedo ni siquiera moverme-

-ten-dijo kasui sacando una semilla del ermitaño –es la ultima cómela recupérate y acaba con el-dijo kasui comiendo goki la semilla recuperando todas sus fuerzas pasando al súper saiyajin blue 4 lanzándose contra el encapuchado dandole un rodillazo en la espalda volteándose el encapuchado viendo a goki atacándolo comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas estando parejos lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones sacando el encapuchado su espada pero recibiendo una ráfaga ki en su mano lanzando su espada lejos habiendo sido lanzada por kasui con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Goki se lanzo contra el encapuchado dandole un golpe siendo regresado por el encapuchado comenzando a darse golpes sin parar elevándose en los aires dando goki una patada en el estomago al encapuchado seguido de un potente kamehameha enviándolo contra el suelo caminando goki hacia el encapuchado

-rindete es tu final-dijo goki

-jamás…unas basuras como ustedes no me vencerán-dijo el encapuchado tomando su espada al ver que estaba alado suyo apareciendo delante de goki encajando su espada en el estomago de goki mirándolo goki con furia usando este sus últimas fuerzas disparándole una potente ráfaga ki al portal destruyéndolo por completo –maldito insecto-dijo el encapuchado desenterrando su espada del estomago de goki cayendo este al suelo sin fuerzas perdiendo la transformación –esto no ha terminado aunque mi plan nuevamente haya fracasado eso no cambia el hecho de que yo los he vencido en este duelo y ahora les permitiré observar a estos niños la muerte de sus amados padres-dijo el encapuchado apuntando su espada a goki enterrando lentamente su espada en el pecho de goki matándolo lanzando una ráfaga ki alejando a mei y vegeta de kasui apareciendo junto a el clavando su epada lentamente en la cabeza de kasui matándolo cayendo vegeta de rodillas y mei comenzando a caerle lagrimas

-jeje que sucede…acaso no harán nada por detenerme-dijo el encapuchado

-maldito¡-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra el encapuchado dándole un golpe atravesando al encapuchado atrapando este su brazo

-el juego termino niño-dijo el encapuchado usando su espada cortando a vegeta dejándolo herido en el suelo

-al parecer solo quedas tu-dijo el encapuchado mirando a mei –que sucede otra vez te quedaste paralizada jeje no te culpo después de todo no eres mas que una niña debe ser muy triste ver morir a tantos el mismo dia…pero aun asi no haces nada jeje-dijo apareciendo frente a mei susurrándole –sin ira o tus amigos no eres nada- dandole un fuerte golpe dejando inconciente a mei

Al despertar goku vio que estaba en el hospital del planeta vegeta yéndose a buscar a mei encontrándola

-mei-dijo goku

-goku estas bien-dijo mei abrazandolo

-que sucedió donde están mi padre y el resto-

-goku…tu padre y el mio…ellos murieron en la batalla-

-que… y que hay de vegeta-

-el esta bien esta en casa-

-pero tu estas bien verdad-

-si tranquilo a los que murieron los resucitaran luego de reunir las esferas del dragon-

-muy bien…entonces creo que todo estará bien-

-si aunque…-

-que sucede-

-goku dime tu sabes lo que hiciste en aquel planeta-

-lo único que recuerdo es que el estaba a punto de liberar a los makai y luego todo se volvió oscuro-

-goku tu te transformaste en súper saiyajin-

-yo…me transforme-

-asi es aunque eso fue mientras eras controlado por ese lado makai que tienes-

-entonces dices que esa parte de mi posee el poder para transformarse en súper saiyajin-

-si-

-goku-dijo una voz volteando todos viendo a vegeta

-que sucede vegeta-dijo goku

-dime que fue lo que hiciste alla-

-que hice-

-sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo como te transformaste como si fuera algo natural para ti-

-no lo se-

-como que no lo sabes-

-en ese momento era controlado por mi parte makai yo no se lo que hice-

-parte makai? De que hablas-

-pues veras…-dijo goku contándole todo a vegeta

-entonces esa parte de ti tiene mucho más poder que tu-

-asi es-

-eso podría ser un problema-

-lo se-

-debemos informarle a nuestros padres cuando los revivan-

Una semana después…

Todos habían sido revividos y goken asi como los demás habían comenzado a entrenar mas duramente

En un lugar y tiempo desconocido…

Toda la civilización habia sido completamente destruida

-son goku…-dijo una silueta en medio de la destrucción el cual no se trataba de otro mas que de miira

-tranquilo miira pronto tendrás el suficiente poder como para atacar otra vez esa línea de tiempo pero hay que esperar la señal de nuestro aliado-dijo towa en ese momento abriéndose un portal saliendo de él una misteriosa figura –al fin llegas-

-muy bien towa todo marcha a la perfección-dijo el sujeto

-entonces a cuantos guerreros trajiste para la batalla-

-obsérvalos tu mismo recolecte a cada guerrero de una línea temporal diferente-dijo el sujeto mostrando a los guerreros los cuales eran broly , freezer , cooler ,artic , raditz , napa , cell y súper buu

-entonces ellos lograron soportar el poder que les obsequiamos-

-claro que si te lo demostrare raditz muéstrale tu súper saiyajin blue-dijo el sujeto accediendo raditz al súper saiyajin blue

-pero podrán acceder a los siguientes estados-

-claro que si pueden acceder a todos los estados incluyendo el súper saiyajin alfa-

-entonces ya podemos poner el plan en marcha-

-claro que si y al fin podre destruirlos a todos ellos-dijo el sujeto pero en ese momento abriéndose otro portal saliendo de el dabura

-muy bien si me convocaste aquí debe ser porque el plan esta listo-dijo dabura

-asi es todo esta listo solo falta que llegue el ultimo miembro de nuestro plan-dijo el sujeto apareciendo otro portal –ya esta aquí-dijo saliendo de el portal el encapuchado

-asique al fin pondremos en marcha nuestro plan-dijo el encapuchado

-asi es y ahora que estamos todos les repetiré los detalles del plan-dijo el sujeto

En el planeta vegeta…

Era un día mas de entrenamiento pero en ese momento dos seres llegaron al planeta los cuales eran miira y towa comenzando miira a atacar la ciudad saiyajin intentando enfrentarlo los saiyajins siendo derrotados uno a uno por miira yendo kasui y goki rápidamente a ayudarlos pero recibiendo una fuerte ráfaga ki la cual habia sido lanzada por raditz el cual habia llegado junto con napa

-quienes son ustedes-dijo kasui pero raditz y napa no respondieron pasando al súper saiyajin blue dejando sorprendidos a kasui y goki pasando ellos también al súper saiyajin blue comenzando la batalla de raditz vs goki y napa vs kasui

Goken intento ir a ayudarlos pero en ese momento apareciendo un portal en frente de el saliendo dabura el cual habia recibido un gran aumento en sus poderes comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas

Goku viendo que atacaban el planeta y el no podía hacer nada para ayudar se sintió impotente al igual que mei y vegeta

Desde lo alto en los cielos alguien veía la batalla junto al encapuchado y sus guerreros

-todo esta saliendo según el plan ahora que los hemos dividido ya no podrán ayudarse entre ellos-dijo el sujeto

-perfecto pero cuando haremos la segunda fase del plan-dijo el encapuchado

-paciencia pronto pondremos en marcha la segunda fase por ahora disfrutemos el espectáculo-

-quienes son ustedes-dijo una voz volteando ambos a ver viendo a gohan

-el nieto de son goku valla yo me encargo de el-dijo el encapuchado

-no-dijo el sujeto deteniéndolo –yo me hare cargo adelante guerrero atacame con todas tus fuerzas-

-como digas-dijo gohan pasando al súper saiyajin omega dando un golpe sin causarle el mas minimo efecto a su oponente –como…es posible-

-mi turno-dijo el sujeto usando solo dos dedos enviando a volar a gohan apareciendo detrás de el usando su mano dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro a gohan enviándolo contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente –eso fue una pérdida de tiempo esperaba que tuvieran mas poder muy bien es hora de iniciar la fase 2-

Goku y los demás se preguntaban como iria la batalla pero en ese momento hubo una fuerte explosión viendo a cell y al encapuchado

-hazlo cell-dijo el encapuchado lanzando cell una pequeña onda ki al suelo destruyendo por completo el edificio dejando aterrados a los guerreros que estaban luchando despertando mei viendo a los demás inconscientes viendo que el encapuchado estaba creando una especie de burbujas de energía encapsulando en ellas a goku y vegeta sin tener fuerzas mei para moverse

Cell se llevo a goku y vegeta con el encapuchado y el sujeto

-asique este es el son goku con el lado makai jeje perfecto y este otro también será de utilidad-dijo el sujeto

La batalla de goken contra dabura continuaba dando goken un fuerte golpe siendo recibido por dabura intentando dabura convertir a goken en piedra con su saliva pero desapareciendo goken apareciendo detrás de dabura dandole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo a volar deteniéndose goken en el aire

-eres fuerte saiyajin-dijo dabura

-tu también eres muy fuerte pero dime quien rayos eres tu-

-yo soy dabura el rey del mundo de los demonios-

-je asique otro makai pues entonces te aplastare-dijo goken lanzándose contra dabura en súper saiyajin legendario pero en ese momento apareciendo broly deteniendo su golpe

-asique ya es hora…lo siento pero ahora el se encargara de ti-dijo dabura yéndose con el encapuchado y el sujeto

-es hora-dijo el sujeto yéndose dabura y el encapuchado

Ellos llegaron al palacio donde estaba jack

-malditos…a que rayos vinieron-

-jeje ese no es tu asunto-dijo dabura apareciendo delante de jack una fuerte patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder apareciendo el encapuchado detrás de jack clavándole su espada en el pecho matándolo regresando con el sujeto –ya asesinamos al rey-

-perfecto tenemos cuatro meses antes de que usen las malditas esferas otra vez…reúne a todos es momento de irnos para luego comenzar la fase 3 de nuestro plan-dijo el sujeto trayendo a todos los demás el encapuchado por medio de portales y luego abriendo el sujeto un portal yéndose todos

La ciudad saiyajin estaba completamente indefensa al estar todos los saiyajines débiles y sus mejores guerreros muy heridos

Kasui y goki fueron donde se encontraban todos los niños heridos viendo kasui a mei yendo ambos con ella abriendo mei los ojos

-mei…donde esta goku-dijo goki

-goku y mi hermano…se los llevaron-


	50. cap 50 guerra sin fin

Goki y kasui al enterarse de esto fueron al palacio donde estaba jack pero al llegar encontraron a jack muerto

-maldicion…mataron a mi padre entonces debemos encargarnos solos de esto-dijo kasui

-pero que haremos?-dijo goki

-no lo se-

Lugar y tiempo desconocido…

Vegeta despertó encontrándose encadenado con cadenas de energia las cuales no lograba romper viendo a su lado a goku el cual también estaba encadenado pero inconciente

-goku…despierta-dijo vegeta despertando goku

-vegeta…donde estamos-dijo goku

-no lo se este lugar no lo habia visto antes parece la tierra-

-crees que estemos en la tierra-

-lo dudo-

-jeje-rio una voz viendo goku y vegeta al encapuchado

-tu¡-dijo goku

-hola pequeño ¿me recuerdas?-

-como me olvidaría de un maldito como tu-

-será mejor que cuides tu boca niño ahora ya no estás en tu hogar-

-que es lo que quieres de nosotros maldito?-

-no se sientan importantes esto solo es un plan para atraer a tu abuelo-

-quieren al señor goken?-dijo vegeta

-no a él a son goku-dijo una voz viendo todos encontrándose con un sujeto que goku y vegeta desconocían al este ocultar su cara

-quien eres tu-dijo goku

-eso no es de importancia-

En el planeta vegeta…

-lograron localizar alguna señal-dijo goken

-no , ningún equipo han encontrado nada quien sabe donde se escondan-dijo kasui

-ellos tenían guerreros que ni siquiera deberían seguir existiendo lo que significa que ellos los sacaron de otras líneas temporales-

-dices que ellos pueden viajar a través de líneas de tiempo-

-asi es ahora podrían estar en otra línea temporal-

-entonces que haremos-

-para esta situación necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien mas-

-de quien-

-de mi padre-

-del abuelo? Pero como nos contactaremos con el-dijo goki

-en eso yo los puedo ayudar-dijo una voz volteándose todos viendo a daishinkan –esto no amenaza solo este planeta sino que también amenaza todo este multiverso tal vez incluso mas-

-tu sabes como contactar con mi padre-dijo goken

-yo los puedo llevar con el-

-de acuerdo yo ire-

-muy bien sostente de mi-dijo daishinkan desapareciendo ellos y minutos después apareciendo delante de la puerta del palacio del dios supremo –yo esperare aquí ve-

Goken entro en el lugar caminando un rato hasta encontrarse con alguien el cual era su hermana ashley

-ashley-dijo goken feliz de ver a su hermana

-goken-dijo sorprendido de verlo –que haces aquí-

-vengo a pedir ayuda a papa-

-el ya esta enterado de la situación de hecho te estaba esperando-dijo ashley guiando a su hermano a la sala del trono encontrándose con goku acompañado de kairi y zaiken

-hola papa-dijo goken

-goken…me preguntaba cuando llegarías-dijo goku

-entonces ya sabes en el peligro que se encuentran todos-

-asi es esto de los makai ya ha llegado muy lejos-

-tu acaso sabes por que se llevaron a goku y vegeta-

-eso aun lo desconozco pero se que el que comanda todo este plan tiene objetivos mas grandes de los que tenia aquel maldito-

-entonces no es el quien lidera todo esto-

-no el que lidera todo esto es alguien mucho mas fuerte-

-quien-

-no lo sé pero es mejor tener cuidado con quien quiera que sea ese sujeto-

-entonces hay que atacar ahora-

-ese es el problema no sé donde se encuentran-

-no lo sabes?-

-no , podrían estar en cualquier línea temporal-

-padre-dijo una voz volteando goku y goken viendo a zaiken

-averiguaste algo zaiken-

-logre descubrir donde se esconden-

-de acuerdo entonces todos iremos alla-

Todos fueron hacia aquella línea tempora viendo un lugar que parecía la tierra pero la ciudad estaba completamente devastada

-al fin llegaron-dijo una voz viendo todos a dabura

-yo me encargare de el-dijo goki pasando al súper saiyajin blue 4 lanzándose contra dabura avanzando los demás encontrándose con los demás makai junto a todos sus guerreros

-son goku al fin llegaste-dijo el sujeto

-quien eres tu?-dijo goku

-eso no es de importancia lo que importa ahora es que al fin podre verte morir-

-entonces comencemos con la pelea-

-no son goku yo no sere el que pelee contra ti tu pelearas contra mi discípulo-dijo el sujeto apareciendo otro sujeto el cual era idéntico a goku pero este era un niño –son goku contempla a uno de los mas poderosos guerreros que poseo el es son goku-

-que rayos…asique ese es otro yo-

-asi es eres tu en otra línea de tiempo excepto que este son goku tiene habilidades que tu no tenias a su edad-

-yo me enfrentare a el papa-dijo zaiken

-no lo harás encárgate de el kaori-dijo el sujeto viéndose a una niña la cual para sorpresa de zaiken paso al súper saiyajin lanzándose contra el comenzando un combate parejo

Ambos goku se miraron fijamente lanzándose evil goku contra goku comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas dando goku un fuerte golpe deteniéndolo evil goku dándole una patada en el estomago seguido de una patada en el mentón haciendo retroceder a goku lanzándose contra el deteniendo goku su ataque sonriendo desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de evil goku dándole una patada en la espalda enviándolo a volar deteniéndose evil goku en el aire disaparando una oleada de ondas ki contra goku desviándolas este con facilidad continuando evil goku lanzando ondas ki terminando por lanzar una fuerte ráfaga ki lanzando goku otra ráfaga ki chocando ambas causando una gran explosión lanzándose ambos el uno contra el otro nuevamente intercambiando golpes y patadas

Zaiken y kaori llevaban un combate parejo intercambiando ambos golpes y patadas dando kaori una patada en la cara a zaiken seguido de otra en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo regresando zaiken a gran velocidad dándole un golpe en el estomago a kaori seguido de una patada en la cara enviando a volar a kaori deteniéndose en el aire lanzando dos potentes ráfagas ki desapareciendo zaiken chocando las ráfagas una contra la otra apareciendo zaiken detrás de kaori intentando darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca siendo detenido por kaori cargando una ráfaga ki en su mano causando una explosión alejando a zaiken lanzándose kaori contra zaiken deteniendo zaiken su ataque pasando al súper saiyajin tomando a kaori por el brazo y lanzándola contra las rocas lanzándose kaori a gran velocidad contra zaiken desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de zaiken cargando una ráfaga ki explotándola en zaiken dejándolo con leves heridas mirándose ambos fijamente lanzándose nuevamente el uno contra el otro

-freezer cooler artic encárguense de esos tres-dijo el sujeto refiriéndose a kairi goken y ashley lanzándose los tres demonios del frio contra los tres saiyajin comenzando una batalla entre artic vs goken kairi vs cooler y ashley vs freezer

-yo me encargare de ustedes-dijo miira viendo a kasui y mei

-mei mantente detrás mio-dijo kasui poniéndose en posición de combate lanzándose miira contra kasui comenzando una batalla pareja –rápido mei ve a buscar a goku y vegeta nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

-pero…-dijo mei

-ve ahora¡¡-dijo kasui yendo mei mirando kasui a miira sonriendo –ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme por proteger a nadie lo cual es algo malo para ti-dijo kasui pasando al súper saiyajin blue lanzándose a gran velocidad contra miira comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas

Goku y evil goku llevaban un combate parejo intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas lanzándose en diferentes direcciones lanzando ambos una ráfaga ki colisionando entre ellas causando una explosión cerrando goku los ojos preparando un golpe abriendo los ojos lanzando un golpe saliendo una ráfaga ki de su puño impactando directo en evil goku el cual comenzó a hacer lo mismo comenzando ambos a lanzar ráfagas como golpes acercándose cada vez mas el uno al otro hasta que ya estaban intercambiando golpes normales atrapando goku uno de los golpes de evil goku asi como este atrapando uno de los golpes de goku habiendo un resplandor en los ojos de goku generando una onda de choque enviando a volar a evil goku deteniéndose en el aire comenzando goku a lanzar fuertes ondas de choque asi como evil goku comenzó también a lanzar ondas de choque lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando ambos puños generando fuertes ondas expansivas mirándose fijamente lanzándose en diferentes direcciones desapareciendo peleando a gran velocidad apareciendo ambos en el suelo mirándose fijamente lanzándose nuevamente el uno contra el otro

Mientras tanto mei busco por todas partes a goku y vegeta hasta encontrarlos encadenados a una pared

-goku-dijo mei al ver a goku mirándola goku corriendo mei hacia el pero en ese momento apareciendo frente a ellos towa y el encapuchado

-eres una tonta al haber venido tu sola a rescatarlos niña-dijo el encapuchado

-mei…corre¡-dijo goku

-no hay donde huir nadie puede salvarte de tu destino-dijo towa usando su cetro lanzando un rayo hacia mei dándole directo

-mei¡¡-

Kasui continuaba batallando con miira hasta que sintió el ki de mei disminuir

''maldición esto es malo no debí enviarla sola debo ir a ayudarla pensó kasui dándole una fuerte patada en la cara a miira enviándolo a volar apareciendo arriba de el preparando una ráfaga ki enviándolo contra el suelo yendo hacia la dirección donde estaba mei lanzándose contra towa sosteniendo su cetro evitando que siguiera lanzando aquel rayo –cometiste el error mas grande de tu vida…te metiste con mi familia-dijo dándole una fuerte patada a towa haciéndola retroceder lanzándose contra ella metiéndose el encapuchado en su camino deteniendo a kasui comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas

Zaiken y kaori continuaban intercambiando golpes y patadas dándole zaiken un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndola retroceder comenzando kaori a cargar una poderosa ráfaga ki lanzándola contra zaiken deteniéndola zaiken con sus manos contrarrestándola con otra fuerte ráfaga ki encontrándose ambos en un choque de poderes desapareciendo kaori apareciendo detrás de zaiken cargando una fuerte onda ki explotándola en la espalda de zaiken causando una explosión dejando a zaiken con leves heridas preparando zaiken ondas ki en ambas manos lanzando una contra kaori esquivándola esta con facilidad pero deteniéndose la onda ki al ser esquivada por kaori lanzando zaiken la otra onda tomando esta gran tamaño dándole directo a kaori dejándola algo herida pasando kaori al súper saiyajin 2 pasando zaiken también al súper saiyajin 2 generando kaori tres ondas ki en ambas manos lanzándolas contra zaiken desapareciendo este apareciendo delante de kaori dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de un golpe en el mentón terminando por lanzarle una onda ki a la cara alejando a kaori

-esto no tiene que ser asi eres una de nosotros únete al lado correcto no tienes porque morir por la causa de ese maldito-

En ese momento kaori cuando estaba a punto de hablar empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza diciendo con gran esfuerzo –a…yu…dame-dijo dando un gran grito mirando a zaiken atacándolo deteniendo zaiken su ataque

''asique ese maldito los tiene bajo una especie de control mental tal vez si la derroto el control desaparezca'' pensó zaiken pasando al súper saiyajin 3 dándole una patada en la cara a kaori enviándola a volar apareciendo detrás de ella preparando una ráfaga ki explotándola en kaori dejándola muy herida elevando kaori aun mas su poder ''ya veo su poder no sobrepasa al súper saiyajin fase 2 entonces debo terminar esto lo más pronto posible pensó zaiken apareciendo un aura amarilla a su alrededor poniéndose en posición de combate atacándolo kaori esquivando este sus golpes dando esta una patada atrapando zaiken su pierna lanzándola hacia las rocas regresando kaori a gran velocidad lanzando zaiken ondas ki desviándolas kaori con facilidad lanzándole una ráfaga ki a zaiken chocando con otra ráfaga ki de zaiken habiendo una explosión apareciendo zaiken en frente de kaori dando esta un golpe esquivándolo zaiken preparando una onda ki explotándola en kaori enviándola contra el suelo poniéndose kaori de pie pero en ese momento apareciendo zaiken detrás de ella convertido en súper saiyajin blue dándole un golpe en la nuca noqueándola yendo zaiken en frente de aquel sujeto –ahora sigues tu-

-jeje uno de los hijos de son goku tu no eres rival para mi-dijo el sujeto

-eso lo comprobaras ahora-dijo zaiken pasando al súper saiyajin alfa lanzándose contra el sujeto desapareciendo el sujeto apareciendo a espaldas de zaiken dando zaiken otro golpe esquivándolo el sujeto dando un salto mirando a zaiken sintiendo zaiken como si le estuvieran dando golpes retrocediendo

-te lo dije es imposible que tu ganes esta batalla yo estoy a otro nivel un nivel que un insecto como tú nunca alcanzara-

-callate¡-dijo zaiken atacando al sujeto dando varios golpes esquivando sorprendentemente el sujeto todos sus golpes a gran velocidad dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejando aturdido a zaiken escupiendo sangre

-acéptalo tu estas muy por debajo de mi-dijo el sujeto apareciendo detrás de zaiken dándole una patada enviándolo contra las rocas –das pena saiyajin-

La batalla entre ambos goku continuaba pareja dando ambos una fuerte patada impactando ambas piernas alejándose ambos el uno del otro lanzándose nuevamente evil goku contra goku dando golpes logrando evadirlos goku con algo de dificultad dándole una fuerte patada enviando a volar a evil goku deteniéndose este en el aire apareciendo goku delante de el dándole una patada esquivándola evil goku preparando una ráfaga ki lanzándola esquivándola goku quedando a espaldas de evil goku dando ambos un fuerte golpe generando fuertes ondas expansivas desapareciendo peleando a gran velocidad apareciendo dándose ambos un golpe impactando en la cara del otro usando evil goku su otra mano cargando una ráfaga ki lanzándola siendo empujado goku por la ráfaga sonriendo usando sus manos para detener el paso de la ráfaga desvaneciéndola con su ki elevando goku aun mas su poder generando fuertes ondas expansivas rodeándolo un aura blanca elevando también evil goku su poder rodeándolo un aura negra lanzándose ambos contra el otro chocando puños comenzando a darse golpes a gran velocidad lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones

-eres uno de los pocos que a sido capaz de darme una buena pelea-dijo goku

-je sin embargo esta pelea no a hecho más que comenzar-dijo evil goku

-lo se pero creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento-

-opino lo mismo es hora de comenzar con el verdadero combate la siguiente pelea será a muerte-dijo evil goku poniéndose en posición de combate

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo goku poniéndose en posición de combate

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas desapareciendo apareciendo alejados yendo el uno contra el otro impactando puños causando una fuerte onda expansiva preparando ambos una ráfaga ki habiendo una gran explosión saliendo evil goku del humo disparando ondas ki hacia el humo del cual salió goku desviando todas las ondas ki usando su puño lanzando una onda de choque impactando en el estomago de evil goku dándole goku un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de una patada en el mentón alejando a evil goku sonriendo este aumentando su poder al máximo generando un temblor en el planeta incrementando también goku su poder al máximo generando entre ambos fuertes temblores cubriendo a goku un aura blanca y a evil goku un aura negra

Kaori despertó viendo a zaiken muy herido e inconsciente yendo hacia el intentando hacer que reaccionara despertando zaiken

-eres tu…-dijo zaiken

-gracias por salvarme del control de ese maldito-dijo kaori

-no agradezcas aun no se acaba la batalla-

-es inútil que intentes enfrentarlo solo terminara matándote-

-lo se en lo poco que me mostro de su poder logre darme cuenta que con el poder que use no podría enfrentarlo ni aunque luchara al máximo…pero si no puedo atacarlo a el almenos debo intentar acabar con su ejército-dijo zaiken lanzándose contra broly pasando al súper saiyajin alfa legendario dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara intentando broly darle un golpe siendo esquivado por zaiken dándole un golpe en el estomago mirando a broly a la cara brillando los ojos de zaiken golpeando a broly una onda de choque seguido de varias mas haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose zaiken contra broly dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago preparando una ráfaga ki destruyendo a broly por completo

-no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-dijo kaori yendo hacia el lugar donde estaban goku y vegeta encontrándose con kasui peleando contra el encapuchado atacando kaori a towa dándole una fuerte patada –yo me encargare de acabar contigo-dijo pasando al súper saiyajin 2

Jack al ver que kaori se estaba encargando de towa vio a mei –rápido libera a goku y vegeta-dijo jack

Mei corrió hacia donde estaban ellos lanzando una ráfaga ki ambas cadenas de energía liberándolos

-rápido hay que escapar mientras podamos-dijo mei pero en ese momento llego aquel sujeto mirando fijamente a goku vegeta y mei

-son unas verdaderas molestias escorias saiyajin-dijo el sujeto mirando a goku sintiendo goku como si le dieran varios golpes enviándolo contra la pared

-goku-dijo mei yendo hacia goku

-eres un desgraciado-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra el sujeto atrapando este su golpe apretando fuertemente sintiendo vegeta un gran dolor dándole el sujeto una patada en la cabeza dejando a vegeta al borde de la muerte

kasui tras ver esto le dio una fuerte patada al encapuchado haciéndolo retroceder pasando al súper saiyajin blue 4 lanzándose contra el sujeto dando un golpe dando el sujeto un salto esquivando el golpe de kasui aterrizando detrás de kasui poniendo su mano en su espalda generando una fuerte onda de choque enviando a kasui contra la pared

-sus intentos por derrotarme son inútiles ni siquiera se acercan al poder que yo he alcanzado-dijo el sujeto

-callate¡-dijo kasui lanzándose nuevamente contra el pero deteniéndose cuando estaba a punto de dar un golpe no pudiendo hacer un solo movimiento sintiendo como si le dieran fuertes golpe lanzándolo nuevamente contra la pared

-es inútil que lo intenten ustedes no me llegan ni a los talones-

-quien eres-

-quien soy…yo soy aquel que a pasado toda su vida lejos de todo lo existente soy aquel niño que esos malditos dioses supremos desterraron al vacio del espacio lejos de todos los omniversos yo soy el mortal más fuerte de los 10 omniversos y uno de los primeros mortales existentes-

-que dices…uno…de los primeros-

-yo soy el primer y único ser existente de mi raza-

-que rayos eres tu-

-jeje no te apresures…eso lo descubrirás en algún momento si es que salen vivos de aquí-dijo el sujeto en ese momento llegando goki intentando darle un golpe al sujeto desparaciendo el sujeto apareciendo detrás de goki dándole un golpe en la nuca noqueando a goki llegando dabura el cual estaba bastante herido también llegando miira el cual también estaba algo herido dándole towa una patada a kaori enviándola hacia los demás poniéndose junto a el sujeto –los saiyajin son una raza interesante aumentan su poder cada vez que se recuperan de una batalla pero ahora el exponente más fuerte de su raza se encuentra luchando contra otra versión de el de otra línea temporal y sin el ustedes para mí no son más que miserables insectos repugnantes con todos los mas fuertes ocupándose de mis guerreros ustedes no son obstáculo para mí-dijo preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki lanzándola pero en ese momento la ráfaga siendo desviada por goku el cual habia usado la teletransportacion para llegar a tiempo y desviar el ataque

-asique solo usaste a ese otro yo como una distracción mientras te deshacías de mis amigos-dijo goku llegando en ese momento evil goku

-lo siento maestro se me escapo pero no volverá a pasar-dijo evil goku


	51. nuevos problemas

-jeje espera…ahora yo me encargare de son goku-dijo el sujeto

-que dice…de acuerdo maestro como usted diga-dijo evil goku

-asique ahora tu serás mi oponente?-dijo goku

-asi es son goku ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de un ser superior a los dioses supremos-

-entonces que comience la batalla-dijo goku lanzándose contra el sujeto dando un golpe impactando con otro golpe del sujeto comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas a una velocidad increíble dando ambos una patada alejándose el uno del otro –valla eres uno de los pocos que a logrado seguirme el paso-

-jeje puedo hacer mas que eso-dijo el sujeto lanzando ondas ki hacia goku esquivándolas goku con facilidad corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el sujeto dándole un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder apareciendo frente a el dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón dando otro golpe siendo atrapado por el sujeto dando este un rodillazo en el estomago a goku tomando su brazo y lanzándolo hacia las rocas lanzándose nuevamente goku contra el sujeto comenzando otro intercambio de golpes a una velocidad increíble generando cráteres en el suelo y algunas pequeñas explosiones dando el sujeto un golpe siendo esquivado por goku dándole este una patada en el estomago apareciendo detrás de el dándole otra patada en la espalda alejándolo yendo tras el preparando una onda ki en su mano dando el sujeto un golpe impactando su golpe con la onda ki provocando una gran explosión habiendo retrocedido ambos

-ya deja de jugar…zero-dijo una voz mirando zero con asombro al igual que los demás hacia atrás viendo a un sujeto arriba de un edificio el cual al igual que zero llevaba una túnica pero este también tenía una máscara de color blanco dejando ver solo sus ojos –si no acabas con el yo mismo lo hare-

-que rayos haces tu aquí?¡-dijo zero

-vine para asegurarme que cumplas con la misión…o en el caso de que mueras yo terminare lo que empezaste-

-quien eres tu-dijo goku

-mi nombre…eso no importa no he venido a hacer presentaciones-

-ya basta de palabrería yo sere el que acabe con son goku¡-dijo zero quitándose la túnica viéndose que tenía una apariencia como si fuera humano incrementando su poder brillando sus ojos de un color rojo cubriendo su cuerpo marcas de color negro desprendiendo zero un aura de una tonalidad verde oscura comenzando a brillar las marcas de color verde habiendo una gran explosión viéndose a zero pero esta vez con todas esas marcas cubriendo su cuerpo y sus pupilas brillaban de un color rojo –prepárense para sentir la ira del gran zero-dijo zero lanzándose nuevamente contra son goku atacando con gran velocidad dando golpes sin parar poniendo en problemas a goku logrando este esquivar uno de sus golpes dándole un golpe en el estomago seguido de una fuerte patada atrapando zero su pierna apretando fuertemente causándole gran dolor a goku girándolo en el aire y lanzándolo contra un edificio

-valla su poder se incremento demasiado…tal parece que hizo alguna especie de transformación…entonces tendré que elevar mi poder también-dijo goku incrementando su poder pasando al súper saiyajin lanzándose contra zero dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago alejándolo comenzando intercambiar golpes y patadas a gran velocidad dando zero una patada recibiéndola goku dando este otra patada logrando recibirla zero alejándose uno del otro corriendo nuevamente uno contra el otro saltando ambos comenzando a elevarse en los cielos continuando intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas dándole zero una fuerte patada en el estomago a goku enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo comenzando a lanzar ondas ki levantando mucho polvo apareciendo repentinamente goku frente a el teniendo cargada una ráfaga preparando zero una onda ki colisionando ambos ataques generando una gigantesca explosión creando un gran cráter viéndose a goku de pie en un lado del cráter y a zero del otro resplandeciendo los ojos de zero de un color rojo y a una velocidad imposible de ver apareció dándole un golpe a goku habiendo atrapado goku su golpe sonriendo zero brillando sus ojos lanzando un rayo de sus ojos dándole a goku comenzando a sentir este gran dolor apareciendo marcas de color rojo por todo su cuerpo gritando este del gran dolor que sentía

-papa¡-dijo goken viendo a su padre intentando salvarlo pero recibiendo una fuerte patada de evil goku

-si quieres ayudarlo primero tendras que matarme-dijo evil goku

-con gusto-dijo goken pasando al súper saiyajin omega legendario lanzándose contra evil goku

Repentinamente un fuerte resplandor rojo comenzó a salir de goku sosteniendo este su cabeza saliendo una extraña energia roja de el la cual mientras salía de su cuerpo tomaba forma hasta salir completamente habiendo un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez se vio a goku inconsciente tirado en el suelo y a aquella energía que poco a poco tomaba forma humana disipándose la energía viéndose a alguien similar a goku pero tenía una especie de cicatriz de color negro en su ojo derecho

-bienvenido a la vida-dijo zero no obteniendo respuesta del sujeto viendo este a goku sonriendo

-después de tanto tiempo…al fin soy libre-dijo el sujeto

-quien rayos eres tu-dijo zaiken al nuevo sujeto

-yo…jeje veras yo soy el resultado de la acción que tu padre cometió-

-a que te refieres-

-tal vez si digo este nombre lo recuerden…darko-

-que…imposible darko fue borrado con el hakai de mi padre yo mismo lo vi-

-así es pero darko ya tenía todo preparado en el caso de su muerte y dejo una pequeña parte de su esencia en son goku a través de un hechizo pero yo no soy el yo soy la combinación perfecta de la esencia de son goku y darko asi como una combinación de todos sus poderes poseo cada técnica cada habilidad cada cosa tanto de darko como de son goku y por lo tanto yo soy el ser mas poderoso de la existencia…mi nombre será darkus…ahora de rodillas ante su nuevo rey supremo-dijo darkus haciendo un movimiento con sus manos y a pesar de no haber querido hacerlo poniendo a todos de rodillas

-como es que…hizo esto…mi cuerpo se movió solo-

-estos son los poderes de un verdadero dios que está por encima de todo-dijo darkus comenzando a flotar en los cielos cerrando los ojos abriéndolos saliendo fuertes ondas expansivas viéndose rayos oscuros alrededor del cuerpo de darkus mirando este al pequeño goku sonriendo y sorprendentemente sin que nadie pudiera ver sus movimientos apareciendo frente al pequeño goku –si no me equivoco este es el niño con el lado makai-

-asi es-dijo el enmascarado saltando del techo y aterrizando junto a darkus

-perfecto el será el que porte aquel poder-

-el?¡ pero ese deberías ser tu-

-es cierto que yo poseo el poder necesario para lograr controlar a la perfección aquel poder…pero que yo lo porte será imposible ya que…yo ya poseo uno-

-que dices?-

-mira-dijo darkus señalando la marca de su ojo

-ya veo…entonces el niño es el que será la llave para el mundo que tanto ansiamos-

-asi es…pero por ahora déjalo el aun no ah alcanzado el poder suficiente como para que su cuerpo logre resistir tal poder asique primero debemos esperar a que se haga más fuerte-

-al jefe le complacerá saber que estas de nuestro lado-

-creo que lo entendiste mal…-

-de que hablas-

-yo no estoy del lado de nadie…yo no tengo un lado…solo tengo un objetivo…considérenme un aliado pero no esperen que siga ordenes de nadie…ahora es hora de divertirme un poco-dijo darkus mirando a zaiken y los demás sonriendo lanzándose a gran velocidad contra ellos yendo zaiken contra el esquivando darkus el ataque de zaiken –que sucede? Acaso soy muy rápido para ti-dijo darkus burlándose de zaiken enfadando a zaiken comenzando a darle varios golpes esquivándolos darkus con suma facilidad pasando zaiken al súper saiyajin alfa legendario atacando nuevamente a darkus increíblemente aun sin lograr acertar un solo golpe –ya me harte de ti-dijo darkus usando dos dedos enviando a zaiken contra un edificio atacando kasui a darkus por la espalda esquivándolo darkus dándole una patada en la cara enviándolo contra un edificio dejándolo inconsciente lanzándose kairi y ashley contra darkus ambas en súper saiyajin alfa logrando darkus esquivar todos sus ataques con suma facilidad tocando la frente de ashley con un dedo cayendo ashley inconsciente mirando darkus a kairi sonriendo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a kairi enviándola a volar dejándola inconsciente lanzándose goki al ataque esquivando darkus su ataque dándole un rodillazo en el estomago para seguidamente darle un codazo en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente

Kaori tras ver como darkus derroto a todos paso al súper saiyajin 2 lanzandose contra darkus viéndola darkus sonriendo desapareciendo darkus intentando encontrarlo kaori apareciendo darkus atrás de ella dándole una fuerte patada enviandola contra un edificio cayendo kaori inconsciente al suelo viendo darkus a los tres niños viendo que el pequeño goku habia despertado sonriendo atacándolo goku y vegeta al mismo tiempo riendo darkus evadiendo sus golpes dando ambos un fuerte golpe evadiéndolos darkus dándole el golpe de goku a vegeta y el de vegeta a goku lanzándose nuevamente contra darkus deteniendo darkus su ataque con un solo dedo de cada mano riendo darkus dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago a vegeta dejándolo muy herido e inconsciente viendo a goku apareciendo detrás de el dándole un golpe en la nuca noqueándolo cayendo goku al suelo inconsciente viendo darkus a mei

Mei estaba asustada y nuevamente como ya había sucedido antes sus piernas no respondían pero al ver a todos derrotados intento atacar a darkus lanzándose contra el sonriendo darkus deteniéndose mei retrocediendo

-jeje que sucede…no atacaras…acaso tienes miedo…sabes…los saiyajins como tu…me dan asco-dijo darkus apareciendo frente a mei tomándola del cabello –y asi te haces llamar una saiyajin…tu no eres una saiyajin mas bien eres una cobarde y adivina que…yo detesto a los cobardes-dijo darkus dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a mei –las escorias como tu son de las cosas que mas repugnancia me dan de este y de todos los omniversos…insectos repugnantes cobardes como tu merecen la muerte-dijo darkus preparando una energia en su dedo

-oye¡-se escucho una voz volteando darkus a ver viendo a vegeta –nadie…toca…a mi…hermana¡-dijo vegeta transformándose por la ira en súper saiyajin –lo pagaras maldito¡-dijo lanzándose contra darkus deteniendo darkus su ataque con un dedo dándole un rodillazo en el estomago perdiendo vegeta el súper saiyajin tomándolo darkus del cabello sosteniendo a mei y vegeta

-jeje asique intentando defender a tu hermanita pues ahora ambos sufrirán juntos-dijo darkus dándole un rodillazo en la cara a vegeta para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con mei continuando comenzando a sangrar ambos despertando el pequeño goku viendo esto lanzándose nuevamente contra darkus viéndolo darkus poniendo a mei y vegeta en frente de el deteniéndose goku –que sucede acaso no te atreves a dañar a tus amigos jaja patético-dijo darkus lanzando a mei contra goku atrapándola goku apareciendo darkus enfrente de ellos dándoles una fuerte patada enviándolos a ambos contra el suelo para seguidamente darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago a vegeta provocando que escupiera algo de sangre para seguidamente darle una fuerte patada enviándolo contra el suelo dejándolo muy herido

Goku despertó en ese momento sorprendiéndose al ver a darkus el cual al verlo sonrió viéndose ambos fijamente

-quien eres tu?-dijo goku

-mi nombre es darkus futuro rey de los omniversos-dijo darkus

-tu jamás seras el rey de los omniversos ya que un ser como tu no merece ni debe serlo-

-yo si lo merezco después de todo soy el ser más poderoso de los omniversos-

-eso lo veremos-dijo goku poniéndose en posición de combate

-jeje adelante atácame-dijo darkus sonriendo

Goku se lanzo contra darkus dando varios golpes siendo recibidos por darkus con una mano con gran facilidad dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a goku para seguidamente tomarlo del cabello y darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara dándole una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder

-como veo eres fuerte pero esto apenas comenzó-dijo goku intentando pasar al súper saiyajin pero al alcanzar la transformación inmediatamente perdiéndola cayendo de rodillas a agotado

-es inútil que lo intentes tu aun estas cansado debido a la separación de nuestros cuerpos-dijo darkus dándole una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo hacia el suelo elevándose darkus en los aires desprendiendo un aura oscura –contemplen mortales el poder de un verdadero dios-dijo comenzando a salir ráfagas de energia de su cuerpo en todas direcciones destruyendo todo a su paso quedando la ciudad aun mas en ruinas de lo que ya estaba

Goken continuaba su batalla contra evil goku viendo lo que pasaba haciendo un taiyoken segando a evil goku yendo rápidamente hacia zaiken sacando una bolsa de semillas dándole una a zaiken recuperándose por completo –ten quedan bastantes dale una a cada uno y antes que nadie dale una a papa-dijo goken asintiendo zaiken haciendo la teletransportacion apareciendo en frente de goku dándole una semilla recuperándose goku por completo yendo zaiken a repartir las semillas a los demás

-como veo te has logrado recuperar son goku-dijo darkus

-asi es y ahora que tengo nuevamente todas mis energías que te parece si tenemos un verdadero combate-dijo goku

-eso es lo que estaba esperando-dijo darkus y a una velocidad imposible de ver para los demás ambos aparecieron dándose un fuerte golpe chocando puños generando una gran explosión comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas a velocidades increíbles estando brutalmente parejos chocando puños nuevamente generando otra explosión alejándose uno del otro preparando goku en su mano una onda de energía hakai haciendo lo mismo darkus lanzando ambos las energías hakai impactando entre ellas destruyéndose entre si lanzándose ambos a gran velocidad contra el otro chocando codos saliendo rayos del choque manteniéndose asi mirándose fijamente comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas a gran velocidad estando aun parejos logrando darkus acertarle un golpe en el estomago a goku para seguidamente darle una patada en la cara alejándolo comenzando a lanzar ondas ki hacia goku levantando gran cantidad de polvo saliendo goku del polvo comenzando otro intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad atravesando varios edificios

Zaiken ya habia repartido las semillas a todos habiéndose recuperado todos estando listos para batallar pero sabiendo que darkus podía derrotarlos fácilmente si iban a ayudar a goku

-no queda opción usaremos esto-dijo zaiken sacando dos pares de arcillos pothala

-pero quienes serán los que se fusionen-dijo kairi

-yo y goki podríamos fusionarnos si quieren-dijo kasui

-no, una fusión entre ustedes no serviría de nada deben fusionarse dos personas que tengan gran poder…eso es kasui goki cambie de opinión fusiónense y intenten distraer a darkus lo mas posible para que se aleje de papa tengo un plan-dijo zaiken dándole un par a goki y kasui fusionándose en gosui pasando este al súper saiyajin alfa lanzándose contra darkus estando este desprevenido logrando acertarle una patada apenas logrando alejarlo comenzando a darle golpes

-papa rápido dame los anillos del tiempo-dijo zaiken

-para que-dijo goku

-tengo un plan pero debo actuar rápido-

-de acuerdo ten-dijo goku dándole los anillos a zaiken

Zaiken viajo nuevamente a su línea de tiempo yendo a namek juntando las esferas apareciendo porunga

-dime cual será tu primer deseo-dijo porunga

-mi primer deseo es que revivas al rey de los saiyajines jack-dijo zaiken en idioma namekiano al el saber ese idioma ya que usaron sangre namekiana en su creación

-tu deseo ha sido concedido-

-mi segundo y ultimo deseo es que rejuvenezcas a los saiyajines jack y riku-

-tu deseo ha sido concedido adiós-dijo porunga marchándose

-muy bien-dijo zaiken haciendo la teletransportacion apareciendo en el planeta vegeta yendo primero por jack y luego por riku explicándoles la situación yendo los tres con el anillo del tiempo nuevamente a aquella línea temporal llegando viendo que la batalla continuaba siendo goku y gosui contra darkus pero estando gosui muy cansado y herido –gosui rápido ven acá-dijo zaiken yéndose gosui de la pelea quedando goku contra darkus –ahora sepárate dame los pendientes-dijo zaiken quitándose los pendientes gosui separándose en goki y kasui –muy bien ahora jack ponte esto nos fusionaremos-dijo zaiken negándose jack en un principio pero aceptando finalmente fusionándose en jaiken –muy bien ahora ten yo distraeré a gosui tu fusiónate con goku-dijo jaiken entregándole los pendientes a riku asintiendo este

Jaiken se lanzo en súper saiyajin alfa legendario contra darkus logrando darle un fuerte golpe alejándolo un poco sonriendo darkus comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas con jaiken

-goku ten-dijo riku entregándole un pendiente pothala

-riku valla es una sorpresa verte al parecer zaiken te rejuveneció- dijo goku

-asi es pero ahora no hay tiempo de hablar hay que fusionarnos para acabar con el-

-de acuerdo hagámoslo-dijo goku fusionándose ambos naciendo finalmente rigoku viendo la pelea entre darkus y jaiken sonriendo y sorprendentemente sin que nadie pudiera ver sus movimientos apareciendo frente a ellos deteniendo su pelea mirando a darkus

-y quien rayos eres tu-dijo darkus

-yo…no soy goku…ni tampoco soy riku…mi nombre es rigoku y soy el encargado de borrarte de la existencia-dijo rigoku sonriendo

-jeje asique otra estúpida fusión no importa cuántas veces se fusionen aun asi no bastara-

-ya veremos…pronto hare que te tragues tus palabras-

-eres demasiado confiado-

-jeje-rio rigoku negando con el dedo –lo que pasa es que tu creo que no sabes con quien te estás enfrentando…soy rigoku¡ aunque también podría ser conocido como el saiyajin mas fuerte de toda la creación-

-eso es imposible ya que ese título es mío-

-jeje entonces creo que en esta existencia no hay lugar para dos seres más poderosos asique uno de los dos morirá aquí-

-asi es y ese serás tú-

-eso crees? Pues espero que no seas solo palabras-

-compruébalo tu mismo-dijo darkus lanzándose contra rigoku deteniendo rigoku su ataque con gran facilidad lanzando darkus otro golpe siendo detenido también por rigoku dándole este un rodillazo en el estomago impactando con otro rodillazo de darkus lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones lanzándose nuevamente el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpe y patadas a grandes velocidades dando rigoku una patada desapareciendo darkus apareciendo arriba de rigoku preparando una onda ki en sus manos estando a punto de lanzarla sobre rigoku pero en ese momento sonriendo rigoku dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen perdiendo darkus la onda ki alejándolo comenzando a disparar rigoku una oleada de ondas ki hacia darkus desviándolas este con facilidad preparando darkus una onda ki en su mano apareciendo en frente de rigoku explotando la onda ki en su estomago dejando a rigoku con leves heridas

-muy bien…creo que fue suficiente calentamiento es hora de que empiece a pelear enserio-dijo rigoku apretando sus puños incrementando levemente su musculatura saliendo rayos de su cuerpo expulsando fuertes ondas expansivas de su cuerpo apareciendo detrás de darkus dándole una fuerte patada enviándolo a volar apareciendo frente a el recibiéndolo con un rodillazo en el estomago apareciendo detrás de el dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo apareciendo frente a el tomándolo del cabello comenzando a golpearlo en la cara para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago preparando una ráfaga ki siendo arrastrado darkus por la ráfaga atravesando varias ruinas de edificios estrellándose contra el suelo habiendo una gran explosión quedando darkus en el suelo algo herido apareciendo rigoku a unos metros de el caminando hacia el riendo darkus levantándose poco a poco del suelo

-jejeje jajajajaja muy bien eres más fuerte de lo que pensé pero déjame decirte que aun no he usado ni el 1% de mi verdadero poder-dijo darkus apretando sus puños comenzando a gritar elevando su poder desprendiendo una aura oscura elevándose su aura hasta los cielos desprendiendo rayos provocando fuertes temblores en el planeta incrementando levemente su musculatura habiendo una gigantesca explosión creando un gran cráter viéndose a darkus en medio del cráter aun deprendiendo su cuerpo algunos rayos –veamos si puedes igualar almenos a mi 10%-dijo y sin que nadie pudiera verlo moverse dándole una fuerte patada a rigoku alejándolo apuntando su dedo hacia rigoku lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki usando rigoku su brazos para intentar cubrirse del impacto habiendo una explosión quedando rigoku con leves rasguños sonriendo darkus lanzándose contra rigoku comenzando a dar gran cantidad de golpes no teniendo rigoku oportunidad de defenderse logrando bloquear algunos golpes pero dándole muchos apareciendo darkus detrás de rigoku dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza enviándolo a volar deteniéndose rigoku en el aire viendo hacia donde estaba darkus pero recibiendo un fuerte codazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el estomago continuando con una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar nuevamente apareciendo darkus arriba de rigoku dando una fuerte patada enviándolo contra el suelo viéndose un resplandor viéndose a rigoku el cual estaba incrementando su poder desprendiendo un aura blanca

-se acabaron los juego ahora acabare contigo-dijo rigoku lanzándose a gran velocidad contra darkus llevando un combate parejo golpe por golpe sonriendo darkus y a una velocidad imposible de ver encestándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a rigoku preparando una ráfaga ki siendo arrastrado rigoku por la ráfaga estrellándose contra el suelo generando un gran cráter apareciendo darkus alado de rigoku tomándolo de la pierna apretando fuertemente dando rigoku un grito de dolor comenzando a golpearlo darkus contra el suelo y los extremos del cráter asi como con varias rocas terminando por lanzar a rigoku hacia otro extremo del cráter lanzando ondas ki que no hacían mas que causarle leves daños a rigoku

-tu orgullo ya está hecho trizas-dijo darkus tomando del cabello a rigoku dándole un rodillazo en la cara saliendo algo de sangre de la boca de rigoku dándole darkus una fuerte patada en el mentón enviándolo al suelo –di tus últimas palabras-dijo darkus y repentinamente rigoku comenzó a elevar su poder apretando sus puños habiendo un fuerte resplandor pasando rigoku al súper saiyajin lanzándose contra darkus comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes atrapando darkus uno de los golpes de rigoku dándole un rodillazo en el mentón seguido de un golpe en la cara preparando una onda ki siendo arrastrado rigoku por la onda ki habiendo una explosión regresando rigoku al ataque en su estado de súper saiyajin 3 preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki lanzándola contra darkus preparando este otra ráfaga ki lanzándola impactando ambas ráfagas acercándose poco a poco el uno al otro habiendo una fuerte explosión saliendo disparados ambos en diferentes direcciones deteniéndose en el aire mirándose fijamente desprendiendo rigoku un aura amarilla lanzándose nuevamente contra darkus sonriendo este recibiendo el ataque de rigoku sonriendo –eso es muéstrame todo lo que tienes-dijo darkus dándole rigoku otro golpe atrapándolo darkus dándose ambos un cabezazo seguido de otro cabezazo comenzando a darse rodillazos alejándose el uno del otro aumentando rigoku su poder al máximo saliendo rayos de su cuerpo lanzándose contra darkus intentando darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza atrapando darkus su pierna apretando fuertemente dando rigoku un grito de dolor usando darkus su pierna para traerlo hacia dándole un golpe en el estomago seguido de una fuerte ráfaga ki siendo arrastrado rigoku por la ráfaga ki hacia los cielos deteniéndose al llegar al espacio sin salir de la atmosfera apareciendo darkus frente a él sonriendo mirándolo rigoku con desprecio aumentando su poder pasando al súper saiyajin 4 lanzándose nuevamente contra darkus recibiendo darkus su ataque comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes atrapando darkus uno de sus golpes dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a rigoku alejándose el uno del otro aumentando rigoku su poder al máximo incrementando levemente su musculatura desapareciendo apareciendo delante de darkus con una potente ráfaga ki cargada lanzándosela a darkus pero repentinamente sintiendo a alguien detrás de él volteando encontrándose cara a cara con darkus el cual le estaba apuntando con su mano –adiós imbécil-dijo darkus lanzando una ráfaga ki siendo arrastrado rigoku por la ráfaga hasta estrellarse contra el suelo habiendo una gran explosión apareciendo darkus en los aires viendo fijamente al cráter que se había formado en ese momento viéndose un fuerte resplandor viéndose a rigoku en super saiyajin dios apareciendo delante de darkus logrando propinarle un fuerte golpe en el mentón seguido de una patada en el estómago enviándolo a volar deteniéndose darkus en el aire apareciendo rigoku detrás de él dándole una fuerte patada apareciendo delante de él dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago preparando un potente galick ho lanzándolo contra darkus sonriendo este antes de ser impactado por el ataque generando una gran explosión escuchándose unos aplausos viéndose a darkus entre todo el humo –magnifico tienes un poder increíble pero lo único que hiciste al pasar a esa transformación fue incrementar mucho tu velocidad tu poder también creció pero lo que más a aumentado es tu velocidad y agilidad y eso…no te dará más oportunidades en esta batalla-dijo darkus aumentando levemente su poder creciendo levemente su musculatura saliendo pequeños rayos de su cuerpo desapareciendo apareciendo frente a rigoku dándole un golpe a gran velocidad seguido de una fuerte patada en el estómago alejándolo apretando sus puños disparando una ráfaga de su puño como un simple golpe continuando disparando ráfagas como golpes sin tener oportunidad rigoku de esquivar nada hasta que repentinamente darkus paro de lanzar esas ráfagas apareciendo frente a rigoku dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago tomándolo de la cara y estrellándolo contra el suelo aun sosteniéndolo –que sucede? Acaso eso es todo lo que una fusión puede hacer? Eres una basura infeliz maldita escoria creo que ya no vale la pena que sigas fusionado-dijo darkus acercando su mano a uno de los aretes de rigoku pero en ese momento aumentando rigoku su poder alejando a darkus pasando rigoku al súper saiyajin blue

-no permitiré que acabes con nosotros tan fácil esto aún no acaba-dijo rigoku incrementando su poder llegando al súper saiyajin blue 100% lanzándose contra darkus deteniendo darkus su ataque con una mano

-acaso crees que con ese poder lograras derrotarme? Eres un insecto estúpida fusión-dijo darkus retorciéndole la mano a rigoku causándole gran dolor dándole una fuerte patada alejándolo apareciendo frente a él dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago comenzando a darle fuertes golpes en la cara comenzando rigoku a sangrar dándole darkus una fuerte patada en el pecho enviándolo hacia el suelo –maldita fusión estúpida eres muy débil-

-callate¡-dijo rigoku pasando al super saiyajin White comenzando dar fuertes golpes a darkus logrando este recibirlos con algo de dificultad desapareciendo rigoku apareciendo detrás darkus dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la cabeza seguido de otro fuerte rodillazo continuando con una fuerte patada en la espalda volteando darkus viendo que rigoku tenia cargado un fuerte ataque –recibe esto¡ big bang kamehameha¡-dijo rigoku lanzando un potente big bang kamehameha a darkus provocando una gran explosión pero en ese momento dispersándose todo el humo debido a las ondas expansivas que salieron del cuerpo de darkus al este incrementar su poder

-felicidades has logrado que yo comience a pelear con mi 15% sinceramente no esperaba que llegaras tan lejos-dijo darkus sonriendo lanzándose a gran velocidad contra rigoku dando este un golpe esquivándolo darkus dándole una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que retroceda yendo darkus a gran velocidad contra el comenzando a darle fuertes golpes y patadas sin tener oportunidad rigoku de defenderse logrando atrapar uno de los golpes de darkus con gran dificultad pero sonriendo darkus cargando una ráfaga ki en esa mano impactándole directo a rigoku enviándolo lejos viéndose un resplandor habiendo pasado rigoku al súper saiyajin blue 4 preparando un poderoso resplandor final lanzándolo contra darkus sonriendo este cubriéndose con sus brazos habiendo una gran explosión en ese momento apareciendo darkus detrás de rigoku preparando una poderosa onda ki siendo arrastrado rigoku habiendo una gran explosión incrementando rigoku su poder al máximo lanzándose contra darkus deteniendo este sus ataques con facilidad dándole este un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo escupir sangre a rigoku tomándolo del cabello dándole un cabezazo –jeje eres patético-dijo darkus explotando una ráfaga ki en rigoku quedando rigoku en el suelo muy herido pero levantándose del suelo pasando al súper saiyajin omega incrementando su poder al máximo desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de darkus dándole una fuerte patada dando darkus un salto esquivando la patada de rigoku dándole darkus una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo a estrellarse con unas rocas comenzando rigoku a incrementar su poder nuevamente pasando al súper saiyajin alfa lanzándose contra darkus dando un fuerte golpe atrapando darkus su golpe generando fuertes ondas expansivas comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas a gran velocidad pero manteniendo darkus la ventaja despareciendo apareciendo de espaldas a rigoku intentando este darle un fuerte golpe deteniendo darkus su golpe preparando una ráfaga ki –adios miserable fusión-dijo darkus lanzando la ráfaga ki habiendo una gran explosión generando un gran cráter sonriendo darkus al creer tener la batalla ganada –jeje ese fue su fin-

Pero en ese momento salió un fuerte resplandor del cráter viéndose un aura blanca que llegaba hasta los cielos mirando darkus viéndose a rigoku en súper saiyajin supremo –ya me harte de ti te exterminare aquí y ahora-dijo rigoku apareciendo sin que nadie pudiera ver sus movimientos en frente de darkus mirándose ambos fijamente

-al fin vas a usar ese poder jeje perfecto veamos cuanto duras-dijo darkus incrementando su poder –usare mi 30% de poder-

Ambos desaparecieron chocando ente si generando fuertes ondas expansivas comenzando a intercambiar golpes a una velocidad que era imposible de ver para los demás continuando dándose fuertes golpes alejándose uno del otro lanzándose nuevamente uno contra el otro dando darkus una fuerte patada evadiéndola rigoku con algo de dificultad dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a darkus regresándolo darkus con una fuerte patada en el abdomen a rigoku continuando dándose fuerte golpes y patadas desapareciendo rigoku apareciendo detrás de darkus dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo a volar deteniéndose darkus en el aire volteando a ver a rigoku el cual estaba yendo a toda velocidad hacia el con un puño cargado de ki rodeando su puño un aura blanca comenzando darkus a emanar un aura negra dándole el golpe de rigoku habiendo una fuerte explosión acompañada de un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez todos se sorprenden al ver que el golpe de rigoku si había impactado en el pecho de darkus pero darkus ni se inmuto ante el ataque de rigoku alejándose rigoku

-como…es posible-dijo rigoku

-jeje al parecer aun con ese poder no igualas mi 35% ya que tu golpe apenas lo sentí-dijo darkus

-ya cállate¡-dijo rigoku comenzando a darle fuertes golpes a darkus sin este molestarse ni siquiera en esquivarlos dándole todos los golpes no teniendo ningún efecto en el

-debilucho-dijo darkus dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el mentón a rigoku tomándolo de la boca –eres decepcionante fusión aunque fuiste el único que me obligo a usar tanto poder asique te has ganado mis felicitaciones pero…el combate acabo-dijo darkus sonriendo y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos tomado los pendientes potara de las orejas de rigoku separándose este nuevamente en goku y riku cayendo ambos agotados al suelo dándole darkus una fuerte patada en la cara a riku enviándolo contra un edificio dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a goku seguido de un golpe martillo en la espalda chocando goku fuertemente contra el suelo –eres una basura-dijo darkus viendo que aún conservaba los pendientes en su mano cerrando su mano fuertemente destruyendo los pendientes –su fusión no sirvió de nada como ven yo me encuentro por encima de cualquiera de ustedes-

-cierra la boca¡-dijo jaiken intentando darle un fuerte golpe a darkus pero con un rápido movimiento siendo imposible de ver tomando darkus a jaiken del cuello

-no te metas sabandija-dijo darkus dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago a jaiken enviándolo lejos comenzando a flotar darkus en el aire

-esto no acaba aquí maldito-dijo vegeta mirando con furia a darkus intentando pasar nuevamente al súper saiyajin logrando conseguirlo lanzándose contra darkus viéndolo darkus sonriendo dándole varios golpes vegeta sin darkus siquiera inmutarse deteniendo uno de los golpes con su dedo –niño idiota-dijo darkus generando con sus ojos una fuerte onda de choque enviando a vegeta contra el suelo

-vegeta¡ maldito¡-dijo el pequeño goku intentando nuevamente atacar a darkus mirándolo este fijamente viéndose un brillo de color rojo en sus ojos quedando paralizado goku en el aire pudiendo darkus moverlo a su voluntad sin que goku pudiera hacer la mínima resistencia

-ahora observa bien ya que según yo se esa cobarde de allá es tu novia cierto?-dijo darkus señalando a mei

-no, no es mi novia-dijo el pequeño goku recibiendo una fuerte bofetada saliendo algo de sangre de su boca

-a mí no me mientas mocoso yo sé perfectamente que ella es tu novia ¿verdad?-

-y que si es mi novia-

-jeje quiero que veas con atención lo que hare ahora-dijo darkus disparando un rayo de su mano parecido al que disparaba towa de su báculo dándole a mei provocándole gran dolor

-déjala maldito¡-dijo goku recibiendo otra fuerte bofetada

-no me hables así niño insolente ten un poco más de respeto al futuro rey supremo de los omniversos y ahora ve con atención ya que por tu falta de respeto hacia mi persona aumentare la potencia-dijo darkus disparando otra vez el rayo pero esta vez siendo más potente que antes dándole directo a mei comenzando a gritar de dolor

-por favor…déjala…te lo pido…no sigas-dijo goku cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos

-así me gusta más-dijo darkus dejando de lanzar el rayo –ahora niño escucha con atención ya que esta es una advertencia tienes suerte de que ella aun este viva ya que pude haberla matado aquí y ahora pero te tuve consideración asique considéralo un regalo de mi parte-dijo darkus acercándose al oído de goku susurrando -pero te advierto que poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo iras viendo morir uno a uno a todos los que amas en mis manos claro no sin antes ver su sufrimiento para luego saborear su sangre y cada vez que acabe con alguien sin que tu sepas le cortare la cabeza y te la enseñare cuando nos encontremos asique mejor cuida lo que tienes porque podrías perderlo en cualquier momento-dijo darkus alejándose del cuerpo de goku agachando goku la cabeza comenzando a caer más lágrimas de sus ojos siendo liberado de la parálisis cayendo de rodillas al suelo –jeje eso es sufre llora yo solo me divierto-

-desgraciado¡-dijo jaiken habiéndose lanzado nuevamente hacia darkus pero sin que nadie pudiera verlo apareciendo detrás de jaiken separándose jaiken nuevamente en Jack y zaiken al darkus haberles quitado los pendientes potara destruyéndolos apareciendo en frente del herido y agotado goku el cual estaba echado en el suelo sin poder levantarse mirando hacia arriba viendo a darkus –que sucede son goku con ese nivel te haces llamar un dios supremo je no eres más que un simple debilucho que no ha logrado ni siquiera proteger a su familia y amigos de mi-dijo darkus levantándose sorpresivamente goku

-aun no acaba…mientras yo siga en pie…jamás dejare que te apoderes de los omniversos maldito¡-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin supremo incrementando su poder al máximo continuando incrementando su poder diciendo –taikuken¡-activando su taikuken con el súper saiyajin supremo lanzándose contra darkus comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas llevando darkus aun la ventaja dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a goku seguido de una patada en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo levantándose nuevamente –taikuken x3-dijo incrementando el nivel de su taikuken lanzándose nuevamente por darkus atrapando este su golpe dándole una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo lejos deteniéndose goku en el aire mirando a darkus con desprecio recargando una poderosa ráfaga ki en ambas manos lanzándola contra darkus cubriéndose darkus con sus brazos sonriendo lanzándose nuevamente goku contra el comenzando a darle fuertes golpes y patadas logrando evadirlas y recibirlas darkus con algo de facilidad pero en ese momento estando desprevenido recibiendo un fuerte golpe que ni siquiera lo movió un centímetro el cual era riku en super saiyajin alfa viendo darkus a riku resplandeciendo sus ojos sintiendo riku como si le estuvieran dando fuertes golpes por todo su cuerpo enviándolo lejos dando en ese momento goku un golpe esquivándolo darkus sujetando el brazo de goku –ya me harte de ti-dijo darkus preparando una ráfaga ki habiendo un gran explosión saliendo darkus del humo y al disciparse se ve a goku muy herido en el suelo habiendo perdido la transformación y el taikuken –ahora desaparecerán miserables insectos-dijo darkus poniéndose en posición diciendo –aumentado diez veces ka…me-dijo comenzando a cargar un potente kamehameha x10 comenzando a temblar el planeta por el gran poder que emanaba de darkus

-no…te dejare-dijo goku pasando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban al súper saiyajin blue 4 diciendo –taikuken x30¡ aumentado 10 veces ka…me-comenzando a decir ambos las palabras –ha…me-comenzando a haber fuertes temblores y caer rayos del cielo –haaa-dijeron ambos colisionando sus ataques encontrándose en un choque de poderes pero poco a poco el kamehameha de goku perdía terreno –no…maldita sea…no resistiré mucho más…pero no puedo permitir que el gane…mientras siga con vida…yo no dejare que el gane esta batalla¡-dijo goku aumentando su poder deteniendo un poco el paso del kamehameha de darkus pero aun así continuando acercándose pero en ese momento se escuchó a alguien decir –aumentado 10 veces resplandor final¡-se escuchó decir viendo goku a su lado estando riku en super saiyajin alfa –ka…me…hame…haaa-se escuchó a otro decir viendo goku al otro lado estando goki –resplandor final¡-se escuchó siendo kasui poniéndose alguien lado a lado con goku viendo este a kairi la cual comenzó a decir –kame…hame…haaa-en ese momento escuchándose –galick ho-siendo lanzado por Jack viéndose otra ráfaga ki siendo kaori escuchándose –ka…me…ha…me…haaa-siendo goken y ashley en ese momento escuchándose otro –galick ho¡-siendo vegeta y mei escuchándose un –kame…hame…haaa-siendo el pequeño goku uniendo estos todos sus ataques comenzando a regresar el ataque hacia darkus sorprendiéndose este impactando en darkus habiendo una gigantesca explosión acompañada de un gran resplandor cayendo goku al suelo estando muy agotado estando los demás también algo agotados creyendo ya haber exterminado a darkus pero en ese momento escuchándose unos aplausos viendo todos a los cielos sorprendiéndose al ver a darkus con leves heridas y algo de sangre en su boca limpiando este la sangre –sorprendente todos ustedes trabajando en equipo han logrado igualar mi kamehameha x10 pero se acabo el juego ya ninguno tiene el poder para derrotarme o siquiera darme pelea ya en un principio no lo tenían y ahora mucho menos he derrotado hasta a su guerrero más poderoso sería tan fácil aniquilarlos ahora pero no lo hare los dejare con vida por un tiempo-dijo darkus volteando su mirada hacia zero y el enmascarado –es hora de irnos de aquí-dijo apareciendo junto a ellos yéndose todos por un portal pero darkus antes de atravesar el portal miro al pequeño goku sonriendo –nos veremos pronto…niño…goku-dijo darkus atravesando el portal cerrándose

-maldicion¡-dijo goku golpeando el suelo con su puño –no pudimos derrotarlo ni con todos nuestros ataques combinados-

-era mucho más fuerte que nosotros y si tiene todo lo que tú tienes entonces también posee el súper saiyajin ósea que no hemos visto prácticamente nada de su poder-dijo riku

-el tampoco ha visto de lo que somos capaces la próxima vez seré más fuerte y lo acabare-

-por ahora hay que regresar a nuestra línea de tiempo-dijo zaiken usando los anillos del tiempo para regresar todos a su línea temporal apareciendo en el planeta vegeta

-muy bien y que haremos ahora-dijo vegeta

-ustedes 3 volverán a casa a descansar y mañana continuaran con su entrenamiento normalmente-

-pero nosotros también queremos ayudar cierto goku?-dijo mei a lo cual goku no respondió –goku estas bien?-dijo mei preocupada pero goku simplemente se volteo yéndose –goku…-

Meses despues…

Todo había transcurrido normalmente excepto que la forma de actuar de goku había cambiado demasiado un día quedo en reunirse con mei para decirle algo

Mei al llegar al lugar acordado vio a goku que la estaba esperando viéndola goku con una mirada seria viéndolo mei preocupándose al verlo asi

-goku…que sucede? Dijiste que querías decirme algo estas bien? Sucedió algo? Te noto como si algo hubiera pasado-dijo mei intentando acercarse a goku pero retrocediendo goku

-aléjate…-dijo goku fríamente

-pero goku que sucede…-

-te dije que vinieras para decirte que…lo nuestro acabo-

-que? A que te refieres-

-ya no quiero que sigamos siendo novios-

-pero goku acaso…ya no me quieres-

-no, ya no siento nada por ti-

-pero…tu dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre…acaso eso solo fue una mentira-dijo mei a lo que goku no respondió –esa historia…que me hiciste creer…tú me hiciste entender que era verdad-dijo mei comenzando a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos

-yo no mentí cuando dije que te amaba pero eso se acabó por favor ya entiéndelo-

-no yo no quiero escucharte ¡cállate¡ no me pidas que te entienda porque no lo hare-

-da igual lo aceptes o no lo nuestro acabo ódiame si quieres no me interesa…adiós-dijo goku marchándose cayendo mei de rodillas llorando llegando vegeta al lugar

-vegeta…-dijo mei abrazando a su hermano –el me dejo…-

-tranquila…-dijo vegeta abrazándola también –todo está bien…te aseguro que esto no se quedara así-dijo vegeta mirando con desprecio y rencor en la dirección que se había ido goku ´´me las vas a pagar maldito infeliz…nadie lastima a mi hermana…la próxima vez que te vea te aniquilare'' pensó vegeta parpadeando sus pupilas entre verde y negro

Al dia siguiente…

Vegeta estaba esperando mirando fijamente a la puerta esperando a que goku llegara para matarlo pero en ese momento llego goken acompañado de goki

-vegeta has visto a goku?-dijo goken

-no, y después de lo que hizo es mejor que no lo vea o lo matare-dijo vegeta

-que sucedió-

-eso no importa que acaso no esta en su casa-

-no, no lo hemos visto desde ayer tal vez este con mei-

-no, el ayer termino con mi hermana-

-como dices y luego que paso-

-se fue no sé adónde si no fue a su casa no a donde pudo haber ido-

-goken¡-

-que sucede Jack-

-me acaban de informar que una nave despego sin autorización ayer por la noche y si goku desapareció entonces puede que el haya sido quien tomo esa nave-

-que dices?¡ estás diciendo que goku salió del planeta? Pero el sabe perfectamente que no puede salir del planeta sin haber terminado su entrenamiento-

-pues al parecer lo hizo y no solo eso sino que destruyo el sistema de rastreo que equipamos en la nave-

-ósea que goku está en algún lugar del espacio y no hay forma de saber dónde ¡maldición¡-dijo goken golpeando el suelo

-que sucede-dijo una voz mirando todos atrás viendo a mei

-no es nada que te importe no te metas en esto hermana-dijo vegeta

-yo quiero saber que está pasando-

-segura que quieres saberlo-

-si-

-está bien…goku desapareció- dijo vegeta dejando impactada a mei

Años despues…

Los años pasaron Jack había designado a varios soldados para que buscaran a goku pero aun no había señales de el

Vegeta tenía 18 años y ya había terminado su entrenamiento y había comenzado a realizar misiones tanto en solitario como en equipo

Mei tenía ahora 16 años y este era su último día de entrenamiento para luego comenzar a realizar misiones

Todo iba normal hasta el momento en que todos se reunieron para darles las armaduras de combate a los que hoy terminaban su entrenamiento en el momento en el que mei estaba a punto de recibir su armadura hubo una fuerte explosión en el techo viendo a un sujeto que cubría su cara bajo una capucha aplaudiendo –muy bien felicidades a todos ustedes-

-quien rayos eres tu-dijo goken

-eso no te importa lo importante es que he venido aquí con el objetivo de comprobar mis fuerzas con todos ustedes para ver hasta dónde pueden llegar…o por cierto felicidades…mei

-como sabes mi nombre?-dijo mei

-yo se muchas cosas pero no importa solo les diré quien soy si logran derrotarme-

-como tu digas-dijo goken lanzándose contra el sujeto comenzando un intercambio de golpes y patadas estando parejos logrando darle el sujeto un fuerte golpe en el estómago a goken seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cara dando una fuerte patada siendo atrapada su pierna por goken lanzándolo contra una pared

-jejeje muy bien esto es lo que esperaba-dijo el sujeto lanzándose nuevamente contra goken desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de goken cargando una onda ki enviando a goken a impactar en el suelo creando el sujeto 2 poderosas ondas ki en sus manos lanzándolas contra goken desprendiendo este un aura blanca lanzándose hacia las ondas ki cargando sus puños con ki golpeando ambas ondas ki destruyéndolas apareciendo frente al sujeto dándole un fuerte golpe recargado con ki en el estómago seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo a volar recibiéndolo con un codazo en la espalda terminando con un golpe martillo en la cabeza enviándolo contra el suelo

-tienes un gran poder pero aun ni siquiera me igualas en mi estado base-dijo goken

-jeje ya sabia que no podría igualarte solo probaba mis limites debo admitir que eres muy fuerte jeje…abuelo-

-que?...acaso tu eres?...imposible-dijo goken impactado

-jeje-rio el sujeto sacándose la túnica dejando a todos impactados viéndose claramente que se trataba de goku

-goku?-dijo goken sorprendido

-goku…-dijo mei también muy sorprendida al ver a goku nuevamente después de años

-jeje así es soy yo pero soy mucho más fuerte que antes-dijo goku incrementando su poder bestialmente saliendo de el un aura blanca

-pero goku por que nos estas atacando-dijo goken

-yo no estoy atacando nada solo quería llamar tu atención para poder pelear contigo…pero ya basta de tonterías tengo muchas cosas que contarte a ti y a los demás he recorrido el universo por un tiempo y he descubierto cosas que ustedes no saben-

-de acuerdo reuniré a todos-dijo goken yéndose del lugar mirando goku a la multitud notando que todos tenían su mirada en el yéndose del lugar pero sin que el supiera tomando mei su nueva armadura poniéndosela y siguiéndolo deteniéndose goku en el aire al saber que lo estaban siguiendo

-que es lo que quieres-dijo goku volteando viendo que era mei quien lo seguía

-yo…también quiero ayudar en esto-dijo mei

-tu…je crees que por haber terminado el entrenamiento estas preparada para esto…si es así eres más torpe de lo que pensé-

-cállate tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así y menos después de desaparecer sin darme ninguna explicación sobre el porqué terminaste conmigo-

-ja sigues con eso…eres demasiado imbécil esas tonterías del amor te llenaron demasiado la cabeza tanto que no te das cuenta de que hay cosas mucho mas importantes que una inútil explicación sobre lo que ya sucedió-

-que te sucede goku tu no eras asi-dijo mei apareciendo goku en frente de ella sosteniendo su cara con 2 dedos

-escucha yo ya no soy el mismo niño idiota que fui…yo ya no creo en esa estupidez del amor…será mejor que te acostumbres ya que a ese iluso enamorado no lo volverás a ver porque no sirve de nada estar enamorado o querer a alguien si al final lo único que consigues es dolor y sufrimiento…adiós-dijo goku marchándose

-goku…-

Ya todos reunidos en el palacio real goku llego

-dinos que tienes que decirnos-dijo riku

-he ido a varios lugares del universo y he matado a muchos investigando esto-dijo goku mostrando una roca con un grabado antiguo

-qué es eso?-

-son grabados antiguos de los colonos del planeta xandor según me informe esos grabados fueron hechos hace millones de años por un saiyajin que visito el planeta xandor-

-y que es lo que dicen?-

-lo que dice es lo siguiente ''he logrado escapar del planeta de los saiyajin vivo por suerte pero toda mi familia fue asesinada por esos malditos aun no creo que por el poder que porto todos los de mi raza incluso los que yo consideraba mis amigos me atacaron para matarme por miedo a mi poder como sea seguro el que lea esto se preguntara de que poder hablo…verán se dice que cuando los omniversos apenas comenzaron a existir el dios creador al ver las creaciones de sus hijos los dioses supremos quiso acabar con ellos y con todo lo que habían creado debido a que el consideraba que ellos y sus creaciones podrían llegar al punto de alcanzar su poder cosa que el temía ya que no quería que nadie le arrebatara su trono tras su padre atacar muchos de los dioses supremos y sus omniversos cayeron quedando de los 40 omniversos y dioses supremos existentes solo 10 los cuales usaron su poder para realizar una técnica de sellado que mantendría a su padre preso en un eterno sueño pero los poderes y cualidades que este poseía no podían ser selladas asique los dioses supremos decidieron separar ese poder haciendo cada uno de ellos un símbolo usando su poder para que esos poderes del dios creador se convirtieran en marcas que pueden ser implantadas en un ser si alguien llegara a encontrarlas siendo 10 marcas dividiéndose todas en los distintos omniversos creándose un planeta en un lugar desconocido de cada omniversos creando los dioses supremos templos en los cuales guardarían las marcas siendo esos templos protegidos por guardianes que solo Vivian para mantener ese poder en sus manos y numerosas trampas capaces de matar al instante a cualquiera que callera en ellas pero en raras ocasiones estas marcas están en un individuo desde su nacimiento pero pocos son los que las poseen y esto solo ocurre raras y contadas veces este fue mi caso yo nací con una de estas marcas la cual es una de las mas poderosas la marca de la creación esta junto a la marca de la destrucción son las marcas mas poderosas que hay se dice que si un individuo tuviera una de estas dos marcas podría adquirir un poder capaz de rebasar a los dioses supremos y si su cuerpo lograra resistir ambas su poder y capacidades serian inimaginables pero se dice que es más probable poder resisitir las otras 8 marcas en el mismo cuerpo que resistir estas dos unidas y no se sabe que podría hacer un individuo que tuviera las 10 marcas pero lo que yo pienso es que teniendo las 10 se podría igualar o incluso superar al mismísimo dios creador espero que esto sirva de ayuda a cualquiera que haya encontrado este grabado pero más bien esta es una advertencia nunca dejen que las marcas caigan en manos del mal o ese podría ser el final de todo lo existente ahora me despido…´´ eso es lo que dice-

-y eso en que puede ayudarnos-dijo Jack

-acaso no lo recuerdas…darkus poseía una extraña marca en su ojo y zero poseía también una marca en algún lado que se extendió por su cuerpo sean quienes sean esos sujetos que fueron responsables de la creación de darkus ya que según lo que dijo el enmascarado aquel al parecer hay más de ellos y todos tienen un líder y al parecer su objetivo es tener todas las marcas en su poder y ya viendo el poder de zero y que al parecer el no esta ni cerca de ser el mas fuerte de ellos algo es seguro y es que…no tenemos idea del poder al que nos enfrentamos ahora-dijo goku


	52. batalla padre e hijo

Lugar desconocido…

Varios sujetos cubiertos con túnicas estaban reunidos y entre ellos se encontraba darkus

-estos años hemos logrado grandes cosas, siento que ya es el momento de atacar nuevamente a los saiyajin-dijo un sujeto encapuchado sentado un trono con un cráneo arriba y 2 más en los costados

-tal vez si pero yo te diría que no desperdicies a ninguno de los tuyos en esto ¿Por qué no traes a algún guerrero con esa técnica que tienes?-dijo darkus

-¿quieres que traiga a alguien de otra realidad diferente a esta? Es buena idea así no habrá necesidad de perder nuestro tiempo enfrentando a esos miserables mortales y esos falsos dioses-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano apareciendo un símbolo de energía abriéndose un portal saliendo de el un sujeto que tenía una chaqueta negra pelo negro así como toda su ropa era de color negro poseía una apariencia humana poniéndose este de pie

-dónde estoy?-dijo

-bienvenido podrías darnos tu nombre?-

-soy kros el peleador más fuerte de todo el universo-

-muy bien kros necesitamos que ataques un planeta por nosotros-

-jamás atacaría un planeta sin razón-

-al parecer no sabes con quien te metes. Darkus muéstrale a nuestro invitado tus capacidades-

-como quieras-dijo darkus avanzando hacia kros

-los que no saben con quien se meten son ustedes-dijo kros lanzándose hacia darkus dando un fuerte golpe pero antes de darle a darkus deteniéndose no pudiendo moverse kros –que…rayos-

-jeje que poder tan miserable-dijo darkus brillando sus ojos de color rojo sintiendo kros como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe escupiendo sangre poniendo darkus su pie sobre el –puede que seas el más fuerte de tu universo de dónde vienes pero te enfrentas al más fuerte del omniverso-

-omniverso?-

-así es ser el más fuerte del universo no es nada comparado con ser el más fuerte de los omniversos-

-aun así…jamás los obedeceré-

-asique te sigues resistiendo tal vez deba ser un poco más duro contigo-dijo darkus resplandeciendo sus ojos de color rojo sintiendo kros un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo gritando de dolor

-para¡-grito kros con desesperación resplandeciendo nuevamente los ojos de darkus dejando de sentir kros ese dolor –que fue eso?-

-esa es una pequeña demostración del verdadero poder de un dios absoluto supremo ahora ¿obedecerás?-

-nunca, mátenme si quieren pero nunca los obedeceré-

-temía que dijeras eso bueno entonces hay que recurrir al plan b-dijo darkus mirando al sujeto asintiendo este

-hazlo-dijo el sujeto mirando a uno de los otros encapuchados asintiendo este extendiendo su mano saliendo unas cuerdas de energía entrando en el cuerpo de kros comenzando a gritar kros de dolor mientras rayos de color negro salían de su cuerpo tornándose sus ojos de color blanco tornándose las puntas de su cabello de color blanco bajando el encapuchado su mano levantándose kros del suelo abriendo los ojos siendo estos completamente blancos pero segundos después apareciendo nuevamente sus pupilas las cuales resplandecieron de color rojo para luego volver a ser de color negro –ahora kros ve y acaba con los saiyajin-

-si mi señor-dijo kros marchándose

-sabes a veces me pregunto si esa técnica serviría en ti serias un muy útil esclavo-dijo mirando a darkus

-te aseguro que si lo intentas yo mismo acabare con toda esta organización y me encargare solo de los saiyajin y empezare por matarte a ti-dijo darkus

-tranquilo era solo una broma-

En el planeta vegeta…

Goku se encontraba observando el planeta desde los aires

-sabes tan bien como yo que tu no has venido por el objetivo que dijiste-dijo una voz

-lo se pero si quiero seguir con esto debo darles falsa confianza para que no sospechen nada-

-ambos somos la misma persona pero con diferentes pensamientos sabes que la única razón por la que estamos aquí es por las esferas del dragon que hay en este lugar-

-si lo se pero luego también debemos escapar de aquí-

-eso no debería ser un problema con nuestras nuevas habilidades-

-jeje ya lo se no veo la hora de marcharme de este planeta para continuar en lo que estaba pero para eso necesito lo que vine a buscar-dijo goku en ese momento sintiendo un ki acercarse llegando mei al lugar –y ahora que rayos quieres? No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces-

-goku solo escúchame un momento-dijo mei

-pues habla-

-donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-jeje eso no te importa-

-entonces dime por que rayos desapareciste de la nada?-

-mei…-

-no, dímelo por que lo…-decia mei pero en ese momento quitándola goku del camino donde estaba a punto de golpearla una ráfaga ki desviándola goku mirando en la dirección que provenía la ráfaga viendo a kros –quien rayos eres tu-

-saiyajin…-dijo kros lanzándose contra goku comenzando a intercambiar golpes estando parejos chocando puños provocando fuertes ondas expansivas lanzándose en diferentes direcciones extendiendo kros sus manos a ambos lados apareciendo alrededor de el lo que parecían ser lanzas hechas de ki lanzándolas contra goku creando este dos ondas ki blancas en sus manos –destructor de brillo final¡-dijo juntando sus manos lanzando una ráfaga ki emitiendo un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve que las lanzas habían desaparecido con el ataque de goku lanzándose kros contra goku deteniendo goku su ataque con una mano

-ya me harte de ti…debilucho-dijo goku apareciendo un aura blanca rodeándolo dándole una fuerte patada en la cara a kros seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago a gran velocidad tomándolo del cuello

-goku para-dijo mei

-te iras al infierno ahora-dijo goku preparando una ráfaga ki en su mano pero en ese momento sujetando alguien su brazo siendo goki

-hijo ya para-dijo goki

-no me toques-dijo goku dándole una fuerte patada a goki alejándolo para seguidamente darle una patada en el estómago a kros enviándolo contra el suelo mirando a goki mirándose fijamente los dos en ese momento preparando goku una ráfaga ki en su mano apuntándole a goki preparándose este para recibir la ráfaga pero sonriendo goku incrementando el poder de la ráfaga cambiando la dirección de su brazo hacia kros lanzando la ráfaga ki dándole directo habiendo una gran explosión vaporizando por completo a kros

-por qué lo hiciste? El ya no podía defenderse no tenías por qué matarlo-

-pero que debilucho eres sabandija no te atreves a matar a una escoria como esa-

-que te sucede goku? Tu no eras asi-

-he cambiado mucho y soy mejor que antes si no puedes aceptar eso entonces mejor no te metas en mi camino-

-como sea no vine a discutir y mucho menos a pelear vine a decirte que vengas a casa conmigo-

-para que-

-hay alguien que quiere conocerte-

En otro lugar…

-maldita sea…ese inútil ni siquiera pudo matar a uno de ellos-dijo el sujeto

-ese tal kros era un verdadero inútil su poder era muy bajo-dijo darkus

-si me permite yo puedo encargarme de esta misión jefe-dijo nada menos que el encapuchado padre de riku y kairi

-tu? Bien no tienes el poder necesario para mantenerte contra todos los saiyajin…pero por otro lado puedes conseguirlo fácilmente…ven acércate-dijo el sujeto acercándose el encapuchado –de rodillas-dijo poniéndose el encapuchado de rodillas poniendo el sujeto su mano sobre la cabeza del encapuchado apareciendo unas marcas alrededor de sus brazos y manos repentinamente cubriendo al encapuchado un aura de color rojo dando este un gran grito –te he dado los poderes de cada uno de los demonios legendarios cumple tu misión y recibirás tu premio además de conservar los poderes…falla y todo se habrá acabado para ti…tu misión es simple…quiero que asesines al guerrero saiyajin goken ¿entendido?-

-si mi señor-dijo el encapuchado yéndose

-satsujin encárgate que temine su misión y una vez que lo haga…ya sabes qué hacer con el-dijo el sujeto

-si señor-dijo satsujin el cual era uno de los encapuchados miembros de esta organización desapareciendo del lugar

-enviaste a satsujin a esta misión?-dijo darkus

-pues claramente satsujin es el indicado para esto después de todo es el mayor asesino de toda la existencia además de poseer la marca del poder-

En el planeta vegeta…

Goku había ido con goki a su casa entrando y en ese momento goku sorprendiéndose al ver a un niño que tenia cierto parecido a el

-goku él es tu hermano shisui-dijo goki viendo goku fijamente a shisui cerrando goku sus ojos sintiendo el ki de shisui

-hermano…-dijo shisui feliz de al fin conocer a su hermano mayor

-tss-dijo goku volteando para marcharse

-goku que te sucede?-dijo goki

-es muy débil…-

-el aun no a iniciado el entrenamiento por ahora lo entrenamos en casa pero veras que algún dia se volverá fuerte-dijo goki mirando goku nuevamente a shisui viendo que este había agachado la cabeza ante sus palabras

-shisui…-dijo goku mirándolo shisui

-ven conmigo-

-si hermano-dijo shisui yendo con goku yéndose ambos a un lugar que tenia una gran vista de la ciudad pero estaba algo lejos

-shisui…-dijo goku

-que sucede hermano?-

-dime algo…tu sientes mucho aprecio por mama y papa-

-pues claro después de todo son nuestros padres…por que preguntas eso-

-por nada solo era una pregunta…te gustaría entrenar conmigo?-

-claro sería un honor siempre quise entrenar contigo hermano-dijo shisui esbozando una gran sonrisa

Goku miro fijamente a shisui "el parece que se alegró mucho al verme es muy inocente y pequeño todavía como para comprender lo que está pasando sería inútil intentar algo así como sería inútil atacarlo o matarlo además él es mi hermano menor y a él si debo protegerlo los demás no me importan pero me asegurare de cuidar bien de shisui" pensó goku cuando repentinamente sintió algo y saco una catana que tenia poniéndose detrás de shisui deteniendo un espadazo de nada menos que el encapuchado lanzándose el encapuchado hacia atrás

-eres tu…-dijo goku

-como veo has crecido mucho joven goku-dijo el encapuchado

-ya deja de esconderte muestra tu rostro cobarde-

-quieres que muestre mi rostro…bien mírame-dijo el encapuchado quitándose su túnica viéndose que tenía una apariencia humana pero su piel era pálida de un color blanco –mi nombre es sandus-dijo sandus al fin revelando su verdadera identidad

-bien no quería que usaras esa túnica ya que me gusta ver la cara de los que asesino-

-acaso crees que puedes contra mi?-

-no lo creo…estoy seguro de que puedo-dijo goku aumentando su poder bestialmente lanzándose a gran velocidad contra sandus chocando sus espadas comenzando un duelo entre espadas usando su pierna goku para hacer tropezar a sandus intentando cortarlo pero atravesando a sandus como un fantasma tomando sandus la oportunidad para intentar atravesar el pecho de goku desapareciendo goku apareciendo arriba de sandus viéndolo este usando su espada para cubrirse chocando nuevamente ambas espadas lanzándose en diferentes direcciones

-je-rio sandus guardando su espada

-que sucede? El combate no a acabado-

-me encantaría seguir combatiendo pero tú no eres mi objetivo además ni siquiera estaba calentando podría haberte aplastado como a una mosca pero tú no eres al que debo matar asique nos vemos luego-dijo sandus desapareciendo

-hermano…-dijo shisui pero al instante haciéndole goku una señal de que se callara

-sal de donde quiera que estés no sirve de nada esconderte noto tu maldita presencia a kilómetros-dijo goku apareciendo en ese momento frente a el a nada menos que satsujin –quien eres tú-dijo goku a lo cual satsujin no dio respuesta alguna –bien si no vas a responder supongo que te sacare información de otra manera-dijo goku transfiriendo ki a su catana viéndose algunos rayos en su catana atacando a satsujin pero al dar el golpe clavándose la espada en el suelo al satsujin no estar ya allí –que rayos…-dijo notando que tenía una cuchilla alado de su cuello viendo a satsujin detrás de él dándole una fuerte patada enviándolo al suelo

-hermano¡-dijo shisui yendo hacia su hermano guardando satsujin su cuchilla volteando caminando y sin que nadie pudiera ver sus movimientos desapareciendo

En la ciudad saiyajin…

Goken estaba sobrevolando la ciudad cuando repentinamente delante de él apareció sandus

-nunca he visto tu rostro pero reconocería ese ki donde sea…makai-dijo goken

-llamame sandus si quieres goken ya que ese es mi nombre pero no importa ya que no necesitaras saberlo una vez que te mate-

-ja crees que voy a dejar que me mates tan fácil? Eso lo veremos-dijo goken incrementando su poder pasando al super saiyajin blue 4 legendario

En otra parte del planeta…

Satsujin había logrado reunir todas las esferas del dragón preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki –adiós dragón de los deseos…para siempre-dijo satsujin disparando su ráfaga destruyendo las esferas

Con goken…

Goken mantenía un combate parejo con sandus dándole goken una fuerte patada en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo lanzando una poderosa ráfaga ki pero en ese momento apreciando un portal encima de él saliendo sandus a punto de cortarlo desapareciendo goken apareciendo alado de sandus dándole un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder

-tu poder se a incrementado bastante desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo goken

-pues claro ya que ahora mismo me encuentro fusionado con todos los demonios legendarios-dijo sandus

-ya veo asique ahora eres mas poderoso que nunca aun asi no me rendiré…continuemos con nuestra ba…-dijo goken pero en ese momento sin previo aviso una cuchilla se incrusto en el cuello de goken pasando este a estado base cayendo al suelo muerto

-pero que…-dijo sandus mirando en la dirección que había venido la cuchilla viendo a alguien que no esperaba el cual era satsujin

-satsujin…que haces tu aquí-dijo sandus

-el jefe me ordeno que me encargue de que cumplas con tu misión y luego de eso…me pidio que te diga que ya no necesita de tus sevicios y me dijo que podía aniquilarte-dijo satsujin dejando sorprendido a sandus

-pero…el prometió ayudarnos a mí y a mi gente a escapar de nuestra prision…entonces el planea matarnos a todos nosotros ¿cierto?-

-para que mentirte antes de tu muerte…así es el jefe ira deshaciéndose uno a uno de los makai cada vez que uno complete su papel en el verdadero plan morirá en las manos de alguno de nosotros-

-ya veo…ustedes malditos traidores…no creas que me dejare matar tan fácilmente-dijo sandus empuñando su espada –si debo morir al menos moriré dando batalla-

-como quieras-dijo satsujin sacando su espada iluminándose su espada de un ki rojo rodeada de un aura roja

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro chocando las hojas filosas de sus espadas empezando a tener un duelo de espadas dando satsujin un salto intentando cortar a sandus pero usado sandus su espada para cubrirse lanzándose satsujin hacia atrás corriendo sandus nuevamente hacia el lanzando satsujin su cuchilla atravesando a sandus como si fuera un fantasma intentando sandus cortar a satsujin pero cubriéndose este con su espada permaneciendo estos chocando espadas mirando sandus a satsujin con desprecio colisionando repentinamente una poderosa ráfaga ki separando a ambos viendo de quien se trataba siendo nada menos que riku

-riku…-dijo sandus

-nos vemos otra vez padre…-dijo riku con desprecio –nunca te había visto tu cara pero es ki lo reconozco donde se pero…quien es el-dijo riku volteando a ver a satsujin

-es el enemigo…riku escucha se que no debes confiar ni un poco en mi pero creeme cuando te digo que esta vez el es la amenaza aquí…-dijo sandus mirándolo riku inseguro de si sus palabras eran verdad –riku por favor hijo…que no vez que el viste como los de aquella organización que pertenece darkus por eso te pido una tregua ayúdame a derrotarlo y luego…si quieres puedes matarme no me resistire solo ayúdame a acabar con este maldito y con toda esa maldita organización-

-de acuerdo…-dijo riku creando una espada ki en su mano –pero después de él, sigues tu-dijo mirando con desprecio a sandus

-muy bien…-dijo sandus lanzándose ambos contra satsujin sacando este otra espada chocando los tres sus espadas teniendo un duelo de espadas a muerte dando satsujin un salto giratorio hacia atrás clavando su espada de ki rojo en el suelo saliendo rayos del suelo seguido una gran explosión generando un gran cráter dejando a riku y sandus algo heridos sacando satsujin su espada del suelo corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos lanzándose riku contra el chocando sus espadas viéndose salir rayos de sus espadas tomando satsujin esta oportunidad dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago a riku enviándolo hacia atrás saliendo algo de sangre de la boca de riku

-riku…no lograremos nada atacándolo asi…debemos trabajar en equipo-dijo sandus

-de acuerdo hagamoslo…-dijo riku viendo ambos fijamente a satsujin dando este un paso lanzándose al instante riku y sandus contra satsujin llegando riku hacia el deteniendo satsujin su ataque con sus espadas pero en ese momento apareciendo por un portal detrás de él, sandus intentando apuñalarlo con su espada atravesando su espada a satsujin pero en ese momento el cuerpo de satsujin replandeciendo con un brillo oscuro y al verse otra vez se ve a una estatua donde solia estar satsujin destruyéndose la estatua apareciendo en ese momento satsujin detrás de riku intentando atravezarlo con una cuchilla

-riku¡-dijo sandus usando una de sus técnicas dimensionales resplandeciendo sus ojos de color rojo en ese momento apareciendo riku en el lugar donde estaba sandus siendo sandus el que fue atravezado por la cuchilla de satsujin

-sacrificarte por tu hijo…que acto tan valiente y estúpido-dijo satsujin

Sandus vio a satsujin sonriendo –jamas…lograran deshacerse de los makai…ya que para eso ahora también deben deshacerse de los saiyajin…y eso jamas lo logararan-dijo sandus retirando lentamente la cuchilla de su cuerpo dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón a satsujin haciéndolo retroceder volteando hacia riku –riku…hijo mio…lamento todo lo que hice…se que mis actos son imperdonables…debi haber cuidado de ti…como cualquier padre lo habría echo pero yo fui un idiota…no tienes que perdonarme si no lo deseas…pero te dire algo…yo te amo hijo…y para demostrártelo desde ahora todo el poder makai que hay en mi…te lo doy asi como todas mis habilidades…adiós hijo-dijo sandus poniendo su mano en el pecho de riku habiendo un gran resplandor y al disciparse se ve solo a riku extendiendo este su mano yendo la espada que pertenecia a su padre hacia el empuñándola –preparate satsujin…porque te estas a punto de enfrentar…a un verdadero hibrido saiyajin makai-dijo riku apareciendo un aura roja cubriendolo


	53. el regreso de la oscuridad

Riku y satsujin se miraron fijamente lanzándose uno contra el otro chocando sus espadas comenzando un duelo de espadas dándole una patada riku en el abdomen a satsujin lanzándose hacia el para intentar cortarlo pero deteniendo su ataque satsujin con su espada lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones guardando ambos sus espadas

En otro lugar…

Miira y towa habían sido noqueados por nada menos que darkus

-jeje muy bien estos dos ya están fuera-

-pues es hora-dijo el sujeto líder de aquella organización

-hagamoslo de una vez-dijo darkus resplandeciendo sus ojos de un color rojo comenzando a exparcirse marcas por todo su cuerpo elevando su poder al máximo para luego verse un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve a darkus el cual tenia un pelaje como el de la fase 4 pero de un color completamente negro con varias marcas rodeando su cuerpo extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente en una posición extraña haciendo lo mismo el sujeto comenzando a decir unas palabras –invocamos el poder de lo profundo de las tinieblas para traer devuelta un alma que ya no esta en existencia te entregamos estos sacrificios para traer otra vez a la vida al ser de nombre darko cumple con nuestra petición gran amo de las tinieblas-dijeron y repentinamente un gran resplandor cubrió a miira y towa desapareciendo de apareciendo al instante otro gran resplandor comenzando a materializarse una especie de humo negro

-pero que…donde estoy-dijo darko confundido

-te hemos traído devuelta darko-dijo el sujeto

-son goku…-dijo darko mirando a darkus

-te equivocas yo soy lo que tu creaste con el hechizo que le lanzaste a son goku-

-asique tu eres el resultado…excelente-

-mi nombre es darkus-

-darkus…bien hicieron un gran trabajo al traerme devuelta pero ahora necesito un cuerpo-

-eso no será problema-dijo darkus mirando al sujeto asintiendo este extendiendo su mano apareciendo un portal saliendo de el nada menos que riku

-este es el amigo de son goku de otra línea de tiempo donde el tiene las mismas capacidades que el son goku de esta línea temporal-

-perfecto…-dijo darko metiéndose en riku habiendo un gran resplandor viéndose otra vez a riku pero con una armadura completamente de color negro –valla se siente increíble con esto podre llevar a cabo mi venganza-

-no te impacientes atacaremos ambos cuando sea el momento pero primero hay que esperar-dijo darkus

-esperar que-

-pronto lo veras-dijo darkus resplandeciendo sus ojos de un color rojo

Con riku…

La pelea entre riku y satsujin continuaba ferozmente tieniendo una lucha de espadas brutal lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones

-yo ya cumplí mi objetivo no tiene sentido seguir con esto-dijo satsujin desapareciendo

-escapo…-

En otra parte…

Shisui y goku habían llegado con goki y hikari los cuales les dieron una semilla a goku para que se recuperara

En la noche…

Goku estaba oculto viendo a goki

"es hora de acabar con esto" pensó goku moviéndose a gran velocidad detrás de goki atravesándolo con su catana

-go…goku…-dijo goki sorprendido

-lo siento padre…pero esto debía suceder-dijo goku cayendo goki muerto al suelo llegando hikari y shisui viendo el cadáver de goki y goku parado frente a el con la catana aun en manos

-goku…por qué lo hiciste-dijo hikari

-lo siento madre…-dijo goku yéndose a gran velocidad

Goku se encontraba en un lugar alejado de la ciudad

-al fin lo hiciste-dijo una voz que salía de un portal

-asi es…darkus-dijo goku viéndose a darkus salir del portal acompañado de darko y el sujeto

-como veo han logrado completar la resurrección bienvenido otra vez darko-

-tu eres descendiente de son goku incluso llevas su nombre muero por ver su cara cuando sepa que su propio nieto esta de nuestro lado-

-y dime ellos saben algo-dijo darkus

-solo les hable sobre las marcas pero jamas les dije sobre que yo poseo la marca de la creación y tu la de la destrucción-

-entonces dicen que ya tenemos todas?-dijo darko

-aun no, nos falta la marca de la luz y la oscuridad cuando tengamos esas dos marcas ya habremos completado todas ahora debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea-dijo darkus yéndose todos por el portal pero goku antes de pasar por el portal miro hacia la ciudad

-lo siento shisui…-dijo goku pasando por el portal

Días después…

Todo un planeta se encontraba siendo atacado por dos sujetos de túnicas negras

-jaja ya extrañaba hacer esto-dijo uno de ellos el cual era nada menos que darko

-vinimos aquí para divertirnos un rato acabando con estos habitantes-dijo el otro sujeto que era goku

-si se siente increíble-

-pero que…-dijo goku sintiendo algo viendo hacia el cielo reconociendo 3 naves que eran del planeta vegeta –al parecer alertamos a mi raza-

-asique llegaron algunos saiyajin…interesante entonces hay que esperarlos y recibirlos-dijo darko esperando hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar los saiyajin siendo 2 de ellos reconocidos por goku los cuales eran mei y vegeta

-quienes son ustedes-dijo mei no pudiendo ver sus caras

-jeje quién soy?...creo que no habrá problema en revelar nuestra identidad verdad amigo?-dijo darko quitándose la túnica

-señor riku?¡-

-no exactamente este es su cuerpo pero el que lo controla es otro…yo soy darko-

-darko…no me interesa quien seas esto acaba aquí-dijo vegeta lanzándose hacia darko siendo detenido su ataque por el otro sujeto recibiendo una fuerte patada alejándolo

-tiempo sin vernos vegeta…-dijo goku

-esa voz…-dijo vegeta impactado

-no puede ser…-dijo mei igual de sorprendida quitándose goku la túnica viendo mei y vegeta que era el –goku…-

-asique ahora eres un traidor?¡-dijo vegeta no respondiendo goku

-qué bonita reunión…pero menos palabras y más acción-

-acabare contigo¡-dijo vegeta lanzándose contra darko en súper saiyajin 2 comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas

-déjame encargarme de este mei-dijo el otro saiyajin transformándose en súper saiyajin lanzándose contra pero al instante apareciendo goku detrás de el saliendo gran cantidad de sangre del saiyajin al goku haberlo cortado con su catana cayendo de rodillas débil al suelo mirándolo a goku con una expresión que pareciera no sentir nada –patético…-dijo goku disparando una ráfaga ki matando por completo al saiyajin

-ahora solo quedamos tu y yo-dijo goku viendo a mei

-goku por favor tú no eres así-dijo mei no respondiendo goku –que te sucede por favor este no eres tu quiero al goku que era mi mejor amigo por favor vuelve a ser ese goku…-

-¡silencio¡-interrumpió goku a mei –ya cállate¡ ese goku ya murió ya no existe lo único que queda de él son los vínculos que hizo con ustedes pero ahora me encargare de romper todo vínculo que ustedes tienen conmigo acabando con esto de una vez¡-dijo goku lanzándose contra mei dándole un fuerte golpe seguido de varios más hasta mei detener uno de sus golpes

-goku…no quiero pelear contigo-dijo mei aun sosteniendo el puño de goku

-lástima porque yo si quiero pelear contigo¡-dijo goku dándole una fuerte patada alejándola lanzándose nuevamente contra ella dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de un golpe en el mentón terminando con una patada en la cara enviándola contra una roca –que esperas?¡ defiéndete¡ atácame¡-

-no peleare contigo goku…-

-grrr…pues entonces te seguiré golpeando hasta que lo hagas-dijo goku disparando pequeños ki blast que sabía que no harían gran daño solo causándole dolor a mei mientras caminaba hacia ella hasta llegar tomándola del cuello –hora de cortar el vínculo-dijo goku comenzando sacar su catana pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada siendo nada menos que la hija del nieto de riku tamiko –prima tamiko…-

-tiempo sin vernos goku…-dijo tamiko

-asique haz venido a entrometerte…grave error-dijo goku lanzándose contra tamiko comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas llevando ventaja goku dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de otro golpe en el estómago preparando una poderosa onda ki arrastrando a tamiko provocando una gran explosión dejándola gravemente herida elevándose goku en el aire –ahora morirás…-dijo goku comenzando a cargar una poderosa ráfaga ki en su mano apuntando a tamiko

-goku…-dijo tamiko empezando a recordar un momento cuando goku y ella eran pequeños

Flashback…

Goku y tamiko estaban teniendo un combate de entrenamiento observándolos su familia

Goku le dio un golpe a tamiko siendo bloqueado por tamiko dándole esta una fuerte patada alejándolo lanzándose el uno contra el otro dándose ambos un fuerte golpe impactando el golpe de cada uno en la cara del otro quedándose así un rato sonriendo ambos separándose elevándose en los aires

-peleas muy bien tamiko-dijo goku sonriendo

-lo mismo digo goku-dijo tamiko sonriendo extendiendo goku el puño asintiendo tamiko acercándose a goku chocando sus puños sonriendo ambos

Fin del flashback…

Tamiko extendió el puño en dirección a goku viéndola goku mirándola fijamente por unos minutos para luego agachar la mirada –lo siento…-dijo goku disparando la ráfaga ki impactando a tamiko pero en ese momento salvándola mei empujándola cayendo ambas al suelo habiendo esquivado por poco la ráfaga

-mei¡-dijo vegeta viendo lo que paso en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada en la cara de darko enviándolo contra las rocas

-no te distraigas tu estas peleando conmigo o que ¿acaso temes que tu hermanita muera?-dijo darko

-ya cierra la boca¡-dijo vegeta incrementando su poder al máximo lanzándose nuevamente contra darko

Mei y tamiko se pusieron de pie mirándolas fijamente goku

-acabare con ustedes en este momento y así al fin me librare de estos malditos vínculos que me atan a ustedes¡-dijo goku lanzándose a gran velocidad contra tamiko y mei cargando su puño de ki emanando este un aura blanca

Tamiko miro a goku viniendo hacia ellas pasando al súper saiyajin –mei…-dijo tamiko mirándola mei –prométeme algo…prométeme que tu ayudaras a mi primo-dijo sorprendiendo a mei mirándola cambiando a una expresión seria

-lo prometo-dijo mei asintiendo tamiko extendiendo su otro puño hacia mei chocando puños sonriéndole tamiko

-cuento contigo-dijo tamiko avanzando elevando su mirada hacia goku pasando al súper saiyajin 2 concentrando gran cantidad de ki en su puño perdiendo la transformación pero rodeando su puño un aura dorada con rayos lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia goku

-tamiko¡-grito goku

-goku¡-grito tamiko

Ambos chocaron sus puños causando una gran explosión y un gran resplandor saliendo fuertes ondas expansivas del choque de ambos y al verse otra vez se ve a tamiko cayendo logrando mei atraparla ya que esta había quedado inconsciente estando goku aun en el aire pero el choque había roto su brazo

-maldita tamiko…-dijo goku furioso

-jaja al parecer esas idiotas logaron herirte el brazo-dijo darko mirando todos hacia allá viendo que darko sostenía del cuello a vegeta el cual tenía gran cantidad de sangre en su cuerpo –tómenlo ya no me divierte-dijo darko lanzando a vegeta hacia mei –eso goku te paso por confiarte debiste haber usado tu máximo poder pero eso ya no importa es hora de irnos-dijo darko apareciendo alado de goku extendiendo su mano abriendo un portal entrando ambos en el

Mei luego de esto cargo a tamiko en la nave del saiyajin que murió y a vegeta en la suya volviendo los tres al planeta vegeta dejando a tamiko y vegeta en el hospital

-mei que fue lo que paso-dijo Jack el cual había venido acompañado de kasui y riku

-los que atacaron ese planeta eran de esa organización extraña-dijo mei

-pudiste averiguar sus nombres-

-uno de ellos era-dijo mei agachando la cabeza

-quien-

-goku-

-que?¡ entonces si nos traiciono asique luego de matar a goki se fue al bando enemigo ¡maldicion¡ y quien era el otro-

-no estoy segura tenia el cuerpo del señor riku pero dijo que su nombre era…darko-

-darko?¡-dijeron riku y Jack sorprendidos

-ustedes lo conocen?-

-esto es malo…pero como es que esta vivo…-dijo riku

-quien es darko-

-darko es un ser que en el pasado robo el cuerpo de goku para vengarse de los dioses supremos y robar toda la luz y vida de los omniversos pero goku acabo con el usando el poder que había obtenido en el entrenamiento de dios supremo…¿y dices que ahora esta usando mi cuerpo?-

-así es-

-debemos informar a goku de esto si vamos a luchar contra darko es mejor estar bien preparados

-un segundo si darko ahora tiene tu cuerpo y darkus posee el mismo cuerpo que goku asi como mucho mas poder entonces si llegaran a unirse con los pothala seria como si pelearamos contra rigoku-

-si hacen eso seria imposible vencerlos por eso hay que advertir a goku lo antes posible y luego ir a la tierra e ir al templo hay podremos entrenar en la habitación del tiempo-

-no hará falta avisarme ya que ya estamos aquí-dijo una voz volteando todos aver viendo a goku junto a zaiken kairi y ashley –desde mi pelea con darkus me he estado preparando en un lugar mucho mejor que la habitación del tiempo aquella en la que mi maestro me entreno donde un minuto equivale a un año en esa habitación pero el límite es de 2 personas y lo máximo son 10 minutos luego debes salir y esperar una hora y luego puedes volver a usarla 10 minutos-

-de acuerdo entonces entrenaremos ahí-

-pero no podemos ir todos o estaríamos dejando el multiverso a su merced asique he decidido que los que vendrán serán riku mei y vegeta

-de acuerdo pero una vez que acabe esto me llevaras a entrenar alla ¡¿me escuchaste?¡-dijo Jack

-claro como digas muy bien tan pronto vegeta se recupere nos iremos-


	54. el mal empieza a moverse

Tras ya estar todos preparados partieron a entrenar con goku pasando 1 dia regresando al ya haber entrenado suficiente por ahora en esa habitación

-muy bien han progresado mucho en el entrenamiento pero eh tomado la decisión de que hasta que derrotemos a darko y darkus permaneceré con ustedes para asegurarme que todo esté bien-dijo goku pero en ese momento una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo sintiendo algo volteando apareciendo un portal delante de él saliendo del portal 4 guerreros los cuales no eran nada menos que freezer artic King cold y cooler

-artic…que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo goku no obteniendo respuesta alzando los cuatro sus manos uniendo sus energías comenzando a cargar una poderosa onda ki –rápido aléjense¡-dijo goku comenzando todos a intentar escapar del lugar lanzando los cuatro su onda ki rodeando un aura blanca a goku extendiendo su mano deteniéndose la onda ki en el aire comenzando a reducir su tamaño hasta volverse muy pequeña yendo hacia las manos de goku para luego este lanzarla contra los demonios del frio ocasionando una fuerte explosión dejando a los cuatro heridos –no hay forma de que ustedes logren vencerme los eliminare de una vez-

-jeje…nunca dijimos nada sobre querer vencerte…-dijo artic

Los demás se encontraban yéndose del lugar mientras que en el planeta en una parte cercana a los guerreros se encontraba el líder de la organización –cayeron en la trampa-dijo extendiendo sus manos formándose un cubo de energía encerrando a riku y Jack viendo esto vegeta y los demás preguntándose qué estaba pasando en ese momento apareciendo un portal detrás de vegeta y mei absorbiéndolos viendo esto zaiken ashley kairi y kasui no sabían lo que pasaba en ese momento mostrándose ante ellos nada menos que darko y darkus apareciendo darkus delante de zaiken emanando rayos rojos su mano tocando a zaiken causándole gran dolor cayendo zaiken al suelo formándose una burbuja de energía a su alrededor para luego extender sus manos hacia kairi y ashley en ese momento encerrándolas unas burbujas de energía de color completamente negro que darkus movía a su voluntad mirando a kasui extendiendo su mano darkus hacia el brillando sus ojos no pudiendo moverse kasui siendo también encerrado en una burbuja de energía de color negro en ese momento llegando goku

-que hicieron con mis amigos y con mi familia-dijo goku

-si los quieres devuelta entonces deberás derrotarme son goku-dijo darko

-darko…muy bien si así lo quieres…-dijo goku lanzándose el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas estando parejos dando darko una fuerte patada en el estómago a goku alejándolo yendo hacia el dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de mas fuertes golpes en la cara para seguidamente darle un fuerte golpe en el mentón y luego un golpe en el estómago terminando con una patada en la cara atrapando goku su pierna usándola para girarlo en el aire y lanzarlo lejos en ese momento lanzándose darkus contra el chocando codos comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas dando goku una fuerte patada desapareciendo darkus apareciendo detrás de goku preparando una onda ki siendo arrastrado goku estrellándose contra el suelo habiendo una fuerte explosión volviendo darko colocándose junto a darkus en ese momento viéndose un resplandor blanco dispersando todo el polvo habiendo incrementado goku su poder al máximo lanzándose nuevamente contra darko y darkus apareciendo darkus delante de darko deteniendo el golpe de goku usando esta oportunidad darko dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a goku seguido de un golpe en el mentón terminando con una fuerte patada en el estómago enviando a goku a estrellarse contra un edificio apareciendo darko en frente de él preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki sonriendo habiendo una fuerte explosión quedando escombros del edificio estando goku tirado en el suelo en medio de los escombros levantándose pasando al super saiyajin 2 lanzándose contra darko dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago para seguidamente preparar una poderosa ráfaga ki arrastrando está a darko enviándolo lejos habiendo una gran explosión quedando goku frente a frente con darkus lanzándose contra el dando muchos golpes deteniendo darkus sus ataques con un dedo para seguidamente darle una patada en el estómago a goku haciendo que escupa algo de sangre dándole otra patada en la cara enviándolo a volar estrellándose contra el suelo llegando darko levantándose goku mirando a ambos con odio pasando al súper saiyajin blue

En otro lugar…

Vegeta y mei habían sido trasladados por el portal a un planeta desertico sin señales de población alguna en ese momento viendo a alguien en frente de ellos sorprendiéndose al ver a nada menos que goku

-goku…-dijo mei al verlo

-asique eres otra vez tu…je cometiste un error ya que ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes a pesar de que aun no poseo el ki de los dioses te voy a aplastar-dijo vegeta creando una onda ki en su mano lanzándola al cielo explotando la onda ki convirtiéndose en una luna mirándola vegeta comenzando a transformarse en ozaru completando la transformación tornándose su pelaje dorado –que te parece esto?-dijo vegeta viendo que goku tenia los ojos cerrados

-no me sorprendes…-dijo goku abriendo los ojos transformados también en ozaru tornándose su pelaje dorado –ahora veamos de lo que eres capaz-dijo goku corriendo ambos hacia el otro comenzando a empujarse habiendo un temblor y flotando varias piedras del suelo por el inmenso poder que emanaban goku y vegeta saliendo fuertes ondas expansivas haciendo retroceder a mei estando esta impresionada por lo que veía

-hermano…goku…-dijo mei al ver a estos dos pelear comenzando a recordar cuando eran mas pequeños

Flashback…

Goku y vegeta estaban teniendo un combate de entrenamiento llevando vegeta ventaja contra goku apareciendo detrás de él dándole un golpe martillo en su espalda enviándolo contra el suelo regresando goku a toda velocidad logrando encestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara a vegeta haciéndolo retroceder

Fin del flashback…

Mei miraba fijamente el choque de fuerzas entre su hermano y el que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo

Goku le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a vegeta para luego vegeta regresarlo dándole un fuerte golpe a goku regresándolo este con otro fuerte golpe continuando intercambiando golpes dándole vegeta una fuerte patada en el estómago a goku alejándolo corriendo goku hacia empujándolo para luego disparar una ráfaga ki de su boca causando una gran explosión continuando disparando poderosas ráfagas causando muchas fuertes explosiones haciendo temblar el planeta ocasionando fuertes terremotos en ese momento dando vegeta un salto lanzándose hacia goku haciéndolo retroceder cayendo de espaldas al suelo comenzando vegeta a darle fuertes golpes en la cara quitándolo goku con una fuerte patada levantándose corriendo hacia vegeta dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago para luego darle un golpe martillo en la espalda cayendo vegeta al suelo tomándolo goku por su cabeza arrastrándolo para luego elevar la mano con la que sostenía su cabeza y golpear la cabeza de vegeta contra una montaña destruyéndola continuando dándole la cabeza contra el suelo terminando por dejar la cabeza de vegeta en el suelo tomándolo de la cola y girándolo en el aire lanzándolo haciéndolo atravesar varias montañas enviándolo lejos para luego dar un gran salto y caer encima de él dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago quitándose de encima tomando a vegeta del cuello comenzando a cargar una ráfaga ki en su boca habiendo una fuerte explosión

-vegeta¡-dijo mei al ver esto volando hacia allá en ese momento viendo caer a vegeta aun en ozaru pero su pelaje había regresado a ser marrón cayendo al suelo agotado poniéndose mei enfrente de su cara mirándola este –hermano levántate-

-mei…no puedo…ya no puedo continuar con la pelea-dijo vegeta

-mei…-dijo goku acercándose

-mei corre¡-dijo vegeta intentando irse mei pero recibiendo un fuerte golpe de goku alejándola enviándola a chocar contra una montaña –el primero en morir serás tu…-dijo dirigiéndose a vegeta sosteniéndolo del cuello comenzando a cargar una ráfaga ki mortal en su boca pero en ese momento dándole una ráfaga ki en la cara dejando este de cargar la ráfaga viendo en la dirección que vino el ataque viendo que había sido mei continuando sosteniendo a vegeta del cuello lanzándolo hacia mei esquivándolo mei con gran dificultado estrellándose vegeta en el suelo levantándose con dificultad cargando una onda ki disparándola a goku desviándola este con gran facilidad comenzando a recargar goku una poderosa onda ki letal teniendo el poder suficiente para borrar todo el planeta sin dejar rastro alguno mirando vegeta y mei aterrados e impactados lanzando goku la onda ki creyendo mei y vegeta que era su fin pero en ese momento deteniéndose la esfera viendo estos viendo que un sujeto misterioso con una túnica blanca que cubría su cara con una capucha detuvo la onda ki con una mano cerrando lentamente su puño siendo disminuyendo la onda ki su tamaño hasta haber desaparecido mirando el sujeto a vegeta y mei

-quien eres tu?-dijo mei

-no hay tiempo para hablar-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano formándose lo que parecía ser una puerta de energía con un portal –entren allí-

-porque-

-háganlo si no quieren morir-dijo entrando vegeta y mei al portal para luego este cerrarse

-maldito…hiciste que escaparan…eso es imperdonable-dijo goku lanzándose contra el sujeto pero en ese momento desapareciendo este

En otro lugar…

Mei y vegeta el cual había regresado a su forma normal se encontraban en un extraño lugar en lo que parecía una isla flotante viendo mas como esta en esta con lo que parecía varias edificaciones en ese momento apareciendo el encapuchado

-dinos porque nos ayudaste?-dijo vegeta

-porque debía hacerlo-

-donde estamos?-

-bienvenidos a la dimensión 15-

-dimensión 15?¡-dijeron mei y vegeta

-así es tal como existen varios universos y omniversos también existen gran cantidad de dimensiones paralelas hay un gran número de ellas siendo incontables al haber más cada cierto periodo de tiempo-

-y para que nos trajeron aquí?-

-la dimensión 15 a diferencia de las demás es una dimensión a la que nadie además de los que se les permite puede acceder ya que esta se considera una de las dimensiones más evolucionadas pero todas las dimensiones están en peligro ahora-

-todas las dimensiones? Por qué?-

-porque el dios creador podría despertar-

-el dios creador?-

-así es él es el ser más poderoso jamás creado se dice que posee la omnipotencia omnisciencia y la omnipresencia así como muchos rasgos más que lo vuelven el ser más poderoso en la antigüedad los omniversos eran 40 pero el dios creador acabo con muchos quedando solo 10 por suerte los dioses supremos hicieron algo para detener al dios creador poniéndolo en un sueño del que no debía despertar a menos que los portadores de las marcas se reúnan y lo despierten o los mismos dioses supremos lo hagan-

-ya veo…pero para que estamos aquí-

-porque ustedes estaban destinados a venir aquí ya que este es el lugar donde aprenderán a liberar un poder que jamás se habrían imaginado-

-si se trata de entrenamiento acepto-

-si es entrenamiento pero para obtener este poder lo que primero deben ejercitar no es su cuerpo son sus lazos-

-lazos?-

-los lazos son los vínculos que tienes con las personas ya sea de amistad de amor o de hermandad-

-y que se supone que debo hacer?-

-deben confesar sus errores y males hacia el otro y luego decirse la verdad el uno al otro-

-y si me niego que?-

-pues los devuelvo a morir a su mundo-

-grrr bien adelante-

-de acuerdo entonces empecemos-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano siendo transportados vegeta y mei encontrándose ahora en un sitio oscuro iluminado solo por lo que parecía agua de una lago infinito sobre la cual ellos estaban caminando encima el agua era gran parte de un color azul y otra gran parte de un color rojo

-donde…estamos?-dijo mei

-no lo sé-dijo vegeta

-están en una representación espiritual de todos los vínculos que han creado con todos los que más se han comunicado o han sentido fuertes emociones-

-pero…si estos son todos los vínculos también debe haber una parte que represente los que hay con goku cierto?-

-si quieres verlo pues no te detendré avanza un poco y veras es vinculo-

Mei avanzo al igual que vegeta encontrándose con otra parte del lago la cual era completamente negra con aun algunos pequeños huecos de color blanco pero lo que les extraño es que a lo lejos vieron otro lago pero este era de un color rojo oscuro y parecía de sangre intentando ir hacia el pero en ese momento arrastrándola la corriendo otra vez hacia el lugar donde estaba

-por qué no puedo pasar?-

-porque para lograr pasar hacia los vínculos de otra persona debes tener su permiso o debes estar preparada tanto en poder como espiritualmente-

-muy bien entonces…que debemos hacer aquí?-dijo mei en ese momento siendo regresados al lugar donde comenzaron comenzando a elevarse el agua hacia arriba formándose 6 pilares de agua

-elijan uno de estos y entren en el-

En otro lugar…

Goku había regresado a su forma normal inspeccionando el planeta vieno que ya no había rastros de mei y vegeta

-que rayos paso? Quien era ese sujeto?

En el planeta vegeta….

La batalla entre goku contra darkus y darko continuaba estando goku ahora en super saiyajin blue 4 comenzando a disparar ondas ki hacia darkus y darko desviándolas estos con gran facilidad estando darko también en su estado de súper saiyajin blue 4 pero estando goku muy cansado

-es inútil son goku…tus esfuerzos no sirven para nada-dijo darkus

-cállate…no me rendiré-

-aun así este combate ya ha llegado a su fin-dijo darkus apuntando su mano hacia goku destellando sus ojos un color rojo comenzando goku a ser cubierto por una burbuja de energía de color negro quedando atrapado comenzando la burbuja a elevarse en los aires –muy bien ya logramos capturar a todos jeje ahora continuemos con la siguiente parte del plan-dijo apareciendo todas las burbujas rodeando a darkus y darko en ese momento llegando el sujeto líder de la organización

-bien hecho ahora podemos seguir con lo planeado-dijo el sujeto

-jajaja eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo darkus comenzando a esparcirse su marca por su cuerpo haciendo esto mismo el sujeto extendiendo este sus manos al cielo comenzando a decir unas palabras al igual que darkus saliendo unos rayos negros de sus mano formándose un portal en el cielo –jajaja está casi listo-dijo darkus sonriendo hasta que el portal se abrió por completo comenzando a flotar muchas piedras

-con este portal abierto podemos comenzar con la siguiente fase de nuestro plan-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano al cielo comenzando a salir burbujas de energía maligna del portal extendiendo darkus su mano al cielo comenzando a venir todas esas burbujas hacia el metiéndose en su cuerpo todas hasta ya no salir más del portal teniendo darkus los ojos cerrados abriéndolos comenzando a expulsar su poder llegando su aura al cielo y más viéndose su aura en el espacio teniendo sus ojos de color blanco habiendo una fuerte explosión y un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve a darkus cuyo cuerpo aun emanaba rayos oscuros

-valla este poder se siente increíble-dijo darkus

-ya casi estas listo pronto tendras el poder suficiente para lograr llegar a las dimensiones donde muy pocos pueden entrar usando nuestras marcas podremos acceder muy pronto-

-asi es y una vez que accedamos a la dimesion que queremos acceder todo estará completo

-mmm al parecer ya es hora de traer a nuestro camarada-dijo el sujeto abriendo un portal saliendo del portal goku –y bien?-

-no pude exterminarlos un sujeto apareció y se los llevo de allí-

-no hay problema debería ser capaz de llevarte donde estén-dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano concentrándose pero resultándole imposible –como puede ser…no puedo localizarlos-


	55. plan fallido

Goku darko y darkus quedaron impactados ante lo dicho

-como que no puedes encontrarlos-dijo darkus

-no…es como si hubieran sido borrados de la existencia…a menos que…imposible…-dijo el sujeto

Con vegeta y mei…

Vegeta y mei estaban viendo los pilares de agua formados

-que son estas cosas-dijo vegeta

-son recuerdos en los que entre ustedes uno le a generado daño al otro los azules son de vegeta y los rojos de mei-dijo la voz del encapuchado

-y por qué hay 5 rojos y solo uno azul-

-esos son los recuerdos de sus mentes no importa cuántos allá-

-muy bien terminemos con esto…-dijo vegeta avanzando viendo que mei no se movía –que esperas mei…hay que entrar en todos ellos rápidamente-

-yo no lo hare…-dijo mei

-como que no lo harás?...si lo harás es necesario si quieres detener a los malditos de allá-

-me da igual…no pienso revivir esos recuerdos-

-mei no es momento para actuar como una niña caprichosa debemos hacer esto para fortalecernos-

-no me importa¡-dijo mei empezando a correr en la dirección contraria a vegeta tratando de escapar pero viendo que siempre regresaba al mismo lugar

-como veras no hay salida asique por favor podrías cooperar de una vez-

-por qué siempre intentas darme ordenes?¡-dijo mei enfadada

-y tu porque siempre me desobedeces-dijo vegeta enfadado

-tú no eres mi jefe-

-soy el mayor y futuro rey de los saiyajins eso me hace tu jefe-

-no porque yo también soy de la familia real ósea que tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí-

-dices que eres de la realeza pero actúas como una niña inmadura y caprichosa-

-y tú actúas como un anciano amargado inmaduro e infantil-

-como me dijiste?¡-

-lo que oíste¡ Aunque creo que no me escuchaste porque tu maldito ego te tapa los oídos-

Ambos se miraron con enfado el uno al otro

-ya deja de ser tan inmadura y hagamos esto de una maldita vez-

-tu deja de ser tan idiota y deja de darme ordenes-

-a este paso esto tardara años…-dijo el encapuchado –pues entonces los meteré yo mismo en cada uno de esos escenarios-dijo el encapuchado chasqueando sus dedos en ese momento tornándose todo de color negro donde estaban vegeta y mei volviendo a verse todo pero esta vez era diferente viéndose el palacio real

-esto es…nuestra casa?-dijo mei

-pues eso parece-dijo vegeta empezando ambos a caminar encontrándose con ellos de pequeños

-oh no…no esto….-dijo mei al recordar el recuerdo al que habían sido transportados

Vegeta el cual tenía 6 años y mei la cual tenía 4 se encontraban discutiendo

-ya deja de ser tan tonta y hazle caso al príncipe-dijo vegeta

-tú no tienes derecho a mandarme-dijo mei

-con que eso crees? Pues entonces serás la primera que le enseñe la forma que acabo de dominar-dijo vegeta apareciendo detrás de mei tomándola del cabello llevándola hasta afuera viendo la luna llena transformándose en ozaru asustando a mei –jeje te enseñare el poder del futuro gobernante de esta raza-

-vegeta…que haces-dijo mei asustada tomándola vegeta con su mano

-hora de volar-dijo vegeta lanzando a mei apareciendo al otro lado atrapándola nuevamente sujetándola con dos dedos –jejeje-

-suéltame¡-

-como tú digas-dijo vegeta soltando a mei dentro de su boca para luego de unos minutos escupirla estrellándola contra unas rocas –jajaja ahora dilo quien es tu líder?-

-eres un estúpido¡-dijo mei volando a gran velocidad hacia el palacio

Vegeta veía un recuerdo que por él ya había sido olvidado debido a que en ese momento al ser pequeño pudo no haber medido lo que hacía siendo transportados otra vez esta vez viéndose a una mei de 8 años y un vegeta de 10 los cuales parecían estar entrenando llevando vegeta la ventaja dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago a mei

-muy bien…suficiente por hoy…-

-estas bromeando? Apenas estoy empezando por lo menos dame una hora más de entrenamiento-

-vegeta ya fue suficiente ahora quiero ir a casa de goku asique no molestes-dijo mei a punto de irse pero usando vegeta su pie para hacerla tropezar cayendo mei al suelo

-yo no te pregunte si querías o no, dije que entrenaremos 1 hora más-

-te dije que no-

-asique no vas a entrenar he?...bien entonces si no vas a defenderte mientras yo entreno mis ataques tu entrenaras tu resistencia-dijo vegeta lanzándose hacia mei dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándola al suelo

-vegeta ya…-dijo mei pero sin tener oportunidad de hablar recibiendo una fuerte patada de vegeta enviándola a los cielos deteniéndose en el aire –ya basta vegeta…-dijo mei apareciendo vegeta detrás sosteniéndola de sus brazos –suéltame…-

-jejeje esto pasa cuando no cumples lo que ordeno-dijo vegeta apretando fuertemente su agarre causándole gran dolor a mei

-vegeta ya déjame¡-dijo mei pero vegeta solo ajusto más su agarre gritando mei sintiendo como si se le fueran a romper los brazos teniéndola vegeta también sostenida con sus manos a su cabeza manteniéndola abajo impidiendo todo escape comenzando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

-je…-dijo vegeta soltando a mei cayendo mei al suelo aun doliéndole los brazos apareciendo vegeta frente a ella –esto te enseñara a no desafiarme-dijo vegeta tomándola del cabello dándole una fuerte bofetada repitiendo esto varias veces para luego soltar a mei pateándola estrellándose contra un árbol yéndose vegeta

Vegeta al ver esto noto que una vez más puede que no halla medido lo que hacía aun teniendo 10 años mirando a mei notando que tenía la cabeza agachada siendo transportados a otro recuerdo donde aún tenían la misma edad pero esta vez solo se veía a goku y mei sin estar vegeta pero en ese momento recibiendo mei un fuerte golpe en la cabeza siendo vegeta

-oye¡ por qué hiciste eso?¡-dijo mei enfadada

-ja se nota que eres débil ni siquiera puedes ver venir un ataque-dijo vegeta yéndose

Pasaron unos minutos estando mei y goku en total calma cuando repentinamente un balde de agua con hielo cayó sobre mei empapándola quitándose mei el balde de la cabeza mirando hacia atrás viendo a vegeta el cual estaba riendo en silencio yendo mei enfadada hacia el

-qué te pasa?¡-dijo mei

-acaso no soportas una broma?-dijo vegeta

-eres irritante¡-

-tú también y yo no te lo estoy reprochando-

-me tienes harta¡-

-y que harás? Golpearme?-dijo vegeta incrementando mei su ki sin darse cuenta intentando darle un golpe a vegeta atrapando vegeta su golpe retorciendo su brazo detrás de su espalda

-suelta…me-dijo mei evitando gritar del dolor

-je…espero que con esto aprendas a respetarme…camina-dijo vegeta obligando a mei a ir hacia en frente viéndolos goku –observa goku esto pasa cuando no obedeces al príncipe espero no tener que enseñártelo por las malas a ti-

-vegeta…creo que deberías soltarla ¿no?-dijo goku

-mmm no se…aun no quiero hacerlo…pero por otro lado tengo cosas que hacer asique…qué más da-dijo vegeta soltando a mei sosteniéndose esta su brazo yéndose vegeta riendo

Vegeta nunca había visto sus acciones desde este punto de vista ahora vio lo arrogante e inmaduro que a llegado a comportarse y aún faltaban 2 recuerdos de mei por ver

En otro lugar…

Darkus y darko se encontraban con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos comenzando a incrementar su poder bestialmente extendiendo sus brazos a los cielos elevándose sus auras hasta el portal abriéndose múltiples grietas en el portal que destellaban de un color blanco parando darkus y darko

-poco a poco estamos rompiendo la barrera dimensional y una vez hecho eso ya no habrá quien se nos oponga-dijo darkus

-así es tarde o temprano todo el plan estará completo y los omniversos y demás habrán caído en nuestras manos-dijo darko repentinamente sintiéndose un gran poder viendo estos en la dirección que venía comenzando a sentirse otro habiendo un gran resplandor viéndose a goku y zaiken los cuales habían conseguido liberarse de su prisión volando zaiken alado de goku

-son goku…creí ya haberme desecho de ti-dijo darkus

-no ganaras tan fácil no mientras yo siga en pie-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin blue evolución pasando zaiken al súper saiyajin blue legendario

-pues entonces debemos terminar con ustedes de una vez-dijo darkus sonriendo emanando un aura oscura al igual que darko

Zaiken se lanzó contra darko chocando codos comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas con darko en súper saiyajin omega estando brutalmente igualados la batalla era pareja dando darko un fuerte golpe a goken evadiéndolo goken propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a darko para luego desaparecer apareciendo detrás suyo dando una fuerte patada atrapando darko su pierna lanzándolo contra el suelo viendo lo que parecía una onda ki viniendo hacia el esquivándola pero eso no era una onda ki era zaiken el cual se había cubierto en una burbuja de ki para acercarse a darko lanzándole una poderosa rafaga ki por la espalda habiendo una poderosa explosión lanzándose darko contra zaiken comenzando a empujarse entre ellos estando brutalmente parejos

Goku llevaba un combate contra darkus el cual estaba parejo dando ambos fuertes golpes y patadas dándole goku una fuerte patada en el estómago a darkus desapareciendo darkus apareciendo arriba de goku teniendo una ráfaga ki cargada en su mano a punto de lanzarla contra goku logrando para su sorpresa goku evadir el ataque propinándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón enviándolo contra unas rocas yendo contra el a gran velocidad chocando sus puños generando una gran explosión distanciándose uno del otro preparando goku un poderoso resplandor final lanzando darkus una poderosa ráfaga ki colisionando ambos ataques habiendo una poderosa explosión aterrizando goku en una montaña y darkus en otra teniendo un gran cráter en medio de ellos mirándose fijamente

En otro lugar…

Goku se encontraba mirando el planeta vegeta desde los aires en ese momento sintiendo un ki acercarse volteando sorprendiéndose al ver a shisui

-que haces aquí shisui?-dijo goku

-vine a vengarme por lo que hiciste he entrenado mucho y ahora acabare contigo-dijo shisui

-sera mejor que no intentes enfrentarme no eres rival para mi-

-eso lo veremos¡-dijo shisui lanzándose contra goku pero rápidamente goku tomándolo del cuello

-te dije que no puedes enfrentarte a mi…asique mejor ya ríndete…hagas lo que hagas aun eres mi débil y patético hermano menor-dijo goku dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago a shisui enviándolo contra el suelo quedando inconsciente

En otro lugar…

Vegeta y mei habían concluido de ver todos los recuerdos del pasado

-muy bien esos son todos-dijo el encapuchado

-mei…yo...-dijo vegeta

-que…-dijo mei

-admito que he sido egocéntrico e inmaduro en varias ocasiones y hasta un poco irritante-

-dijiste un poco?-

-me estoy disculpando bien podrías tener algo de consideración-

-pues no te oi decir que lo sientes-

-yo…-vegeta se quedo callado al costarle demasiado decir esto debido a su orgullo –l…lo…lo si…lo siento-dijo después de mucho esfuerzo

-jeje como siempre he dicho tu cualidad mas grande es tu orgullo jaja-rio mei viendo vegeta que había vuelto a estar feliz pero en ese momento abrazándolo mei sorpresivamente –también lo siento hermano…-dijo sorprendiendo a vegeta hacía años que mei no lo había llamado hermano frente a frente costándole bastante pero devolviéndole el abrazo

-muy bien lo lograron…han arreglado y fortalecido sus vínculos-dijo la voz del encapuchado en ese momento brillando el agua de color blanco –ahora beban del agua y verán los resultados de este entrenamiento-dijo haciéndolo mei y vegeta en ese momento cayendo inconscientes siendo transportados nuevamente hacia donde estaban antes junto al encapuchado después de unos minutos despertando –como se sienten?-

-es extraño siento como si…-dijo vegeta incrementando su poder al máximo generando pequeñas ondas expansivas –wow…soy aún más fuerte de lo que era…esto es increíble…-

Mei hizo esto mismo sorprendiéndose al ver que ahora poseía un gran poder

-muy bien su entrenamiento a terminado es hora de que vuelvan a ayudar a su dimensión-dijo el encapuchado abriendo nuevamente un portal –vegeta cruza yo debo hablar con mei…-dijo haciéndolo vegeta acercándose el encapuchado a mei –escucha mei tu participación en esta batalla es muy importante tu eres la única que puede salvar a goku-

-salvarlo…-dijo mei

-asi es…tú ya viste en lo que se convirtieron los lazos de goku ya que el se a perdido en tinieblas y tú eres la única capaz de ayudarlo si no lo haces goku podría perderse para siempre en la oscuridad perderías a tu mejor amigo para siempre-

-yo lo ayudare no dejare que eso pase-

-muy bien nos veremos otra vez eso lo se asique hasta pronto-dijo yéndose mei

Tras cruzar el portal mei y vegeta vieron que se encontraban en el planeta vegeta viendo a lo lejos grandes explosiones producto de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo

-mei puedo sentir a goku cerca…yo iré a ayudar en aquella batalla…sabes lo que debes hacer?-dijo vegeta

-si-dijo mei yéndose asintiendo vegeta tomando rumbo a la batalla

Goku en ese momento sintió alguien acercarse volteando viendo que era mei

-asique volviste a morir? Jeje-dijo goku

-he venido a ayudarte goku-dijo mei

-ayudarme…yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie pero ya que estas aquí te exterminare de una buena vez-dijo goku cargando una rafaga ki lanzándola contra mei comenzando a disparar ondas ki sin parar en ese momento apareciendo mei detrás suyo encestándole una patada en la cabeza alejándolo mirando goku a mei emanando un aura roja emanando mei un aura blanca lanzándose el uno contra comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas dándole goku un fuerte golpe en el estómago a mei seguido de una patada en la cara atrapando mei su pierna girándolo en el aire lanzándolo contra el suelo regresando goku a toda velocidad lanzando mei una gran onda ki desviándola goku con facilidad pero viendo que mei ya no estaba apareciendo mei delante suyo con una ráfaga ki cargada lanzándola contra goku y al verse otra vez se ve a goku con varios rasguños mirando goku a mei con desprecio cargando dos ráfagas ki de color blanco en sus manos reconociendo mei ese ataque al haberlo usado goku antes

-destructor de brillo final¡-dijo goku disparando una potente ráfaga ki acompañada de un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve que mei a duras penas había logrado evadir el ataque comenzando a disparar ondas ki hacia goku solo creando humo sin hacerle daño a goku dispersando goku todo el humo con su ki pero viendo que mei ya no estaba apareciendo mei detrás suyo intentando lanzar una poderosa ráfaga ki contrarrestándola goku con una onda ki en su mano habiendo una gran explosión distanciando a goku y mei "como es posible que haya aumentado su poder en tan poco tiempo algo anda mal aquí…"pensó goku en ese momento incrementando su poder pasando al súper saiyajin 2 lanzando una ráfaga ki contra mei esquivándola mei apareciendo goku frente a ella dándole una fuerte patada apareciendo detrás de ella con una ráfaga ki preparada apuntándole a mei en la cabeza –despídete…-dijo goku sonriendo mei lanzando goku la rafaga pero desapareciendo mei apareciendo detrás de el convertida en super saiyajin 3 dandole un fuerte golpe en la nuca a goku noqueándolo cayendo goku al suelo desmayado yendo mei hacia el

-muy bien ahora solo resta lo siguiente-dijo mei yendo hacia goku sacándole la pechera de su armadura para luego romper el pecho de su gi negro que tenía debajo de la armadura viendo mei lo que esperaba un símbolo extraño que no era nada menos que la marca de la creación

Flashback…

Al terminar de ver los recuerdos antes de irse el encapuchado había tocado la frente de mei viéndose un resplandor para luego verse otra vez diciendo el encapuchado –eso te ayudara en un futuro y cuando lo necesites sabrás que hacer-

Fin del flashback…

Mei puso su mano en el pecho de goku cerrando los ojos en ese momento habiendo un resplandor blanco abriendo mei sus ojos los cuales brillaban de un color blanco

En otro lugar…

Mei abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en el sitio que quería que no era nada menos que el centro de los lazos en la mente de goku viendo nuevamente el lago de color negro con agujeros blancos caminando un poco hasta encontrar el lago que buscaba el cual parecía hecho de sangre entrando en el avanzando hasta finalmente encontrar lo que buscaba viéndose cara a cara con alguien que tenia la apariencia de goku pero sus ojos eran demoniacos

-al fin te encuentro…-dijo mei

-mei…no imaginaba que lograras meterte aquí nuevamente-dijo goku makai

-entonces ya estas enterado de que he venido antes-

-senti tu presencia en este lugar pero decidí ignorarla-

-sé que tú eres el que hace esto tu estas manipulando a goku-

-eso crees? Ja pues entonces eres muy tonta…el esta haciendo esto bajo su propia voluntad yo solo lo ayudo-

-pues eso se acabó…-dijo mei cerrando sus ojos

-que harás…-

-esto-dijo mei aun con los ojos cerrados poniendo su mano en el lago comenzando a haber huecos de color blanco en el lago

-no creas que ganaras tan fácil niña-dijo goku makai extendiendo su mano hacia mei saliendo cadenas del agua atrapándola alejándose quedando un circulo blanco en el agua –mientras no vuelva a tocar ese lugar no tengo de que preocuparme-

Mei paso al super saiyajin 2 deshaciendose de las cadenas lanzándose contra goku makai dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago en ese momento volviéndose el cuerpo de goku makai agua volviendo a aparecer mas distanciado de mei

-olvidas que estas en mi mente es imposible que tu me derrotes-

-no era el plan-dijo mei disparando una rafaga ki y rápidamente yendo a gran velocidad hacia el circulo de luz tocandolo nuevamente extendiéndose marcas luminosas por el lago

-no…no¡-dijo goku makai en ese momento siendo atrapado por una de esas marcas –maldita seas¡ esto no se quedara asi¡-dijo goku makai habiendo un gran resplandor

Fuera de la mente de goku…

Mei cayo agotada al suelo pero sonriendo al saber que el lado makai ya no volvería a causar problemas y ahora todo el poder de ese lado makai formaba parte de goku el cual tras uno minutos abrió los ojos acercándose mei a él, al creer que ya no había de que preocuparse pero sin que se lo esperara tomándola goku del cuello

-no sé lo que hiciste…pero debo agradecerte gracias a ti además de haberme liberado de ese infeliz tengo mucho más poder que antes y ahora al fin puedo usar mi marca sin limitaciones…gracias mei me has ayudado mucho pero…ya no te necesito-dijo goku dándole una fuerte patada enviándola contra una pared estando mei aún muy agotada como para lograr hacer algo –jejeje-rio goku marchándose mirando mei que no había funcionado en ese momento viendo que alguien le extendió una mano mirando al frente viendo para su sorpresa a tamiko

-vamos mei esto aun no termina-dijo tamiko ayudando a mei a levantarse

-tamiko…no pude hacer nada…no sirvió de nada-dijo mei

-te equivocas…-

-que dices…-

-acaso no lo sientes…el ki de goku regreso a la normalidad…sea lo que sea que hayas hecho si lograste algo te deshiciste de esa parte makai que había en el-

-si pero…aun así sigue estando del lado de darkus-

-lo se…eso al parecer es otra cosa que hay que descubrir por qué-

En el campo de batalla…

Goku continuaba peleando contra darkus estando ahora el en súper saiyajin alfa desatado con un taikuken x5 estando la batalla por ahora igualada pero darkus simplemente estaba usando una pequeña parte de su poder dándole darkus un fuerte golpe en el estómago a goku seguido de otro golpe en el mentón terminando por darle una patada en el estómago enviándolo contra el suelo

-es inútil son goku…jamas lograras derrotarme yo aun ni me he transformado-dijo darkus en ese momento llegando goku al campo de batalla –veo que decidiste venir…-

-asi es al fin lo he conseguido-dijo goku cerrando sus ojos extendiéndose unas marcas por todo su cuerpo brillando de un color blanco abriendo goku sus ojos siendo estos también de un color blanco

-muy bien ahora accede a aquel nivel que solo los saiyajines con estas marcas podemos acceder-dijo darkus comenzando goku a elevar su poder viéndose su aura en el espacio habiendo un gran resplandor y al verse otra vez a goku este tenia el pelo como el de un super saiyajin pero de color blanco

-a este nivel lo llamare…súper saiyajin de la creación-

-je entonces…-dijo darkus transformándose estando igual que goku pero excepto que su cabello era de un color morado oscuro –este es el súper saiyajin de la destrucción-dijo darkus en ese momento apareciendo en el campo de batalla 6 encapuchados incluyendo al líder de la organización

-muy bien es hora abran el portal y así nosotros reinaremos sobre todos los dioses-

Darkus y goku extendieron sus manos al cielo lanzando un rayo blanco goku y un rayo morado darkus fusionándose ambos tornándose el cielo oscuro abriéndose por completo un portal de color blanco

-al fin…el poder máximo al fin será mio-dijo el líder

-solo hace falta viajar por el portal a través de tres dimensiones para asi obtener las tres marcas faltantes-

-tres marcas?-dijo goku supremo confundido

-asi es al parecer no oyeron la leyenda completa es cierto que diez fueron repartidas en los omniversos pero hay tres que fueron repartidas entre dimensiones las marcas que asi como pueden juntarse perfectamente en un ser con un gran poder y ya con una marca son las únicas tres que superan a la de la creación y la destrucción estas son la marca de la omnipotencia , la marca de la omnisciencia y la marca de la omnipresencia-dijo darkus sonriendo –y ahora nos espera una cita con el poder absoluto-dijo darkus entrando él y todos los miembros de la organización al portal pero goku antes de entrar mirando a su abuelo y los demás llegando en ese momento tamiko y mei

-goku por favor no lo hagas-dijo mei

-debo hacerlo…este es mi destino-

-pero goku por favor…no puedes hacernos esto somos tu familia y tus amigos-

-la próxima vez que nos veamos puede que sea la última ya que me asegurare de la próxima vez cortar los vínculos con ustedes para siempre….hasta entonces-dijo goku atravesando el portal en ese momento liberándose todos de sus prisiones sorprendiéndose al ver el portal en el cielo

-papa que hacemos ahora?-dijo zaiken

-hay que seguirlos-dijo goku

-de acuerdo todos vamos hay que ir hacia alla y detener a esos malditos de una buena vez-


	56. el orgullo de zero

Goku y los demás entraron al portal saliendo en una dimensión en el cual todo el entorno era de un color rojo avanzando goku y los demás pero en ese momento topándose con alguien en medio del camino

-nos vemos otra vez son goku…-dijo el sujeto que no era menos que zero

-zero…-dijo goku al verlo otra vez

-je esta vez me asegurare de acabar de una vez por todas con todos y cada uno de ustedes-dijo zero emanando un aura oscura

-yo me encargare de, el papa-dijo zaiken pasando al frente –he entrenado mucho para tener mi revancha contra el-

-de acuerdo hijo entonces tu serás el que se encargara de esta batalla

-ja tu otra vez…enserio planeas enfrentarme luego de ver en nuestro último combate que no me llegas ni a los talones-

-je eso lo veremos he estado entrenando mucho esperando el momento para al fin tener mi revancha contigo-

-pues entonces…veamos si realmente puedes darme pelea-dijo zero emanando un aura oscura

-te lo demostrare…-dijo zaiken emanando un aura blanca

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas estando parejos

En otro lugar…

Darkus y los demás se encuentran teniendo una brutal y encarnizada batalla contra los guardianes de la marca de la omnipotencia siendo estos muy fuertes habiendo tenido darkus que usar el 40% de su poder usando goku el súper saiyajin de la creación estando usando los demás el poder de sus marcas hasta al fin haber acabado con los guardias

-finalmente logramos acabar con esos malditos…-dijo darkus

-si ahora hay que avanzar para conseguir la marca de la omnipotencia-dijo goku

-veo que estas ansioso de tener el poder de esa marca-

-asi es ya que con esa marca no habrá límites en lo que yo pueda conseguir-

-pues entonces hay que seguir-dijo darkus avanzando todos

Con zaiken…

Zaiken continuaba su batalla con zero dándole zaiken un fuerte golpe en la cara a zero seguido de más golpes atrapando zero uno de sus golpes dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago impactando con un rodillazo de zaiken alejándose el uno del otro disparando zero una ráfaga esquivándola zaiken elevándose en el aire comenzando a disparar ondas ki hacia zero no dándole ninguna

-ja fallaste y ni siquiera tuve que moverme-dijo zero

-estas seguro de eso? Yo que tu miraría otra vez-dijo zaiken

Zero miro y vio que se encontraba encerrado al estar rodeado por ondas ki que poco a poco incrementaban su tamaño intentando zero escapar pero siendo tarde habiendo las ondas ki formando una gran burbuja de energía en ese momento resplandeciendo la burbuja de color blanco habiendo una poderosa explosión viéndose otra vez a zero el cual tenía leves heridas viendo zero con odio a zaiken incrementando su poder preparando una onda ki lanzándola contra zaiken evadiéndola este pero al evadirla elevándose la onda ki en los aires convirtiéndose en cuchillas de ki de color negro clavándose en la espada de zaiken habiendo una gran explosión cayendo este en picada al suelo pero deteniéndose en el aire dando un gran grito regenerándose los huecos causados por las cuchillas

-no sé si lo sabes pero a mí me crearon con células namekianas ósea que cortarme un poco no te servirá mucho-dijo zaiken sonriendo

Zero se lanzó nuevamente contra zaiken a gran velocidad deteniendo zaiken su ataque dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón seguido de fuertes golpes en el estómago sin parar para luego desaparecer apareciendo arriba de zero con una gran onda ki cargada en sus manos lanzándola a zero habiendo una gran explosión regresando zero a gran velocidad dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón a zaiken seguido de una patada en el estómago enviándolo a volar apareciendo detrás de él explotando una ráfaga ki habiendo una gran explosión estrellándose zaiken contra el suelo poniéndose de pie nuevamente viendo a zero venir a gran velocidad hacia el dando un salto lanzando un kamehameha dándole en la espalda a zero habiendo una potente explosión apareciendo zero detrás de zaiken dándole un golpe martillo en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo aumentando zaiken su poder al máximo haciendo esto mismo zero lanzándose uno contra el otro dándose ambos un golpe en la cara para luego alejarse el uno del otro lanzándose nuevamente uno contra el otro chocando puños habiendo una explosión de ondas expansivas preparando zero una ráfaga ki en su mano chocando con una onda ki que zaiken había creado en su mano ocasionando una poderosa explosión creando un enorme cráter estando ambos en un extremo del cráter mirándose fijamente comenzando zero a lanzar ondas ki hacia zaiken comenzando a volar zaiken esquivando las ondas ki continuando zero lanzando ondas ki lanzando zaiken una poderosa ráfaga ki pero en ese momento apareciendo zero delante de el con una ráfaga ki mortal preparada mirándolo zaiken con asombro sonriendo zero lanzando la ráfaga a zaiken habiendo una gran explosión

Todos quedaron impactados notando que ya no sentían el ki de zaiken mirando goku con furia a zero el cual aterrizo en una montaña

-esas son las consecuencias por dejar que ese insecto pelee por ti esta batalla-dijo zero dando goku un paso pero en ese momento sintiendo un gran poder temblando el suelo saliendo en ese momento una gran ráfaga ki logrando goku y los demás apartarse dándole a zero formándose un gran cráter estando zaiken convertido en súper saiyajin 2 en medio del cráter

-ja…no acabaras conmigo tan fácil…miserable-dijo zaiken

-maldito estúpido por que no te mueres?¡ acabare contigo de una buena vez¡-dijo zero incrementando su poder bestialmente comenzando a esparcirse marcas por todo su cuerpo destellando de un color verde –contempla el poder de la marca de la naturaleza esto me da el poder de obtener energía de todo el lugar en el que este-

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas a una gran velocidad dando zaiken un fuerte golpe bloqueándolo zero dando un rodillazo impactando con otro rodillazo de zaiken dando ambos una fuerte patada impactando ambas piernas apareciendo un aura amarilla cubriendo a zaiken y un aura verde cubriendo zero comenzando a flotar varias piedras desapareciendo ambos apareciendo nuevamente chocando puños generando una gran explosión y un gran resplandor distanciándose uno del otro usando zaiken la teletransportación apareciendo detrás de zero dándole una fuerte patada enviándolo a volar preparando un poderoso resplandor final lanzándolo contra zero impactándole directo en ese momento saliendo del humo zero elevándose en los aires siguiéndolo zaiken juntando zero sus manos lanzando una gigantesca ráfaga ki siendo arrastrado zaiken estrellándose contra el suelo habiendo una gran explosión estando zaiken en medio de un gigantesco cráter tirado en el suelo elevando su mano cargando una onda ki de color blanco disparándola evadiéndola zero

-ja veo que ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo zero

-eso crees?-dijo zaiken con una sonrisa mirando zero hacia atrás viendo que se había formado una luna transformándose zaiken en un ozaru tornándose su pelaje azul –que te parece esto?-dijo zaiken apareciendo instantáneamente frente a zero dándole un golpe martillo enviándolo contra el suelo lanzando ráfagas ki de su boca dándole a zero cada una de ellas pero en ese momento viéndose un resplandor verde viéndose a zero al cual le había aumentado gradualmente la musculatura y su poder había aumentado bestialmente

-prepárate ahora no me contendré-dijo zero apareciendo al instante frente a zaiken dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago enviándolo a estrellarse con varias montañas disparando una ráfaga ki a la luna destruyéndola volviendo zaiken a la normalidad pero transformado en súper saiyajin blue pasando al súper saiyajin omega lanzándose zero nuevamente contra el a gran velocidad esquivando zaiken su ataque lanzando un poderoso burning attack habiendo una poderosa explosión apareciendo zero detrás de zaiken intentando darle un fuerte golpe atrapando zaiken su golpe dándole una patada en el estómago seguido de otra patada en el mentón lanzando otro burning attack seguido de un big bang attack habiendo una gran explosión estando zero muy herido

-no puede ser…no puedo perder…no ahora…no así…yo soy zero…el único sobreviviente de la raza de los darmon…y nadie va a acabar conmigo¡-dijo zero desprendiendo un aura verde elevándose su poder aún más lanzándose contra zaiken comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas siendo un combate brutalmente parejo dándole zero un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a zaiken seguido de una potente patada en la cara enviándolo a volar apareciendo arriba de el dándole un potente golpe martillo enviándolo al suelo comenzando a disparar ráfagas ki ocasionando grandes explosiones hasta el punto de haber pequeños temblores en el planeta

En otro lugar…

Mientras goku acompañado de darkus y los demás seguían su camino sintieron el temblor para luego voltear

-valla parece que zero esta usando todo su poder en este combate-dijo darkus

-asi parece-dijo goku

En el campo de batalla…

Zero había parado de lanzar ráfagas estando cansado recorriendo unos rayos verdes su cuerpo sintiendo este dolor

-maldición…mi cuerpo no podrá soportar el poder de la marca por mucho más si sigo así terminare muriendo debo acabar rápido con esto…o puede que no logre nada-dijo zero aumentando su poder bestialmente aumentando su musculatura y creciendo su poder sin parar habiendo un gran resplandor verde viéndose otra vez a zero viendo que ahora su musculatura había aumentado en gran tamaño y sus ojos se habían tornado verdes y todas sus marcas resplandecían de un color verde brillante –sal ya¡ sé que no estás muerto¡-

En ese momento zaiken se elevó en los aires habiendo pasado al súper saiyajin alfa legendario lanzándose uno contra el otro a una gran velocidad encestándole zaiken a zero y este un golpe en el mentón a zaiken alejándose el uno del otro lanzándose nuevamente el uno contra el otro chocando puños habiendo una poderosa explosión estando ahora zaiken y zero distanciados mirándose fijamente el uno al otro comenzando a salir una especie de vapor del cuerpo de zero

-maldición…no puedo seguir manteniendo el poder de mi marca…pero no renunciare habiendo llegado hasta aquí…no ahora-dijo zero apretando fuertemente sus puños logrando mantener su marca encendida más tiempo pero aun saliendo vapor de su cuerpo así como muchos rayos pero aun así lanzándose zero contra zaiken apareciendo delante de zaiken dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho enviándolo a volar yendo a gran velocidad detrás de él dándole otra fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo contra una montaña apareciendo delante de él sosteniéndolo del cabello comenzando a darle golpes y rodillazos en el estómago para seguidamente darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara sangrando zaiken lanzándolo zero contra el suelo notando zaiken que zero estaba muy cansado y agotado y su energía disminuía lentamente en ese momento dándose cuenta zaiken de lo que estaba pasando

-tu ya no puedes seguir con esta forma estas forzándote a mantenerte en esa forma pero tu cuerpo ya no puede seguir manteniendo la marca activada debes parar antes de que tu propio poder acabe contigo-dijo zaiken

-cállate¡ yo decidiré cuando dejare de usar esta marca y no lo hare hasta verlos a todos ustedes muertos-dijo zero con furia

Goku el cual miraba la batalla entre su hijo y zero se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía desde que zero comenzó a desprender vapor "su corazón está lleno de ira tristeza y rencor creo que es normal que no quiera escuchar a zaiken sin embargo no sé nada sobre este tipo asique no puedo encontrar una manera de ayudarlo" pensó goku apretando sus puños por la impotencia que sentía

-no es necesario que esto termine así puedes unírtenos tu poder podría beneficiar al omniverso no tienes por qué morir aquí-dijo zaiken

-tal vez tengas razón…puede que muera por forzar tanto mi cuerpo…pero no me iré…sin llevarme a uno de ustedes conmigo-dijo zero emanando un aura verde lanzándose nuevamente contra zaiken elevándose zaiken en los aires evadiendo el golpe de zero cargando una gran ráfaga ki explotándola en la espalda de zero habiendo una poderosa explosión estando zero muy herido en el suelo disminuyendo levemente su musculatura pero en ese momento levantándose zero respirando agitadamente –los acabare aquí…y ahora-dijo comenzando a aumentar su poder –pondré todo el poder que me queda en el siguiente ataque luego de esto probablemente muera pero al menos abre cumplido mi objetivo-dijo comenzando a cargar una potente rafaga ki brillando sus marcas con gran intensidad elevándose zero en los aires habiendo fuertes temblores en el planeta –desaparezcan estúpidos simios¡-dijo zero lanzando una inmensa rafaga ki incrementando zaiken su poder al máximo lanzando un poderoso final kamehameha chocando con el ataque de zero encontrándose en un choque de poderes igualado

Goku viendo que uno de los dos moriría si continuaban con esto sintiendo gran impotencia pasando al super saiyajin supremo apareciendo detrás de zero tocando su espalda brillando su mano de un color blanco desactivándose la marca extendiendo su otra mano hacia el ataque desvaneciéndose por completo cayendo zero al suelo muy agotado

-por que…por que me salvaste?-dijo zero confundido

-porque tu no eres malvado solo actuas asi por el dolor que tienes en tu corazón por favor zero déjame ayudarte ya no tienes porque soportar esto-

Zero miro por un momento a goku el cual extendió su mano hacia zero extendiendo zero su mano para estrechar la mano de goku peor pero en ese momento una espada de ki de color negro atravezo el pecho de zero habiendo venido esta espada ki desde las alturas mirando goku al que hizo esto viendo que era nada menos que darko –eres un inútil y estabas a punto de convertirte en un traidor…pero tranquilo yo le dare buen uso a esa marca-dijo darko y repentinamente una energía verde recorrio la espada ki de darko yendo hacia el gritando zero de dolor en ese momento apareciendo un símbolo extraño en el pecho de darko desvaneciendo la espada ki cayendo zero al suelo atrapándolo goku antes de caer completamente –jeje ahora ese inútil ya no causara problemas y su marca ahora es mia mejor prepárate son goku porque cuando llegue el momento yo sere quien te mate-dijo darko yendo hacia el portal en el ciel viendo goku que hay estaban darkus y los demás dándose cuenta que ya habían obtenido al marca de la omnipotencia cruzando el portal

-rápido debemos ir tras ellos-dijo goku dejando el cadáver de zero en el suelo –pagaran por lo que han hecho-dijo goku cruzando el portal junto a los demas


	57. la guerra omniversal se acerca

Tras pasar por el portal nuevamente goku y los demás habían llegado a una dimensión en la que no se veía nada ya que todo era negro y había nubes negras rodeando todo

-valla mortales pisando tierra sagrada eso no se puede perdonar-dijo una voz mirando goku y los demás viendo a un sujeto que cubría su rostro con una capucha pero viéndose el resto de su cuerpo notando que llevaba una chaqueta negra y tenía una notable musculatura siendo su cuerpo de un color gris

-quien eres tu-dijo goku

-pues los mortales creo que me conocen con el nombre de…la muerte-dijo la muerte

-tu eres…la muerte?-

-asi es yo soy el dios de la muerte el cual también es el nombre que ustedes los mortales me han dado la muerte-

-escucha no queremos problemas solo venimos a detener a unos sujetos que quieren resucitar al dios creador-

-ya se sobre ellos después de todo yo les he ofrecido mi ayuda y me han enviado a detenerlos mientras encuentran la marca-

-por qué los ayudas-

-para que al fin mi padre regrese y si ustedes están en contra pues para pasar tendrán que pelear conmigo-

-muy bien…-dijo goku dando un paso pero en ese momento poniéndose Jack frente a el

-yo me encargare de este-dijo Jack

-estas seguro Jack? No sabemos qué tan fuerte sea-dijo goku

-no permitiré que ustedes se queden con la diversión mientras yo observo este combate será mio te guste o no-

-de acuerdo-

-entonces tu pelearas conmigo? Bien acabare contigo primero y luego con todos los demás- dijo muerte

-eso lo veremos-dijo Jack desprendiendo un aura blanca

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas estando parejos alejándose el uno del otro pero en ese momento desapareciendo la muerte apareciendo arriba de Jack intentando darle un fuerte golpe siendo detenido por Jack usando su brazo para acercarlo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de una patada en la cara alejándolo deteniéndose la muerte en el aire yendo Jack hacia el pero cuando le dio un golpe la muerte se convirtió en una especie de humo volviendo a formarse detrás de Jack dándole una patada en la espalda alejándolo pasando Jack al super saiyajin lanzando una rafaga ki hacia muerte desviándola muerte con facilidad apareciendo delante de Jack dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago enviándolo lejos apareciendo arriba de el dándole un golpe martillo deteniéndose Jack en el aire lanzándose la muerte contra el dando un fuerte golpe siendo detenido por Jack el cual había pasado al super saiyajin dios dándole una fuerte patada en la cara a la muerte apareciendo detrás de el dándole una patada en la espalda dándole otra fuerte patada en la cabeza regresando al muerte a gran velocidad contra Jack pero convirtiéndose en humo apareciendo detrás de Jack dándole una patada pero para su sorpresa deteniendo Jack el golpe usando su pierna haciéndolo girar en el aire y lanzándolo lejos

-cómo es posible…-dijo la muerte

-el súper saiyajin dios es una transformación que aumenta mucho la velocidad más que nada además me he tomado el tiempo para aprender algo en estos años-dijo Jack comenzando a elevar su poder parando un momento diciendo para sorpresa de todos –taikuken-dijo activando el taikuken dejando a todos muy sorprendidos sonriendo Jack

Goku había quedado impresionado de lo que logro Jack el taikuken era una técnica que hasta ahora solo el había logrado usar pero ahora Jack logro acceder a ella también

Jack sonrió haciéndole una señal a la muerte con su dedo de que se acercara –adelante atácame o acaso tienes miedo-

-una insolencia como acusar a un dios de tener miedo a un mortal es una ofensa que no tiene perdón y se castiga con la muerte-dijo muerte creando múltiples lanzas de energía a su alrededor yendo todas hacia Jack cargando Jack ambas manos con un gran poder lanzando un resplandor final destruyendo las lanzas yendo hacia muerte dándole directo habiendo una gran explosión viéndose otra vez no habiendo señales de muerte pero en ese momento todo el humo que había comenzó a dispersarse más formando a varios muerte rodeando a Jack

-jajaja que te parece esto?-dijeron todos los muerte al mismo tiempo cerrando Jack sus ojos concentrándose abriéndolos repentinamente apareciendo delante de uno de los muerte dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago desvaneciéndose todos los demás

-tu técnica tiene un punto débil y es que tus copias no tienen ki alguno-dijo jack dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón a la muerte seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago sosteniendo su cabeza dándole un cabezazo intentando darle la muerte un fuerte golpe deteniendo jack su golpe con suma facilidad dándole un golpe en el estomago cargando una rafaga ki habiendo una gran explosión viéndose otra vez viéndose jack sosteniendo del cuello a la muerte

-estas acabado…-dijo jack

-jeje-dijo la muerte

-de que te ries-

-de que enserio piensas que ganaste…cuando en realidad yo ya tenía esto planeado-dijo la muerto tomando con sus manos el brazo de Jack comenzando a arder la manos de la muerte como el fuego quemando a Jack soltándolo Jack viendo que tenía quemaduras en su brazo lanzando la muerte de sus manos una especie de fuego purpura siendo dándole a Jack habiendo una explosión viéndose a Jack muy herido con varias quemaduras brillando los ojos de la muerte color rojo sacándose la capucha viendo que su cabeza era solamente un cráneo que levitaba en una especie de aura llameante de color morado disparando la muerte unos rayos de sus ojos dándole a jack causándole gran dolor dejando la muerte de disparar sus rayos quedando jack muy cansado sonriendo la muerte creando un su mano una guadaña de energía de color morado –ahora tomare el premio que me corresponde por mi victoria…tu alma-dijo muerte a punto de cortar a jack con su guadaña pero en ese momento creando jack una espada ki en su mano chocando con la guadaña de la muerte

-esto aún no acaba miserable canalla-dijo Jack pasando al súper saiyajin omega comenzando un duelo de choques entre la guadaña de la muerte y la espada de Jack disparando la muerte ondas ki de rodeadas de fuego purpura hacia jack desviándolas jack apareciendo delante de la muerte chocando su espada contra la guadaña estando en un choque parejo

-tu alma ahora será mia-dijo la muerte saliendo fuego purpura de su boca

-lo siento…pero yo no pienso morir hasta haber superado a goku-dijo jack sonriendo débilmente accediendo al súper saiyajin alfa –por lo tanto no puedo permitir que tomes mi alma y además…jamás caería ante un ¡miserable insecto como tu¡-dijo Jack logrando su espada cortar la guadaña de la muerte convirtiendo su espada en una ráfaga ki lanzándola contra la muerte habiendo una gran y poderosa explosión creando fuertes ondas expansivas viéndose nuevamente a ambos pero estando la muerte en muy mal estado estando jack por dar el golpe final pero en ese momento siendo detenido su ataque por nada menos que darkus

-lo siento pero no puedo permitir que lo mates aquí-dijo darkus apretando fuertemente el puño de Jack gritando este de dolor –interesante veo que has conseguido aprender el taikuken pero aun así no eres rival para mí-dijo darkus brillando sus ojos de color rojo sintiendo jack como si le dieran múltiples golpes enviándolo hacia atrás siendo atrapado por goku mirándose goku y darkus fijamente por unos momentos

-muy bien ahora debemos irnos ya que ya conseguimos lo que buscábamos-dijo darkus yéndose el y la muerte hacia el portal viendo que ya estaban todos allí yéndose por el portal

-vamos hay que seguirlos-dijo goku yendo hacia el portal atravesándolo junto a los demás

Tras atravesar el portal goku y sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver que se encontraban en un mundo donde parecía que la alegría predominaba ya que todo era verde y el cielo era de color rosa

-que rayos es este lugar-dijo goku

-qué mundo tan repugnante-dijo Jack

-por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-

-valla tengo más visitantes ya me habían avisado de su llegada-dijo una voz volteando a ver todos viendo lo que parecía una especie de ángel que tenía unas alas blancas y un cabello rubio teniendo una notable musculatura

-quien rayos es ese-dijo goku

-no lo sé pero se ve ridículo-dijo riku

-creo que si continuo mucho tiempo aquí voy a vomitar-dijo Jack

-igual yo-dijo vegeta

-oh perdón por no presentarme adecuadamente creo que ustedes me conocen como cupido el dios del amor-

-cupido?¡ entonces esto va a ser muy fácil-dijo Jack

-me han dicho que ustedes quieren evitar el regreso de mi padre asique estoy aquí para detenerlos-

-no me hagas reír y como lo harás? Abrazándonos hasta la muerte-dijo Jack burlándose de cupido

-no exactamente-dijo cupido creando un arco de energía disparando una flecha dando en el suelo ocasionando una gran explosión

-no creas que con tu inútil arco me impresionas-dijo Jack lanzándose contra cupido pero para su sorpresa atravesándolo

-es inútil todo aquel que sienta amor hacia alguien no podrá hacerme daño-dijo cupido dándole un patada en la cara a Jack enviándolo al suelo –están perdidos contra mí-dijo cupido disparando varias flechas habiendo múltiples explosiones en ese momento para su sorpresa siendo impactado por un golpe que no era otro más que vegeta –como es posible…-

-je es fácil tienes en frente a alguien que en su corazón solo tiene orgullo saiyajin además yo creo que esas patéticas tonterías del amor no van conmigo-

-me recuerdas a aquel otro sujeto…-

Flashback…

Cupido se encontraba cara a cara con darkus y los demás estando muy sorprendido ya que acababa de tener un duelo contra goku el cual para su sorpresa logro herirlo mucho

-puede que tu técnica te salve de muchos pero…yo no creo en esas estupideces del amor-dijo goku en un tono frio sonriendo

Fin del flashback…

-no me compares con nadie y mucho menos con un traidor ahora por eso te hare polvo usando mi máximo poder-dijo vegeta elevando su poder habiendo un gran resplandor viéndose otra vez viendo que vegeta había llegado al súper saiyajin 4 lanzándose contra cupido dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara continuando golpeándolo sin piedad no teniendo este oportunidad de defenderse preparando una ráfaga ki en su mano –eres patético-dijo vegeta lanzando la ráfaga habiendo una gran explosión quedando cupido muy herido –valla al menos esperaba un buen combate pero al parecer no eres nada peleando-dijo vegeta mientras sostenía del cabello a cupido dándole un rodillazo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo

-valla resultaste más inútil de lo que pensamos-dijo una voz viendo todos hacia arriba viéndose a darkus darko y goku –pero aun así es mejor mantenerte con vida-dijo darkus alejando goku a vegeta de una patada en el estómago haciendo darkus levitar a cupido –lo siento saiyajin pero es tarde ya nos apoderamos de las tres marcas y ahora es hora de volver a nuestra dimensión estoy seguro que nos veremos allá para el combate final-dijo darkus yéndose el y sus aliados por el portal

-que hacemos ahora-dijo riku

-solo nos queda luchar sin más y esperar lo mejor-dijo goku atravesando el y los demás el portal viendo nuevamente el planeta vegeta pero notando que darkus y los demás al parecer se habían ido en ese momento apareciendo un portal en frente de ellos viéndose a darkus –la batalla final se acerca son goku-dijo darkus sonriendo –pero no he venido a pelear ahora vine a decirles que tienen un plazo de 1 semana para entrenar y prepararse después de ese tiempo les daremos las coordenadas del planeta donde se llevara a cabo nuestra última batalla aprovechen bien este tiempo son goku-dijo darkus marchándose

-muy bien entonces debemos prepararnos lo primero que hare ahora será recrear las esferas del dragon luego de eso mejorare la habitación del tiempo y podremos entrenar allí debemos estar preparados para el combate que se aproxima tanto estratégicamente como en poder jack dile a los saiyajines mas listos que conoscas que se reunan y te ayuden a armar un plan y que continúen armando planes hasta que se nos acabe el tiempo todos nosotros entrenaremos duramente para lograr hacerle frente a darkus ya que la siguiente batalla será la definitiva ya que será a muerte asique hay que asegurarnos de que ellos sean los que mueran alla-dijo goku apoyándolo todos yéndose todos pero cuando goku estaba a punto de irse sintiendo que alguien tocaba su hombro viendo hacia atrás mirando a mei

-señor necesito preguntarle…que va a pasar con goku-dijo mei

-tranquila no dejare que muera te prometo que lo salvaremos de alguna forma-dijo goku

-gracias señor goku-dijo mei yéndose

Goku miro a mei irse en ese momento cambiando su expresión a una seria "maldición si tan solo supiera como ayudar a goku pero ni siquiera sé que le sucede aun, así no pienso retractarme yo me asegurare que goku vuelva a casa" pensó goku haciendo la teletransportación apareciendo en el otro mundo

-me preguntaba cuando llegarías-dijo una voz en frente de goku siendo nada menos que kakaroto

-entonces si sabias que vendría debes saber a qué vine necesito que me enseñes una técnica-

-ya sé a qué técnica te refieres y debo decirte que será difícil pero lo hare-

1 día después…

Goku ya había terminado de mejorar la habitación del tiempo

-muy bien ahora la habitación del tiempo ya no tiene límite de personas alguno y un día serán 2 años en esa habitación sin tener que preocuparse por la edad ahora entraremos todos juntos al mismo tiempo ¿están listos?-dijo goku

-si¡-dijeron todos entrando a la habitación

Los días pasaron usando goku ese tiempo para también resucitar a goken y a goki explicándoles la situación continuando su entrenamiento mientras que a la vez todo un ejército de saiyajins también se encontraba entrenando para la guerra contra darkus obteniendo gracias a la corporación capsula grandes avances tecnológicos habiendo conseguido una nueva armadura para todos así como ahora se encontraban equipados con cascos que en frente tenían un panel de vidrio que mostraba varios controles de características que habían añadido a su nueva armadura

Goku también se tomó el tiempo de reclutar más tropas para su ejército reclutando los dioses supremos de los omniversos que había conocido cuando peleo contra ellos estando ahora en el equipo yamato , nirik , taros y marok junto a sus respectivas tropas que habían traído de sus omniversos llamando goku también a picoro el cual tras enterarse viajo a namek a explicarles la situación accediendo ellos a que varios namekianos guerreros se fusionaran con picoro pidiendo el deseo picoro a porunga de revivir a picoro daimaku el cual al revivir picoro a través de un engaño lo convenció de fusionarse con el habiendo incrementado mucho sus poderes entrando también a la habitación del tiempo

Los días pasaron hasta que llego el dia de la batalla, darkus tal como les dijo envió las coordenadas de un planeta que para sorpresa de los dioses supremos se encontraba fuera de los omniversos viendo que la batalla seria en uno de los planetas aislados de cualquier otro reuniendo todas sus tropas siendo un gran ejercito pasando goku el cual había sido nombrado líder de guerra para este enfrentamiento al frente

-atencion mis aliados se avecina una batalla donde asi como podemos ganar podemos perder ya que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo mas fuerte que cualquiera que hallamos visto antes asique debemos estar preparados puede que suframos grandes perdidas pero les aseguro que nada será en vano ¡que dicen?¡ ¡están conmigo?¡-dijo goku alabándolo todos


	58. guerra omniversal parte 1

Todo el ejército de goku había llegado al lugar viendo que goku no era el único que había conseguido un gran ejército al ver que darkus ahora también tenía su propio par de esferas del dragón malignas habiendo revivido a millones de soldados del ejército tanto de freezer como cold artic y cooler habiéndoles brindado más viendo también goku que había muchos demonios del frio en ese ejército preguntándose si acaso darkus trajo a la raza de demonios del frio devuelta a la vida

Mientras que los soldados tenían una armadura goku poseía una diferente que corporación capsula ayudada por los saiyajins más brillantes del planeta vegeta diseño específicamente para el cual era como un gi de batalla de color negro que en el centro tenia lo que parecía un gran cristal rojo con el símbolo de la corporación capsula notando goku que él no era el único que había cambiado su traje viendo que darkus ahora llevaba un gi de color negro que tenía una x de color rojo marcada por todo su pecho teniendo cráneos en los hombros de ambos lados de su traje

Goku y darkus se elevaron en los cielos acercándose uno al otro estando ambos frente a frente en medio de ambos ejércitos

-estas listo para nuestra batalla final son goku?-dijo darkus

-esto terminara aquí darkus me asegurare de acabar contigo y cada uno de tus tropas así al fin podrán los omniversos estar en paz-dijo goku

-yo que tu no aseguraría la victoria después de todo en nuestro último combate no pudieron conmigo ni todos juntos-

-las cosas cambian darkus-

-eso lo veremos-dijo darkus retrocediendo ambos aterrizando cada uno en una montaña del lado de su ejercito

-mis tropas…-dijo goku

-ataquen¡-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lanzándose al combate todos los guerreros de ambos ejércitos comenzando así la guerra por los omniversos mirándose darkus y goku fijamente lanzándose el uno contra el otro chocando entre ellos ocasionando fuertes ondas expansivas

Un soldado saiyajin se encontraba batallando contra un demonio del frio apareciendo un arma en su brazo la cual había sido equipada en la armadura disparándole en la cara para luego continuar batallando contra el

La batalla entre ambos bandos continuaba brutalmente pareja

Vegeta se había abierto paso entre las líneas enemigas derrotando a gran cantidad de soldados estando batallando ahora contra un demonio del frio estando vegeta en super saiyajin 3 llevando una batalla igualada apareciendo vegeta detrás del demonio del frio lanzando una poderosa rafaga ki vaporizando al demonio del frio abalanzándose muchos contra vegeta sonriendo este pasando al súper saiyajin 4 generando ondas expansivas alejando a los que se habían abalanzado contra el lanzándose al ataque

Varios del ejercito saiyajin habían traído capsulas armando lo que sería el campamento saiyajin a lo lejos sabiendo que esta guerra podría durar mucho tiempo

Darkus y goku continuaban su batalla chocando puños generando fuertes ondas expansivas intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas a gran velocidad dándole darkus una fuerte patada en el estómago a goku alejándolo estando goku a punto de lanzarse nuevamente contra darkus pero en ese momento pasando algo alado suyo siendo nada menos que riku el cual se había lanzado a toda velocidad contra darkus comenzando estos a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas cargando riku una onda ki chocándola con el puño de darkus habiendo una explosión y al ver otra vez darkus ve que estaba rodeado por varios portales estando riku frente a el

-gracias a mi entrenamiento he conseguido dominar los poderes makai de mi padre mejor de lo que el alguna vez lo hizo-dijo riku haciendo una pose de manos saliendo unas cadenas de energía de cuatro portales encadenando a darkus –y resulta que al parecer uno de los poderes que mi padre me otorgo es el de la magia-dijo riku extendiendo su mano hacia adelante diciendo unas palabras saliendo unas cintas de energía negras de sus manos amarrando todo el cuerpo de darkus extendiendo riku ambas manos al frente creando una burbuja de energía morada alrededor de darkus la cual luego fue cubierta por cadenas de energía –darkus tardara un poco en liberarse debemos usar ese tiempo para idear alguna estrategia-dijo riku asintiendo goku

Zaiken se encontraba acabando con varios del ejercito enemigo apareciendo en ese momento nada menos que el enmascarado delante de el

-tu y yo no nos hemos visto desde aquel encuentro en otra línea temporal-dijo el enmascarado

-pues ahora yo acabare con tu vida quítate de una vez esa mascara y esa capucha déjame ver tu cara-dijo zaiken

-de acuerdo-dijo quitándose lo que cubría su rostro así como su túnica viendo que el también traía una armadura como los soldados siendo su cuerpo de color blanco teniendo un cabello erizado de color negro con ojos negros –mi nombre es Kenzo soy el portador de la marca del fuego-

-no importa de que marca seas el portador aun así caerás ante mí-dijo zaiken accediendo al súper saiyajin legendario dándole un fuerte golpe a Kenzo enviándolo a volar yendo tras el activando Kenzo su marca atrapando el golpe de zaiken comenzando a salir humo de ese golpe alejándose zaiken viendo como las manos de Kenzo eran rodeadas por un fuego de color azul lanzando Kenzo llamas contra zaiken creando zaiken un campo de energía a su alrededor viendo que Kenzo no cedía en su ataque desapareciendo zaiken apareciendo detrás de Kenzo dándole un fuerte golpe martillo en la cabeza enviándolo hacia el suelo regresando este a gran velocidad siendo rodeado de flamas oscuras rodeando zaiken su cuerpo de ki para poder golpearlo sin dañarse comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas

Tras unos minutos darkus logra liberarse de la burbuja de energía así como de todo lo que lo retenía viendo que goku y riku ya estaban listos para combatir estando en posición de combate sonriendo darkus apareciendo un aura oscura a su alrededor poniéndose también en posición de pelea lanzándose riku y goku contra darkus comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas estando los movimientos de riku y goku muy sincronizados haciendo retroceder a darkus lanzándose nuevamente goku contra darkus pero apareciendo un portal frente a el cruzándolo goku cerrándose el portal lanzando riku una onda ki hacia darkus esquivándola este con facilidad pero deteniéndose la onda ki en el aire lanzando riku mas ondas ki esquivando todas darkus pero sin notar que poco a poco estaba siendo rodedado de pequeñas ondas ki sonriendo riku notando en ese momento darkus que se encontraba aprisionado entre las ondas ki comenzando a salir rayos de las ondas ki conectándose entre ellas creando una prision de energía solo teniendo la parte de arriba descubierta apareciendo un portal saliendo de el goku con un potente kamehameha x10 cargado lanzándolo contra darkus enviándolo contra el suelo habiendo una gran explosión viéndose a darkus que tenia leves heridas mirando este a goku aumentando su poder a un 15% lanzándose nuevamente contra goku y riku apareciendo frente a ellos dándole una patada en la cara a riku enviándolo a volar creando riku un portal atravesándolo apareciendo un portal en frente de darkus saliendo riku dándole un golpe en la cara a darkus haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose goku nuevamente contra darkus junto a riku dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago ambos para seguidamente encestar un fuerte golpe en el mentón a darkus haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose nuevamente contra el logrando cubrirse darkus de su ataque pero aun asi retrocediendo continuando golpeándolo goku y riku sin parar

Jack estaba teniendo nuevamente un combate contra la muerte a la cual al parecer le habían brindado más poder que la última vez teniendo una batalla pareja con Jack en súper saiyajin blue lanzando muerte llamas purpuras desde su boca desapareciendo Jack apareciendo detrás de muerte dándole un golpe martillo en la espalda pero antes de tocar el suelo muerte floto en el aire regresando a toda velocidad contra Jack chocando puños generando fuertes ondas expansivas

Goken se encontraba cara a cara con satsujin mirándose ambos fijamente

-no creí que te volvería a ver después de que te atravesé el cuello con mi cuchilla-dijo satsujin

-asique fuiste tu? Pues te hare pagar-dijo goken pasando al super saiyajin dios legendario lanzándose contra satsujin comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas estando parejos

Goki y kasui estaban enfrentadose a varios soldados acabándolos fácilmente yendo por mas pero en ese momento apareciendo dos encapuchados en su camino quitándose uno de ellos la túnica siendo una mujer de pelo rojo asi como sus ojos eran de un color rojo quitándose la túnica el otro siendo un sujeto con notable musculatura y una espada en su espalda

-quienes son ustedes-dijo goki

-mi nombre es daiki portadora de la marca del control y él es ryu portador de la marca de la velocidad y ahora seremos los que acaben con ustedes-dijo daiki lanzándose ella y ryu contra goki y kasui

Mei y vegeta se encontraban batallando contra los soldados que encontraran así como con los demonios del frio pero en ese momento del lado del ejercito saiyajin algo cayo desde el cielo como un relámpago viéndose una gran explosión que produjo varias ondas expansivas saliendo también rayos de al explosión habiendo matado a varios soldados saiyajin yendo vegeta y mei hacia alla al sentir un gran poder venir de allí llegando topándose con el portador de tanto poder

Continuara…


	59. guerra omniversal parte 2

Su mirada se mantenía seria ante todo teniendo una postura firme estando en medio de varios soldados que murieron al el ejecutar un ataque desde los cielos resplandeciendo su catana con una gran aura de color blanco teniendo una armadura similar a la de darkus pero sin los cráneos siendo este nada menos que goku el cual se elevó en el aire viendo fijamente a vegeta y mei

-goku…-dijo mei

-asique al fin decidiste mostrar tu cara en el campo de batalla infeliz-dijo vegeta

-me parece increíble justamente haberme encontrado con ustedes ya que me ahorraron el trabajo de ir a buscarlos-dijo goku

-ya estaba esperando este momento para hacerte pagar todo lo que haz hecho-dijo vegeta pero en ese momento poniéndose mei frente a el

-vegeta yo quiero encargarme de goku-dijo mei

-que dices?-

-quiero ser yo la que luche con el-

-pero mei…-

-por favor hermano te pido que por esta vez…tengas confianza en mí-dijo mei dejando sorprendido a vegeta asintiendo este yéndose en otra dirección

-cometiste un error al querer enfrentarme sola, Solo la haz hecho más sencillo para mí-

-goku por favor no me obligues a pelear contigo, no quiero lastimarte, esto no tiene por qué ser asi-

-jeje te equivocas esto tiene que ser así, ya que solo así al fin conseguiré estar en paz-

-en paz? Dices que matar a todos te traerá la paz despertar a alguien que destruirá todos los omniversos traerá la paz-

-así es aunque al parecer hay detalles de nuestro plan que aún no han descubierto pero ya basta de palabrería te exterminare aquí y ahora-dijo goku lanzándose a gran velocidad contra mei sorprendentemente logrando mei evadir su golpe dándole un golpe en el mentón enviándolo a volar apareciendo arriba de él dándole un golpe martillo en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo viendo mei múltiples ondas ki venir hacia ella desviándolas con mucha facilidad en ese momento apareciendo goku arriba suyo estando a punto de cortarla con su catana pero deteniendo mei su ataque habiendo creado una espada ki en su mano saliendo rayos del choque lanzándose ambos en diferentes direcciones mirándose fijamente guardando goku su catana y desapareciendo mei su espada ki lanzándose el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad chocando entre ellos ocasionando fuertes ondas expansivas comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas dándole mei una patada en el estomago a goku haciéndolo retroceder apareciendo frente a el dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón dando otro golpe siendo detenido por goku dándole este un rodillazo en el estómago seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cara continuando golpeando a mei sin piedad logrando parar mei uno de sus golpes esquivando su otro golpe encestándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago dándole una patada en el mentón a goku seguido de una patada en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo levantándose goku del suelo limpiando la suciedad de su rostro con su pulgar mirando sonriendo

-je has logrado más de lo que esperaba pero aun así eso no cambiara nada-dijo goku

-eso crees? Pues entonces demuéstralo-dijo mei

-eres una ingenua-dijo goku apuntando su mano hacia mei preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki habiendo un pequeño temblor en la zona flotando varias piedras sorprendiéndose mei de la cantidad de ki que había reunido goku en un solo ataque pero cerrando sus ojos volviéndolo abrir esbozando una sonrisa lanzando goku la rafaga habiendo una gran explosión sonriendo goku confiadamente al creer que había acabado con mei

-jejeje te confiaste demasiado y ese fue tu final-dijo goku pero en ese momento noto que el suelo estaba temblando viendo un resplandor dándole una rafaga ki siendo nada menos que mei la cual había cavado bajo tierra y atacado por sorpresa mirando mei a goku con una sonrisa

-no creas que te desharas de mi tan fácilmente-dijo mei

-se acabo…terminare contigo ahora mismo-dijo goku elevando aún más su poder desprendiendo un aura blanca aumentando levemente su musculatura desapareciendo su aura lanzándose contra mei desapareciendo apareciendo delante de mei dándole un rodillazo en la cara enviándola a atravesar varias rocas apareciendo detrás de ella dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándola a volar hacia la otra dirección nuevamente deteniéndose mei en el aire pero en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada en la cabeza enviándola contra el suelo quedando mei de rodillas en el suelo intentando levantarse pero en ese momento tomándola goku del cabello sosteniéndolo dando mei un pequeño grito de dolor –se termino mei…esta batalla ya está decidida, has perdido así como pronto lo hará tu ejercito yo seré el que entierre los cadáveres de cada uno de ustedes…y ahora mei llego el momento de cortar todo lazo que me une a ti para siempre-dijo goku comenzando a sacar su catana –vas a morir…y así seré libre de estos malditos lazos que me atan-

-no lo hare, no pienso morir…antes de haber logrado a lo que vine-dijo mei con una mirada seria en su rostro creando una espada de ki usándola para cortar su cabello que era sostenido por goku poniendo una mano en el suelo usándola para balancearse sobre su brazo dándole una patada en la cara a goku haciéndolo retroceder lanzándose al ataque nuevamente contra goku envuelta en un aura blanca teniendo una batalla muy igualada dando ambos fuertes golpes y patadas

Vegeta se había encontrado nuevamente cara a cara con cupido el cual tras haberse vuelto más fuerte decidió luchar a muerte contra vegeta dando un fuerte golpe siendo detenido por vegeta comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas

Goku y riku continuaban su batalla contra darkus logrando entre ambos rivalizar con el 30% de darkus actualmente sin haberse fusionado expulsando darkus aún más poder alejando a goku y riku

-me han dejado sorprendido con la cantidad de poder que han adquirido en este tiempo, supongo que valió la pena tantos años de espera desde nuestro último enfrentamiento pero no crean que lograron nada, pienso acabar con esto ya mismo-dijo darkus comenzando a elevar su poder desprendiendo un aura oscura acompañada de rayos e intensas ondas expansivas incrementándose levemente la musculatura de darkus habiendo una gran explosión y un gran resplandor viéndose nuevamente a darkus brillando sus ojos de un color rojo intenso recorriendo su cuerpo varios rayos habiendo darkus accedido a su máximo poder rodeándolo un aura oscura intensa –contemplen mortales el gran poder de un verdadero dios supremo-

-tu poder es impresionante…pero esto no acabara aquí-dijo goku aumentando su poder al máximo desprendiendo un aura que llegaba hasta los cielos al igual que riku habiendo un gran resplandor viéndose otra vez viéndose a riku y goku los cuales estaban rodeados goku por un aura blanca y riku por un aura roja brillando ambas auras con gran intensidad

Goku y riku se lanzaron nuevamente contra darkus creando este dos ondas ki en ambas manos lanzándoselas una a goku y otra a riku logrando esquivarlas ambos pero en ese momento tomando las ondas ki la forma de un portal que se convitio en una especie de agujero negro arrastrando poco a poco a goku y riku

-tengan cuidado si eso los absorbe puede que los envié al vacío del espacio en un lugar muy lejos de los omniversos-dijo darkus sonriendo

-maldito…-dijo goku no pudiendo escapar

-goku tengo un plan…-dijo riku

-cual-

-ya lo veras te garantizo que funcionara-dijo riku usando una de sus técnicas dimensionales apareciendo goku en el lugar en el que estaba darkus y darkus ahora estaba siendo absorbido por el portal

-maldito…eres un estúpido nos condenaste a ambos-dijo darkus

-pues si yo me voy tu vendrás conmigo-dijo riku dejándose llevar empujando a darkus

-riku no¡-grito goku al ver que su mejor amigo y rival se estaba sacrificando llevándose a darkus a algún lugar lejano por ese portal volteando riku sonriendo asintiéndole a goku atravesando el portal cerrándose este habiéndose llevado a riku y darkus dejando a goku impactado ante lo sucedido aterrizando en el suelo cayendo de rodillas golpeando el suelo generando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor –maldición…riku…por qué lo hiciste…pudimos haber enfrentado esto juntos…no tenías que…-dijo goku en ese momento llegando kairi

-goku…estas bien? Lo lograron?...-dijo kairi al ya no haber sentido el poder de darkus pero en ese momento viendo que no estaba riku –goku donde esta riku?-

-kairi…perdóname…pero riku se sacrificó…él y darkus fueron absorbidos por un portal creado por darkus que los transportaría a algún lugar muy lejos de los omniversos…no se donde puedan estar-

-goku entonces…mi hermano…-dijo kairi brotando lágrimas de sus ojos

-créeme que no quiero creer esto…pero riku podría estar muerto ahora mismo…lo siento-dijo goku en ese momento abrazándolo kairi mientras lloraba

-entonces las esferas…no podrán hacer nada-

-no…esto está fuera del alcance de cualquiera de los dragones…siento decir esto…pero…riku quizá se fue para siempre-dijo goku también abrazando fuertemente a kairi sin notar que eran observados por alguien siendo nada menos que darko yéndose este aterrizando en una montaña –atención mis súbditos el general de nuestro ejército darkus a´ caído debemos regresar a la base y reagruparnos para luego continuar con esta batalla-dijo darko retirándose su ejercito

Goku y mei se encontraban cara a cara ambos con varias heridas y rasguños escuchando goku esta noticia quedando impactado desapareciendo

En ese momento el ejército saiyajin volvió a su base feliz por la noticia yendo goken y ashley así como tamiko mei vegeta kasui y goki al cuartel principal encontrándose a goku y kairi notándolos algo decaído

-papa que sucedió?-dijo goken

-donde está mi abuelo?-dijo tamiko

-no lo sabemos…-dijo kairi aun´ triste por la noticia

-como que no lo saben-

-riku…se sacrificó llevándose con él a darkus por un portal creado por darkus que los llevo a algún sitio lejos de los omniversos-dijo goku apretando sus puños y dientes

-ósea que mi abuelo…-dijo tamiko asintiendo goku estando todos impactados ante la noticia

Al día siguiente…

Todo el ejército estaba enterado de la muerte de riku estando gran parte decaídos debido a la caída de su camarada pero sabiendo que no podían quedarse a lamentarse debido a que tenían una guerra por ganar y así vengar a riku y a todos los que caigan en esta guerra

Ambos ejércitos se lanzaron al campo de batalla nuevamente comenzando a batallar ferozmente

Goku y darko se miraron fijamente

-maldito…todo esto sucedió por tu culpa…por ti fue creado darkus…por ti riku murió para siempre…y además te atreves a seguir usando su cuerpo…te hare pagar por lo que has hecho…ahora si me hiciste enojar darko¡-dijo goku desprendiendo una poderosa aura blanca lanzándose contra darko comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas estando brutalmente parejos ambos usando su máximo poder dando ambos un rodillazo mientras intercambiaban miradas de odio al otro alejándose uno del otro en ese momento recibiendo darko un fuerte golpe siendo nada menos que Jack

-tú has acabado para siempre con uno de los míos…eso no tiene perdón maldito-dijo Jack lanzándose contra darko comenzando a golpearlo sin compasión hasta darko detener uno de sus golpes pero recibiendo otro golpe habiendo sido dado por goku haciéndolo retroceder yendo Jack y goku contra darko comenzando ambos a atacarlo poniendo en apuros a darko

El líder de la organización estaba usando el poder de su marca buscando en los lugares lejanos a los omniversos señales de darkus pero en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe viendo quien era sorprendiéndose por quien tenia frente a sus ojos sonriendo

-no crei que nos volveríamos a ver…-dijo el líder

-has llegado muy lejos con tu ambición…hermano-dijo el sujeto que no era otro más que el encapuchado que había salvado a vegeta y mei llevándolos a la dimensión 15

-siempre me asqueo es bondad que tienes raito y te mi odio hacia ti creció cuando nuestro padre te dejo el mando de la dimensión 15 mientras que yo fui desterrado-

-raiko tú sabes perfectamente que si fuiste desterrado fue por tus acciones egoístas y los crímenes contra la vida que has cometido-

-no te atrevas a sermonearme como si fuera un niño¡-dijo raiko sacando una espada con una hoja de energía oscura

-como tu hermano mayor debo hacerte entender las cosas además si no eres un niño deberías dejar de comportarte como uno-dijo raito sacando una espada con una hoja de energía blanca chocando ambos sus espadas comenzando un duelo de espadas a muerte saltando raiko lanzando ondas de energía cortantes con su espada pero destruyéndolas raito con su espada lanzándose contra raiko chocando nuevamente sus espadas

Mei y goku habían retomado su batalla intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas dándole goku una fuerte patada en la cara a mei alejándola sosteniéndose esta del suelo con una de sus manos lanzándose nuevamente contra goku dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que retroceda continuando golpeándolo logrando goku defenderse de muchos golpes pero también dándole muchos también el atacando a mei estando en un intercambio de golpes parejo

Todos se encontraban batallando contra sus oponentes sabiendo que en esta batalla si perdían morirían dando todo de ellos para ganar esta guerra


	60. parte 3 Choque de titanes

En una dimensión diferente a cualquiera se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco una mujer que tenía un cabello blanco ojos azules y un traje negro teniendo esta vista de los acontecimientos sucedidos en cada dimensión estando ahora viendo la gran guerra que acontecía en la dimensión 30

Esta no era otra más que Kiyoko la cual era la única diosa de la dimensión 99 debido a que en esta dimensión todo era armonía su mundo estaba completamente en paz reinando esta sobre todos los omniversos de su dimensión y cada vez que surgía un problema ella lo solucionaba al portar un poder majestuoso y celestial teniendo la capacidad de detener a cualquiera que amenace la paz de su dimensión

Pero mientras que esa dimensión reina la paz otro dios de la dimensión 55 también veía lo acontecido en esta guerra sonriendo ante lo que veía ya que así como la diosa Kiyoko en su dimensión ella era considerada la diosa de la paz , el en este mundo era el dios del caos y la anarquía estando todos sus omniversos en una ruina colosal habiendo exterminado el mismo a todos los habitantes, quedando solo unos pocos luchando por la supervivencia este era el dios bometzu el cual tenía una apariencia de demonio y era uno de los pocos dioses dimensionales que aun veneraba a su padre y añoraba su regreso sonriendo al ver como los habitantes de la dimensión 30 peleaban por traer la paz o la anarquía a las dimensiones

-se…señor bometzu-dijo una voz mirando bometzu viendo a Emiko la cual era una angel de su dimensión que el decidió dejar viva convirtiéndola en su esclava

-que quieres Emiko-

-le…le traje su bebida-dijo Emiko entregándole una copa a Bometzu

-muy bien Emiko haces muy bien el trabajo por el cual decidí perdonarte la vida-

-se…señor le quería preguntar…cu-

-cuando lo veras otra vez?-dijo Bometzu sorprendiendo a Emiko –crees que no lo sabía tu extrañamente eres la única ángel de muchas dimensiones o de todas que se a enamorado de un mortal pero bueno ese mortal es especial debido a que posee un poder increíble y respecto a tu pregunta lo veras algún día pero ese día no será hoy, ahora retírate antes de que se me agote la paciencia-

-s…si señor-dijo Emiko yéndose

-je…los mortales son más interesantes de lo que creí…son goku…un mortal que logro superar las expectativas de los dioses supremos de su dimensión convirtiéndose en el ser más poderoso de los omniversos…nunca imagine que un simple saiyajin mortal llegaría hasta ese punto…pero bueno…no importa lo que hagan ya que muy pronto de una forma u otra todo será reinado nuevamente por mi padre…eso se los puedo asegurar…saiyajins-dijo bometzu riendo maléficamente brillando sus ojos de un color oscuro

En la dimensión de goku…

La batalla continuaba ferozmente habiendo caído varias tropas de ambos ejércitos

Goku y mei continuaban con su batalla estando intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas desapareciendo goku apareciendo arriba de mei intentando encestarle un fuerte golpe martillo cubriéndose mei justo a tiempo dándole una patada en el estómago alejando a goku deteniéndose este en el aire viendo que mei había cargado un potente galick ho lanzándolo contra goku dándole directo generando una gran explosión , en ese momento sintiendo mei a alguien detrás suyo volteando siendo sujetada del cuello por nada menos que goku el cual había pasado al súper saiyajin –jeje despídete-dijo goku cargando una ráfaga ki en su mano listo para matar a mei pero en ese momento incrementando mei su nivel de poder pasando al súper saiyajin sonriendo goku ante esto –es inútil que te transformes , el resultado será el mismo-dijo goku lanzándose nuevamente contra mei deteniendo mei su ataque sonriendo dándole una patada en la cara a goku enviándolo a volar elevándose en los cielos mei

-puede que agote toda mi energía en el siguiente ataque pero puede que esto me asegure que seré la ganadora de este combate-dijo mei extendiendo sus manos a ambos lados comenzando a incrementarse su poder juntando sus manos apuntando hacia goku –resplandor final¡-dijo mei lanzando un poderoso resplandor final impactando en goku habiendo una poderosa explosión y al verse otra vez se ve a goku de pie en estado base muy herido y cansado descendiendo mei habiendo perdido la transformación estando ahora cara a cara con goku mirándose fijamente

-jeje…no creas que esto termino…apenas estoy empezando-dijo goku aumentando su poder habiendo un gran resplandor pasando goku al súper saiyajin 4

"maldición , en ese estado jamas podre derrotarlo…que hare ahora?" pensó mei

-je que sucede? Acaso ya no tienes más trucos bajo la manga?...muy bien entonces acabare con esto ahora-dijo goku desapareciendo apareciendo frente a mei dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago escupiendo mei algo de sangre sosteniéndose el estómago dando goku otro golpe pero siendo atrapado por una mano siendo nada menos que vegeta

-aléjate de mi hermana…-dijo vegeta dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho a goku alejándolo mirando a mei –déjame esto a mi…yo me encargare ahora-

-no…tú vas a matarlo si tienes la oportunidad…yo voy a salvarlo no pienso dejar que lo mates vegeta…-

-estás loca o eres una idiota-dijo vegeta sorprendiendo a mei –yo también quiero salvar a goku…después de todo lo necesito vivo para incrementar mis poderes- dijo vegeta pensando "además de que aunque me cueste admitirlo ese insecto es como el hermano que nunca tuve…y mi mejor amigo"

-vegeta…je al fin tendré el honor de verte morir en mis manos-dijo goku lanzándose contra vegeta recibiendo vegeta su ataque con suma facilidad cargando su otro puño con ki lanzando una ráfaga ki de su puño dándole en el estómago a goku enviándolo lejos continuando lanzando ráfagas como golpes dándoles todas a goku haciendo que atraviese varias rocas y montañas

-mei si vas a hacer algo hazlo antes de que se me agote la energía-

-de acuerdo espera…-dijo mei intentando pensar en un plan en ese momento ocurriéndosele algo "debo decir que este plan es más probable que falle a que funcione pero al menos debo intentar" pensó –vegeta necesito poder acercarme a goku-

-de acuerdo espero que tengas un buen plan-dijo vegeta cargando su puño con mas ki que antes lanzando un golpe final lanzando una poderosa rafaga ki como golpe dándole a goku dejándolo estrellado contra una montaña

Mei tras ver esto aprovecho esta oportunidad yendo hacia goku aterrizando frente a el caminando hacia goku viéndola goku esperando el ataque pero en ese momento mei coloco sus manos sobre ambos hombros de goku sorprendiéndolo acercando rápidamente a goku besándolo

"les dije que no volvieran a hacer eso en frente mío "pensó vegeta irritado "además que clase de plan ridículo es este"

Goku ante esto parecio quedar inmóvil pero en ese momento poniendo su mano en el estomago de mei brillando su mano de un color rojo lanzando una rafaga ki atravesando a mei cayendo este mal herida y sangrando al suelo

-jeje no sé qué querías lograr, creí haberte dejado claro que yo ya no creo en esa estupidez del amor-

-mei…desgraciado…me las vas a pagar¡-grito vegeta con furia aumentando su poder enormemente lanzándose contra goku comenzando a golpearlo sin compasión –si no reaccionas por las buenas te hare reaccionar a golpes¡-dijo vegeta golpeando ferozmente a goku estando goku recibiendo una golpiza por parte de vegeta no teniendo la oportunidad de defenderse dándole vegeta un fuerte golpe en el centro de su cara para luego tomarlo del cabello dándole un rodillazo en la cara continuando golpeando a goku sin misericordia

Goku y darko continuaban batallando con todas sus fuerzas estando ambos en super saiyajin supremo intercambiando fuertes golpes y patadas a gran velocidad chocando entre ellos varias veces provocando fuertes terremotos

Goku se lanzó contra darko envuelto en su aura que formaba a su alrededor una burbuja de energía blanca lanzándose darko también contra goku rodeado de un aura que formaba a su alrededor una burbuja de energía oscura chocando entre ellos preparando tanto goku como darko una potente ráfaga ki en su mano

-darko¡-grito goku lanzando su golpe

-son goku¡-grito darko lanzando su golpe chocando ambos generando una inmensa explosión cubriendo todo el planeta un resplandor ocasionando también la destrucción de varios planetas y lunas de alrededor en ese momento viéndose otra vez a darko y goku viéndose que ambas ráfagas se habían fusionado en una onda ki teniendo darko y goku aun sus manos en esa onda ki intentando darle al otro con ella hasta que la presión por ambas partes corrompio la onda ki ocasionando una inmensa explosión y al verse otra vez se ve a goku y darko ambos en diferentes lados de un inmenso cráter muy heridos habiendo regresado a su estado de súper saiyajin mirando estos dos hacia arriba notando varias grietas en el cielo

-al parecer nuestro poder abrió varios portales hacia diferentes lugares…puede que si esta pelea continua a ese nivel el planeta no lo resista-dijo darko

-eso no importa, esto acabara aquí darko terminare con tu maldita ambición de una vez por todas-dijo goku

-jeje veamos si no eres puras palabras-dijo darko comenzando a emanar rayos oscuros de sus manos diciendo unas palabras extrañas brillando sus ojos de color morado comenzando a salir rayos y humo de sus mano yendo al cielo abriendo un portal sonriendo darko mientras recitaba esas palabras entrando por el portal intentando ir goku tras el pero cerrándose el portal

-escapo…pero porque huyo-dijo goku confundido cuando repentinamente grietas empiezan a abrirse en todo el planeta saliendo una energía oscura de ellas empezando a salir ráfagas de energía del suelo en ese momento comenzando los demonios del frio a irse del lugar dirigiéndose a otro planeta activando presionando goku la cruz que tenia en el pecho de su traje formándose una mascara alrededor de el yéndose junto a los demonios del frio

-goki…lleva a todos con la teletransportación al planeta donde se fueron esos sujetos-dijo goku

-y tu que haras abuelo?-dijo goki

-tranquilo como dios supremo puedo sobrevivir en el espacio no permitiré que darko siga con esto terminare con esta batalla aquí y ahora-dijo goku asintiendo goki llevándose a todo el ejército saiyajin con el –muy bien darko terminemos esta batalla que empezó hace años-dijo goku elevándose en el aire pasando al súper saiyajin blue viendo como el planeta se convierte totalmente en energía uniéndose a algo. formándose frente a él una figura desapareciendo el brillo viéndose a darko en modo ozaru con el pelaje totalmente negro pero gracias a su magia oscura darkus uso el planeta que absorbió para incrementar el tamaño y poder del ozaru teniendo ahora el ozaru el tamaño de un planeta mirando goku hacia atrás viendo una luna que había sobrevivido al choque de poderes transformándose en ozaru estando al igual que darko combinado con el súper saiyajin supremo pero excepto que darko media mucho mas que goku

-valla aumentaste tu tamaño pero desde mi perspectiva aun pareces un insecto que puedo aplastar fácilmente-dijo darko

-compruebalo grandote-dijo goku lanzándose contra darko dando darko un golpe dándole a goku haciéndolo atravesar un planeta estando nuevamente frente a el dándole otro golpe saltando goku evadiendo el golpe lanzando una poderosa rafaga ki de su boca dándole en la cara a darko –maldita cucaracha-dijo darko tomando dos planetas usándolos para intentar aplastar a goku explotando ambos planetas al colisionar apareciendo goku detrás de darko dándole una fuerte patada de darko intentando darko contraatacar dando otro fuerte golpe evadiéndolo goku corriendo por el brazo de darko lanzando ondas ki hacia la cara de darko cubriéndose darko con su otra mano intentando atrapar a goku pero esquivándolo este lanzando darko de su boca una supernova desapareciendo goku impactando está en el brazo de darko hiriéndolo lanzándolo goku ráfagas ki a su espalda intentando darko darle un golpe esquivándolo goku usando la mano de darko para impulsarse hacia su cara aterrizando en la cara de darko –veamos quien se lleva la victoria ahora grandulón-dijo comenzando a golpear fuertemente en la cara a darko no pudiendo defenderse darko de alguna forma abriendo su boca atrapando a goku al intentar devorarlo pero repentinamente un resplandor blanco salió de su boca logrando goku escapar de allí quedando darko adolorido por el ataque usando esta oportunidad goku teletransportandose detrás de darko usando un kienzan para cortarle la cola

Darko al notar esto se impactó comenzando a perder la transformación volviendo a su estado normal estando ahora en estado base en ese momento arrastrándolo goku sosteniendo su cara hacia el planeta en el que estaban los demás impactando contra el suelo como un meteoro generando un gran cráter estando estos en medio de este

-esto se acabó darko ya no puedes acceder a mas niveles que requieran una cola tu máxima forma ahora es el súper saiyajin White, ríndete es tu fin tu perdiste esta guerra-dijo goku comenzando a cargar un potente ataque final para eliminar a darko para siempre pero en ese momento repentinamente una catana atravesó el estómago de goku siendo este nada menos que el joven goku

-go…go…goku-dijo goku supremo al verlo

-lo siento abuelo pero esto debe ocurrir…-dijo goku desenterrando su espada del estómago de goku supremo cayendo este de rodillas malherido y sangrando al suelo

-bien hecho niño…-dijo darko pero en ese momento atravesando goku también el estómago de darko con su catana –que…crees…que haces-

-no te alegres tanto en estas condiciones eres un inútil, no vale la pena que sigas viviendo…-dijo goku desenterrando su catana del estómago de darkus poniéndola cerca de su cuello –prepárate…porque no sobrevivirás ahora que estas con mi catana rosando tu cuello…ahora mismo acabare con tu miseria de un solo corte…adiós darko…eternamente-dijo goku levantando su catana cortándole la cabeza matando a darko junto al cuerpo de riku de otra línea temporal saliendo una luz de su cadáver –al parecer la marca vuelve a irse a otro lugar…una vez que ya no tiene portador-

-goku…-dijo goku supremo viéndolo goku pisando su mano ocasionando gran dolor a goku supremo

-no intentes nada o terminare ya mismo el trabajo-dijo goku guardando su catana mirando al campo de batalla viendo como la guerra continuaba su curso –escucha hagamos un trato…tengo esto-dijo goku mostrándole a goku supremo una semilla del ermitaño –te la daré para que acabes con los demonios del frio pero luego quiero que uses tu poder como dios supremo para quitarme de mi cuerpo todas las marcas que poseo-

-y que pasara con la organización…-dijo goku supremo

-eso déjamelo a mi-dijo goku

Raiko y raito continuaban su batalla de espadas pero en ese momento apareciendo una catana en frente del cuello de raiko viendo que se trataba de goku

-que…haces?-dijo raiko sorprendido

-todo termino raiko diles a los miembros de tu organización que se vallan que se retiren a otro lugar lejos de los omniversos ya que han cometido un crimen en contra de todos los omniversos y tal hazaña se castiga con el destierro…hazlo o créeme que no me temblara la mano al momento de matarte-

-de acuerdo…-dijo raiko usando su técnica llevando a todos los miembros de su organización junto a muerte y cupido a un planeta distante lejos de todos los omniversos para luego irse también viéndose goku fijamente con raito asintiendo goku haciendo esto mismo raito

-atención todos necesito la energía de todos para acabar con todos ellos al mismo tiempo…hare la genkidama-dijo goku sorprendiéndose picoro al oír esto sonriendo dándoles todos los del ejercito saiyajin incluidos los dioses supremos su energía creando una gran poderosa y majestuosa genkidama lanzándola contra las tropas de demonios del frio exterminando a todos y cada uno de los soldados que pertenecieron a darko sonriendo goku al ver que la guerra al fin se había acabado llegando en ese momento el joven goku

-ahora cumple lo que te dije-dijo goku

-seguro-dijo goku supremo accediendo al súper saiyajin supremo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de goku saliendo una energía blanca de él dividiéndose en varias yendo para diferentes lugares –listo las marcas fueron dispersadas nuevamente, es grandioso que hallas tomado la decisión correcta al final goku-

-lo que digas debemos volver al planeta vegeta-

-claro-

En la dimensión 55…

Unos guardias traen a dos sujetos ante bometzu

-lord bometzu encontramos a estos dos en un planeta cercano ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-dijo un guardia

-valla pero miren que tenemos aquí al parecer la suerte me sonríe hoy-dijo bometzu al ver que estos dos no eran otros mas que los dados por muertos riku y darkus –dejenme a ese-dijo señalando a darkus –al otro envíenlo al calabozo-

-si señor-dijeron los guardias llevándose a riku liberando a darkus

-esta dimensión es muy interesante-dijo darkus

-se bienvenido darkus…-

-como sabes mi nombre-

-he estado viendo la batalla que han tenido desde aquí y lamento informarte que gracias a ese joven llamado goku los saiyajins triunfaron sobre tus tropas-

-eso es una desgracia…-

-pero no pierdas las esperanzas ya que yo también tengo los mismos objetivos que tu…puedo darte más poder que el que ya posees que dices darkus aceptas convertiré en mi discípulo y segundo al mano-dijo bometzu extendiendo su mano

-de acuerdo maestro-dijo darkus estrechando la mano de bometzu sonriendo ambos malignamente

Con goku…

Todos habían regresado al planeta vegeta con felicidad por su victoria

Goku miraba a los saiyajins celebrar sintiendo en ese momento sintiendo una mano en su hombro mirando hacia atrás siendo mei

-goku…yo solo quería decirte que…-dijo mei lanzándose a abrazar a goku –me alegra que estés de vuelta-dijo mei saliéndole una lagrima devolviéndole goku el abrazo

-tambien me alegro de estar de vuelta-dijo goku mirándolo mei fijamente mirándose ambos por un rato acercándose besándose pero en ese momento separándose goku de mei rápidamente –lo siento mei pero no puedo…-

-que dices-

-yo si te amo mei…pero no podemos estar juntos…al menos aun no-

-pero porque-

-no puedo explicártelo ahora…lo que si puedo decirte es que no me quedare en el planeta vegeta-

-de que hablas-dijo alguien siendo nada menos que goki acompañado de los demás

-he decidido vivir por un tiempo en la tierra como un humano normal sin revelar nada sobre mi sangre saiyajin-

-estas seguro de eso-

-si, he tenido suficientes peleas por ahora necesito un tiempo para pensar y estar lejos de las batallas-

-te entiendo hijo eres libre de hacer lo que quieras si quieres ir a la tierra esa es tu elección pero cuando quieras podrás volver-

-de acuerdo…gracias padre…gracias a todos-

Al día siguiente goku se marchó a la tierra esperando tener una vida pacifica sin saber que un peligro muy grande se acerca

En algún lugar del universo…

-señor…nos informan que la guerra que había surgido ya acabo…-

-ya lo sé ya no siento ningún poder divino activo-

-que hacemos ahora señor Winter-dijo el soldado a un sujeto que tenía una apariencia similar a freezer en su cuarta forma pero el color de sus ojos era negro con pupilas rojas y su piel era de color gris –fijen rumbo a la galaxia en la que se hospedan esos saiyajin…yo mismo Winter el demonio del frio más poderoso de mi raza seré el que acabe con toda esa escoria-dijo brillando sus ojos de un tono rojo

3 meses después…

Goku había pasado ya 3 meses viviendo en la tierra como un humano normal en ocasiones ayudando a los policías transformado en súper saiyajin 4 para que nadie supiera quien era sin jamas revelar su nombre o decir una palabra después de detener un crimen

En orange star goku conoció una nueva amiga llamada Koemi así como haciendo varios amigos mas pero siendo Koemi en la que goku mas confiaba

En otro lugar…

Una civilización entera había sido totalmente devastada estando uno de sus habitantes de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia arriba viendo a nada menos que Winter el cual en su camino a la tierra destruyo varios planeta totalmente

Winter al verlo sonrió preparando un rayo mortal matando al sujeto volviendo a su nave elevándose al espacio para luego lanzar una pequeña chispa de poder pero provocando una inmensa explosión destruyendo el planeta por completo

-cada dia estoy mas cerca de mi objetivo actual…y cuando tenga la oportunidad me desharé para siempre de esas escorias saiyajin-dijo Winter riendo sadicamente


	61. el terror en persona

-la existencia…la vida…el origen…es algo incomprensible para cualquier mortal…pero tampoco es algo que los dioses tengan total conocimiento…solo los verdaderos dioses saben la verdad sobre la vida en las dimensiones y omniversos…que todos y cada uno fueron un error de los hijos del gran progenitor del todo-dijo bometzu mientras miraba desde afuera de su castillo el paisaje alrededor –yo soy uno de los pocos verdaderos dioses que hay y comprenden esto…pero como veo tu no logras entenderlo…hermana-dijo bometzu mirando hacia atrás viéndose a Kiyoko

-tu forma de pensar está muy equivocada bometzu, la vida es algo hermoso los mortales son parte de esa vida y su existencia es primordial para mantener el orden y balance-dijo Kiyoko

-pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese punto de vista tuyo hermanita…-

-yo y la mayoría de nuestros hermanos hemos comprendido el valor de la vida…no entiendo porque tu aun sigues pensando en que nuestro padre tenía razón-

-puede que hayas logrado convertir a muchos de nuestros hermanos en unos traidores pero varios de nosotros todavía somos leales hijos y seguidores de nuestro padre y ansiamos que el vuelva a reinar en su gran trono y se deshaga de estas plagas llamadas mortales-

-eso jamás pasara bometzu-

-eso crees tú Kiyoko pero…tu nunca has sabido ver la realidad…y la realidad es que el retorno de nuestro padre está más cerca que nunca…y estoy seguro que cuando regrese estará más que feliz de castigar a los hijos insubordinados y traidores como tu-

-eso ya lo veremos bometzu será mejor que no intentes nada o yo misma me asegurare de darle fin a tu vida-dijo Kiyoko yéndose por un portal

-jeje si claro hermanita…eso lo veremos-dijo bometzu con una sonrisa

-ella era el estorbo del que me hablo maestro…-dijo darkus detrás de bometzu saliendo de las sombras

-así es darkus Kiyoko es una maldita piedra en nuestro camino…asique debemos actuar con discreción para cumplir nuestro plan-

-si sensei-

Con goku…

Goku se encontraba en su hogar echado sobre el sillón descansando después de regresar de su entrenamiento

-desde hace tiempo que tengo este mal presentimiento como si algo se acercara…algo peligroso…será darkus?...no, imposible…no puede ser…-decía goku para sí mismo cuando de repente escucho el timbre yendo a ver quién era viendo a Koemi

-hola goku-dijo Koemi

-hola Koemi pasa-dijo goku entrando Koemi yendo ambos a sentarse

-quise venir un rato a visitarte-

-grandioso llegaste en el mejor momento ya que me había quedado sin nada que hacer-

-quieres ir a algún lugar-

-qué tal si vamos a comer algo-

-claro-

-bien iremos en mi auto-dijo goku yendo ambos a un auto nuevo de la corporación capsula que aún no había salido a la venta pero goku ya lo poseía debido a que kasui se lo dio

-sigo sin saber cómo conseguiste este auto-

-larga historia…digamos que tengo contactos-

Al día siguiente…

Goku iniciaba otro día en orange star desde que inició su vida de humano normal sin revelar nada de su sangre saiyajin estando transcurriendo todo normalmente hasta que se anunció que había alguien nueva que según decían era humana pero goku también sentía un ki familiar cerca el cual estaba siendo oculto por la persona viendo en ese momento entrar a alguien sorprendiéndose goku al ver que era nada menos que mei

"m…mei" pensó goku al verla nuevamente sin notar que tenia cara de sorpresa llamando la atención de varios de sus amigos

-oye goku que sucede?-dijo uno de los amigos de goku

-ah no es nada-

En el receso…

Goku se apresuró en alcanzar a mei logrando encontrarla

-mei que haces aquí?-dijo goku

-hola goku pues vine también a pasar un tiempo aquí después de todo yo también quiero tener nuevas experiencias y necesito relajarme un poco-dijo mei

-pues me alegro de verte hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto-

-si desde que te fuiste del planeta vegeta-

-pues ahora nos veremos mas seguido-

Más tarde goku y mei fueron a casa de goku

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Se ve una capsula con un liquido verde teniendo dentro una persona para luego ver que había miles de millones de estas capsulas

-jeje poco a poco se completa…mi obra maestra-dijo un sujeto entre las sombras en ese momento apareciendo un portal delante de el siendo nada menos que bometzu acompañado de darkus –bienvenido hermano bometzu-

-que tal van las cosas aquí Ken-dijo bometzu

-nuestro ejercito esta evolucionando poco a poco jamas crei que el adn saiyajin podría darnos la clave para crear guerreros tan poderosos-dijo ken

-la sangre saiyajin solo fue el ingrediente faltante para crear a estos guerreros que son la combinación de muchas razas que hemos recolectado de diferentes dimensiones y omniversos poseen gran poder y seguramente magnificas habilidades-

-asique este es nuestro ejército maestro-dijo darkus

-así es darkus este es el ejercito que nos traerá la victoria y nos llevara a la resurrección del magnífico progenitor del todo, solo falta un minimo detalle mas-

-cual maestro?-

-dile ken…-

-la energía de son goku…-dijo ken

-para que necesitan la energía de son goku-dijo darkus

-para potenciar las células saiyajin de estos seres al máximo para que asi todos posean un nivel igual o superior al del más fuerte de esa dimensión o sino son goku podría llegar a causarnos problemas-dijo bometzu

-tienen razón-

-también necesitamos un poco de la tuya darkus espero que estes dispuesto a colaborar-

-je claro que sí y también me ofrezco a ser yo quien les traiga la energía de son goku-

-de acuerdo pero primero vamos a extraerte un poco de la tuya-

-de acuerdo-

En la tierra…

Goku y mei se estaban divirtiendo juntos pasando el rato pero en ese momento ambos sintieron un ki desagradable

-que rayos…es ese poder-dijo mei

-es enorme…y muy desagradable…sea quien sea no viene con buenas intenciones-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin –yo iré a pelear, mei tu quédate aquí-dijo goku saliendo de la casa yendo al lugar donde sentía aquel poder llegando topándose con una nave de gran tamaño que había aterrizado en la tierra –seas quien seas no sirve de nada esconderte sal de una vez-

En ese momento muchos soldados empezaron a salir de la nave lanzándose todos sobre goku rodeándolo –estorban¡-grito goku aumentando su poder habiendo un gran resplandor desintegrando a los soldados alrededor comenzando a salir mas –ya basta de juegos , será mejor que no me subestimes¡-dijo goku comenzando a lanzar ondas ki dándole tanto a los soldados como a la nave dañándola continuando goku su ataque volando goku mientras cargaba un kamehameha acercándose a la nave lanzando un kamehameha a quemarropa provocando una gran explosión destruyendo la nave por completo habiendo mucho humo alrededor saliendo goku del humo notando que aquella presencia ahora se sentía con mas intensidad teniendo goku una sensación volteando recibiendo un fuerte golpe enviándolo contra el suelo mirando goku hacia arriba sorprendiéndose al ver un sujeto que parecía ser un demonio del frio con una piel de color gris y ojos de color negro con pupilas rojas

-quien rayos eres tú?¡-dijo goku

-permíteme presentarme, yo soy Winter el pináculo de evolución de mi raza el más fuerte de todos los demonios del frio-dijo Winter rodeándolo un aura roja

Goku se encontraba impactado ante el gran poder que poseía Winter sabiendo que seguramente él también podía transformarse

-que sucede saiyajin, acaso siente miedo? Pues prepárate porque te hare experimentar el verdadero terror acompañado de un insoportable sufrimiento mientras yo me deleito con tus gritos de dolor suplicándome que me detenga-

Goku cerró los ojos desapareciendo su aura comenzando a aumentar su poder rodeándolo un resplandor amarillo alrededor de su cuerpo pero no esparciéndose como su aura solo estando como líneas de energía alrededor de goku

-ya basta de palabrería y comencemos con el combate-dijo goku accediendo rápidamente al súper saiyajin dai san dankai teniendo una notable musculatura brindándole gran fuerza física

-je-rio Winter desapareciendo apareciendo donde estaba goku dando un fuerte golpe abriendo un cráter en el suelo al sorprendentemente goku esquivar su golpe de un salto mirando Winter hacia arriba sonriendo lanzándose contra goku logrando goku esquivar su ataque dándole una patada en la espalda alejándolo apareciendo delante de Winter dándole un fuerte golpe yendo a gran velocidad detrás de Winter interceptándolo con una fuerte patada en la espalda deteniéndose en el aire

-je ya veo…-dijo Winter

-de que hablas?-dijo goku

-descubrí lo que has estado haciendo, cambias de transformación según lo que necesites-

-je me descubriste-dijo goku debido a que era verdad goku había estado usando el súper saiyajin dai san dankai para atacar , el súper saiyajin 3 para moverse a gran velocidad y el súper saiyajin 4 lo planeaba usar para resistir los golpes de Winter con facilidad –pero no haz descubierto todo-

-de que hablas-

-veras yo siempre quise ser tan fuerte como mi abuelo son goku y el logro crear técnicas como el súper saiyajin contenido y desatado , yo no logre usar esas habilidades aun pero logre crear otra, la cual he llamado súper saiyajin fusión-

-súper saiyajin fusión?-dijo Winter intrigado

-así es en este estado me permite combinar las cualidades más destacables de tres transformaciones que yo elija, en este caso la fuerza del súper saiyajin dai san dankai, la velocidad del súper saiyajin 3, y la resistencia del súper saiyajin 4 y almacenarlo todo en la forma en la que me encuentro en este caso la de un súper saiyajin normal-

-asique eso hiciste…muy interesante-

-así es pero no la he perfeccionado y como máximo puedo usarla uno minutos sin agotarme demasiado asique continuemos con la pelea-

Goku se lanzó contra Winter a gran velocidad recibiendo Winter su ataque con facilidad comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas dando goku un fuerte golpe bloqueándolo Winter con su cola dándole una patada en el estómago a goku seguido de una patada en el mentón enviándolo más arriba en los aires dándole otra patada enviándolo a estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo levantándose goku desprendiendo un aura dorada a su alrededor lanzándose nuevamente contra Winter atrapando Winter el puño de goku con su cola lanzándolo contra una montaña apareciendo frente a el sosteniéndolo del cuello

-jeje eres un simio muy persistente…sin embargo no importa cuanto te resistas jamas lograras derrotarme , tu poder es muy inferior al mio, acéptalo y muere-dijo Winter lanzando una onda ki a quemarropa habiendo una gran explosión destruyendo toda la montaña cayendo goku al suelo con la parte de arriba de su traje media rota estando goku con varias heridas y rasguños en todo su cuerpo apareciendo Winter en frente de el tomándolo del cuello con su cola –tu tortura apenas comienza simio-dijo Winter sonriendo sádicamente brillando sus ojos de un color rojo estrellando a goku múltiples veces contra el suelo y arrastrándolo contra varias rocas para luego estrellarlo contra estas mismas para luego sostener a goku en el aire dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago –te daré diez golpes así para empezar los iré contando desde ahora- dijo Winter dando otro fuerte golpe en el estómago a goku -1-dijo Winter dando otro -2-continuando Winter -3,4,5-continuando golpeando Winter a goku sin piedad

Mei llego al campo de batalla observando como goku era torturado por Winter apuntando su mano hacia winter

"debo aprovechar mientras este distraído para eliminarlo" pensó mei cargando una rafaga ki

-9,10, muy bien ahora antes de continuar…-dijo Winter apuntando su dedo donde estaba mei sorprendiendo a goku y mei al disparar Winter un rayo mortal dándole a mei en el brazo sosteniéndose mei su brazo apareciendo un aura roja rodeando a winter desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de mei dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su cola enviándola contra el suelo –jeje valla los simios pensaron que podían atacarme por sorpresa…pero lastimosamente para ustedes yo no caigo en esos trucos-

Goku comenzó a lanzar ondas ki hacia a Winter sabiendo que no le harían ni un leve daño solo estando distrayéndolo –mei rápido huye de aquí no tienes oportunidad con este sujeto-

-no…yo también quiero ayudarte a derrotarlo-dijo mei

-mei esta no es tu pelea-

-si es mi pelea si se meten con la tierra también se meten conmigo-

-que nobles palabras-dijo Winter sintiendo en ese momento goku un escalofrió al estar Winter detrás de el –tu amiga es muy obstinada…-dijo Winter dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda a goku enviándolo contra una roca en ese momento viéndose un resplandor viendo que goku había pasado al súper saiyajin 4 lanzándose contra Winter comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas parejamente con Winter sosteniendo Winter la pierna de goku con su cola lanzándolo contra unas rocas atrapando un golpe que había sido lanzado por mei dándole una patada en la cara enviándola contra las rocas –que sucede?...acaso eso es lo mejor que tienen monos?...-dijo Winter en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder viendo Winter quien había sido el que lo golpeo

-no subestimes la sangre saiyajin…-era vegeta transformado en súper saiyajin 4 mirándose fijamente con Winter

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas a gran velocidad estando brutalmente parejos dando Winter un fuerte golpe atrapándolo vegeta dándole una patada en el pecho alejándolo lanzándose nuevamente contra el dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo contra las rocas

-valla…vegeta se á vuelto muy fuerte-dijo goku

-por supuesto…vegeta á estado entrenando sin descanso por todo este tiempo…así es como su fuerza a llegado tan lejos…mi hermano ahora es sorprendentemente fuerte-dijo mei sonriendo al ver el poder de su hermano

-prepárate…porque al venir aquí cavaste tu propia tumba-dijo vegeta crujiendo sus puños

-jejeje no te confíes tanto saiyajin…esto apenas comienza-dijo Winter sonriendo

Winter se lanzó contra vegeta atrapando vegeta su golpe dándole un golpe en el mentón dando Winter otro fuerte golpe bloqueándolo vegeta dando ambos un fuerte golpe chocando puños generando fuertes ondas expansivas alejándose uno del otro lanzándose nuevamente uno contra el otro comenzando otro intercambio de golpes y patadas a una gran velocidad dando ambos una fuerte patada chocando ambas piernas alejándose uno del otro

-jeje me has dado buena pelea…pero déjame decirte que aún no he usado ni la mitad de mi poder…prepárate porque estas a punto de conocer lo que es el miedo-dijo Winter aumentando su poder al 50%

-je…pues entonces creo que ambos ocultábamos algo…veras en mi tiempo de entrenamiento he logrado algo que ningún otro saiyajin antes de mi á logrado…y ahora sentirás los resultados del entrenamiento del gran vegeta-sama-grito vegeta aumentando su poder bestialmente habiendo temblores habiendo un gran resplandor acompañado de una poderosa explosión viéndose otra vez a vegeta sorprendiéndose todos ante lo que veían

El cabello de vegeta había pasado a ser de un color plateado y su pelaje era de un color gris con su cabello un poco más erizado–te presento a la más reciente transformación del gran vegeta…el súper saiyajin 5-dijo vegeta sonriendo

Goku y mei quedaron impactados ante esta transformación sintiendo el enorme poder de vegeta sorprendiéndose por la gran cantidad de poder que vegeta había conseguido

-interesante…asiques haz conseguido un nivel evolutivo que tu raza aún no había conocido…eso es admirable…pero no significa que me impresiones-dijo Winter confiado

-ya veremos si puedes hablar después de la paliza que vas a recibir-

Ambos nuevamente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro desapareciendo vegeta reapareciendo arriba de Winter dándole un golpe martillo en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo regresando Winter a gran velocidad propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara continuando golpeando sin cesar a vegeta hasta que vegeta atrapo 2 de sus golpes teniendo sujetos ambos puños de Winter sonriendo preparando una rafaga ki en ambas manos lanzándola enviando a Winter fuertemente contra una roca y al ver otra vez vio a vegeta ya en frente suyo lanzando otro fuerte golpe haciendo que Winter atravezara la roca destruyéndola para luego volar a gran velocidad detrás de Winter dándole un codazo en al nuca seguido de otro fuerte codazo en la nuca dándole luego una patada en la cabeza atrapando Winter la pierna de vegeta con su cola girándolo en el aire lanzándolo contra las rocas saliendo una gran rafaga ki del polvo esquivándola Winter pero en ese momento atrapándolo vegeta sosteniéndolo firmemente de sus brazos

Eso es…-dijo mei recordando ese movimiento de vegeta

Flashback…

-vegeta ya…-dijo mei pero sin tener oportunidad de hablar recibiendo una fuerte patada de vegeta enviándola a los cielos deteniéndose en el aire –ya basta vegeta…-dijo mei apareciendo vegeta detrás sosteniéndola de sus brazos –suéltame…-

-jejeje esto pasa cuando no cumples lo que ordeno-dijo vegeta apretando fuertemente su agarre causándole gran dolor a mei

Fin del flashback…

Vegeta sostenía firmemente a Winter teniendo su cola sujeto entre sus pies

-observa bien Winter porque esto le sucede a los que hacen enojar al gran vegeta-dijo vegeta apretando fuertemente sin cesar estando poco a poco rompiéndole los brazos a winter

-mal…di…to-dijo Winter aumentando su poder alejando a vegeta mirándolo con desprecio –ya me hartaste simio insolente-dijo Winter furioso comenzando a usar su 70% de poder –muere¡-dijo Winter lanzando una poderosa rafaga ki hacia vegeta dando un salto vegeta esquivando la ráfaga ki pero recibiendo una fuerte patada de winter llevando a vegeta sostenido por su pie hasta estrellar su cara contra el suelo continuando pisándola –pagaras tu insolencia mono

-hermano¡-dijo mei viendo en ese momento a goku pasar al super saiyajin 4

-mei quédate atrás…-dijo goku lanzándose contra Winter dándole un fuerte golpe alejándolo unos centímetros de vegeta –vegeta levántate-

-goku…no interfieras-dijo vegeta

-vegeta no es momento para escuchar a tu orgullo debemos trabajar en equipo para derrotarlo-

-lo que digas…solo no te metas en mi camino-dijo vegeta empujando a goku lanzándose al ataque para luego lanzarse también goku contra Winter

Ambos saiyajines comenzaron a atacar a Winter sin misericordia dándole muchas dificultades a Winter recibiendo muchos golpes logrando también bloquear mucho dando goku y vegeta ambos un golpe sincronizado en al cara a Winter haciéndolo retroceder bastante lanzando vegeta una rafaga ki como golpes continuando haciendo esto no teniendo Winter oportunidad de defenderse

-ka…me…ha…me…haaa¡-grito goku lanzando un poderoso kamehameha destruyendo mucho terreno a su paso quedando goku bastante agotado –lo logramos…-dijo goku pero en ese momento atravesando un rayo mortal el estómago de vegeta cayendo vegeta de rodillas volviendo al estado de súper saiyajin 4 viéndose a Winter el cual tenía varias heridas pero aun de pie estando preparando una potente ráfaga ki apuntándole a vegeta sonriendo lanzando la ráfaga ki –vegeta¡-dijo goku interponiéndose en el camino bloqueando la rafaga ki quedando sin energías perdiendo la transformación volviendo a su estado base cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-jeje estúpido monos…-dijo Winter en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe no causándole el mas mínimo efecto siendo mei en súper saiyajin 2 golpeándola Winter con su cola enviándola contra las rocas –patético intento…-

-mei…-dijo goku usando lo que le quedaba pasando al súper saiyajin comenzando a lanzar golpes a Winter esquivándolos este con suma facilidad dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago perdiendo goku la transformación cayendo de rodillas nuevamente al suelo escupiendo sangre poniendo Winter su pie sobre la cabeza de goku

-haz fracasado saiyajin…-dijo Winter cerrando goku sus ojos fuertemente esperando solo la muerte

Continuara…


	62. un regreso inesperado

Goku abrió los ojos al escuchar un golpe y ya no sentir el pie de Winter encima viendo que mei había aprovechado la distracción de Winter golpeándolo alejándolo de goku lanzándose nuevamente contra Winter dando varios golpes deteniéndolos Winter con una mano atrapando la mano de mei

-eres una escoria…-dijo dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago enviándola contra las rocas pero regresando mei a gran velocidad yendo hacia Winter mientras lanzaba ondas ki hasta llegar a Winter intentando golpearlo atrapando Winter su puño con su cola lanzándola lejos

-mei…-dijo goku poniéndose de pie comenzando a reunir toda la energía que le quedaba intentando pasar al súper saiyajin pero inmediatamente perdiendo al transformación al estar muy debilitado –no puedo…pero debo ayudar a mei…debo acabar con este sujeto…-

Winter se lanzó contra mei tomándola del cuello haciéndola atravesar varias rocas continuando sosteniéndola del cuello preparando mei en su mano con dificultad una potente ráfaga ki lanzándola en la cara a Winter habiendo una explosión logrando liberarse mei pero viendo que Winter no tenía ningún rasguño tras haber recibido el ataque moviéndose a gran velocidad dándole un golpe en el estómago escupiendo sangre mei dándole Winter una patada en el mentón tomándola del cuello con su cola

-eres una insignificante cucaracha…-dijo Winter apretando su agarre intentando liberarse mei sosteniendo la cola de Winter con sus manos pero poco a poco perdiendo fuerzas al Winter estar ahorcándola –no te resistas será inútil-

-déjala…-dijo goku viendo que Winter podría matar a mei –déjala…te dije…que la dejes¡-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin en un arranque de ira deteniendo Winter su ataque con su mano lanzando mei sobre goku dándoles un golpe con su cola a ambos enviándolos al suelo pero en ese momento sintiendo que alguien tomaba su cola girándolo en el aire lanzándolo siendo nada menos que vegeta estando en su estado de súper saiyajin 5 aun herido por el ataque pero pudiendo pelear regresando Winter a gran velocidad contra vegeta lanzándose vegeta también contra el habiendo un gran choque entre ambos comenzando a intercambiar fuerte golpes y patadas a grandes velocidades

-mei despierta-dijo goku intentando despertar a mei abriendo mei los ojos

-goku…que sucedió-dijo mei

-vegeta está peleando con Winter pero no creo que resista por mucho tiempo-

-goku…que haremos-

-no lo sé Winter tiene un poder que súpera el nuestro y yo ya no tengo energías para combatir-

-ten-dijo mei pasando al súper saiyajin 3 dándole sus energías a goku volviendo a estado base cayendo agotada al suelo

-mei…tú…me diste lo que te quedaba de energía-

-si…después de todo ustedes deben derrotar a ese tipo…ve goku acabalo-

-lo hare de una u otra forma te lo prometo-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin 4 aumentando su poder al máximo creciendo levemente su musculatura apareciendo detrás de Winter dándole un golpe martillo en la espalda –muy bien vegeta hay que luchar juntos y acabar con este sujeto-

-dalo por hecho, muero de ansias por matarlo con mis propias manos-dijo vegeta apareciendo auras rodeando a goku y vegeta siendo la de goku de color rojo y la de vegeta de color blanco

-listo vegeta?-

-siempre-

Goku y vegeta se lanzaron contra Winter comenzando ambos a golpear sin parar a Winter logrando darle muchos golpes llevando la ventaja preparando Winter una ráfaga ki lanzándola saltando vegeta a la derecha y goku a la izquierda esquivándola tomando distancia de Winter preparando ambos una ráfaga ki en conjunto lanzándola contra Winter dándole directo viéndose otra vez viendo que Winter estaba muy malherido

-malditos monos¡ les daré un pase directo al infierno¡-dijo Winter incrementando su poder al máximo lanzándose contra goku y vegeta pero en ese momento recibiendo un poderoso ataque enviándolo contra las rocas

-Winter espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi…-dice una voz viendo todos hacia esa dirección sorprendiéndose vegeta y mei y mirando con enfado Winter al ver quien era

Era una mujer saiyajin con una armadura color negro mirándola vegeta y mei cayendo lágrimas de los ojos de mei sonriendo

-m…mama-dijo mei sorprendida al ver que era nada menos que meiko madre de vegeta y mei la cual fue a una misión hace muchos años y no habían vuelto a verla hasta hoy

-tu…escoria saiyajin-dijo Winter enfadado

-je…casi te me escapas estúpido…-dijo meiko en ese momento notando a los demás sorprendiéndose al ver que entre ellos estaban sus dos hijos vegeta y mei –vegeta…mei…-dijo meiko desapareciendo apareciendo frente a ellos

-mama¡-dijo mei yendo a abrazar a su madre

-vegeta ella es…-dijo goku

-mi madre y la de mei así es…es ella-

-pero creí que tu madre había desaparecido-

-así fue…-

Flashback…

Vegeta tenía 5 años y mei tenía 3 estando en el lugar de ida de las naves saiyajin

-estas segura de hacer esto…-dijo kasui

-tranquilo, estoy segura de que podre encargarme-dijo meiko

-yo podría ir contigo…-

-no, tú tienes que quedarte en el planeta vegeta, te necesitan aquí además…si tú te vas ellos se quedarían sin ninguno de sus padres-dijo meiko viendo a vegeta y mei –confió en ti para que los cuides-

-claro después de todo soy su padre…pero prométeme que regresaras con vida-

-kasui te lo prometo…no sucederá nada…soy una saiyajin fuerte-

-eso lo se…-dijo kasui besándose ambos

-adiós…-

-adiós…-

-mama…-dijo vegeta volteando meiko a ver a su hijo

-vegeta, yo me tengo que ir ahora pero tranquilo regresare, pero mientras tanto necesito que te ocupes de cuidar a tu hermanita-

-pero mama…cuando regresaras-

-te prometo que lo haré lo más pronto que pueda…pero como te dije necesito que tú seas el que proteja a mei y la prepare para que sea muy fuerte…que dices ¿puedo contar contigo?-

-si mama-

-ese es mi hijo, sabía que podía confiar en ti…bueno adiós-dijo meiko besando en la frente a vegeta mirando a mei caminando hacia ella viéndola mei

-mami-dijo mei yendo hacia meiko abrazándola

-ven mi pequeña, mami se tiene que ir, tú te quedaras con tu padre y tu hermano ¿ok?-

-pero cuando volverás-

-lo haré lo más pronto posible…-

-bueno entonces ten-dijo mei entregándole un muñeco que tenia en su mano –para que te de suerte…-

-de acuerdo lo llevare siempre conmigo, adiós-dijo meiko besando en la frente a mei yendo a su nave dándole un último adiós a su familia partiendo

Fin del flashback…

-mama al fin volviste…dónde estabas?-dijo mei aun abrazando a su madre

-es una larga historia que podré contarles luego hija…ahora hay que ocuparnos de la alimaña de Winter-dijo meiko mirando a Winter

-meiko…siempre metiéndote en mis asuntos…pero ahora te eliminare-dijo Winter enfadado

-ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces dijiste lo mismo-

-pues entonces dejare las palabras a un lado…-dijo Winter lanzándose contra meiko pero siendo detenido por goku

-no te olvides que tu estas peleando conmigo-dijo goku

-tu no eres digno rival para el gran Winter saiyajin…solo eres una pérdida de mi tiempo-

-madre-dijo vegeta

-vegeta…hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo meiko

-deja la reunión a un lado…quiero decirte que no pienso dejar que tu te quedes el honor de matar a este insecto planeo hacerlo yo mismo-

-pues ahora mismo yo no soy la que se adelantó…-dijo señalando a goku –y ahora que lo digo…quien es el?-

-no lo recuerdas? Es goku, tú ya lo conociste antes de irte-

-él es goku…-dijo meiko sorprendida

-un placer conocerla señora meiko-dijo goku volteando la cabeza hacia meiko

-no me di cuenta…asique es el hijo de goki y hikari…se á vuelto muy fuerte-

-goku ni pienses que te me vas a adelantar¡…si su poder te impresiona…observa el mío-dijo vegeta pasando nuevamente al súper saiyajin 5 yendo rápidamente junto a goku

-valla vegeta se á vuelto muy fuerte-

-si, mi hermano y goku se han vuelto extremadamente fuertes-

Goku y vegeta se lanzaron contra Winter a gran velocidad comenzando a lanzar fuertes golpes estando sincronizados logrando Winter bloquear sus ataques pero haciéndolo retroceder desapareciendo Winter apareciendo detrás de goku dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda enviándolo contra las rocas dándole vegeta un golpe en la cara regresándolo Winter esquivándolo vegeta dándole a Winter un fuerte golpe cargado de ki expulsando una rafaga de su puño enviándolo contra las rocas habiendo una gran explosión saliendo Winter de los escombros

-jeje ahora acabare contigo de una buena vez-dijo vegeta comenzando cargar un poderoso resplandor final notando que Winter reía en ese momento regresando vegeta a su estado base cayendo de rodillas agotado al suelo –que…sucedió-

-agotaste tu energía restante…y con esa herida ya no te va a ser posible pelear-dijo winter mientras caminaba hacia vegeta poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza de vegeta –de rodillas ante el gran Winter-dijo Winter estrellando la cara de vegeta fuertemente contra el suelo en ese momento recibiendo un fuerte golpe haciéndolo retroceder varios metros

-no te metas con mi hijo...-dijo nada menos que meiko la cual se había transformado en súper saiyajin 4

-maldita saiyajin…te exterminare¡-dijo Winter comenzando a lanzar ondas ki sin parar a meiko desviándolas meiko con una mano dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Winter seguido de un golpe en el mentón para luego darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago seguido de otro rodillazo en la cara terminando con un fuerte golpe haciendo retroceder a Winter –asique él es tu hijo…entonces esa de allá debe ser tu hija-

-así es y qué?-

-pues entonces te hare ver la muerte de tus amados hijos-dijo Winter desapareciendo apareciendo detrás de mei tomándola del cuello con su cola dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago a goku enviándolo contra las rocas –despídete escoria infernal-dijo Winter poniendo su mano en la espalda de mei

-no lo hagas…¡-grito meiko

-Winter¡-grito goku

Winter lanzo la rafaga ki atravesando a mei dejándola caer cayendo mei al suelo de rodillas escupiendo mucha sangre pisando Winter su espalda haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo

-ah…mei…no…no…no…tu no…maldito…como te atreves a hacer eso…ya me hiciste enojar…ahora si estoy muy enojado Winter¡-dijo goku elevando su poder habiendo un fuerte resplandor y al verse otra vez se ve que goku había logrado el súper saiyajin fase 5 –te arrepentirás…-dijo goku apareciendo delante de Winter dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Winter cayendo Winter al suelo sujetándose el estómago sorprendido del poder que había obtenido goku dándole goku una fuerte patada en la cara enviándolo contra las rocas levantándose Winter muy herido lanzándose goku contra el comenzando a golpearlo sin piedad alguna dejándolo muy malherido en el suelo –te iras directo al infierno…-dijo goku preparando una rafaga ki para acabar con Winter pero en ese momento apareciendo un portal debajo de Winter absorbiéndolo sorprendiendo a goku intentando seguirlo pero cerrándose el portal –maldición¡-

En la dimensión 55…

Winter había caído al suelo levantándose

-donde estoy-dijo Winter

-bienvenido Winter-dijo darkus

-eres tu…tu eres darkus…donde me trajiste-

-darkus te trajo a mis dominios-dijo bometzu

-quien rayos eres tu-

-soy el dios supremo de esta dimensión he decidido traerte aquí para que te unas a darkus y a mí y nos ayudes a traer de vuelta al dios creador y así se cumplirá esa ambición que tienes de acabar con todo ser viviente-

-je suena tentador…muy bien acepto-

-excelente elección-

-y díganme cual es el plan para acabar con esas alimañas saiyajin-

-jeje no impacientes, aplastaremos a los saiyajin a su debido tiempo…por ahora es mejor que empecemos por preparar todo para asegurar el regreso de mi padre-

Con goku y los demás…

Habían regresado a la casa de goku dándoles este, semillas que tenía en caso de emergencia recuperándose todos

-como es que sucedió…como winter pudo ser absorbido de repente por un portal que salio de la nada-dijo vegeta

-no lo se…pero sea lo que sea que fue alguien debió tener la intención de llevarse a Winter-dijo goku

-pero quien-

-solo se me ocurre una persona…-

-quien-

-darkus-

-eso es imposible…darkus desapareció junto al señor riku por ese portal-

-quien es darkus?...y que sucedió con el señor riku?-dijo meiko confundida

-mama aquí tú no eres la que debería hacer preguntas, si quieres que contestemos a tus preguntas tu contesta a las nuestras ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas y por qué conocías a Winter?¡-dijo vegeta

-es cierto señora meiko, mientras mas información tengamos, mas posibilidades tendremos de derrotar al enemigo en un futuro-dijo goku

-muy bien lo que sucedió fue…

Flashback punto de vista de meiko…

La misión que se me había encargado era detener un tráfico de armas que se había estado llevando a cabo hace tiempo esta misión se le había asignado a otros saiyajines antes pero no se volvió a saber de ninguno

Al llegar al planeta me encontré con ellos en plena acción los traficantes de armas y armaduras pero también encontré algo que no esperaba…un sujeto de nombre Winter la venta de armas no era hacia muchas personas más bien todas las armas robadas de diferentes planetas iban a parar las manos de Winter pero lo que no se sabía era que además de armas traficaban algo más…al parecer varios niños y demás fueron tomados de esclavos y puestos a trabajar para Winter

Por años pase intentando detener a Winter y a su maldito ejercito pero siempre de una u otra forma conseguía escapar la última vez estuve cerca de asesinarlo pero el maldito logro escapar nuevamente

Fin del flashback…

Punto de vista normal…

-por eso es que no había regresado hasta hoy…-dijo meiko

-ya veo-dijo vegeta

-ahora ustedes díganme quien es darkus?-dijo meiko

-primero dinos algo…¿sabes quién es darko?-

-darko…si se dé el ¿Por qué?-

-porque fue creado a partir de un hechizo que darko le lanzo al señor goku en el pasado dejando algo de su esencia en el cuerpo de goku y con ayuda de la marca de la naturaleza el hechizo logro activarse creando un nuevo ser que poseía todos lo poderes y habilidades tanto de darko como de goku…ese es darkus…-dijo vegeta continuando explicándole lo ocurrido

-ya veo…asique eso es todo lo que sucedió…pero goku no lo entiendo ¿Qué te sucedió para que tomaras esas decisiones?-

-mis razones no son de su incumbencia…todo será explicado a su debido tiempo…pero por ahora…no pienso decir nada-

-goku-dijo vegeta

-que sucede-dijo goku

-puede que este por comenzar otra batalla asique…es mejor que comprobemos nuestro limite actual para asi sobrepasarlo-

-estoy de acuerdo vegeta-

-entonces pelea conmigo-

-claro vegeta no encuentro mejor oponente para medir mis capacidades-

-muy bien entonces vamos a un buen campo de a batalla-dijo vegeta yendo ambos a un campo de batalla desértico siendo el mismo en el que antiguamente se habían enfrentado sus antecesores que llevaban sus mismos nombres goku y vegeta por primera vez poniéndose en posición de combate

-valla que buen día elegí para volver ahora podré ver una pelea entre mi hijo y el de goki y hikari-dijo meiko

Una roca cayo y al instante de impactar en el suelo ambos se lanzaron contra el otro chocando entre ellos generando fuertes ondas expansivas comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas desapareciendo viéndose varias ondas expansivas en los aires asi como que varias rocas se destruían en la pelea dándole vegeta un fuerte golpe a goku en la cara dándole goku una fuerte patada en el mentón haciendo que retroceda lanzándose contra vegeta comenzando a golpearlo sin parar logrando cubrirse vegeta de sus ataques desapareciendo, reapareciendo arriba de goku dándole un fuerte golpe martillo en la cabeza pero desapareciendo goku reapareciendo atrás de vegeta lanzando una potente onda ki arrastrando a vegeta al suelo habiendo una gran explosión viéndose a vegeta con leves rasguños sonriendo lanzándose nuevamente contra goku dando este un golpe dando vegeta un giro en el aire esquivando el golpe de goku dándole una fuerte patada en la cara alejándolo apareciendo detrás de el con su puño cargado de ki lanzando una ráfaga de su puño como un simple golpe arrastrando a goku atravesando varias montañas hasta quedar impactado en una de ellas pero saliendo goku de allí a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a vegeta lanzando este varias ondas ki evadiéndolas goku pero ante esto vegeta sonrió cerrando su puño yendo todas las ondas ki pegándose en goku hasta estar todas habiendo una fuerte explosión dispersando goku el humo al aumentar su poder haciendo esto mismo vegeta lanzándose el uno contra el otro dando ambos un fuerte golpe impactando el golpe de goku en la cara de vegeta y el de vegeta en goku para luego alejarse lanzando vegeta una poderosa rafaga ki siendo esquivada por goku pero en ese momento sorprendiéndolo vegeta sujetándolo de sus brazos tal como había hecho con Winter y anteriormente con mei pero esta vez diferente elevándose en el aire para luego caer en picada al suelo cuando estaba a punto de tocar tierra desapareciendo estrellándose solo goku contra el suelo estando vegeta flotando sobre el lugar pero entre el polvo se escucho decir unas palabras

-ka…me-se escuchó viendo que goku estaba realizando un potente kamehameha comenzando a preparar vegeta un potente galick ho –ha…me….haaa-grito goku lanzando ambos el ataque impactando entre ellos estando ahora en un gran choque de poderes ocasionando fuertes temblores hasta que finalmente al ninguno ceder ambos ataques explotaron por la presión de ambas parte generando una inmensa explosión viéndose a goku y vegeta elevarse en el aire chocando varias veces chocando sus puños elevándose cada vez mas alto hasta llegar al espacio estando aun dentro de la atmosfera mirándose fijamente

-muy bien…creo que fue suficiente calentamiento vegeta-dijo goku

-estoy de acuerdo con eso goku-

-que dices si comenzamos con el verdadero combate-

-eso es lo que yo quería-dijo vegeta pasando ambos al súper saiyajin 2

Meiko y mei miraban el cielo esperando que goku y vegeta bajaran pero aun sin señales de ellos hasta que repentinamente se vio un intenso resplandor en los aires viéndose en ese momento descender a goku siendo seguido por vegeta lanzándole varias ondas ki desviándolas vegeta con facilidad lanzando una poderosa onda ki desviándola goku chocando entre ellos comenzando nuevamente a intercambiar golpes y patadas

-valla desde que los vi por última vez que eran solo unos pequeños niños…goku y vegeta han mejorado mucho…se han vuelto muy fuertes-dijo meiko

-ellos dos siempre han estado en una especie de rivalidad eterna desde pequeños que están combatiendo cada vez que tienen la oportunidad…-

Flashback…

Vegeta tenía 6 años de edad y goku 4 estando en su primera batalla de entrenamiento de pequeños yendo parejos dando goku un golpe esquivándolo vegeta dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago…

Fin del flashback…

Goku se lanzó contra vegeta esquivando vegeta su ataque dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago seguido de un golpe martillo en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo regresando goku a gran velocidad contra vegeta dando varios golpes recibiéndolos vegeta asi como esquivando mucho

Flashback…

Vegeta esquivaba los ataques de goku como podía logrando encestarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a goku pero en ese momento sosteniendo goku su brazo lanzándolo lejos yendo tras el…

Fin del flashback

Vegeta continuaba esquivando y defendiéndose de los ataques de goku para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago atrapando goku su golpe sosteniendo su brazo lanzándolo lejos yendo tras el explotándole una poderosa ráfaga ki en la espalda enviándolo contra el suelo

En la dimensión 55…

Winter y darkus se encontraban entrenando entre ellos llevando darkus gran ventaja contra Winter

-obsérvalos Emiko…ellos van a ser lo que nos garantice la victoria-dijo bometzu sonriendo

-s…si señor-dijo Emiko observando la pelea prestando especial atención a darkus el cual por su poder estilo de pelea asi como su apariencia le recordaba a aquel mortal que ella amo pero que en el fondo sabia que probablemente no lo volveria a ver –señor bometzu…-

-que sucede Emiko-

-cree que pueda permitirme irme con darkus a entrenar en otro lugar…tal vez asi el logre volverse mas fuerte que estando siempre aquí-

-buena idea Emiko llévatelo adelante-dijo bometzu –darkus Winter vengan aquí-

-si señor-dijeron ambos descendiendo al suelo

-que desea maestro-dijo darkus

-darkus tú te iras con Emiko a entrenar por los omniversos-

-muy bien vamos-dijo darkus asintiendo Emiko yéndose ambos

Con goku y los demás…

Vegeta y goku se encontraban muy cansados y heridos después de una intensa batalla cayendo ambos al suelo ya sin fuerzas

-jeje vegeta…creo que esos fueron nuestros límites-dijo goku

-por ahora jeje…pronto los sobrepasare-

-apuesto a que yo lo lograre antes que tu-

-sueña insecto-

1 mes después en la dimensión 55…

Darkus y Emiko estaban descansando después de entrenar arduamente, ahora mismo estando comiendo

-d…darkus-dijo Emiko

-dime…-

-quiero hacerte unas preguntas-

-claro aprovecha mientras estoy comiendo porque luego continuaremos entrenando y no habrá lugar para preguntas-

-alguna vez haz amado a alguien-

-no…nunca me parecio algo necesario…siempre lo he visto como algo patético-

-y si alguien quisiera estar contigo tu que harias-

-yo…un momento…jeje asique era eso…-

-que…-

-dime una cosa…-dijo darkus poniéndose de pie –acaso estas enamorada de mi?-dijo darkus sonriendo

-pues…que pasaría si asi fuera-

-je-dijo darkus levantando a Emiko atrayéndola hacia el besándola separándose –tal vez podría intentarlo…-

9 meses después…

Darkus caminaba hacia una pequeña casa en ruinas de un planeta encontrándose con Emiko la cual tenia algo en sus manos

-emiko…quiero verlo-dijo darkus

-claro darkus…este es tu hijo-dijo emiko mostrándole a un bebe que no era nada menos que el hijo de darkus y Emiko mirándolo darkus sonriendo al notar que apenas nacido su hijo ya tenia un gran nivel de pelea –su poder aun siendo un bebe es asombroso-

-si lo mismo digo y como se llamara?-

-él se llamara…neo…y yo lo guiare como mi hijo para que acabe con todo oponente en su camino-

-así se habla-dijo una voz siendo nada menos que bometzu –vine a ver que el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de nuestras tropas fue un éxito-

-claro que si maestro-

-muy bien apenas nacido y ya posee un poder admirable…esto es grandioso-

En otro lugar…

Se ve un terreno desértico lleno de cráneos y esqueletos

-las alimañas que habitaban este lugar no eran más que simples cucarachas-dijo un sujeto con apariencia humana pero sus ojos tenían unas pupilas doradas con un fondo negro siendo el dios supremo de la dimensión 78 metsusho el cual era uno de los dioses que aun veneraba a su padre y uno de los pocos que había aniquilado toda vida en su dimensión –jejeje esto fue una pérdida de mi tiempo-dijo metsusho creando en su mano un hacha de energía oscura lanzándola a otro planeta destruyéndolo por completo

-metsusho-dijo una voz volteando metsusho viendo a bometzu

-bometzu que buscas aquí-dijo metsusho

-vengo a informarte sobre que la resurrección de nuestro padre está muy cerca-

-si me vas a hablar de estupideces entonces lárgate-

-no es una estupidez esta vez será realidad pero para eso necesitamos tu ayuda-

-y para que me necesitas-

-tu eres el único que conozco capaz de asesinar a quien sea en cuestión de segundos además de que eres de los pocos que puede acceder a las dimensiones restringidas por el sello incluida la dimensión en la que está en su descanso eterno nuestro padre en su reino-

-asi es puedo hacerlo pero quien te garantiza que te ayudare-

-solo el simple hecho de que tu ansias el regreso de nuestro padre mas que yo o me equivoco?-

-de acuerdo ayudare en tu maldito plan-dijo metsusho extendiendo su mano llegando una espada hacia el –ahora dime que es lo que debo aniquilar primero-dice metsusho teniendo su espada un aura de color rojo

-nuestro objetivo actualmente es un mortal que llego a convertirse en un dios supremo de su dimensión alguien llamado son goku…-

-entonces quieres que lo mate?-

-no, aun no-

-almenos puedo ir a comprobar su fuerza?-

-adelante si eso quieres-

-bien muero de ansias-dijo metsusho yéndose apareciendo un portal en su camino cruzándolo

En el palacio del dios supremo…

Ashley vigilaba la entrada del lugar cuando vio un portal aparecer saliendo de el metsusho

-quien eres tu?-dijo ashley

-yo soy el dios metsusho y tu debes ser la hija de son goku…-

-como sabes eso-

-jeje se mas de lo que crees estoy aquí para acabar…o mas bien probar la fuerza y si puedo almenos un poco de la sangre de son goku-

-para eso primero tendras que pasar sobre mi-

-eso se puede arreglar-dijo metsusho sacando su espada creando ashley también una espada ki pero soltando metsusho su espada quedando esta en el aire moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia ashley esquivándola esta

-pero que…-

-jeje mi espada fue forjada por el fuego del inframundo en los infiernos más profundos de mi dimensión la forje usando mi propio ki como molde para esa espada y también la fortalecí con la fuerza de billones de demonios-


	63. Una Guerra Sin Fin

Ashley mantenía una batalla de espadas contra la espada viviente de metsusho hasta que repentinamente la espada dio un golpe más potente rompiendo la espada ki de ashley retrocediendo esta

-sabes algo…mi arma tiene hasta un nombre…la llame inferno…y tiene diferentes cualidades que hacen que mi arma sea única en varios sentidos-dijo metsusho –inferno modo lanza-dice metsusho brillando la espada cambiando su forma siendo ahora una lanza volando hasta la mano de metsusho apuntándole a ashley con su lanza rodeándola rayos de color rojo saliendo rayos color rojo disparados hacia ashley sintiendo ashley un gran dolor por el ataque de metsusho parando este cayendo ashley de rodillas al suelo –eres patética hija de son goku…pero ahora mismo no te matare…prefiero divertirme en el momento adecuado…mi objetivo ahora es otro-dice metsusho atravesando la primera puerta caminando por un gran pasillo topándose cara a cara con zaiken el cual vigilaba la puerta al lugar donde estaban sus padres

-quien eres tú? Como entraste aquí?¡-dijo zaiken

-mi nombre es metsusho soy un dios supremo de otra dimensión aunque también he sido considerado un dios del caos pero aquí lo que importa es que vine a probar las habilidades de tu padre-dijo metsusho

-para eso tendrás que pasar sobre mí-dijo zaiken pasando al súper saiyajin blue

-eso se puede arreglar niño…-dijo metsusho empezando a lanzar ondas ki de color negro de su lanza esquivándolas y desviándolas zaiken con algo de dificultad llegando a metsusho sosteniendo su lanza

-no deberías haber hecho eso-dijo metsusho y de repente zaiken sintió un gran dolor dejando de tocar la lanza parando el dolor

-que rayos…-

-mi inferno es algo que no cualquiera puede utilizar…inferno modo guadaña-dijo metsusho tomando su arma ahora la forma de una gran guadaña sonriendo metsusho lanzando una poderosa onda ki cortante de su guadaña provocando tambien una fuerte rafaga de viento haciendo a zaiken atravesar la puerta viéndolo goku y kairi –toc toc son goku vine a pelear contigo-

-quien eres tu-dijo goku

-mi nombre es metsusho yo soy el dios supremo de otra dimensión pero excepto que en la mía todos los habitantes han muerto en mis manos-dijo metsusho

-kairi llévate a zaiken y ashley rápido yo me encargo de el-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin blue 4 intentando huir kairi

-no tan rápido inferno modo latigo-dijo metsusho tomando inferno ahora la forma de un latigo atacando a kairi y al entrar en contacto con ella kairi callo inconsciente rodeada por un aura oscura

-kairi¡ que le hiciste?¡-

-tranquilo está viva veras mi látigo tiene una capacidad muy especial y es que puede poner a todo ser viviente en un estado en el que no solo su mente también su alma se podría decir que está en un estado inconsciente lástima que la única forma de liberarla sea matándome ya que solo así inferno adquirirá un nuevo dueño que será el que logro matarme-

-maldición…te hare pagar esto…te derrotare y me quedare con tu arma¡-dijo goku lanzándose al ataque

-inferno modo guante-dijo metsusho tomando inferno ahora la forma de dos guantes sin dedos en las manos de metsusho lanzándose también metsusho al ataque esquivando el golpe de goku dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de un golpe en el mentón alejándolo dando goku otro golpe esquivándolo metsusho sin dificultad –se nota que eres un novato en esto de ser un dios supremo…-dijo metsusho esquivando otro golpe de goku –ya que a pesar de tener el poder para serlo no tienes todas las capacidades y conocimiento que se requieren- decía metsusho mientras esquivaba los golpes de goku –es inútil te faltan milenios de experiencia para al menos llegarme a los talones a mí que te puedo asegurar tengo mucha debido a que llevo desde el comienzo siendo un dios supremo y desde entonces no paro de entrenar ningún día-dijo metsusho atrapando el brazo de goku tocando con dos dedos dos puntos vitales del brazo cayendo el brazo de goku no pudiéndolo mover notando que estaba su brazo momentáneamente paralizado dando un golpe con su otro brazo deteniéndolo metsusho con un dedo brillando su otro puño de color morado oscuro dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a goku perdiendo este la transformación cayendo inconsciente al suelo –ciertamente eres fuerte…aunque no lo suficiente-dijo metsusho caminando tranquilamente marchándose

En la dimensión 55…

Metsusho llego donde estaban bometzu y los demás

-llegaste metsusho-dijo bometzu

-así es y ese tal son goku puede ser alguien fuerte pero no fue demasiado trabajo acabar con todos los de allí es más apenas y me tuve que mover-

-seguramente usaste tu inferno cierto?-

-la use con todos exceptuando a son goku…pero aun así no fue desafío-

-por supuesto que no…si de algo estoy seguro es que son goku no domina todo el poder que puede llegar a tener un dios supremo y tampoco lo comprende-

En la dimensión 99…

Kiyoko indignada al haber visto lo ocurrido y ya estar al tanto de lo que se aproxima se encontraba muy molesta por lo que había llegado la ambición de bometzu

-no me queda de otra…debo intervenir…pero no puedo enfrentarme a bometzu y sus secuaces yo sola…es hora de hacerle una visita a son goku y sus amigos-dijo Kiyoko desapareciendo

En la dimensión 30…

Goku puso en una capsula de protección a kairi

-tranquila kairi juro que te regresare cueste lo que cueste-dijo goku en ese momento percatándose de una presencia volteando viendo a una mujer de una apariencia de color blanco a excepción de su gi que era de color negro

-son goku mi nombre es Kiyoko soy la diosa suprema de la dimensión 99 y he venido a que unamos fuerzas para enfrentar la amenaza que esta próxima-

-explícate Kiyoko de que hablas?-dijo goku

-son goku el dios de la dimensión 55 bometzu y el dios de la dimensión 78 metsusho han unido fuerzas entre si y también han reclutado a dos sujetos de tu dimensión-

-quienes?-

-el primero es aquel al que llaman darkus-

-darkus…está vivo?¡-

-asi es y estoy segura de que tu amigo también lo está pero está atrapado en la dimensión de bometzu y el otro es un demonio del frio que combatió con tu nieto llamado goku Winter-

-ya veo…y cuál es su objetivo-

-su objetivo es cumplir lo que siempre quisieron resucitar al dios creador nuestro padre-

-me lo imaginaba…bueno y que vienes a hacer aquí-

-vengo a entrenar a ti y a tus amigos para que alcancen el máximo potencial al que pueden llegar como saiyajins ya que son goku a pesar de ser muy fuerte no te comparas ni al mínimo nivel de esos dioses y mucho menos a los demás que apoyen su ideal-

-entiendo bien…entonces que así sea entréname-

-bien pero primero reunámonos con tu equipo-

-de acuerdo-

Goku y Kiyoko viajaron al planeta vegeta para luego ir a la tierra yendo a la casa en la que se encontraban goku y los demás llevándose kasui una gran sorpresa al ver a meiko

-me…meiko-dijo kasui

-h..Hola kasui tiempo sin ver…-decía meiko siendo interrumpida por kasui el cual la abrazo fuertemente

-no vuelvas a hacer esto…Oíste?-

-de acuerdo-

-joven goku hemos venido para que vengan a entrenar con nosotros debido a la próxima amenaza-dijo Kiyoko

-que amenaza-dijo goku explicándole Kiyoko la situación –ya veo-

-goku te he estado observando y tengo entendido que darkus te a orientado un poco en la magia oscura-dijo Kiyoko dejando sorprendidos a los demás

-así es puedo utilizarla aunque aún no la domino-

-por eso es que recibirás un entrenamiento diferente a los demás para que domines todo tu poder y habilidades-

2 meses después…

Goku y los demás habían progresado enormemente en su entrenamiento alcanzando grandes poderes en el tiempo que habían entrenado junto a Kiyoko logrando goku aumentar más su poder y dominar mejor sus capacidades como dios supremo

En este momento el joven goku se encontraba en una meditación profunda estando mitad de su cuerpo cubierta por un aura roja y la otra por un aura blanca comenzando a hacer poses con sus manos diciendo unas palabras comenzando a resplandecer ambas partes con gran intensidad abriendo goku sus ojos poniéndose de pie aumentando su poder comenzando a brotar energía de su cuerpo liberándola este de una forma explosiva generando fuertes ondas expansivas viendo goku que su poder había aumentado enormemente sacando goku su catana usando su telequinesis la cual había aprendido de Kiyoko para levitar su catana en el aire cargando goku magia oscura en una de sus manos y magia normal en la otra diciendo unas palabras saliendo rayos de ambas manos hacia la catana brillando esta para luego verse nuevamente la catana haciendo goku varios cortes en el aire en diferentes direcciones guardando su catana parando unos segundos para luego terminar de guardarla partiéndose a la mitad varias montañas y rocas alrededor sonriendo goku marchándose

Todos se encontraban en el templo sagrado llegando en ese momento el joven goku recibiéndolo mei

-y bien goku como te fue?-dijo mei

-pues debo admitir que mi poder es increíble…pero aun así quiero seguir con mi entrenamiento hasta estar seguro de poder soportar la batalla que se avecina-dijo goku

-goku…podríamos hablar antes de que vuelvas a entrenar?-

-de acuerdo dime-

-bueno veras goku…se que ya pasaron meses pero es que…goku yo…yo aun…-

-mei…te dije que no puedo preocuparme por eso en este momento, entiende hasta que darkus no muera, mi mente no estará en paz como para preocuparme por cosas como el amor asique no tengo nada que decir si es eso lo que querías decirme-dijo goku marchándose agachando mei la cabeza

-goku estás preparado para seguir con tu entrenamiento?-dice Kiyoko

-claro Kiyoko continuemos-dice el joven goku pero en ese momento sintiendo un ki todos sacando goku su catana usándola para desviar una poderosa onda ki viendo en la dirección que vino viendo que había un sujeto con apariencia humana pero que tenía una especie de púas saliendo de sus brazos –quien eres tú? Responde-dijo pero el sujeto no dio respuesta alguna solo gruñendo y lanzándose nuevamente contra goku dando goku un golpe chocando sus puños creando fuertes ondas expansivas lanzando el sujeto una fuerte patada bloqueándola goku continuando el sujeto dando golpes sin cesar a gran velocidad logrando bloquearlos goku con dificultad pasando al súper saiyajin dándole una patada en el estómago pero apenas moviendo al sujeto sonriendo este teniendo la pierna de goku sostenida dándole un rodillazo quebrándole la pierna gritando goku de dolor tomando el sujeto su cabeza dándole un cabezazo reaccionando goku al instante cargando su puño con ki estando el sujeto a punto de lanzar otro golpe pero dando goku un fuerte golpe mientras pasaba al súper saiyajin 4 lanzando una rafaga ki de su puño arrastrando al sujeto deteniéndose en el aire sonriendo, confundiendo a goku en ese momento recibiendo este una fuerte patada en la espalda viendo hacia esa dirección sorprendiéndose al ver que había otro sujeto exactamente igual al otro apareciendo 3 mas seguidos de otros 3 siendo ahora 8 sujetos similares –que rayos-dice goku empezando a reir los 8 lanzandose todos contra goku intentando goku defenderse pero siéndole imposible recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el estomago de uno de ellos para seguidamente recibir un rodillazo en la espalda por parte de otro continuando estos golpeando a goku sin parar en ese momento recibiendo uno un fuerte golpe habiendo sido dado por vegeta en super saiyajin 5 sonriendo el sujeto incrementando su poder y para sorpresa de vegeta este se convirtió en super saiyajin saliéndole tambien unas grandes puas en la espalda y creciéndole las puas de los brazos levemente poniendo todos sus brazos en forma de x lanzando pequeñas ráfagas cortantes de las puas no pudiendo vegeta esquivarlas recibiendo una fuerte patada de uno de ellos haciéndolo estrellarse fuertemente contra el templo

-quienes rayos son ellos…-dijo mei al ver esto

-jeje veo que ya conocieron a mis nuevos súbditos-dijo una voz desde lo alto descendiendo viéndose que era nada menos que darkus

-darkus quienes son ellos?-dijo goku supremo

-ellos son lo mismo que tu hijo zaiken son goku ellos fueron creados a partir del adn de muchas especies incluida saiyajin pero a diferencia de tu hijo que es solo uno hay millones de estos creados y cada vez mas-

-maldito…acabare contigo-

-jeje eso lo veremos son goku…por cierto quiero que conozcas a mi amada esposa Emiko y mi hijo neo-dijo darkus viéndose llegar por un portal a Emiko teniendo en brazos a su hijo y de darkus neo dejando sorprendidos a todos

-esposa…hijo…darkus que quieres lograr con esto-

-es sencillo son goku tus hijos son mitad saiyajin mitad humano y una pequeña parte makai pero el mio además de ser saiyajin tambien mitad angel por lo tanto aun siendo un bebe tiene un poder increíble-

-es verdad…ese niño…tiene el ki divino-

-exacto…-dice una voz saliendo del portal nada menos que bometzu mirando a goku viéndose estos dos cara a cara por primera vez –son goku…he oído muchas cosas de ti…y déjame decirte que muero por destruirte yo mismo…hermana prepárate porque cuando papa regrese tu y los demás recibirán el peor de los castigos por su insubordinación-

-cállate bometzu eso no pasara-dijo Kiyoko

-ya verás que sí y tú no podrás evitarlo jeje-dijo bometzu extendiendo su mano preparando una potente onda ki

-todos apártense¡-dijo Kiyoko elevándose todos rápidamente en el aire lanzando bometzu la rafaga ki destruyendo por completo el templo –la guerra comienza ahora hermanita-

Repentinamente Kiyoko es rodeada por los soldados de bometzu transformados todos en super saiyajin 2 desprendiendo Kiyoko un aura blanca con tonos celestes lanzándose todos a la vez contra ella esquivándolos esta con facilidad tocando la cabeza de uno brillando algo en su frente tornándose sus ojos blancos desintegrándose extendiendo Kiyoko su mano hacia los demás lanzando una potente ráfaga ki vaporizándolos por completo –eso no servirá conmigo bometzu-

-jajaja eso solo fue un comienzo querida hermana-dijo bometzu en ese momento viendo Kiyoko que llegaban cientos de miles de estos soldados acompañados de metsusho

Kiyoko viendo esto extendió su mano hacia goku y los demás teletransportandose a otro lugar –confió en ustedes- dice Kiyoko preparándose para pelear contra todos los soldados comenzando a lanzarse todos contra ella logrando Kiyoko defenderse de todos los soldados de bometzu sin problemas pero empezando a acorralarla en ese momento impactándose Kiyoko dándose cuenta de que tenía atravesando su espalda como un fantasma la inferno de metsusho en modo cadena

-tu ya sabes lo que hace el modo cadena de inferno hermana…-dice metsusho sonriendo jalando la cadena saliendo un resplandor blanco con la forma de Kiyoko siendo nada menos que el alma de Kiyoko siendo rodeada por cadenas para luego ser rodeada por una burbuja purpura encogiéndose de tamaño atrapándola metsusho en su mano desvaneciéndose el cuerpo de Kiyoko guardando metsusho su alma –ya nos deshicimos de nuestra molesta hermana Kiyoko…que sigue bometzu-

-ahora comencemos con la diversión…soldados devasten este planeta pero no lo destruyan aun este se convertirá en nuestro reino en esta dimensión como símbolo de nuestra superioridad hacia los saiyajin adelante acaben con todo-dice bometzu comenzando a ir los soldados hacia la tierra extendiendo su mano bometzu a los cielos abriendo un portal empezando a salir más y más soldados

En otro lugar…

Goku y los demás aparecieron en un lugar extraño teniendo este el cielo de varios tonos tanto luminosos como oscuros

-que es este lugar…-dice goku confundido

-bienvenido dios supremo son goku de la dimensión 30-dijo una voz viéndose a un sujeto de apariencia humana de cabello blanco –me presento mi nombre es Takeo soy el dios supremo de esta dimensión la dimensión 40-

-entonces tu estas de nuestro lado?-

-asi es mis hermanos los demás dioses supremos que están de nuestra parte también están enterados de todo, yo siempre supe que dejar a metsusho con vida fue un gran error-

-de que hablas-

-metsusho forjo su arma usando el mismo método que yo utiliza para forjar mi espada-dijo Takahiro extendiendo su mano llegando a gran velocidad una espada hacia su mano –excepto que el la forjo para que pueda cambiar de forma dependiendo lo que necesite siempre supe que inferno nos traería problemas a todos-

-un gusto al fin verte en persona…son goku-dijo una voz viéndose llegar a una chica de apariencia humana con el cabello rosa –soy takako diosa suprema de la dimensión 48 en mi opinión mi dimensión no destaca por el poder de sus habitantes pero si por la hermosura de toda mi dimensión, pero bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de eso estamos aquí porque debemos detener el plan de bometzu de una vez por todas-

-asi es joven goku yo puedo enseñarte a empuñar y usar esa catana mejor de lo que lo haces actualmente-

-muy bien-dijo goku aceptando entrenar con takeo

-mi hermano es un experto espadachín de echo esta no es la primera vez que se enfrentara a bometzu, luego de siglos de que los dioses supremos selláramos a nuestro padre bometzu intento convencer a takeo de que use su espada junto a la inferno de metsusho para derrotar a los demás dioses y liberar a su padre takeo se negó rotundamente, bometzu intento acabar con el en batalla pero el poder de takeo superaba abismalmente al de bometzu aun sin usar su espada, pero actualmente no tengo idea del poder que puede tener bometzu

En ese momento takeo se lanza usando su espada para desviar un poderoso rayo oscuro que se dirigía hacia ellos

-buen intento Aiko…-dijo takeo viéndose a una chica en los cielos de pelo purpura

-je tiempo sin verte hermanito-dijo aiko

-quien es ella-dijo goku supremo al verla

-es aiko diosa de la dimensión 66 una de las aliadas de bometzu-

-prepárense mortales…están a punto de contemplar el gran poder de una verdadera diosa suprema-dijo aiko resplandeciendo sus ojos de un tono oscuro


	64. Goku vs Darkus parte 1

Takeo desapareció, reapareciendo en frente de aiko habiéndole encestado un fuerte golpe en el estomago continuando golpeándola en el mismo punto una y otra vez deteniendo aiko uno de sus golpes dándole una fuerte patada alejándolo preparando una poderosa onda ki morada lanzándola contra takeo agitando takeo su espada explotando la onda ki lanzándose takeo a gran velocidad contra aiko dándole aiko una fuerte patada esquivándola takeo usando su espada generando una fuerte onda expansiva enviando lejos a aiko lanzando takeo una poderosa ráfaga ki formando aiko una burbuja de energía a su alrededor evitando que la ráfaga la golpee pero apareciendo takeo en frente de ella tocando al burbuja de energía brillando esta de un color blanco habiendo una gran explosión dejando a aiko bastante herida

-ríndete aiko, nunca has sido rival para mí-dijo takeo apuntándole a aiko con su espada

-tal vez no takeo…pero yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera tu-dijo aiko extendiendo su mano hacia takeo creando una onda de energía morada empezando a elevarse esta en el aire comenzando a salir potentes ráfagas ki de esa onda de energía cayendo por todo el lugar teniendo que esquivarlas todos

Mei esquivaba las ráfagas con algo de dificultad pero al esquivar una ve que otra se habia puesto donde iba a caer otra ráfaga ki

-mei¡-dijo goku apareciendo frente a mei lanzando un potente resplandor final explotando junto con la ráfaga llegando vegeta junto a ellos

-goku debemos hacer algo para parar esto-dijo vegeta

-estoy de acuerdo, tu protege a mei yo me encargo-dijo goku lanzándose a gran velocidad en súper saiyajin 4 hacia la onda de energia esquivando las ráfagas ki usando su katana apareciendo al otro lado de la onda de energia explotando esta viendo goku a takeo y aiko los cuales continuaban su batalla cargando goku su poder al máximo lanzándose a gran velocidad contra aiko comenzando a cargar un kamehameha y cuando estaba a centímetros de aiko diciendo –toma esto¡ aumentado 10 veces kamehameha¡-dijo lanzando su kamehameha dándole directo a aiko habiendo una gran explosión pero levantándose aiko nuevamente teniendo solo unas cuantas heridas mas, no habiendo tenido mucho efecto el ataque en ella

-muy bien…me han orillado a usar esto-dijo aiko resplandeciendo sus ojos de un color morado rodeando a goku un aura morada cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo no pudiendo levantarse

-que….sucede-dijo goku

-jeje este es mi verdadero poder…poseo poderes psíquicos que a mi parecer nadie podría resistirlos-dijo aiko en ese momento recibiendo una fuerte patada por la espalda enviándola hacia takeo recibiéndola este con una potente onda ki habiendo una gran explosión elevándose aiko en los cielos viendo quien la había golpeado viendo que era takako intentando usar sus poderes psíquicos envolviendo un aura morada a takako pero desvaneciéndose esta

-eso no te volverá a funcionar hermana…no de nuevo…usaste demasiado ese truco contra mi cuando eramos mas jóvenes…por mucho tiempo temi enfrentarte…pero ahora te demostrare el poder que tengo al ser una diosa suprema-dijo takako desprendiendo un aura rosa apareciendo delante de aiko habiéndole conectado un fuerte codazo en el mentón seguido de una patada en el estomago alejándola juntando sus dos manos lanzando ondas ki hacia aiko está usando su poder psíquico para desaparecer las ondas ki, creando takako dos lazos de energía color rosa en sus manos atacando a aiko con ellos enredándola con sus lazos saliendo fuertes rayos del cuerpo de aiko causándole gran dolor –takeo rápido es el momento de atacar¡-

-si¡-dijo takeo creando en su mano una onda ki color rojo lanzándola contra aiko tomando la onda ki gran tamaño dándole a aiko dejándola muy malherida en el suelo siendo absorbida por un portal –escapo…pero la próxima la acabare-

-takeo hay que comenzar con el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible-dijo goku

-claro que si, hay que darnos prisa antes de que alguien más llegue a atacar-

En otro lugar…

-aiko fallo pero eso apenas fue el comienzo, esos saiyajins caerán uno a uno ante mi hasta que allá acabado con todos-dijo bometzu sonriendo –darkus espero que estes preparado porque…se acerca el momento en que tendras que matar a son goku-

-claro mi señor yo me encargare de acabar con son goku pero primero le dare un tiempo para prepararse…asi la pelea será más divertida-dijo darkus sonriendo

-de acuerdo darkus pero asegúrate de no fallarme-

-puede confiar en mi maestro…todo saldrá a la perfección…jejeje-

2 meses después…

Goku y los demás continuaron su entrenamiento logrando grandes avances en este tiempo

-su poder a progresado bastante en estos meses guerreros pero aun debemos seguir entrenando para alcanzar el nivel adecuado-dijo takeo

-si¡-dijeron todos

-son goku…-dijo una voz viendo goku al cielo viéndose a nada menos que darkus

-darkus…asique al fin muestras tu cara maldito-dijo goku

-asi es son goku y vengo para desafiarte a un combate final a muerte uno a uno en otra dimensión en la que no podrá interferir nadie…y si logras ganar además de que podrías matarme mi maestro accedió a liberar a tu amigo en ese caso-dijo darkus

-entonces si acabo contigo…prometes liberar a riku-

-claro que si son goku-

-de acuerdo-

-goku espera…no creo que sea buena idea-dijo takeo

-tranquilo, estoy listo para acabar de una vez por todas con el-dijo goku elevándose en los aires hasta estar frente a darkus –muy bien hagámoslo-

-jeje-dijo darkus abriéndose un portal cruzándolo estos dos cerrándose encontrándose ahora en un paisaje desértico con un cielo nublado de color gris

-muy bien darkus…acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo goku mirando fijamente a darkus

-estoy de acuerdo…-dijo darkus quitándose los cráneos que llevaba en los hombros mirando fijamente a goku

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos minutos para luego lanzarse al ataque dando ambos un fuerte golpe colisionando sus puños abriendo un pequeño cráter en el suelo viéndose rayos brotar del choque, dando darkus una fuerte patada siendo detenida por goku dando este un fuerte golpe en la cara a darkus esquivándolo darkus comenzando a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas moviéndose a gran velocidad dando darkus una patada, saltando goku esquivándolo lanzando una ráfaga ki hacia darkus desviándola este, arremetiendo contra goku dándole fuertes golpes y patadas sin parar logrando cubrirse goku a tiempo dándole una patada en el estomago a darkus alejándolo, lanzándose inmediatamente contra el comenzando a golpearlo sin piedad en la cara deteniendo darkus uno de sus golpe dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón alejándolo, dándole un rodillazo en el estomago siendo detenido por otro rodillazo de goku manteniéndose ambos chocando rodillas por unos segundos para luego alejarse ambos del otro a gran velocidad lanzando ambos una ráfaga ki ocasionando una explosión

Ambos volvieron a colisionar entre sí, volviendo a intercambiar fuertes golpes y patadas dando goku un golpe a darkus esquivándolo este dándole un fuerte golpe a goku en el estomago seguido de otro golpe en el mentón continuando golpeándolo sin piedad cubriéndose goku de uno de sus golpes preparando una ráfaga ki dándole a darkus enviándolo contra una roca rompiéndola en pedazos dispersándose las rocas viéndose a darkus rodeado de un aura oscura al haber elevado este su poder haciendo esto mismo goku lanzándose darkus contra goku dando un fuerte golpe siendo atrapado su puño por goku dando este un golpe siendo bloqueado por darkus mirándose ambos fijamente desapareciendo comenzando a intercambiar golpes y patadas en los cielos chocando múltiples veces generando fuertes ondas expansivas, apareciendo ambos a distancia del otro lanzándose a gran velocidad comenzando a empujarse entre ellos haciendo ambos lo posible por doblegar a su oponente comenzando a elevar mas y mas su poder desprendiendo auras cada vez más grandes e intensas abriendo un gran cráter a su alrededor estando estos parados ahora en una montaña en medio de un gran cráter

-al fin llego el momento son goku…este será el lugar donde al fin podre acabar contigo-

-te equivocas…aquí el único que morirá seras tu darkus¡-dijo goku elevando su poder logrando doblegar un poco a darkus –no te permitiré que sigas con esto, ya causaste demasiado daño….te voy a matar darkus¡-dijo goku dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago darkus tomándolo de la cabeza dándole un fuerte cabezazo, continuando golpeándolo sin darle oportunidad de defenderse hasta darkus atrapar uno de sus golpes mirando con desprecio a goku dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, comenzando a darle fuertes patadas en la cara haciendo retroceder a goku poco a poco hasta tenerlo al borde de la montaña en la que estaban dándole otra patada atrapando goku su pierna lanzándolo al aire comenzando a disparar potentes ráfagas ki en dirección a darkus preparando darkus una poderosa ráfaga ki lanzándola habiendo una gran explosión seguida de varias explosiones mas, habiendo explotado todas las ráfagas ki lanzándose darkus a gran velocidad contra goku, impulsándose goku hacia atrás comenzando a lanzar ondas ki hacia darkus dándole todas directo elevando darkus aun mas su poder preparando una poderosa ráfaga ki lanzándola contra goku creando goku una barrera de energía retrocediendo pero logrando cubrirse del ataque usando goku la barrera haciéndola explotar ocasionando una inmensa explosión habiéndose elevado goku en el aire cargando dos poderosas ráfagas ki en ambas manos juntando sus manos uniendo ambas ráfagas en una brillando esta de un color blanco –ahora prepárate a morir aumentado 20 veces final ka….me…ha….me….haaaa-dijo goku lanzando un potente y letal final kamehameha x20 pero para su sorpresa lanzándose darkus contra el ataque parándolo con sus manos

-haaaa¡-grito darkus usando gran cantidad de poder alejando el final kamehameha usando darkus su máximo poder provocando que el ataque explote, habiendo una potente explosión cubriendo todo alrededor, estando ahora goku y darkus flotando en el aire mirándose fijamente el uno al otro ambos habiendo aumentado su poder al máximo

-me has dejado impresionado son goku…verdaderamente haz aumentado mucho tu nivel de pelea-dijo darkus

-asi es, he entrenado duro para lograr acabar contigo de una vez…ya que mientras sigas con vida jamás ni yo ni las dimensiones ni los omniversos podremos estar en paz-

-es una lástima…pero todo tu entrenamiento será en vano ya que este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba-

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo goku poniéndose en posición de combate

-asi es son goku…ya lo veras-dijo darkus poniéndose también en posición de combate

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad el uno contra el otro dando ambos un golpe cargado de ki chocando sus puños ocasionando una explosión alejándose volviendo a chocar entre ellos multiples veces, dando goku un golpe esquivándolo darkus dándole una patada en la espalda a goku desapareciendo este apareciendo delante de darkus dándole un codazo en la cara alejándolo seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago tomándolo de la cara y llevándolo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo estrellándolo ferozmente contra el suelo ocasionando una gran explosión aun sosteniéndolo comenzando a golpearlo en la cara sin piedad cargando darkus una onda ki explotándola en la cara de goku alejándolo, poniéndose darkus de pie cargando una potente ráfaga ki lanzándola contra goku, lanzando goku una onda ki explotando ambas apareciendo ambos en frente del otro dando un golpe chocando sus puños ocasionando una fuerte explosión saliendo disparados ambos estrellándose cada uno en una montaña del lado opuesto al otro destruyendo darkus la montaña con su ki haciendo esto mismo goku intercambiando miradas de odio preparando darkus una onda ki letal en sus manos preparando goku un poderoso resplandor final

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques colisionando entre ellos encontrándose en un gran choque de poderes esforzándose ambos al máximo para lograr la victoria, no llevando la ventaja ninguno de los dos ataques explotando ambos por la gran presión de ambas partes, ocasionando una gran explosión y un intenso resplandor cubriendo el planeta en el que se encontraban y afectando esto mucho al planeta empezando a temblar todo el planeta comenzando a autodestruirse saliendo magma del suelo asi como habiendo fuertes tormentas y terremotos

Goku y darkus ambos bastante heridos debido a la explosión se levantan del suelo teniendo ambos la parte de arriba de su gi completamente destruida

-ya me hartaste maldito¡-dijo goku pasando al súper saiyajin 2

-lo mismo digo escoria-dijo darkus pasando también al súper saiyajin 2


End file.
